


forbidden apple

by Vikky_Rabbits



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Group Sex, M/M, Twincest, Twins, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 70,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikky_Rabbits/pseuds/Vikky_Rabbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Близнецы Гарри и Мейсон Стайлс привыкли получать все, что хотели. Поэтому хватило одного только взгляда на их нового учителя, Луи Томлинсона, чтобы их негласный вызов начался. Множество ограничений предстает перед ними, но парни готовы использовать все, что только возможно, чтобы убедить учителя, что они, на самом деле, стоят этого запретного искушения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 — 12

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [forbidden apple](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/213129) by stylinsonsupporter. 



> http://stylinsonsupporter.tumblr.com/post/28362994452/forbidden-apple-masterpost — оригинал
> 
> мы публикуем эту работу тут только из-за новых тупых законов и высоооокой вероятности того, что работу удалят с фикбука
> 
> переводчиков трое, перевод — https://ficbook.net/readfic/3925291
> 
> а еще у меня проблема с тэгами, может кто-нибудь помочь, пожааалуйста?

========== Chapter 1 ==========  
Даже в ослепляющем свете банкомата кудри Гарри Стайлса, казалось, освещают темную улицу. Он слегка наклонился над терминалом, светло-серое пальто плотно обтягивало его фигуру, не позволяя холоду дотянуться до кожи. Дыхание массивными клубами пара слетало с губ, а пальцы набирали нужную комбинацию, чтобы снять наличные и отправиться, наконец, домой. 

Рядом с ним словно тенью появилась фигура, одетая в схожую с дрожащим парнем одежду, только черного цвета. 

— Хазза, — еле слышно пропел он, близко подходя к нему со спины и положив одну руку на плечо содрогающегося Гарри, — мы скоро домой? 

Гарри Стайлс повернулся к брату, чуть выше его, и слабо улыбнулся. 

— Конечно, Мейсон, сейчас только деньги на такси сниму. 

— Думаешь, нам много понадобится? У меня где-то бумажник с собой был, — сказал он, попутно проверяя задние карманы своих обтягивающих джинс свободной рукой. Гарри закатил глаза. 

— Забыл? Мы все деньги просадили в клубе, — мягко напомнил он близнецу, слегка ткнув локтем ему в ребра. Парень, казалось, обдумывал слова брата пару секунд. 

— Учитывая, что я чуть ли не заснул, я бы сказал, что деньги мы потратили зря, — нахмурился Мейсон. Гарри выдохнул и негласно согласился с братом, осторожно кивнув. Алкоголь был слабым, танцпол скучным, да и компания не очень. 

— Завтра первый день школы, Мейс. Мы и не могли сильно напиваться, — ответил Гарри, забирая деньги с автомата. Оба парня направились к перекрестку, прижимаясь друг к другу. И они оба не были против такой близости в такую нещадяще-холодную ночь. 

Но, к большому сожалению Стайлсов, в этом пустынном районе города в такое позднее время такси в поле зрения не наблюдалось. 

Гарри простонал, и Мейсон инстинктивно прижал его ближе к себе. Зная, что удача обычно не бывает на их стороне, он достал телефон; Гарри наблюдал, пока парень листал список контактов. 

— Ну, Зейн, по крайней мере, мог бы нас домой подвезти, — начал Гарри, — потому что если мы приедем на такси, то мама не в восторге будет, откуда и во сколько мы вернулись, а так, с Зейном, мы можем сказать, что наша «Ночь Фильмов» немного затянулась. Однако Зейн, походу, с той пташкой зависает, но, знаешь ли… — Мейсон прервал своего болтливого братца одним лишь взглядом, и они оба уже давно овладели искусством общения без слов. 

— Привет, Лиам. Прости за столь поздний звонок, но мог бы ты нам помочь немного? Да, я знаю, что завтра в школу. Мы будем у тебя в долгу, Ли. Серьезно. Мы тебе даже заплатить можем. Да, Хаз? 

Гарри слышал слабые возражения Лиама, но, в конце концов, он должен был согласиться, как и всегда, они ведь все-таки друзья. 

— Забери нас, пожалуйста. Мы на пересечении 7 Западной и Виктории, — Мейсон, нервничая, закусил нижнюю губу. Гарри улыбнулся, зная, что парень на том конце вот-вот сдастся. — Мы даже завтрак приготовим, если ты разрешишь нам остаться у себя, — добавил Мейсон, очевидно, услышав, как парень вылезает из кровати. Гарри удивленно поднял брови. Брат жестом показал ему подождать. — Что бы мы делали без тебя, Лиам, — улыбнулся Мейсон. — До встречи, приятель, — он сбросил звонок и убрал телефон в карман. 

— Мы останемся у него? — спросил он, убирая руку брата со своего плеча и становясь напротив, чтобы лучше видеть лицо парня. Он кивнул, легко пожав плечами. 

— Мама не узнает, где мы были, если мы вообще домой не придем, — объяснил он, будто это самая очевидная в мире вещь. 

— Но завтра ведь в школу, и мама сказала быть дома пораньше, — пытаясь быть разумнее брата, возразил Гарри. 

— Ты же знаешь, она любит Лиама. Просто так получилось, что мы пошли к нему, а не к Зейну, и заснули случайно, а Лиам не хотел нас тревожить, — Мейсон хитро усмехнулся, заранее зная, что его наигранный сценарий сработает с их матерью. 

— Знаешь, иногда я боюсь за тебя, Мейс. Ты слишком убедительный врунишка, а я, наоборот, не могу быть таким правдоподобным актером. — Мейсон потрепал кудри Гарри. 

— Мой маленький Хаз, весь твой актерский талант достался мне, все мое обольстительное очарование досталось тебе. 

— Не правда, — Гарри повел их к скамейке на углу, — ты тоже очаровательный. 

— Только когда ты рядом, — ответил он, садясь на лавочку и притягивая брата к себе на колени. — Без тебя все леди разбегаются от меня. 

Гарри улыбнулся, удобнее устраиваясь на коленях брата. 

— А парни? — Мейсон рассмеялся, разрывая холодную тишину ночи своим теплым смехом. 

— И они тоже. Все без ума от младшенького близнеца, — старший положил подбородок на плечо Гарри. 

Они всегда были невероятно близки: казалось, касания для них были просто необходимы. Они прижались ближе друг к другу, Гарри прикрыл глаза, уверенный в оберегающих объятьях своего брата. Они были вместе, значит, все хорошо. 

Через дорогу, Мейсон заметил, двери какого-то бара открылись. Оттуда вывалилось чье-то тело, наклоняясь и прощаясь с алкоголем из своего желудка. Они фактически слышали, как рвота выходит из него. Мейсон поморщился, с отвращением глядя на человека. Он посильнее сжал талию брата, прижимая его ближе к себе. Когда незнакомец повернулся к ним, его небритое лицо осветила хищническая улыбка, заставив Мейсона сузить глаза. 

Он знал, что они оба очень привлекательны, и не было человека, кому бы они не нравились. Идентичные близнецы всегда привлекали много внимания, и этот мужчина смотрел на них слишком «пожирающим» взглядом. 

— Хаз, у нас нежеланный гость, — прошептал Мейс. Гарри что-то пробормотал, приоткрывая глаза. Когда Стайлс посмотрел на мужчину, он, казалось, был полон удивления. Он, кажется, не ожидал, что они так похожи. Копируя брата, Гарри сузил глаза. 

Незнакомец явно не понимал, что происходит, покачав головой. Затем он направился в противоположную сторону от них. 

— Наверное, он подумал, что у него в глазах двоится из-за огромного количества бухла, — прошептал Мейсон, хихикнув. 

— Бедный мужик. 

Остальное время они провели в комфортной тишине. Тепло всех выпитых ими напитков уже очень давно испарилось, поэтому им приходилось сражаться с ледяным воздухом, прижавшись друг у другу. Вскоре Гарри почувствовал усталость и вновь закрыл глаза. 

Было уже около трех ночи, когда Лиам приехал и вышел из машины, облокотившись на капот. Мейсон потряс Гарри за плечо, пытаясь разбудить его. И когда младший парень открыл глаза и увидел Лиама, он улыбнулся. 

— Лиам, наш спаситель, — пролепетал он, зевая. 

— Вы так, блять, бесите меня. Идете в клуб, хотя завтра в школу, — Лиам покачал головой, но все-таки помог провести сонного брата к машине. 

— Это ведь первый день. Расскажут тупо правила и планы на год. Так что можно поспать на уроках, — ответил Мейсон, залезая следом за братом на заднее сидение. Лиам закатил глаза, мысленно считая, сколько раз он уже повелся на безрассудство привлекательных близнецов. 

С водительского сидения он посмотрел на перешептывающихся братьев. 

— Мне ведь не нужно еще и Зейна искать, да? — Парни покачали головой, одновременно посмотрев на Лиама. Он, наконец, завел машину, и они поехали. 

— Поддельные документы так по-детски, если честно, — он хотел еще что-то добавить про их алкогольную зависимость, когда братья пожали плечами. Бесполезно. — Ладно, поехали домой. 

Они должны были просто приехать к Лиаму, но у автомобиля, кажется, были другие планы. Парни молча слушали какую-то спокойную музыку по радио, когда через пять минут после их поездки машина вдруг заглохла с громким стуком. Все трое непонимающе уставились друг на друга. 

— Что это было? — первым очнулся Гарри. Лиам нервно отстукивал пальцами ритм по рулю, смотря на панель перед собой. 

— Знал бы я сам. Звуки издает хреновые, на самом деле, — Лиам говорил мягко, молча надеясь, чтобы это не было чем-то серьезным. Он пытался завести машину, когда она издавала мучительные звуки, разрушая все надежды парня. 

— Дерьмо, — прошептал Мейсон, пытаясь заглянуть Лиаму через плечо. Он все еще пытался что-то сделать, но машина, кажется, была против, не двигаясь с места. — Есть идеи? 

— Позвони домой? — предложил Гарри Лиаму. Он помотал головой. 

— Не лучший вариант, из-за машины влетит, — нахмурившись, ответил он. 

Они сидели молча, пытаясь придумать хоть что-нибудь. Без предупреждений, Мейсон открыл дверь и вышел, позволяя холодному воздуху заполнить салон автомобиля. 

— Мейс? — позвал младший, но брат даже не обернулся 

Он обнял себя, прижимая пальто ближе, и вытянул руку, надеясь остановить машину. Он улыбнулся Гарри. 

— Попробуем на попутке, — крикнул он. Гарри и Лиам недоверчиво оглядели улицу. Ни одной машины тут не было. 

— Зайди обратно, Мейс. Ты простудишься, — сказал младший. 

— Есть идеи получше? 

— Я звоню в страховую компанию. Уверен, у них есть номер эвакуатора, — ответил Лиам, прижимая телефон к уху. Мейсон закатил глаза. На самом деле, близнецы были очень упрямы. 

— Готов поспорить, мы приедем быстрее, благодаря мне, — старший победно улыбнулся. Теперь очередь Лиама закатывать глаза. 

— Как хочешь. Я лучше останусь тут, в тепле. Гарри, закрой дверь? — Лиам посмотрел на заднее сидение, когда Стайлс-младший выходил из машины, закрывая дверь с другой стороны и присоединяясь к брату. 

Мейсон быстро обнял Гарри, когда тот встал рядом с ним в такую же позицию. Так было больше шансов на то, что хотя бы кто-то, да остановится. 

— У нас получится, Хаз, — мягко сказал Мейсон. Гарри слабо улыбнулся, свободной рукой взяв ладонь брата. 

Они переплели пальцы, смотря на дорогу. Лиам беспокойно наблюдал за ними, борясь с собой, и его оберегающая черта характера явно выигрывала: ему просто хотелось подойти к дрожащим близнецам и обнять их, передавая оставшееся тепло машины, перетащить их в салон и ждать помощь. 

Эвакуатор должен был приехать не раньше, чем через сорок минут, и Лиам надеялся, что здравый смысл все-таки вернется к близнецам, и они вернутся в машину прежде, чем окоченеют. 

Гарри выдохнул, спиной опираясь на брата. Плотные клубы пара слетели с его губ, направляясь к небу. 

— Где же толпа людей, беспечно катающаяся на своих машинах после веселенькой ночи в клубе? — Риторический вопрос повис в холодном воздухе. 

— Может, у них просто стремный вечер был? Ну, как у нас, — предположил Мейсон, пожав плечами и потирая спину брата. 

— У Зейна не стремный вечер, — возразил Гарри. 

— Да Зейн мудак просто, — ответил Мейсон, — и ему не нужно ехать домой. 

— Знаю. 

Они вновь замолчали, и Гарри сжал руку Мейсона. 

— Тут чертовски холодно. Не думаешь, что лучше проиграть Лиаму и вернуться в машину? Он просто наблюдает за нами, — вскоре сказал Гарри. 

— Думаю, не стоит. — Гарри почти слышал ухмылку в голосе брата. – Хаз, смотри. 

Гарри повернулся, пытаясь разглядеть, что так привлекло внимание Мейсона. Вдалеке свет ярких фар разрезал густую темноту. Мейсон освободился от руки Гарри и начал махать рукой как сумасшедший. Гарри, улыбнувшись, присоединился к нему. 

Водитель, кажется, не собирался останавливаться. Гарри, взглянув сначала на Мейсона, а затем на Лиама, вышел на середину дороги. Теперь человек за рулем точно не мог не заметить его. Мейсон пытался привлечь его внимание, немного подпрыгивая. И всего этого хватило, чтобы машина остановилась недалеко от места, где припарковался Лиам. 

Гарри хлопнул ладонью по плечу Мейсона. 

— Этот раунд выиграли мы, Мейс. — Он улыбнулся. Гарри заметил, каким бледным от холода стал Мейсон, и на его губах появился слабый голубой оттенок от морозного воздуха. Его сердце словно упало в пятки, но он оставил свои волнения, когда Лиам с выражением недоверия на лице подошел к ним. 

— Знаете, это все еще не самая умная идея, — нервничая, сказал он, обнимая сам себя и стараясь спрятаться от холода. – Что, если этот человек не очень уж и дружелюбный? 

— Тогда мы отправим к нему Гарри, и он очарует его член, — сказал Мейсон, обнимая одновременно Гарри и Лиама. Они втроем с волнением дожидались человека, выходящего из машины. 

Лиам посмотрел на ситуацию с другой стороны. Вообще, тот факт, что незнакомец остановился, говорит о том, что человек, скорее всего, сердобольный, а значит, опасности ждать нет смысла. Тем не менее, парень не перестал волноваться, когда дверь автомобиля открылась. 

Близнецы пристально наблюдали за человеком, больше возбужденные, чем беспокойные, из-за эйфории от победы этого маленького спора. Их взгляды были устремлены на мужчину, вышедшего из автомобиля. В далеком свете одинокого фонаря они пытались рассмотреть его, и Лиам инстинктивно прижался к Мейсону. Но все еще глубокая темнота не позволяла им разглядеть человека, который уверенными шагами к ним приближался. 

— Проблемы с машиной? — звонкий, приятный голос раздался сквозь темноту. Свет, наконец-то, небрежно упал на него, отбрасывая тени, и парни впервые увидели его лицо. Пока Лиам внимательно разглядывал его, близнецы, казалось, уже были пленены его красотой: безупречными острыми скулами, яркими голубыми глазами, скрытыми за прозрачными линзами очков. Легкая улыбка украшала его бледно-розовые губы, частично показывая идеально-белые зубы. Все трое сразу же откинули мысль об опасности, внимательно изучая незнакомца. 

— Не заметно? — небрежно усмехнулся Мейсон, рукой указывая на бесполезный автомобиль. 

Мужчина окончательно приблизился к ним, рассматривая парней. Братья заметили, как приподнялись его брови, когда он взглянул на их идентичные черты лица. Одинаковые усмешки украсили губы парней, как всегда наслаждающихся этим моментом, когда люди понимают, что они близнецы. 

— Ты, конечно же, чисто случайно не разбираешься в машинах, да? — нервничая, поинтересовался Лиам. Гарри продолжал наблюдать за явно-старше-его мужчиной, улыбаясь так очаровывающе, будто — Мейсон точно знал это — он хочет его. 

— Немного, вообще-то. Но в это время вам лучше вызвать эвакуатор, — ответил мужчина, затягивая бело-черный шарф на своей тонкой шее. Лиам простонал и кинул взгляд на часы. 

— Было бы очень мило с твоей стороны, если бы ты подбросил нас до дома, приятель? — предложил Гарри, взглядом оценивая свободное черное пальто и узкие красные джинсы. И когда мужчина посмотрел на младшего близнеца, он съежился под его напористо-изучающим взглядом. Он заметил, как парень близко подошел к своему брату, который был совсем немного выше его, и положил голову на его плечо, пленительно улыбаясь. Замечая ямочки на его щеках, мужчине пришлось помотать головой, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. 

Гарри удовлетворенно выдохнул. Он точно знал, как очаровывать людей, как заставить их смотреть только на него и обожать. И сейчас он собирался применить все свои уловки на этого незнакомца. 

— Было бы ужасно с моей стороны уехать и бросить вас одних, не думаешь? — усмехнулся мужчина, убрав карамельного цвета челку со лба. Лиам выдохнул то ли облегченно, то ли нервозно, близнецы не были уверены. — Кстати, меня Луи зовут. 

— Мое имя Лиам, а эти двое Гарри и Мейсон, — быстро ответил Лиам, заметив, как близнецы смущенно перешептываются. Услышав свои имена, они быстро помахали руками. Луи рассмеялся, (и прекрасные нотки его смеха тепло окутали парней) а затем помахал в ответ. 

— И что же три молодых человека, вроде вас, делают здесь в столь позднее время? - поинтересовался Луи, ведя трио к своей машине. Гарри потрепал волосы Мейсона, привлекая внимание Луи. 

— Вот он хотел набухаться, — ответил Гарри, а Луи шокировано посмотрел на них. 

— Вам ведь не больше шестнадцати, — заметил он, нахмурившись. 

— Эй, мне семнадцать! — запротестовал недовольный Лиам. Луи помотал головой, ожидая ответа близнецов об их юном возрасте. 

— Возраст — всего лишь цифра, — промурлыкал Мейсон, подходя к Луи. Гарри встал с другой стороны от мужчины и с удовольствием заметил, что он выше его. 

— Это не ответ, — ответил он, голубыми глазами поочередно вглядываясь в одинаковые зеленые. 

— А разве был вопрос? — притворно удивился Мейсон, слегка касаясь рукой торса Луи и схватив руку Гарри. Оба парня, переплетая пальцы, побежали к машине, опережая Луи и Лиама. 

— Они всегда такие? — пробормотал Луи больше себе, чем парню, которого он почти не замечал. 

— Не, обычно они еще хуже, — выдохнул Лиам, когда они дошли до машины, сразу же садясь на пассажирское сидение. 

Луи устроился на водительском, бросая короткий взгляд на близнецов, прижавшихся друг к другу на заднем сидении. 

— Итак, куда едем? — поинтересовался Луи. Две руки указали на Лиама, и Луи не мог не заметить, насколько больше они были в сравнении с его, сжимающими руль. 

Лиам сказал ему адрес, и машина, наконец-то, была заведена. 

— Уверен, что можно оставить твою машину здесь без присмотра? — спросил Луи Лиама. Парень пожал плечами, явно никогда не имевший дело с эвакуаторскими службами. 

— Надеюсь, они не думают что я буду ждать их так долго на таком холоде, да? — неуверенно ответил он. 

— Кстати, о холоде, — сказал Луи, указательными пальцами барабаня по рулю. — Печка у меня слабенькая, так что на задних сидениях может быть достаточно прохладно. — Его взгляд устремился к зеркалу, демонстрирующему близнецов, прижатых друг к другу. 

Гарри беспокойно уставился на губы Мейсона, к которым уже вернулся привычный насыщенный розовый цвет. Его зубы стучали от холода, но он отчаянно пытался бороться с этим, чтобы не беспокоить младшего брата. 

— У Вас случайно не найдется пледа, или вещей, или хоть что-нибудь? — вежливо спросил Гарри. Мейсон покачал головой, безмолвно протестуя, но бледная кожа лица выдавала его. 

— Держи, — Луи снял перчатки и шарф, выставляя свою обнаженную кожу на холод. Он протянул вещи на заднее сидение. — Больше ничем помочь не могу, извините. — Парни недоверчиво уставились на него, поэтому Луи пришлось оторваться от слежки за дорогой. 

Мейсон натянул шарф, вдыхая мускусный аромат теплой ткани и теряя в нем свое сознание; Гарри удалось натянуть небольшие трикотажные перчатки на руки. Они по-прежнему прижимались друг к другу, изредка ловя взгляд голубых глаз в зеркале. 

— Итак, — начал Мейсон, смотря на Луи, — что Вы делаете тут в три часа ночи? 

— Думаю, собирался напиться, как и вы, — он пожал плечами. Гарри слегка наклонился к нему. 

— Хотите сказать, что нас домой везет человек, находящийся под непреклонным влиянием алкоголя? — Его взгляд был полон ужаса (он старался изо всех сил), и он смотрел на мужчину так, чтобы произвести впечатление (он знал, что у него получилось). Конечно, щеки Луи слегка порозовели, а взгляд устремился на дорогу. 

— Ну, не совсем, — ответил он. — Я так и не нашел бар, который подошел бы мне. — Парни вопросительно уставились на него: они знали как минимум десяток замечательных клубов и баров в этом районе (исключая тот, в котором они, к их большому сожалению, провели сегодняшний вечер). 

— Здесь есть много хороших заведений, — начал Гарри, взяв руки брата в свои и пытаясь их согреть. В ответ на это, Мейсон придвинулся еще ближе, переплетая их ноги и кладя голову на плечо младшего. 

Именно в этот момент Луи посмотрел на них, и его глаза расширились от удивления, когда он заметил интимную позицию близнецов. Для пущего эффекта Мейсон уткнулся носом в шею Гарри. 

В эту игру они часто играли перед незнакомцами. Стирая родственные границы, они наблюдали за реакцией людей (и они оба считали, что стоит иметь близнеца только из-за этого). 

Луи прочистил горло, не обращая более внимания на братьев и обращаясь к Лиаму, нервно подергивающему ногой. 

— Я, вроде как, только приехал в этот город. На работу, — ответил он, когда они уже подъезжали к нужной улице. — Здесь? — Лиам кивнул. 

— Добро пожаловать! — хором крикнули братья, улыбаясь водителю. Он рискнул вновь посмотреть на них, улыбаясь в ответ. Они смущали его, они точно знали это. 

— Благодарю. 

Усталая тишина наполнила машину, прерываемая только звуками мотора и слабой печки, пытающейся согреть пассажиров. Лиам иногда бормотал дорогу Луи. 

— Уверен, ты хочешь его, — прошептал Мейсон на ухо Гарри, не поднимая головы с его плеча. Гарри уставился на профиль Луи. 

— Так очевидно? А что ты думаешь, Мейс? — спросил он, кладя руку на талию брата. 

— Думаю, я тоже хочу его, — просто ответил он, и Гарри почувствовал, как его сердце забилось чаще. 

— Люблю тебя, Мейс, — уже громче сказал Гарри больше для двух других пассажиров. Он был уверен: Лиам закатил глаза, а Луи прислушался. 

— Тоже люблю тебя, Хаз, — и ответ Мейсона сопровождался громким поцелуем в щеку. К сожалению, их маленький спектакль подходил к концу, потому что смущенный Луи уже подъезжал к дому Лиама. 

Выбираясь из машины, близнецы посмотрели на симпатичного мужчину, который подвез их. 

— Спасибо, приятель, — звонко сказал Мейсон, когда Луи опустил стекло. Гарри все еще одной рукой обнимал брата, а другой неловко помахал мужчине. 

— Мы должны тебе, — добавил он низким голосом. Луи быстро моргнул, и Гарри не смог понять эмоции по его лицу. Стайлс-младший уже собирался попросить у него номер и так далее, но голос Лиама оборвал его. 

— Да, да, спасибо и все такое, а теперь вперед, идите в дом и ложитесь спать. Слишком холодно, — сказал он, уже поднимаясь по ступенькам к дому и растерянно махая Луи. 

— Фу, грубиян, — пробормотал Мейсон, выдыхая. Луи рассмеялся. 

— Спокойной ночи, парни. Может, увидимся как-нибудь, — сказал он, закрывая окно. Гарри подавил стон, когда им пришлось идти за Лиамом в его темный дом. 

— Даже номер не взяли, — с сожалением выдохнул Мейсон. 

— Мы просто обязаны найти его снова, — уверенно ответил Гарри. — Мне уже нравится эта игра.

========== Chapter 2 ==========  
Зеленые цифры замигали в относительной темноте комнаты, и тонкий писк разорвал теплый воздух. Гарри тихо простонал, узнавая уже надоевшие противные звуки. Он попытался нащупать брата: Гарри был не в том состоянии, чтобы самостоятельно остановить нарушающий его сон шум. Так как будильник не помог Мейсону проснуться, Гарри решил применить свой обычный способ для пробуждения сонного близнеца. 

— Мейс, — тихо пропел Гарри, касаясь своим лбом головы Мейсона, — пора вставать. 

Как и ожидалось, ответом Гарри была тишина. Его губы прижались к щеке брата. 

— Мейсон, — немного громче произнес он. 

— Шшшш, Хазза, — прогудел Мейсон, и его руки, обернутые вокруг тела Гарри, прижали того еще ближе ради спасительного тепла. Гарри нежно улыбнулся цепкому брату, который уже завернулся в два одеяла и продолжил сон; однако они обещали Лиаму завтрак, и парень знал, что они действительно ему обязаны. 

— Нет, — произнес Гарри, освобождая руки, чтобы выключить уже поднадоевший будильник. – Нам, правда, нужно вставать. Завтрак, помнишь? 

Мейсон отрицательно покачал головой, но его зеленые глаза уже открылись, чтобы посмотреть на брата. 

— Сколько мы в итоге проспали? 

— Около трех часов, — ответил Гарри. Мейсон вновь прикрыл глаза и выставил руку, чтобы закрыться от света. 

— Я знаю, что это ужасно, Мейс, но мы все еще должны Лиаму завтрак. К тому же, кто-то из нас должен позвонить маме и рассказать ей твой великий план. Она, наверное, волнуется. 

— Ты не сделал этого прошлой ночью? — спросил Мейсон, не шевелясь, ведь они все еще были в плену двух одеял. 

— Нет, я был занят и хотел спать, — защищаясь, сказал Гарри, зная, что Мейсон попытается свалить на него готовку завтрака и звонок маме. 

— Занят чем? Мыслями о Луи с его очками и тем шарфом? — начал Мейсон, постепенно понижая голос. — Мы ведь вернули его, верно? 

— Эм? .. — Гарри уже встал, не желая слышать поддразнивания Мейсона о том, что он хотел парня, который повстречался им прошлой ночью, особенно если учесть, что сам Мейсон тоже о нем думал. 

— Шарф и перчатки, они ведь все еще у нас, не так ли? — с улыбкой сел Мейсон и протер глаза. Оглядывая комнату, он нашел, что искал. Полосатый шарф и пара перчаток лежали на подлокотнике дивана. Потянувшись, он схватил шарф за конец, протащил по полу и, обмотав его вокруг своей шеи, глубоко вздохнул. 

— Выползай, — со смешком позвал брата Гарри, взглянув на свои боксеры и поняв, что они принадлежат Мейсону только тогда, когда тот встал. Не обращая внимания, Гарри продолжил свой путь на кухню. 

— Но он так здорово пахнет! — надувшись, ответил Мейсон. 

— Я знаю, — согласился Гарри, вытащив несколько кастрюль. — Ты собираешься помогать мне, или так и будешь фантазировать о Луи с его запахом и этим шарфом? — на этот раз поддразнил Гарри. 

— Иду, иду, — проворчал Мейсон. Он натянул боксеры Гарри на свои узкие бедра с улыбкой, освещающей его лицо. Он любил делить одежду со своим братом. Мейс оставил шарф в комнате, не рискуя запачкать его во время готовки. 

Как только Мейсон оказался на кухне, близнецы вошли в привычный им темп приготовления еды. В итоге они получили яйца-пашот, французский тост и бекон, так же поставив поднос с булочками в духовку. Легко и непринужденно, эти двое слаженно перемещались по кухне, устанавливая таймеры и температуру, высыпая муку в чашки, взбивая яйца и выливая тесто безошибочно. Любой наблюдающий назвал бы подобную работу двух парней, как одного, чтобы доставить завтрак к покоям Пейна, почти искусством. 

Гарри обмакнул палец в тесто для булочек с корицей, пока другой брат ставил кипятиться воду для яиц, и протянул ему. Мейсон втянул палец в рот с громким звуком и пристально посмотрел на брата. 

— Сладко, — прошептал он с обаятельной улыбкой. Гарри рассмеялся, в очередной раз поражаясь восхитительной внешности брата. 

Очевидно, запах, доносящийся с кухни, заставил Лиама проснуться. Он стоял на пороге, потирая глаза и оглядывая царящий на кухне беспорядок. Сияющие лица близнецов заставили его сонно ухмыльнуться. 

— Думал, это была шутка про завтрак, — немного язвительно произнес он, плюхаясь на свое место за столом. Благодаря его красной фланелевой пижаме с длинными рукавами казалось, что Лиам готов заснуть прямо там, за столом. Гарри дернул головой в сторону холодильника, и Мейсон мгновенно среагировал, поставив перед носом Лиама стакан с апельсиновым соком. — Спасибо, чувак. 

— Конечно, нет, Ли, — ответил Мейсон и взъерошил и без того помятую прическу Лиама. Как будто по мановению руки, пискнул таймер на духовке, и Мейсон, и так повернувшийся за французским тостом, достал противень и поставил его на плиту. 

— Еще пять минут, и можем начинать, — произнес Гарри, стирая случайно попавшие капли жидкого теста со своей груди. 

— Тогда я пока поджарю бекон, — уже поставив сковороду на плиту, с улыбкой ответил Мейсон и несильно толкнул брата бедром. Он знал, как тот не любит работать с чем-то потенциально опасным, в частности с маслом. 

— Ты лучший, — бросил Гарри. Лиам засмеялся, прикрыв лицо рукой. 

— Скажешь это еще раз, чтобы я мог записать на диктофон? 

— Иди занимайся беконом, — с наигранной серьезностью ответил Гарри, и оба снова приступили к готовке. Когда пять минут истекли, Лиам обладал достаточным запасом еды еще на неделю вперед. 

— Вы превзошли самих себя, — с восхищением пробормотал Лиам и приступил к приему пищи. 

— Не стесняйся, там еще есть, — вслух подумал Гарри, раскладывая еще яйца и тосты для себя и Мейсона. Тот прислонился к стеллажу с булочкой в руках. Он провел языком по губам, убирая часть оставшейся на них глазури. Гарри стрельнул взглядом в сторону брата и ухмыльнулся, прежде чем сфокусироваться на еде. 

Мейсон поймал взгляд Гарри, заманчиво проводя языком по губам. Потворствуя брату, Мейс взял большой кусок сладкого печенья и почти простонал от невероятного вкуса. Немного еды, и Гарри вспомнил, что прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как они в последний раз ели. 

Заметив реакцию близнеца, Мейсон игриво толкнул его. 

— Не стесняйся, — повторяя ранние слова Гарри, он тихо прошептал ему в ухо. Гарри ухмыльнулся и с надеждой приоткрыл рот. Мейсон наигранно медленно протянул брату печенье, позволяя откусить кусочек. Гарри благодарно взглянул на Мейса, который и без того не разрывал зрительного контакта. 

— Кажется, на твоих губах осталось немного глазури, — тихо произнес Мейсон, проводя рукой вдоль позвоночника Гарри. Тот вздрогнул, отчаянно пытаясь сфокусироваться на горячем тосте в своих руках. 

— На твоих тоже, Мейс. 

Тот ответил ослепительной улыбкой. 

— Поможешь мне, а я тебе? — Гарри собирался сказать что-то в ответ на поддразнивания брата, когда приглушенный шум со стороны Лиама отвлек внимание близнецов друг от друга. 

— Я пытаюсь поесть, ребята. Обязательно делать это здесь? — пристально посмотрел Лиам на парней. Оба невинно улыбнулись в ответ. 

— Мы просто стараемся быть чистюлями, — убежденно ответил Мейсон. Гарри хихикнул, возвращаясь к уже остывшей еде. 

— Не делайте вид, что не собирались запихнуть языки в рот друг другу, — небрежно бросил Лиам. Теперь оба близнеца открыто смеялись. — Не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу к этому привыкнуть. 

Не удостоив фразу ответом, Гарри взял тарелки с едой для себя и брата. Мейсон уже сидел за столом. Гарри подтянул другой стул, поставив его прямо около брата. Прежде чем сесть, он налил два стакана молока. 

Вернувшись к столу, Гарри заметил, что Мейсон еще не приступил к еде. Улыбаясь от любезности брата, Гарри сел, позволив своему бедру задеть Мейсона. Старший довольно вздохнул, коснувшись лодыжкой брата. 

Гарри съел первый кусок бекона, Мейсон начал с яиц. Лиам в общем уже покончил с тарелкой, которую братья поставили перед ним, и он сыпал сахарную пудру на часть тоста. Все три парня сидели в относительной тишине, каждый в своих мыслях. 

— Как мы собираемся добраться до школы? — через секунду простонал Лиам. — И хорошо, что мама и отец уже уехали на автобусе на работу. 

— Ох, черт, мы должны позвонить маме, Хаз, — из-за слов Лиама вспомнил Мейсон и встал. 

— Да пожалуйста, это твоя идея, — пожал плечами Гарри, не отрываясь от завтрака. Мейс закатил зеленые глаза и направился в комнату, чтобы отыскать телефон в одном из карманов своих джинсов. 

— Так вчерашняя ночь — это не сон? — негромко произнес Гарри, водя вилкой по остаткам сиропа на тарелке. 

— Конечно, — ответил Лиам, не понимая хода мыслей друга. Для Гарри все воспоминания о Луи и всей прошедшей ночи казались выдуманными, кроме вещей, оставленных на диване. Что же будет, если они встретят этого молодого человека с голубыми глазами, прекрасными скулами и достойной зависти линией челюсти снова? 

Гарри пожал плечами, отвечая на свой же невысказанный вопрос, провел остатком тоста по тарелке и положил хлеб в рот, потому что Мейсон уже показался из-за угла. 

— Мама спокойна, она не так уж и сильно волновалась, — объяснил он, нажимая большим пальцем на экран, чтобы закончить вызов 

— Ты же попросил ее забрать вас, да? — с надеждой спросил Лиам. 

— Мне очень жаль, приятель, но она уже на полпути к работе. — Брюнет огорченно простонал. 

— Позвони Зейну, он просто обязан довезти нас, — предложил Гарри, подвинув тарелку брата, который уже сел около брата. 

Мейсон вручил телефон близнецу в обмен на его вилку. Гарри набрал уже знакомый номер и прислонил трубку к уху, нежно касаясь ноги Мейса. 

— Мммпф, — звук, издаваемый человеком, который очень любит выпить, встретил ухо Гарри вместо приветствия. 

— Приезжай к Лиаму. Нам нужно бесплатное такси, — сразу потребовал Гарри, даже не предоставляя Зейну право выбора. 

— Пусть Лиам отвезет вас, — ответил Зейн. Он зевнул, и Гарри явственно представил, как тот потягивается в постели после долгого сна. Он хорошо переносил похмелье, насколько знал Гарри. 

— Нет машины, долгая история. Давай сюда, Зейн, мы опаздываем, — пальцы Гарри нетерпеливо стучали по поверхности стола. Чтобы остановить шум, Мейсон протянул руку и переплел свои пальцы с пальцами брата. Он слышал голос Зейна из динамика и сопровождающие его звуки открытия и закрытия шкафа. 

— Придурки, — пробормотал Зейн. 

— Скоро увидимся? 

— Да, да. — Разговор закончился, и Гарри протянул телефон Мейсону, который к тому времени уже подчистил свою тарелку. В общем оба съели около половины порции Лиама, однако головная боль мешала нормально насладиться пищей. 

Гарри положил свою кудрявую голову на плечо брата. 

— Лиам? — позвал он друга, бросив на него внимательный взгляд. 

— Вы собираетесь взять мою одежду без последующего возврата, так? — произнес Лиам и встряхнул головой. 

— Ты нас слишком хорошо знаешь, — со смехом отметил Мейсон. 

— Секунду. 

Пока парень искал необходимую одежду, чтобы пожертвовать ее нуждающимся близнецам, Мейсон и Гарри приступили к уборке кухни. Не считая нескольких оставленных на столе тарелок и небольших лужиц воды на полу, кухня выглядела как новая. 

Лиам вошел в комнату с несколькими свитерами и комплектом треников в руках. Близнецы давно знали, что их длинные туловища и очень узкие бедра не совсем подходят под одежду Зейна и Лиама, и они выглядят в ней неловко. Вот почему в случае необходимости одалживания одежды они выбирали свободные рубашки или толстовки с капюшоном или что-то еще с завязками, чтобы одежда не спадала с таза. 

Лиам бросил одежду парням, те с усмешками поймали летящие в них куски ткани. 

— Наверное, вам надо бы надеть вчерашние футболки; они посветлее будут, — посоветовал Лиам, но парни проигнорировали его, застегивая цветные рубашки. Гарри был в темно-синем, Мейсон — в темно-красном, близком к бордовому. Оба, соответственно, взяли пару одинаковых черных штанов. Еще один плюс быть близнецами они выяснили еще в детстве — можно спокойно носить одинаковые вещи. 

Недовольный полным отсутствием реакции на свои слова, Лиам неодобрительно покачал головой и ушел в другую комнату, чтобы собрать школьные принадлежности. Мейсон и Гарри вернулись в гостиную, чтобы прибраться, потому что они спали на полу. Гарри аккуратно свернул одеяла и положил их рядом с горой подушек, сложенной Мейсоном. 

Взяв перчатки, тот бережно гладил их пальцами. 

— Странно будет, если мы встретимся с ним снова? 

Гарри взял шарф там, где брат его оставил, и с улыбкой закрутил его вокруг своей шеи. 

— Мы обязательно встретимся с ним, — уверенно ответил он, опускаясь на диван. Мейсон сел рядом, поджав ноги под себя. Гарри прислонился к брату, счастливо вздохнув. 

— Почему мы просто не можем остаться дома: пообниматься, посмотреть фильмы, съесть ведро мороженого и поразмышлять над великой загадкой по имени Луи? — спросил Мейсон, устроив руку на плече Гарри. 

— Лиам никогда не разрешил бы нам, пока мы не окажемся дома, — ответил Гарри. 

— Ответ не отрицательный, — заметил его брат, и Гарри толкнул Мейсона в плечо со сдавленным смехом.  
— Тем более, Зейн едет за нами, и мы знаем, как для него легко попасть в аварию. 

Гарри согласно кивнул, усаживаясь напротив брата. 

— Так же мы могли бы надолго сходить в душ. 

Ответная усмешка Мейсона наводила на определенные мысли, и он позволил себе положить голову на спинку дивана. 

— Ммм, точно. 

— По крайней мере, мы не можем надеть ту же одежду, что и вчера, она вся пропахла этим поганым алкоголем, — сморщил нос Гарри. Мейсон продел палец через петлю завязок его штанов, что мгновенно вогнало Гарри в краску. 

— Эта намного лучше, правда же? — парень растягивал слова. — Хотя я прекрасно знаю, что мы оба предпочли бы пару красных обтягивающих джинсов. — Гарри прикусил нижнюю губу зубами, мрачно встретившись взглядом с глазами брата. 

— Я так полагаю, у вас с собой нет ничего для школы? — произнес Лиам, когда вошел в гостиную, ненамеренно прервав поток грязных мыслей. Два голоса ответили ему громким смехом, и парень закатил глаза. О причине даже задумываться было не обязательно, Лиам слишком долго их знал. Собственно, с Зейном было так же, и парень мягко рассмеялся своим мыслям. 

Троим парням пришлось прождать еще около десяти минут, и близнецы потратили время на подсчитывание карандашей, которых в сумке Лиама было немереное количество. Голова Гарри лежала на коленях Мейсона, и тот аккуратно прочесывал кудрявые пряди пальцами. 

Раньше, чем им хотелось бы, дверной звонок оповестил их о прибытии их шофера. Конечно же, спустя мгновение после первого шума мотора Bradford accent раздался крик с той стороны двери. 

— Быстрее, на выход, здесь чертовски холодно! 

Смеясь, близнецы скомкали свою одежду и затолкали в рюкзак Лиама, не обращая внимания на протесты последнего. Все трое накинули пальто и направились к машине, встретив Зейна на лестнице. Гарри решил оставить шарф на своей шее, отдав перчатки Мейсону. 

— Веселенькая ночка была? — спросил Мейсон, игриво тыкая пальцем в Зейна. 

— Уж точно лучше, чем у тебя, — ответил темноволосый парень. 

— Я бы с этим не согласился, — ухмыльнулся Гарри и подмигнул брату. 

— Пожалуйста, не заставляй их снова начинать, — простонал Лиам, мысленно составляя список необходимых ему школьных принадлежностей. 

Остальную часть пути занял рассказ близнецов о приключениях прошлой ночи, периодически прерывающийся напоминаниями о том, что Зейн оставил их в клубе одних. 

— Если бы я вас не покинул, вы бы не встретили мистера Очки-и-Обтягивающие-Джинсы, — справедливо отметил Зейн. 

— Его имя Луи, сколько мне еще повторять? — раздраженно ответил Гарри. 

— Вы повторяете его имя по десять раз в минуту с тех пор, как мы проснулись, — вздохнул Лиам, и братья ухмыльнулись. 

Как только машина остановилась на школьной парковке, все четверо выскочили из автомобиля. Свежий морозный воздух заставил их ускорить шаг и поскорее войти в здание, где Лиам, бросив взгляд на большие часы на противоположной стене, с облегчением подумал, что на урок они не опоздают. 

Лиам отщепился от группы, чтобы оставить вещи в шкафчике, предоставив близнецам и Зейну свободу действий. Так как у них не было с собой никакого груза, они сразу направились в секретарскую, чтобы взять копии своих расписаний и узнать номер кабинета первого урока. К их сожалению, оказалось, что братья будут в раздельных с Зейном классах большую часть дня, пересекаясь только после обеда. Попрощавшись друг с другом, парни разошлись по классам. 

Посередине пути близнецы столкнулись с блондином, шепотом проклинающего шкафчик, в который никак не хотел влезать мягкий рюкзак. Гарри вопросительно поднял бровь, Мейсон кивнул, и оба подошли к парню для оказания помощи. 

— Тебе нужна папка для каждого предмета, говорит она. К черту это все, — тяжело бормотал голос с акцентом. Встав по обе стороны от парня, Гарри и Мейсон начали доставать часть книг из портфеля парня. 

— Будет лучше, если ты сначала эти на полку положишь, чувак, — посоветовал Гарри с дружелюбной улыбкой. Глаза цвета синего ириса перевели взгляд с одного лица на другое, такое же, и в этих глазах появилось беспокойство и замешательство. 

— Брат прав; ты, должно быть, новенький, — произнес Мейсон с улыбкой, чтобы соответствовать брату. — Я Мейсон Стайлс, кстати. Это Гарри. А ты? 

— Найл Хоран, — ответил ирландец, с усмешкой посматривая на братьев. — Близнецы, да? Ахренеть! 

Все трое улыбнулись, и кудрявые согласно кивнули. 

— Да, я новенький, — продолжил Найл, — вы случаем не знаете, где кабинет 212, нет? 

Близнецы просмотрели их расписания и обнаружили, что блондин почти везде с ними. 

— Нам по пути, — ответил Гарри, слегка хлопнув Найла по руке. Мейсон сделал то же самое, поймав взгляд брата поверх головы ирландца. — Разрешишь нам проводить тебя? 

Найл засмеялся, и братья, улыбнувшись в ответ, мгновенно поняли, что уже привыкли к этому звуку. 

— О, кажется, удача на моей стороне! 

Схватив несколько запасных блокнотов и письменные принадлежности из своего шкафчика, невысокий парень позволил братьям, идущим по бокам от него, проводить его к кабинету. Когда они проходили мимо туалетов или автоматами с едой, близнецы поочередно инструктировали Найла, куда лучше ходить и где чище всего. Найл принимал волны новой информации, ударяющиеся о его светлую голову. 

Когда они вошли в класс 212, кабинет наполнили крики «Гарри» или «Мейсон». Когда приветствия поутихли, остальные ребята заметили стоящего между близнецами смущенного мальчика. 

— Найл, — произнес Гарри, представляя парня, и несколько приветствий прозвучали в кабинете. 

— Я не знал, что познакомился с двумя самыми популярными парнями, — Найл со смешком посмотрел на каждого из братьев. 

— Думаю, мы популярны как одно целое, — ответил Мейсон, взъерошив волосы Найла. 

Оба парня забрали записные книжки и карандаши из рук блондина, одобрительно взглянув на него. Тот беззаботно пожал плечами и последовал за братьями к последним партам. Гарри сел посередине, не желая находиться на большом расстоянии от близнеца. Несколько девочек завели разговор с ним и Мейсоном, иногда включая в него и Найла. В течение перемены они рассказывали разные истории и, когда было необходимо, улыбались и подмигивали. 

Хихикая, девочки заняли свои места как раз перед звонком, оповестившем класс о начале занятий. Быстрый взгляд в расписание — первый английский, урок будет вести мистер Томлинсон. Имя не было знакомо ни Мейсону, ни Гарри, так что, по-видимому, учитель был новый. Хитрые усмешки озарили их лица. Новый учитель, новые возможности поиздеваться. Это так же объясняло, почему он опаздывал. Шум разговоров скоро заполнил класс, в голове каждого были мысли, полные надежды, что учитель не появится. 

Два одинаковых пристальных взгляда ждали опоздавшего на семь минут учителя. 

— Извините, извините, — определенно знакомый мелодичный голос раздался с другой стороны класса. 

Близнецы сидели спиной к говорящему, но когда они повернулись, то увидели человека, занятого кипой бумаг на столе. Их взгляды сразу притянула заметная (и впечатляющая!) пятая точка, особо выделяющаяся облегающими черными джинсами. 

Поскольку таинственный учитель обернулся, взволнованный шепот и переговоры девочек прекратились, остановленные видом учителя английского. Без очков, затемняющих их, яркие голубые глаза оглядели кабинет с явным волнением от ощущения власти, которой в классе обладал учитель. Через минуту его пристальный взгляд наткнулся на двойную пару оливково-зеленых глаз, явственно подмигивающих ему, и сердце учителя, казалось, упало куда-то вниз. 

Гарри и Мейсон, в свою очередь, жадно и взволнованно ухмылялись. Кабинет словно наполнился электрическим напряжением, когда они смотрели на уже не такого незнакомого учителя. 

— Я мистер Томлинсон, — откашлявшись, произнес Луи, — и я буду вашим учителем английского языка в этом году.

========== Chapter 3 ==========  
Луи Томлинсон всю свою жизнь мечтал преподавать актерское мастерство. С тех пор как он сыграл роль Дэнни Зуко в школьном спектакле «Бриолин», Луи загорелся желанием помогать людям преодолеть барьеры внутри себя и сделать шаг навстречу большой сцене. Невероятное чувство эйфории охватывало Луи, когда он, ослепленный светом сотни прожекторов, пел в переполненном зрителями зале. 

Вот почему, спустя четыре года учебы в университете, Луи по-настоящему поверил, что все его мечты сбылись, ведь его пригласили преподавать в Лондоне. Средняя школа, в которой обучалось подрастающее поколение актеров, открытое для новых идей и стремлений, казалась невероятной сказкой. Он будет самым молодым преподавателем в коллективе: ему только двадцать два, но парня из Донкастера это беспокоило в самую последнюю очередь. 

Когда Луи позвонили, всего лишь за неделю до того момента, как он собрался переехать в новую квартиру в Лондоне, ему сообщили, что в связи с открытием нового департамента, в Англии первым делом необходимо организовать рабочие места там, и, учитывая разницу в зарплатах нового учителя и предыдущих, их бюджет не позволяет содержать сразу двух учителей. Конечно же, они сожалели. Луи, будучи слишком подавленным, так и продолжал сжимать телефон в руке. И когда слова «Я заменю обоих» сорвались с его губ, Луи был шокирован не меньше, чем сам директор школы. 

Английский был его вторым профильным предметом, к тому же у Томлинсона всегда имелась склонность к чтению и письму. Его мать хотела быть уверенной, что для него найдется стабильная работа после университета. Профессия преподавателя драмы беспокоила ее шаткое сердечко, поэтому дополнительным предметом Луи выбрал для себя общий, перспективный английский. 

Он получил работу после того, как ему напомнили, что за свои старания он будет получать только один оклад. Он взволнованно и понимающе кивнул. Какое это имеет значение, если ему позволено заниматься любимым делом? 

Семейные обязательства держали Луи в Донкастере гораздо дольше, чем ему хотелось бы. Джей нужен был кто-то, чтобы присматривать за девочками, потому что сама она задерживалась на работе до позднего вечера, а Лотти, по ее словам, была недостаточно взрослой и ответственной для такой серьезной задачи. Парень вежливо напомнил матери, что она должна научиться доверять Лотти, потому что сам он скоро переедет. В ответ на это Джей всегда со слезами на глазах и тихим шепотом «Мой мальчик уезжает» разворачивалась и уходила прочь. 

В конце концов, после долгих причитаний в доме Томлинсонов, вещи Луи были упакованы, а ему самому не терпелось приступить к его первой в жизни работе. До начала школьных будней оставалась всего пара выходных, из-за чего Томлинсон немного беспокоился. Конечно, он говорил с директором школы и общался с коллективом, чтобы иметь представление об учебной программе и должности учителя в общем. Тем не менее, Луи бы предпочел приехать в Лондон гораздо раньше. 

Когда пришло время уезжать, Луи с любовью поцеловал сестру в лоб, напоминая ей никогда не заговаривать с мальчиками. Он так же прижался губами к щеке матери и сжал ее в крепких объятиях. 

— Это как универ, только немного дальше, — успокаивающе прошептал он. Джей заставила себя улыбнуться и похлопала сына по плечу. 

— А теперь проваливай, — буркнула она, — Пока я не передумала и не привязала тебя к себе навечно. 

— Люблю тебя, мам, — ответил Луи, запрыгивая в машину. 

— И я тебя люблю, мишка Бу. 

Свой первый день в Лондоне — субботу перед началом учебной недели — он провел за покупками мелочей для новой квартиры и распаковкой коробок с вещами, которые привез с собой на машине. Той ночью он рано уснул, будучи физически не способным оставаться на ногах после долгой поездки и переезда. 

После обсуждения расписания его первого школьного дня по телефону Луи решил посвятить воскресный день исследованию города. В воздухе уже витали ранние осенние нотки, а бледное солнце освещало живописный Лондон. 

Но прогулка только сильнее раззадорила волнение Луи, поэтому всю дорогу он выискивал жизненно необходимые заведения, которые располагались вблизи его квартиры: кафе, кино-магазин, химчистка и, конечно же, Topman. Как только день сменился вечером, Томлинсон обнаружил себя загнанным в собственной квартире, открыв ноутбук для поиска местных ночных заведений. Он оставил в заметках несколько баров, после чего перешел к поиску службы доставки пиццы. 

Полностью сытый, Луи решил проверить бары из своих заметок. Если он не будет пить, рассуждал молодой парень, не будет и похмелья на следующий день. Где-то в промежутке между одним баром и другим мужчина окончательно потерял счет времени. Он свалил всю вину на заведения, в которых не было элементарных настенных часов. Так трудно повесить их на самое видное место? 

Он также ничего не мог поделать с постоянно подсаживающимися к нему местными посетителями баров. Его красивое лицо обращало на себя внимание как мужчин, так и женщин, которые заговаривали с ним, слегка осмелев от алкоголя. Не то чтобы Луи был против, всегда отвечая на флирт со стороны обоих полов. Но это не означает, что он не натурал, ведь так? Просто парень не видел ничего криминального в обмене соблазнительным шепотом с мужчиной, может быть даже поцелуем, или и тем, и другим одновременно. 

Ни одна компания в барах не смогла заинтересовать его надолго. Томлинсон увиливал от разговора под предлогом захватить еще один напиток, после чего добирался до своей машины и отправлялся в следующее намеченное место. Не то чтобы он был снобом, просто Луи не слишком хотелось иметь дело с непонятной пьяной толпой, на которую он постоянно натыкался. Все, чего он хотел, это уютное место с хорошим ди-джеем, интересными людьми и достаточно широким ассортиментом алкогольных напитков, чтобы попробовать их в следующий раз. 

На обратном пути в свою квартиру, он абсолютно точно не должен был останавливаться перед маячащими на обочине дороги фигурами. Если бы он был пьян, возможно, смог бы найти объяснение собственным действиям, но совершенно трезвый, он никак не понимал, какой черт его дернул остановиться и помочь. Может быть, он слишком доверял ночному Лондону. 

В любом случае, встреча и последующая одержимость двумя парнями в тонких пальто было одновременно и везением, и самой большой его неудачей. Повезло в том, что он не стал жертвой ограбления или угона. Обратная сторона медали — это нездоровая психическая озабоченность парочкой близнецов не оставила его, даже когда он проснулся на следующее утро. 

В первый официальный рабочий день Томлинсона солнце скрылось за тяжелыми тучами. Луи проклинал холод, который преследовал его после переезда, но он прекрасно понимал, что лето в Англии редко задерживается дольше положенного срока. Он перевернулся на кровати, как только неприятная трель будильника нарушила утреннюю тишину. 

Непрошеные воспоминания прошедшей ночи затуманили его разум. Абсолютно одинаковые глаза изучали его фигуру, кудрявая голова одного из близнецов ласково расположилась на плече другого, а длинные пальцы переплелись в слишком интимном жесте. Луи застонал. Мысли свернули на грязную дорожку, когда он вообразил пухлые красные губы, касающиеся его собственных, большие ладони, скользящие вниз по его спине, и две пары глаз, которые мысленно раздели его прежде, чем руки смогли приступить к делу. 

Луи, прекрасно понимая, куда подобные мысли могут привести, быстро взял себя в руки. Немного с сожалением он старался выкинуть из памяти образ братьев, потому что эти мальчишки были явно слишком молоды для него, а он еще и натурал. Последний пункт своих сомнений он оправдал тем, что признание человека красивым никак не определяет его сексуальных предпочтений. Но это по-прежнему не меняло возраст мальчиков. 

От навязчивых картинок Луи избавлялся немного дольше, чем предполагал, здравый смысл несколько раз проскальзывал в затуманенном разуме, но, в конце концов, мужчина обессиленный лежал в постели с липкой рукой и испачканными простынями. Чистой рукой он отодвинул теплое и уютное одеяло в сторону и глянул на часы. 

Он опаздывал. Внезапное осознание заставило Луи подскочить на кровати и бегом помчаться в ванную под душ. Он должен быть в школе, по крайней мере, за час или за два до начала занятий. Теперь ему невероятно повезет, если он успеет добраться до места назначения перед первым звонком. После самого быстрого на его памяти душа, Луи оделся и собрал вещи, которые понадобятся в первый день работы, и выпорхнул за дверь квартиры. 

Только спустя несколько минут поездки на машине к нему пришло осознание того, что узкие черные джинсы, возможно, не самый лучший способ произвести впечатление на целый класс подростков. Но он подавал большие надежды на темный пиджак, который накинул поверх излюбленной бело-красной полосатой рубашки. Он надеялся создать хотя бы видимость власти. 

Когда он практически добрался до школы, то заметил, что забыл свой шарф и перчатки. Холод неприятно укусил оголенные участки кожи, когда Луи распахнул двери в здание школы, сжимая портфель в руке. 

Он практически ввалился в свой класс, резко заглушая болтовню между учениками. Пробормотав извинения за опоздание, он бросил свой портфель рядом со столом и быстро просмотрел список посещаемости. 

Когда он поднял свой взгляд на учеников, которым собирался преподавать весь последующий год, Луи не знал, чего ожидать. Реакция на его очевидную молодость и бесспорную привлекательность была тихой и в основном касалась девушек, сидящих на первых партах. Но из колеи нового учителя выбили взгляды никого иного, как двух близнецов, которые стали жертвами его сексуальных фантазий буквально пару часов назад. Томлинсон изо всех сил старался держать рот закрытым, но желудок его свернулся в тугой узел, как только он взглянул на мальчиков. 

Они пристально смотрели на него в ответ, сверкая изумрудными искрами. Луи сглотнул, внезапно ощущая болезненную сухость в горле. Оторвав взгляд от близнецов, учитель позволил себе рассмотреть других учащихся. 

— Я Мистер Томлинсон, — объявил он, — и я буду вашим учителем английского в этом году. 

В общем гуле поздравлений Луи позволил мыслям отправиться в кругосветное путешествие. Но большинство из них так и не вышло за рамки монотонного блять блять блять блять. Он сжимал список посещаемости с такой важностью, с какой только был способен, когда его внутреннее спокойствие окончательно раскололось на мелкие кусочки. 

— Джессика Эббот? — прочитал он. Каждое имя сопровождалось четким ответом «здесь», кроме нескольких выскочек, которые с усмешкой заявили, что перекличка для начальной школы. 

— Гарри Стайлс? — проговорил Луи, стараясь не вздрогнуть. 

— Здесь, Луи, — последовал простой ответ. Волна смеха прокатилась среди учеников, которые с любопытством поглядывали то на учителя, то на парня. Щеки Луи слегка покраснели, но он кивнул в знак согласия. 

— Мистер Томлинсон, — своим самым строгим тоном поправил Луи. — Мейсон Стайлс? — учитель больше не собирался задерживать внимание на Гарри. 

— Я здесь, Лу, — ответил Мейсон, подмигнув. Он блять подмигнул. Я пьян, решил для себя Луи. Определенно точно пьян. 

— То же самое относится и к тебе, Мейсон, — указал Луи. 

— Как скажешь, Лу. 

После смеха, последовавшего за этой фразой, весь авторитет Луи как учителя вылетел в окно. Уйдет много времени на то, чтобы вернуть хоть какое-то его подобие, но Томлинсон знал, что он может сделать. 

Зная, что не стоит заострять внимание на словах Стайлсов, Луи начал со стандартного разговора, который запланировал еще утром ранее. 

— Учитывая, что это ваш первый день, вы, наверное, ожидаете каких-то занятий? — Класс синхронно кивнул в утверждении. - Ну, тогда я слегка отойду от программы, если вы не возражаете, — продолжал Луи, удовлетворенный положительной реакцией на его слова. 

— Как на счет того, чтобы просто узнать друг друга? Типа вопрос-ответ. Все, что угодно: о самих занятиях, обо мне, как учителе, обо всем. Чтобы стать ближе. Затем вы напишете, что каждый из вас ждет от уроков английского, и на основе этого я составлю учебный план, договорились? 

Согласное мычание пронеслось по классу, от чего Луи тепло улыбнулся. 

— Итак, кто-нибудь хочет начать? 

Девушка на первой парте с темными волосами потянула руку вверх. 

— Вовсе не обязательно поднимать руки… Даниэль, да? — объяснил Луи. Девушка покраснела и кивнула, определенно смущенная тем, что молодой учитель запомнил ее имя. 

— Сколько вам лет? — спросила она. Луи усмехнулся. Он должен был догадаться, что об этом обязательно спросят. 

— Весной закончил университет. Надеюсь, у вас все хорошо с математикой, и вы посчитаете сами, — Луи решил, что правда — лучшее решение, но все еще не спешил называть свой точный возраст, особенно когда на задней парте сидели два чересчур заинтересованных ученика. Даниэль кивнула, дружелюбно улыбаясь Луи. 

— Вы свободны? — пропищала блондинка рядом с Даниэль, наклонившись вперед с явным намеком. Семнадцать, слегка вздрогнув, напомнил себе Луи. 

— И мой ответ поможет классу сблизиться? — переспросил учитель. Девушка нахмурилась, настойчиво кивая. Некоторые из ее друзей издали звуки, похожие на согласие. 

— Да, на данный момент я свободен, если вам так необходимо знать, — неуверенно ответил он, специально избегая взгляда, которым его одарили близнецы. Он почувствовал его. Не в первый раз, хихиканье и, возможно, некоторые отзвуки смущения от вопроса пронеслись по женской половине класса. 

— Еще вопросы, ребята? Найл? — вызвал Луи, наугад тыкая в список (он не был до конца уверен, какое имя кому принадлежало). 

Блондин рядом с Гарри моргнул в замешательстве, неуверенно встречаясь взглядом с Луи. 

— Вы раздадите книги сегодня? Я не думаю, что мой бедный рюкзак сможет вынести это. — Томлинсон присоединился к смеху над забавным комментарием мальчика, хотя говорил тот вполне серьезно. 

— Не сегодня, нет. Но мы обязательно доберемся до наших классических романов и современных работ в этом году, уверяю вас. Так что освобождай место в своем рюкзаке, ладно? — после этого вопросы от парней и девушек плавно сменяли один другой. К концу урока Луи был убежден в том, что каждый из присутствующих задал вопрос. Все, кроме двух дьявольских, симпатичных, похожих, как две капли воды, мальчиков, сидевших на задних партах. 

Они в конечном итоге подняли руки, а их пальцы переплелись под двумя партами, на что Луи непроизвольно пару раз обратил внимание. Обе пары глаз уставились на молодого учителя с тревожным видом. Еще шесть минут — и он освободится от их осуждающих взглядов. И вообще, за что они осуждают его? Он же довез их до дома прошлой ночью? Или они узнали, что он опоздал? Что он считает их немного привлекательными? Ничего из вышеперечисленного не может быть использовано против него. Кроме еще одного пункта, но об этом они никогда не узнают. Вопросы поутихли, и ученики принялись писать свои пожелания для учебного плана на следующий год. Луи дал несколько наставлений по поводу этикета в классе, предметов, которые они хотели бы изучать, и книг для общего анализа в классе. 

— У вас утром не замерзли руки? — мягкий голос одного из Стайлсов нарушил тишину в кабинете. 

— У меня… что? — переспросил сконфуженный Луи. Несколько учеников оторвались от своего занятия, чтобы взглянуть на парня. Томлинсон тоже встретился взглядом с Мейсоном (или это был Гарри). Глаза в глаза. Это определенно было огромной ошибкой, потому что взгляд без разрешения спустился вниз к молочной шее мальчика и вау, его рубашка непозволительно широко распахнута для осени. 

— Ваши руки, они замерзли? — повторил мальчик. Осознание внезапно обрушилось на Луи. 

— И ваша шея, — добавил второй близнец, не удосужившись даже оторвать взгляд от листка бумаги. Небрежность в голосе, с которой они расспрашивали Луи об его оставленной одежде, беспокоила молодого учителя. 

— Больше никаких вопросов, — резко отрезал он. Близнецы переглянулись, пожали плечами и вернулись каждый к своему листку. Луи какое-то время продолжал смотреть на них, замечая ухмыляющиеся, довольные выражения на лицах обоих. 

Раздался звонок, оповещающий о конце первого урока, и учителю пришлось собрать всю силу воли, чтобы не вздохнуть с облегчением. 

Гарри и Мейсон дописали последние строчки. Руки снова переплелись в незамысловатом жесте, и братья взглянули на своего учителя, протягивая бумажки. 

— Если хочешь вернуть вещички назад, Луи, встретимся после школы, — проговорили они в унисон, специально выделяя его имя. Преподаватель забрал их листки, даже не смотря в глаза. 

— Оставьте их. И я Мистер Томлинсон. Не Луи, ясно? Я не хочу, чтобы меня уволили. 

— Но мы вряд ли сможем сделать что-то такое, из-за чего тебя уволят, Лу, — объяснил тот, кто повыше. (Это был Мейсон, да? Луи просто предположил). 

— Ты просто сделал нам одолжение, — сладко пропел его близнец. Затем двое переглянулись, Луи поймал их взгляд, но тут же отвел глаза в сторону. 

— Мы у тебя в долгу, — с невероятной синхронностью мальчики вышли из класса, оставив учителя обеспокоенно копаться в собственных мыслях. 

И где он успел так согрешить? 

*** 

Оставшаяся часть дня прошла, словно в тумане. У Луи по расписанию было три урока английского. Обедал он в тихом одиночестве кабинета, не желая получать выговор за опоздание от кого-то из коллектива. Он надеялся, что со временем подружится с коллегами по работе. 

Преподавание актерского мастерства приходилось со вторника на четверг, во второй половине дня, поэтому никто даже не подумал сообщить, что за ученики придут к нему на занятие. Если занятия окажутся в выигрыше, как сказал директор, то они смогут составить еженедельный график, а может и дать ему два часа вместо одного. 

Насколько сильно Луи желал, чтобы драматургический класс достиг успеха, настолько же сильно он надеялся, что у парочки близнецов не было склонности к актерскому искусству. Учитель не хотел иметь ничего общего с этими слишком странно ведущими себя близнецами. 

Одного часа было достаточно для Луи, чтобы привести мысли в порядок, когда он добрался до собственной квартиры, держа в руке портфель с записками учеников. Две бумажки словно прожигали потрепанную кожу, умоляя как можно скорее прочитать их. Просто, что они предложат? Он глубоко сомневался в том, что мальчики написали оду к Великому Гэтсби или изъявили желание убирать класс после уроков. Нет. Судя по их последним перед уходом словам и развязному характеру, слова, написанные на листках грешными, длинными пальцами, обещали быть грязными и развратными. 

Не в силах больше бороться с собственным любопытством, Луи свернулся калачиком на диване, схватил портфель и небрежно разложил бумажки вокруг себя, пока имена Гарри и Мейсона не промелькнули среди них. Он поднял записки слегка трясущимися руками, проклиная свое тело за такую реакцию на совершенно незначительную вещь. 

Отложив остальные рукописи в сторону, Луи уставился на два аккуратно сложенных на подушке листка. Наконец, он нашел в себе силы взглянуть на них. Почерки абсолютно идентичны, и если бы не накарябанные в верхнем углу листа имена, Луи бы подумал, что это написал один и тот же человек. Но сообщения были очень разные. 

Гарри написал: 

«Луи, я предлагаю, чтобы ты чаще пользовался тем одеколоном, что и прошлой ночью. Ты так прелестно пахнешь, Лу. Тот шарф пахнет тобой, и пока Мейсон говорил о том, что мы должны вернуть его, я надеялся на то, что ты позволишь оставить его. Мне так нравится оборачивать твой шарф вокруг шеи и засыпать. Надеюсь, ты не против х.» 

Луи густо покраснел и перевел взгляд на другой лист бумаги. Единственное предложение, написанное Мейсоном, заставило поперхнуться воздухом. 

«На уроках английского в этом году я ожидаю, что Вы трахнете нас с Гарри… жестко.» 

Луи в шоке уставился на кусок бумаги. Серьезно, он просто тронулся головой. Парень не мог написать такого. Не в школе, не на уроке, не ему. Во рту пересохло, а слова забегали по листку. Трахнете нас с Гарри… трахнете меня… трахнете Гарри. Томлинсон боролся с желанием просто разорвать все записки. Воспоминания сегодняшнего утра ворвались в сознание Луи. 

В отчаянии он зарылся пальцами в растрепанные волосы. Просто не думай об этом, настраивал он себя. Луи сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь мыслить трезво. Определенно, он должен будет поговорить с близнецами. Дойдет ли это до директора школы? Будут ли неприятности у самого Луи? 

Нет, он не мог сделать этого, решил преподаватель. Дело касается только вчерашней ночи, и он не может обвинить в чем-то братьев Стайлс. Нет, он не собирается доводить это до директора школы. В конце концов, он не хочет ставить под угрозу пока что шаткое место в рабочем коллективе. Но Луи был уверен в одном. Он обязательно проведет серьезную беседу с Мейсоном и Гарри на следующий день после уроков, чтобы очертить границы и больше никогда, никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не переходить черту.

========== Chapter 4 ==========  
Лиам поперхнулся колой и практически выплюнул ее всю, громко ставя жестяную банку на стол и шокировано посмотрев на Мейсона. 

— Что вы написали? — слишком громко спросил кареглазый, на что большая часть учеников, сидящих вместе с ними в столовой, заинтересованно посмотрела на их столик. Они сидели все вместе: Стайлсы, Лиам, Зейн и даже Найл. Разговорчивый блондин в течение дня покорил сердца близнецов, но сейчас они почти не обращали на него внимания: их главной темой для разговора был «Мистер Томлинсон». 

У остальных парней уже были уроки английского вторым и третьим, поэтому они знали, о ком и о каком сочинении говорил Мейсон. Дьявольская усмешка украсила его губы, и он вальяжно обнял брата. 

— Я всего лишь предложил ему трахнуть меня и Гарри, — небрежно повторил он, на что Гарри пожал плечами, будто не понимая реакции Лиама. 

— Во-первых, это никак не связанно с заданием, которое он дал, — начал Лиам, чуть успокоившись, более стараясь не привлекать внимания других учеников. — Во-вторых, — продолжил он, — вы прям так уверены, что он вас не отчислит? Обоих, между прочим. Это, блять, сексуальное домогательство учителя, Боже ты мой! — Лиам запустил пальцы в свои длинные шелковистые волосы, и Гарри рассеянно подумал, что ему их срочно нужно подровнять. 

— Да брось ты, Ли. Не думаю, что он не расценит это как шутку, — ответил Мейсон. 

— Если бы ты, черт возьми, шутил. Я видел, как вы смотрели на него ночью, а сейчас что? — Лиам сложил руки на стол, упираясь на них лбом. — Невероятно, — пробормотал он. Мейсон и Гарри не могли не рассмеяться над внимательностью друга. 

— Честно говоря, Ли, — начал Зейн, — думаю, они сами смогут о себе позаботиться. Если уж им так хочется бессмысленно попытаться заполучить учителя, которому на них в принципе пофиг, то это как бы их право. 

— Эй! Ему не пофиг на нас, — одновременно запротестовали близнецы. 

— Хочу сказать, что тебе лучше не мешать им встретиться с последствиями, Ли. Ты им не мать и все такое, а Луи, я уверен, не из тех, кто будет так рисковать, — закончил Зейн, коротко кивнув, а Лиам недоверчиво посмотрел на него. Зейн слабо улыбнулся, похлопав его по плечу, и обратил свое внимание на братьев. 

Они с вызовом смотрели на него, все еще обидевшись на «ему пофиг на вас». Гарри положил руку на бедро близнеца, продолжая есть спагетти, а Мейсон стянул кусочек хлеба с его тарелки, медленно укусив. Гарри хихикнул, позволяя взгляду опуститься на губы брата. Он медленно жевал хлеб, затем проглотил его и игриво закусил губу. Гарри сжал руку на бедре брата. 

Мейсон заметил сконфуженный взгляд Найла. Блондин сразу же посмотрел на Лиама и Зейна, пытаясь по ним понять, что вообще происходит. Парни, уже давно привыкшие к флирту братьев, не обращали никакого внимания, а старший близнец понял, что стоит устроить небольшое шоу для новенького прямо в столовой. Хитрая усмешка появилась на его лице. 

Гарри неаккуратно накрутил спагетти на вилку и уже собрался засунуть их в рот, когда Мейсон придвинулся к нему ближе, пухлыми губами захватывая свисающую макаронину. Глаза Гарри загорелись. Мейсон быстро взглянул на Найла, с огромными глазами наблюдающего за ними; Гарри проследил за его взглядом и понимающе посмотрел на брата. Мейсон начал втягивать макаронину в рот, все ближе и ближе губами подбираясь к брату. Он уже слышал слабое покашливание со стороны. 

Прикрыв глаза, Гарри наклонился к брату, сокращая расстояние между их лицами до минимального. Мейсон нежно взял близнеца за подбородок, притягивая для поцелуя. Гарри мягко и удовлетворенно выдохнул. Солоноватый привкус пасты сопровождал короткое касание губ, затем парни быстро откусили макаронину и отсели друг от друга, как будто ничего и не было. Не такое уж и большое представление они показали, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Найл не моргал, открыв рот. 

Проглотив лапшу, они внимательно посмотрели на блондина. Казалось, он хотел понять, что происходит, но никто не собирался ему с этим помочь. Он оглянулся на других учеников за другими столиками, но те, кажется, даже не заметили ничего. Затем он посмотрел на спокойно читающих свои расписания Лиама и Зейна. 

Мейсон подмигнул Гарри, который спокойно продолжал есть. Старший близнец наклонился через стол к парням, рассматривая листы в руках друзей и намеренно игнорируя Найла. 

— Эм, ребята? — сконфуженно прервал тишину он. 

— А? — улыбаясь, обратил на него внимание Мейсон. 

— Вы только что… в смысле… как бы… что это было? — его щеки заалели, и он пытался спрятать взгляд от настойчивых глаз Мейсона. 

— Что именно? — наигранно без интереса спросил Гарри. Мейсон сломался первым, громко рассмеявшись, затем младший присоединился к нему. Зейн и Лиам раздраженно посмотрели на них, а Найл все еще ошеломленно глазел на братьев. 

— Забей, близнецы всегда так делают, — тепло ответил Лиам, взглянув на растерянного блондина. 

— По-моему, — добавил Зейн, — это еще очень даже безобидно было. — Гарри игриво сильнее сжал бедро Мейсона, на что тот еще громче рассмеялся и кивнул. 

— Извини, Найлер, — начал Гарри. 

— Просто не смогли устоять, — закончил Мейсон, дружелюбно улыбаясь Найлу. Он закатил глаза, но широкая улыбка украсила его лицо. Так что теперь он думал, что это всего лишь шутка. И близнецы знали, что со временем они покажут ему такое шоу, что он поймет, как сильно он ошибается. 

~***~ 

Остальная часть дня прошла без происшествий. Близнецы сдержали обещание спать на всех уроках, пока нудные учителя рассказывали о предстоящем годе и условиях, которые помогут им получить хорошие оценки на экзаменах и, соответственно, поступить в приличные университеты. Ничего из этого, на самом деле, близнецов не интересовало. Единственное, что привлекло их внимание во второй половине дня — возможность записаться в драмкружок со вторника по четверг вместо скучного искусства, продолжающегося все пять дней в неделю. Даже уважая преклонный возраст преподавателя и его разностороннюю личность, близнецы знали, что возможность оттуда сбежать упускать не стоит. 

После длительных уговоров Мейсон все-таки убедил Гарри пойти на драму вместе с ним. Гарри всячески отпирался, в основном ссылаясь, что он просто безнадежен в актерском мастерстве, но Мейсон смог убедить его, что для них обоих все будет не так трудно. К тому же, разве они не играют эту роль «просто братьев» каждый день? 

Естественно, Гарри уступил близнецу. Решение принято и уже готово к оглашению преподавателю по искусству. Мейсон пальцами вырисовывал узоры на тыльной стороне ладони Гарри, пока младший рукой гладил предплечье брата. Они были в своем идеальном мирке, когда звонок, оповещающий о конце последнего урока, прозвенел, нарушая тишину коридоров. 

Разочарованно выдохнув, парни, рука об руку, подошли к столу, где сидели Найл и Лиам. Блондин заливисто смеялся над шуткой Пейна, а Зейн сидел за ними, расслабленно облокотившись на стол. 

— Драмкружок? — одновременно спросили все трое. Ирония ситуации еще больше рассмешила Найла. 

— Мы с Лиамом так и знали, — объяснил он, улыбаясь Пейну. Он кивнул, и вся компания подошла к столу, где остальные ученики записывались в огромный лист. Близнецы были последними, кто начеркал свои имена. 

Подмигнув, Мейсон обнял брата за талию, притянув ближе к себе. 

— Какие планы? 

— Ну, я на машине, — ответил Зейн. — Так что можем съездить поесть. 

— Поесть? — оживился Найл, скидывая учебники в сумку. — Можно с вами? 

— Конечно, — ответил Лиам, подтолкнув карандаш к другу. — На машине приехал? 

— Неа, — улыбнулся он, когда они вышли в коридор, — меня подвезли. 

— Отлично. Вы с нами, Мейсон? Хазза? — Зейн обратился к близнецам, которые уставились на что-то в конце коридора. Лиам игриво пошелкал пальцами перед глазами Гарри. Он ответил через несколько секунд, медленно кончиком языка облизнув губы. 

— Конечно, с вами. — Вся компания направилась к шкафчику Лиама, споря, куда они поедут. (- Нандос, Нандос, Нандос, — безостановочно верещал Найл). Как только Пейн открыл шкафчик, две пары рук вытащили оттуда шарф и перчатки, принадлежавшие не кому иному, как Луи Томлинсону. 

— Но когда я уходил, вы все еще были в этой одежде, и я точно помню, что закрывал шка… блять, понятно, — выдохнул он. Наглые ухмылки на лицах близнецов рассказали больше, чем смогли бы их хозяева. Конечно же, шкафчик Лиама был личной свалкой Стайлсов, и ему даже не нужно было говорить код. — Вы оба иногда так бесите меня. 

— Почему вы никогда в мой шкафчик не залазили? — обижено спросил Зейн. Найл рассмеялся — на самом деле, ирландец смеялся всегда — и похлопал Зейна по плечу, на что тот слабо улыбнулся. 

Обернув шарф вокруг шеи, Мейсон повернулся к Гарри, который продолжал смотреть в даль коридора. 

— Его там больше нет, Хаз. 

Гарри улыбнулся брату, забирая перчатки, протянутые ему. 

— Знаю. 

Впятером они пошли к шкафчикам остальных, не останавливаясь около шкафчиков близнецов, пришедших в школу с пустыми руками, при этом все одолженные у Найла ручки и карандаши они сразу же вернули. И, приняв сторону Найла, все согласились поехать в Нандос, протискиваясь в машину Зейна. Блондин оказался сидящим между братьями, и во время поездки неловко чувствовал, как парни переглядываются между собой. 

Поэтому к тому времени, когда они прибыли к месту назначения, Найл чувствовал себя очень-очень некомфортно под обжигающими взглядами зеленых глаз. Все парни вышли из машины, и Лиам позаботился, чтобы все двери были закрыты. 

— Итак, что собираетесь делать с мистером Томлинсоном? — спросил Зейн, когда они все получили свои заказы и сели на огромный красный диван. Мейсон и Гарри пожали плечами, вытаскивая куриные палочки. 

— Вы, правда, не боитесь, что вас выпрут за такое? — поинтересовался Найл. Лиам понимающе посмотрел на него, будто тот снял с его языка эти слова. 

— Лично мне кажется, что у Луи как бы три класса по, грубо говоря, тридцать учеников. Итого: девяносто бумажек, все нужно прочитать, но, возможно, там будет написан приблизительно похожий текст. Не думаю, что он прочтет все сочинения. Возьмет, наверное, парочку, быстренько пробежится взглядом, найдет там что-то интересное для себя, и — вуаля — даже, с вероятностью девяносто девять процентов, не прочитает наши, — ответил Гарри, украв картошку-фри с тарелки Зейна. 

— Но даже если прочитает, — добавил Мейсон, - он, скорее, подумает, что это просто шутка. Ну или, по крайней мере, не отнесется к этом слишком серьезно. Хоть мы и не шутили, потому что, господи, у меня было столько охренительно грязных и пошлых мыс… 

Лиам угрожающе посмотрел на него, взглядом будто говоря: «Заткнись, мы тут едим вообще-то», и, зная, что друга лучше не злить, Мейсон успокоился. 

— Вы мне, кстати, не рассказали еще, что ночью произошло, — пролепетал Найл с набитым ртом. 

— Ой, да ничего такого, — объяснял Лиам. — Просто мистер Томлинсон… 

— Луи, — хором поправили близнецы. 

— … помог нам, и нам не пришлось ждать эвакуатор этим холодным утром. Зейн просто кинул парней в клубе, — близнецы невинно хлопали глазами, — и они позвонили мне. Ну, а моя машина, будучи самой-надежной-машиной-в-мире, решила сломаться, оставляя нас одних на пустынной дороге. Близнецы, как всегда упрямые, немного поспорили со мной, благодаря кому мы быстрее доедем до дома: им, кто поймает попутку, или мне, кто дождется эвакуатор. Они, как видишь, выиграли, встретив Луи, и теперь они, буквально, хотят залезть к нему в штаны, — подытожил Лиам, на что Стайлсы хитро заулыбались. 

— В его очень узкие красные штаны, — простонал Гарри, поворачиваясь к брату. 

— А с твоей машиной все в порядке? — спросил Найл, на что Лиам кивнул. 

— Я позвонил в службу, еще в школе, спросил, что там с ней, и они там что-то сказали, но уверили, что не очень-то и серьезная штука с ней приключилась, поэтому она уже дома. Единственный минус: эвакуатор обошелся дорого. Сегодня мне предстоит встретиться с немного злыми родителями. — Найл автоматически мягко сжал его плечо, а Зейн заметил, как парень перестал робеть. 

— Мы можем помочь как-нибудь? — извиняющееся спросил Мейсон. Он знал, что проблема Лиама из-за них. 

— Не, — ответил он, пожимая плечами и улыбаясь Найлу. — Только если вы не собирались сегодня ко мне, сами понимаете. 

— Вы дома бываете вообще? — пошутил Найл, на что близнецы ухмыльнулись. 

— Прежде чем вы ответите, — прервал их Зейн, — мы уже знаем, что вы были бы не прочь провести ночь дома у Луи. — И после этого начались типичные разговоры: футбол, как в очередной год уныло будет в школе (за исключением уроков мистера Томлинсона), сколько денег отдал Зейн за последнюю ФИФА и так далее. Наконец, доев все, что было на столе, близнецы решили потусоваться немного с Зейном, Найл увязался за ними, а Лиаму пришлось покинуть их для серьезного разговора с родителями. 

Парни слабо помахали Лиаму, стоявшему около входной двери, а братья и вовсе смотрели на него умоляюще-извиняющимся взглядом, для пущего эффекта посматривая в небо, будто молясь, на что Лиам закатил глаза и зашел в дом. 

Они приехали к Зейну как раз к ужину, но, будучи достаточно сытыми, вежливо отказались от предложения Миссис Малик поесть. Они спустились в обустроенные подвал, и близнецы сразу же заняли место у приставки, говоря, что намереваются играть на деньги. 

Поэтому, быстро отыграв свой матч, Стайлсы с интересом наблюдали, как футболисты Найла подряд забивают голы Зейну. Обычно, все наоборот, у Малика был, можно сказать, талант к видеоиграм, однако, тихо матерясь, Зейн оказывался на стороне проигравших. 

Мейсон передвинулся к углу дивана, комфортно облокотившись на мягкие подушки. В то время как Гарри сидел посередине дивана, между игроками, устроившимися на полу. Как всегда, Мейсон чувствовал себя одиноко без мягких прикосновений своего брата, поэтому провел обнаженными ступнями по бедру Гарри. Сначала парень шикнул на него, мягко убирая лодыжки с себя, продолжая внимательно следить за напряженной игрой. Мейсон попробовал снова, более настойчиво притягивая брата к себе и привлекая внимание. Гарри встретился взглядом с близнецом, понимающе кивая и с ногами забираясь на диван, придвигаясь к брату. 

Мейсон раздвинул ноги, позволяя Гарри лечь между ними, опираясь на близнеца. Он положил голову на плечо брата, а его темные кудри защекотали обнаженную кожу ключиц Мейсона. Старший глубоко выдохнул, оставляя мягкий поцелуй на макушке младшего; он услышал, как Гарри счастливо вздохнул. 

— Эй, вы, ведите себя нормально хотя бы, — невозмутимо сказал Зейн, не отрывая взгляд от экрана. — Дерьмо, — прошептал он, когда Найл увел мяч от его игрока. 

— Разумеется, — пробормотал Гарри, приподнимая голову и смотря в лицо близнецу. Мейсон подвинулся ближе, позволяя нескольким сантиметрам разделять их губы, ловя прерывистое дыхание брата. Волосы Гарри спадали ему на глаза, а взгляд был прикован к губам близнеца. Он улыбнулся, торсом прижимаясь к торсу Мейсона. Старший опустил ладони на поясницу брату, будто защищая, прижав к себе, и каждый раз их интимные позиции ощущались по-новому. 

Не желая более ждать, Мейсон сократил расстояние между их лицами, губами прижимаясь к губам Гарри. Парень нетерпеливо ответил, блаженно прикрыв глаза. Мейсон выдохнул в губы Гарри, холодными пальцами забираясь под мягкую футболку брата, проводя по его теплой коже; Гарри задрожал. Он извивался в объятьях брата, когда его руки настойчиво приподнимали футболку, оголяя кожу и подставляя ее под прохладный воздух. Зубами он прикусил нижнюю губу Мейсона, и огромных усилий стоило ему, чтобы не зарычать. Они явно не хотели привлекать внимание парней. 

Гарри зарылся пальцами в локонах Мейсона, сильно сжимая их, когда старший брат целовал его так настойчиво, в то время как Гарри старался быть нежным. 

Мейсон закинул ногу на поясницу Гарри, прижимая его бедра к своим, еще ближе. Младший прервал поцелуй, губами касаясь очерченной линии подбородка. Старший парень прогнулся, откидывая голову назад, подставляя обнаженную шею настойчивым поцелуям брата. 

Гарри посасывал один из маленьких, но ярких засосов на изгибе тонкой шеи брата, следом целуя его, затем медленно перемещаясь к ключицам, когда Найл победно закричал. Он стоял, подняв руки вверх и крича, словно перед ним стояла толпа фанатов. Повернувшись, Найл ожидал поздравления от близнецов, но застал их в явно не двусмысленной позе; на его лице появились смешанные эмоции. Он сделал шаг назад, но споткнулся о Зейна, который как раз начинал вставать, в результате чего оба парня оказались лежащими на полу. Найл пытался что-то сказать, но ничего, кроме коротких слов и заикания не выходило. 

— Гребанные врунишки, обещали же, — простонал Зейн, помогая Найлу встать на ноги. Близнецы продолжили лениво целоваться, покусывая губы друг друга, Гарри заурчал, пальцами надавливая на крохотные синячки на шее близнеца. 

— Но… они ведь братья, — шокировано запротестовал Найл, стараясь отвести взгляд от Стайлсов. 

— Сколько их помню, они всегда так себя вели. Их невозможно разделить. Так почему они не могут любить друг друга не братской любовью? — небрежно объяснил Зейн. 

— Потому что, я уверен, это нелегально, — размышлял Найл, смотря в глаза Малику, пытаясь найти в них ответ. 

— Мы смущаем тебя, Найл? — мягко спросил Гарри, громко выдыхая. Он продолжал лежать на груди Месона, прямо там, где его сердце. 

— Я еще не решил, — честно ответил он, на что близнецы улыбнулись, а Мейсон мягко прочесывал пальцами локоны Гарри. 

— Мы постараемся сдерживаться впредь, — пообещал Мейсон, посмотрев на закатившего глаза Зейна. — А особенно сегодня, специально для тебя, Ни. В качестве подарка за победу. 

Таким образом, внимание Найла перешло на гордость за свою победу. 

— Точно! Кажется, вы говорили, что Зейн непобедим. Так что, мне особенный подарочек полагается? — Зейн слабо ударил блондина по плечу, на что Найл рассмеялся. 

— Пойду спрошу маму, есть ли у нас еще мороженое. Будет это считаться частью твоего супер-приза? — предположил Зейн. Все сразу же закивали, а Малик отправился наверх. 

— Знаешь, очень трудно выиграть Великого Зейна Малика в ФИФА, — задумался Гарри. – Я, кстати, ни разу не выигрывал. 

— Можно я похлопаю твоей триумфальной победе, Найл Хоран? Потому что я собираюсь, — добавил Мейсон, неловко помахав ему, не желая беспокоить парня в его руках. Найл еще раз скептически оглядел позицию близнецов, сев на другой конец дивана. 

— Я все равно выиграю тебя, знаешь ли, — оповестил Зейн, спускаясь с достаточно большим тортом из мороженого. 

Проигнорировав реплику, Найл обратил все свое внимание на лакомство. 

— Я хочу кусочек с розочкой! 

Близнецы встали с дивана, присоединяясь к безумству Найла и почти выхватывая из рук Малика торт и вилки. Когда мороженое было все-таки открыто, а все вооружены вилками, даже не помолившись перед едой, парни накинулись на лакомство, не удосужившись его разрезать. Удовлетворенные стоны от шоколадного мороженого пронеслись по комнате. Зейн выключил игру и включил телевизор на каком-то канале. Они засмотрелись повтором первого сезона «Переростков», когда комната наполнилась темнотой, а торт был почти съеден. 

— Мне скоро домой надо, — сказал Найл, когда серия подходила к концу. 

— Я подвезу, — ответил Зейн, следом обратив свое внимание на близнецов, которые кормили друг друга остатками торта. — И вас, кстати, тоже. Даже несмотря на то, как я люблю тусить с вами, уверен, Энн заслуживает увидеть ваши извиняющиеся мордашки хотя бы несколько раз в неделю. 

Близнецы закатили глаза, но последовали за парнями наверх. Когда они приблизились к машине, Гарри осторожно посмотрел на Мейсона, что значило только одно: дома такой свободы действия не будет. Мейсон подмигнул ему, а Гарри мягко улыбнулся. Осторожность. Да, им нужно быть осторожными.

========== Chapter 5 ==========  
Солнечный свет, проникающий в комнату близнецов сквозь тонкие шторы, разбудил Гарри. Он тихо простонал, не понимая, почему причиной его пробуждения не стал звук будильника. Взглянув налево, Гарри заметил, что его часы не лежали там, где он бросил их вчера, на тумбочке. Он сел, вытягивая вперед руки и зевая. Только тогда парень осознал, что его кровать слишком пуста. 

Как по мановению руки, дверь спальни распахнулась, и Мейсон зашел в комнату, держа на весу поднос с тарелкой овсянки, тостом и стаканом молока. 

— Доброе утро, солнышко! — он чуть ли не пропел. Взгромоздившись на кровать рядом с близнецом, Мейсон поставил поднос ему на колени. 

— Что это на тебя нашло? — спросил Гарри, не привыкший к надсмотру за его приемом пищи, не считая тех случаев, когда он болел. 

— Не спалось, вот и встал пораньше, — пожал плечами Мейсон, — к тому же, — ухмыльнулся парень, — думаю, тебе стоило поспать подольше после прошлой ночи. — Гарри не мог не закатить глаза и не засмеяться, глядя на брата. 

— Ну, спасибо, — ответил Гарри и взял ложку. — Мы ведь не опоздаем, верно? Первым у нас мой любимый урок. 

— Нет, братишка, — Гарри состроил гримасу, — у меня он тоже любимый, вообще-то. Просто выйдем чуть позже, чем обычно. 

Гарри кивнул, предлагая ложку каши с корицей брату, отчего тот улыбнулся. Они закончили завтрак, поочередно откусывая хлеб, что было вполне естественно для них. 

— Мама подвезет нас? — хмуро спросил Гарри. Мальчики не могли получить водительские права (им всего шестнадцать), потому что пошли в школу на год раньше. 

— Нет, но я придумал кое-что получше, — гордо посмотрел на брата Мейсон. — Найл попросил брата, чтобы тот отвез нас. 

— Когда ты все успел? — спросил Гарри, но брат положил палец ему на губы. 

— Шшш, не сомневайся в моих способностях, — пошутил Мейсон, и Гарри поцеловал палец, прежде чем отодвинуть его. 

— Скоро он приедет? — спросил Гарри, встав с кровати, чтобы найти одежду. Мейсон мельком взглянул на свое запястье. На нем были часы Гарри, заметил младший парень с разливающейся в груди теплотой. 

— Да, минуты через две. 

Мейсон раздвинул шторы и пустил в комнату ослепляющий свет, не позволивший Гарри поваляться и спокойно поесть. Но злость парня прошла, когда брат помог ему одеться и прикрепить капюшон с большой буквой «Т» к его фиолетовой толстовке от Джека Уиллса. Мейсон хотел надеть полосатое, но Гарри склонил его к такой же, как у него, одежде. После темных джинсов последовали белые конверсы, и прозвучал гудок. 

Они спустились в холл, по дороге захватив лежащие на диване рюкзаки. Судя по весу, Энн уже успела положить в них все, что нужно для школы. Братья остановились, только увидев мать на пороге кухни. 

— Хорошего дня в школе! — пожелала женщина, получив поцелуй в щеку и объятие от каждого мальчика. 

— Люблю тебя, мам! — произнесли братья в унисон. 

— Я вас тоже! 

После этого мальчики схватили теплые вещи, включая и вещи Луи, чтобы защититься от холодного утра (а не потому, что они им нравились или что-то еще), и выбежали на улицу. Машина, которая, как они думали, принадлежит Хоранам, уже стояла припаркованная, и голова Найла, освещаемая яркой улыбкой, высовывалась из окна с опущенным стеклом. 

— Скорее, Грег хочет быстрее довезти нас, чтобы не опоздать на работу. — Близнецы ускорили шаг и плюхнулись на заднее сидение. Гарри широко зевнул и мгновенно устроил голову на коленях брата. Близнецы не были жаворонками. 

— Ой, — незнакомый голос брата Найла произнес со стороны водителя, — вы что, не будете пристегиваться? 

— Нет, — честно ответили близнецы. 

— Надеюсь, мы не попадем в аварию, — ответил молодой человек и беспечно пожал плечами. Гарри и Мейсон посмотрели друг на друга, им уже нравилось спокойное отношение брата их нового друга. Который, к слову, тем временем жадно опустошал пластмассовый контейнер с картофельными лепешками. 

— Забыл позавтракать? — спросил Мейсон, указывая на еду. 

— К сожалению, нет, — ответил Грег, так как Найл был занят особенно большим куском. — Это — второй завтрак. Я иногда забираю его с собой, когда в доме совсем еды не остается. 

Найл улыбнулся брату, не обращая внимания на застрявшие между зубами кусочки пищи. Старший Хоран засмеялся и убрал руку от руля, чтобы мягко пихнуть в плечо брата. 

— Псих. 

Близнецы смеялись, наблюдая за таким забавным проявлением братской любви. Затем они пересеклись взглядами, понимая, что у них самих братская любовь выражается совсем иным способом. 

— Спасибо, Грег, что согласился забрать нас, — произнес Гарри, не меняя своего положения. 

— Без проблем, чувак, — небрежно ответил водитель и переключил радио. Первые ноты Sweet Disposition от Temper Trap, еще тихие, наполнили салон. 

— О, какая прелесть! — воскликнул Найл, наконец, проглотив еду. 

— Моя любимая песня, между прочим, — согласился Гарри и со счастливым вздохом позволил музыке захватить себя. 

— Сегодня будет хороший день, — вслух подумал Мейсон, выстукивая ритм песни на животе Гарри. Он кивнул брату, начиная подпевать. 

Когда машина подъехала к зданию школы, все пассажиры дружно пели Chasing Cars. 

— Мне доставило удовольствие петь с вами, дамы, — произнес Грег с притворно-вежливым наклоном головы. 

— Спасибо, что подвез, — произнесли три парня, выйдя из машины и махнув на прощание старшему Хорану. Как только автомобиль скрылся из виду, парни поспешили в здание, чтобы избавиться от холода, который, судя по облачкам пара от дыхания, все усиливался. 

Близнецы разошлись с Найлом, взяв с него обещание встретиться в кабинете, решив проверить свои пустующие шкафчики. Естественно, они находились рядом, и парни сразу переложили то, что им было нужно, складывая книги и блокноты на полки. Оба постоянно смотрели по сторонам в надежде увидеть своего любимого учителя. 

Расстроенные бесплодными поисками, близнецы направились на урок Луи, на этот раз выбрав места в начале класса. Никакого теста не планировалось, половины класса не было, и братья могли спокойно занять места возле учителя. 

Найл был следующим, кто зашел в кабинет, и его звонкий смех полетел по пустому классу. Он сел рядом с Гарри, все еще улыбаясь при каждом взгляде на близнецов. 

— Я так понимаю, собираете озадачить учителя максимально сильно? — Оба кивнули, ответив Найлу широкими улыбками. Другие ученики начали понемногу заполнять кабинет. 

Кудряшки Даниэль Пизер подпрыгнули, когда она остановилась около близнецов. 

— Решили стать прилежными учениками в этом году? Я впечатлена, — пошутила брюнетка, встав между партами братьев. Они посмотрели на нее с усмешкой. 

— Все благодаря твоему домашнему обучению в прошлом году, — соврал Гарри, явно забавляясь. 

— О, конечно, — закатила глаза девушка, — Готова помочь еще раз, если что. Раз уж вы отстали от меня. 

— Спасибо, Дани, — подмигнув, ответил Мейсон. – Нам, скорее всего, понадобится твоя помощь в этом году, у нас есть планы по поводу внеурочных занятий. Последняя часть предложения заставила Гарри громко рассмеяться. — Сядешь с нами? 

Дани пожала плечами и села справа от Мейсона. 

— Тебе лучше не отвлекать меня, — съязвила она. 

— Даниель, во-первых, сегодня второй день учебы, вряд ли найдется что-то, от чего можно отвлечь, — начал Гарри. 

— И, во-вторых, мы никогда не хотели отрывать тебя от процесса поглощения знаний, — закончил Мейсон с выразительным поклоном. Кудрявая девушка засмеялась, толкнув ближайшего к ней близнеца в плечо. 

— Никогда бы не подумала, что скажу это, но я скучала по вам на каникулах, — произнесла Даниель. 

— Мы по тебе тоже, дорогая, — одновременно ответили парни. Найл посмотрел на них и поднял бровь. Так много в мальчиках-близнецах и их друзьях было странным. 

— Сходим как-нибудь куда-нибудь? — предложил Гарри. 

— Конечно, — кивнула Даниель, — заеду за вами в субботу. 

— Отлично, — подтвердил Мейсон. 

Заметив интерес Найла к разговору, Гарри притянул блондина поближе. 

— Уже знакома с Найлом? — Даниель наклонилась вперед, ближе к ирландцу, и одарила его светлой улыбкой. 

— У нас испанский после ланча, верно? Мы в одном классе, — сказала она. Найл кивнул. 

— Рад, что нас представили, — ответил блондин с ослепительной улыбкой. 

Ученики садились в основном около близнецов, одна девочка мечтательно вздохнула, когда Гарри встряхнул волосами и пригладил их. В тот момент Луи зашел в кабинет. Классу потребовалась минута, чтобы успокоиться, замолчать и разойтись по своим местам. Прозвенел звонок, и Луи повернулся от белой доски к классу. 

— Доброе утро, класс, — произнес Луи властным тоном. Ученики пробормотали что-то в ответ, некоторые еще пребывали в сонном состоянии. Прозвучал дополнительный звонок для младших классов, и преподаватель вновь повернулся к доске. 

— Я составил общую схему, основанную на ваших вчерашних ответах. Большинство из вас очень вдумчивые и обладают обширным объемом знаний, благодарю вас за это. Я был бы рад увидеть этих учеников, — Луи написал имена близнецов на доске (братья с улыбкой заметили, что у учителя красивый почерк) так, чтобы все увидели, — после урока. 

Найл коснулся руки Гарри с многозначительным взглядом. Тот пожал плечами, не обращая внимания на поплывший по классу гул, возникающий каждый раз, когда кого-то вызывают. 

— Что вы сделали на этот раз? — Даниель наклонилась к уху Мейсона. 

Парень просто пожал плечами, прожигая затылок Луи взглядом. Через минуту учитель повернулся, пристально посмотрев на Мейсона голубыми глазами с расширившимися зрачками. 

— Как бы там ни было, — слегка взволнованно продолжил Луи, — сейчас вы получите программу, специально подобранную под ваш класс. 

Брюнет взял в руки пачку скрепленных бумаг, передал экземпляры первым партам и пошел между рядами. Когда Луи вручил Даниель ее листки и потянулся к Мейсону, зеленоглазый с радостью отметил, что их руки коснулись. Учитель быстро отдернул руку, двигаясь к Гарри уже менее уверенно. 

Чтобы сравняться с братом, младший сознательно позволил себе не удержать в руке только что выданную программу, и листки, коснувшись угла парты, слетели на пол. Луи на автомате наклонился, чтобы поднять их. Когда он выпрямил спину и протянул бумаги, пальцы Гарри едва заметно пробежались по коже Луи. 

— Большое спасибо, Лу…в смысле, мистер Томлинсон, — просиял Гарри, получив в ответ краткий кивок. 

Все просмотрели программу, каждый ученик читал то, что являлось конечным итогом всех ответов. Каждый, за исключением двух зеленоглазых близнецов, наблюдающих за учителем, который написал «Суровое Испытание» в своем черном журнале. 

— Как это обычно и делается, мы начнем с исторической сводки. Думаю, вы найдете эту прекрасную работу Артура Миллера весьма привлекательной и полезной. Я искренне наслаждался ее чтением в вашем возрасте. — Луи хлопнул в ладоши и развернулся так, чтобы видеть всех. — Давайте первый человек каждого ряда принесет книги для остальных? 

Пройдясь по классу и называя разные факты, чтобы ввести учеников в курс дела, Луи остановился перед первыми партами, наградив парней долгим внимательным взглядом. Они на пониженных тонах обсуждали, что их ждет после уроков и как же хорошо выглядела задница Луи в тех хлопчатобумажных летних брюках. 

Даниель и Найл кропотливо записывали информацию в блокноты, и близнецы решили, что за обедом можно будет все у них взять. Луи присел на край стола, лениво покачивая ногой. 

— Вопросы? — спросил он после особо длинного рассказа о деле салемских ведьм. Коллективное мотание головой удовлетворило его, и он кивнул. — Тогда прочитайте две первые главы и заполните пропуски в онлайн-учебнике; закончим урок раньше, можете поговорить. 

Радостная болтовня заполнила класс. 

— Удачи! — потрепала по плечу Мейсона Даниель. 

— Надеюсь, он вас не отчислит, — сказал Найл Гарри, когда близнецы отделились от общей массы учеников. Оба остались на своих местах, ожидая, когда учитель повернется к ним, пока тот стирал с доски. 

Луи не сказал ничего, позволив близнецам несколько минут посидеть в тишине, пока он не развернулся. Они оба смотрели на него с легкими улыбками. 

— Вы не имеете права писать такие вещи, — сходу начал Луи, не считая, что причина задержания братьев нуждается в объяснении. Гарри и Мейсон одновременно пожали плечами и откинулись назад. — Подобные слова не допускаются, они пересекают слишком много границ между учеником и преподавателем-практикантом. 

— Недостаточно много, на мой взгляд, — прошептал Мейсон близнецу, отчего тот, быстро взглянув на учителя, хихикнул. Луи, очевидно, расслышав комментарий, немного покраснел. 

— Я могу донести это до директора. Вы практически домогались до учителя, — продолжил Луи, все еще пытаясь вести себя подобающим ситуации образом. 

Гарри поднялся со своего места, спустя мгновение это повторил и Мейсон; Луи с тревогой посмотрел на братьев. 

— Но ты же не станешь этого делать, правда, Лу? — с ухмылкой растягивал слова Гарри. — Это привлечет внимание, как красный флаг для быка, новый учитель, начало года и тут уже такое… 

Луи проследил взглядом за более низким парнем. 

— Гарри, Мейсон, займите свои места, — произнес он властным голосом, хотя, по правде говоря, особой силы в нем не чувствовалось. 

— Ты не можешь стать причиной скандала так быстро, Луи, — сказал Мейсон, воодушевленный словами брата. — Так что у тебя есть только два способа решения проблемы: отпустите нас или накажите. — Парень посмотрел на учителя так, что у последнего мурашки прошлись по коже. Чтобы успокоиться, Луи провел пальцами по затылку. 

— Дежурство, сегодня, после уроков, — несмотря на напряженные нервы, голос Томлинсона оставался ровным, что порядком удивило близнецов. — И всю остальную неделю. 

— Ничего нового, — хмыкнул Гарри, поворачиваясь к брату. Считая разговор законченным, они собирались покинуть класс. Уже был конец урока, как-никак. 

— Стойте, — позвал их Луи, и они резко развернулись. — Я мог сделать это, знаете, — неубедительно добавил он, — исключить вас. 

— Но ведь вы бы скучали по двум своим любимчикам, так ведь? — нежно спросил Мейсон, сделав невинное выражение лица. Луи пытался держаться, не реагируя на их взгляды. Он не знал, что ответить, чувствуя заторможенность. 

— У меня нет любимчиков, — монотонно ответил он. 

— Будут, — ответил Гарри. Затем, взявшись за руки, братья отправили учителю воздушные поцелуи, взяли свободными руками учебники и вышли из кабинета. 

Убедившись, что они находятся вне предела слышимости Луи, в перерыве между припадками смеха Мейсон сжал руку Гарри. 

— Мы действительно зацепили его? 

Младший гордо кивнул, чувствуя слезы радости на глазах. 

— Надеюсь, дежурство будет проходить вместе с ним, — размышлял Гарри, пока они шли на следующий урок. — Больше времени, чтобы он запал на нас. 

— Ммм, — с довольным вздохом согласился Мейсон, — люблю такие сложные задачи. Он поведется. Они все ведутся. 

Гарри, засмеявшись, обнял брата, позволив книгам с громким стуком упасть на пол. Они стояли так, пока звонок, оповещающий о начале второго урока, эхом не пролетел по пустому коридору. Поднимая вещи с пола, близнецы пытались привести в порядок мысли о голубоглазом учителе. 

Лиам и Найл уже сидели в классе математики на своих местах, и, как только братья зашли, они подняли взгляды. Близнецы опоздали, но подняли большие пальцы вверх и развязно улыбнулись. Найл, очевидно, просветил Лиама по поводу произошедшего на английском, потому что брюнет покачал головой и закатил глаза. Помахав нескольким друзьям, братья прошлись по кабинету, чтобы занять места в конце класса. 

— Я так понимаю, он не исключил вас? — шепотом спросил Лиам, не отрывая глаз от старого учителя. 

— Даже лучше, он отправил нас на дежурство, — радостно оповестил Гарри. Брови Найла от удивления поднялись, он повернулся к близнецам. 

— И что же в этом хорошего? 

— Еще больше времени с Лу, конечно же, — объяснил Мейсон, ткнув в плечо блондина. Найл кивнул и повернулся обратно к доске. 

Так как у близнецов расписание, по настоянию Энн, было одинаковым, все следующие уроки они обсуждали предстоящее совместное с Луи Томлинсоном времяпровождение на дежурстве. Взгляды раздраженных учителей периодически заставляли братьев замолчать, но никогда не на больше, чем несколько минут. Когда учитель одарил их взглядом, предупреждающим о проблемах, они перешли на бумагу. 

Обед был потрачен на пересказывание истории столкновения с Луи компании за столом. Даниель, самая популярная из нее, все время щебетала, волнуясь о мальчиках на дежурстве. Она посмотрела на них взглядом, говорящим, какие они, по ее мнению, умные. Они в ответ лишь рассмеялись, не собираясь объяснять их больше-чем-влюбленность в учителя. В конце концов, чем меньше людей знает, тем лучше. Другие парни помогли переключить тему, начав разговор о футболе после уроков. Даниель сказала, что она с несколькими подругами придут на них посмотреть. 

— Чтобы подбодрить нас? — невинно спросил Найл. 

— Нет, — ответила Дани, подмигнув, — чтобы надрать вам задницы. 

Биология и физкультура прошли так же монотонно, ни один предмет еще нормально не начался, хотя чего еще ожидать от второго дня обучения. У близнецов, оказалось, даже была с собой одинаковая форма, но она не понадобилась, так как весь урок ученики выслушивали инструкции. 

Наконец пришло время для последнего урока. Несмотря на предчувствия, Гарри был так же взволнован перед уроком театрального мастерства, как и его близнец. Каждая минута шла за две, но потом время и вовсе остановилось. В середине старой студии, где убрали все декорации, чтобы оставить больше свободного места, стоял никто иной, как Луи Томлинсон. Внезапно Гарри получил еще больше причин для восхищения. 

— Луи! — громко и одновременно произнесли близнецы. Учитель обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на вошедших братьев, и отчетливо простонал. Некоторые ученики с любопытством наблюдали за происходящим, другие улыбались, осознавая, что это очередные выходки близнецов. Зейн, Лиам и Найл шли последними, и их внимательные взгляды переходили от учителя к сияющим близнецам. Луи посмотрел на них и знаком указал выйти в коридор. Они были слишком счастливы для дальнейших действий, поэтому просто кивнули друзьям и вышли. 

— Послушайте, — грубым шепотом начал Луи, когда вслед за братьями вышел в коридор. Прогудевший звонок заставил остальной класс притихнуть, но учитель не придал этому значения и продолжил. Он стоял лицом к близнецам, положив руки на плечо каждого. — Вы будете хорошими, не выделяющимися учениками, окей? Я не хочу, чтобы вы отвлекали меня так же, как на первом уроке. Этот драмкружок — эксперимент, и все лежит на моих плечах, так что все должно быть хорошо. — Луи посмотрел на близнецов, и они смогли увидеть беспокойство в его голубых глазах. 

— Мы? Отвлекали? — развязно спросил Мейсон. Поддерживая реплику брата, Гарри продолжил: 

— Честно, Лу. Как будто мы маленькие дети. Мы будем вести себя хорошо. 

Взгляд Луи метался между близнецами, чуть ли не умоляя. Учитель раздраженно вздохнул, ослабив тон голоса и возвращаясь в студию с приветственным «Добрый день, молодые актеры!» 

Близнецы последовали за ним в зал. Пытаясь скрыть улыбки, они присоединились к Лиаму, Зейну и Найлу, которые расположились на полу. 

— Мы собираемся попробовать кое-что с вашим классом, вижу, вам нравится, да? Я знаю, у некоторых из вас уже был актерский опыт, у других – нет. Но вы все сможете показать себя, — Луи пристально посмотрел на большую часть присутствующих учеников. Он увидел неподдельный интерес на большинстве лиц, и мысленно облегченно вздохнул. 

— Давайте начнем с нескольких развивающих игр. Поднимайтесь, — энергичность Луи была незнакомой для близнецов, уже привыкших к спокойному и рассудительному, как на первом уроке, Томлинсону. Но нет, он радостно перемещался по залу, помогая ученикам вставать. Здесь Луи был в своей стихии. 

— Вставайте в круг, да, вот так, — инструктировал он. Учитель подождал, пока все ученики займут свои места и переделают получившийся овал в круг. — Первая очень простая, «перекачивание крови», — далее последовали объяснения. — Я укажу на ученика и скажу «Мертв!», тот должен скрестить руки на груди и ответить «Не сегодня!», а затем передать эстафету другому. Цепь будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока я не решу, что вы готовы к еще одной цепи. Эта игра нужна для тренировки внимания. Вы должны внимательно следить за окружающими вас людьми, чтобы при необходимости сделать то, что нужно. Понятно? — он получил несколько вопросов, но вскоре класс был на одной волне с учителем. 

— Отлично, — Луи встал в круг напротив близнецов. Посмотрев на Найла, он сделал из пальцев пистолет и «выстрелил» в блондина, крикнув «Мертв!». 

Найл, следуя инструкциям, скрестил руки, громко ответил «Не сегодня!» и указал на девочку с красными волосами на расстоянии слева от себя. Она тоже отклонила «выстрел», и скоро класс вошел в темп; смех и крики «Мертв!» и «Не сегодня!» отражались от белых стен. Луи широко улыбнулся и пустил еще одну цепь; он «выстрелил» в Гарри, но тот мгновенно ответил, подмигнув Мейсону и передав цепь ему. По его улыбке было понятно, что ему весело. 

Урок прошел быстро, Луи попробовал множество игр, позволяющих ученикам расслабиться и пообщаться. К концу занятия у Луи было красное лицо и небольшая одышка из-за смеха, как и у большинства ребят. 

— Завтра мы начнем более серьезные вещи. К концу недели мы пройдем основы актерского мастерства, так что ставить сценки будем уже на следующей. Звучит неплохо? — взволнованно спросил Луи у класса. Ответом ему послужили возгласы охрипшими, но радостными голосами. Последний звонок, и ученики, полные веселья и энергии, покинули студию. Гарри и Мейсон были в хвосте группы. Луи послал им благодарный взгляд за то, что они не предприняли никаких попыток сорвать занятие. 

— Увидимся на дежурстве, мистер Томлинсон, — сказали близнецы, помахав рукой. Луи добродушно закатил глаза; может, дежурство и не будет таким уж плохим.

========== Chapter 6 ==========  
Луи витал в облаках. Его урок актерского мастерства, оказавшийся большой переменой в карьере учителя, прошел очень успешно в первый же день. Конечно, есть вероятность того, что в дальнейшем все пойдет не так гладко, но сейчас Томлинсон абсолютно точно знал, что его первый урок драмы прошел как по маслу. Молодой учитель воодушевленно шагнул внутрь класса, чтобы дождаться близнецов и провести первый в своей жизни час отработки. 

До сих пор находясь в состоянии эйфории, Луи смог убедить себя, что следующие сорок минут наказания пройдут так же хорошо, как и его урок. Мальчики зайдут в класс, он еще раз объяснит им, почему-то, что они сделали — плохо, а после они будут мыть доску, расставлять книги на полках или еще что-нибудь в абсолютной тишине. Все под контролем. 

Минуты шли, и счастливый Луи рассеянно прислушивался к переговаривающимся за дверью голосам. Он сел за свой стол и закрыл глаза, стараясь удержать хорошее настроение. Внезапный стук в дверь заставил молодого учителя подскочить с кресла, широко распахнув глаза. 

В дверях стояла стройная брюнетка, слишком взрослая для ученицы и слишком хорошо одетая для случайно ошибившегося кабинетом родителя. Она тепло улыбнулась, махая рукой в приветствии. 

— Эй, незнакомец, есть минутка? 

— Да, конечно, — Луи в недоумении уставился на нее, когда она подошла к столу и протянула руку. 

— Элеонор Колдер, — представилась женщина, когда Луи пожал ей руку. — Десять лет преподаю тут математику. 

— Рад знакомству, — ответил Луи, немного расслабившись. Она коллега, не стоит беспокоиться. — Ты что-то хотела? — Луи тут же пожалел о сказанных словах, увидев, как улыбка спала с лица женщины. Он не хотел, чтобы фраза прозвучала так, словно ему хочется поскорее отделаться от нее. — Потому что через пару минут придут ученики на отработку, — продолжил он, чувствуя себя еще большим идиотом. 

— Я просто зашла поздороваться, — сказала Элеонор с улыбкой. — Ты здесь новенький, так что я подумала, что нужно представиться. — Она осмотрела Луи с ног до головы, от чего молодой мужчина неловко перемялся с ноги на ногу. — Может, как-нибудь пообедаем вместе? 

Луи знал, что должен быть польщен ее оценивающим взглядом и приглашением на обед, но что-то отталкивало его. Тем не менее, миловидная девушка хотела провести с ним время, поэтому он на автомате кивнул головой. Элеонор засияла и взволнованно хлопнула в ладоши. 

— Прекрасно. Тогда, до завтра? — счастливо спросила брюнетка. 

— Договорились, — ответил Луи, выдавливая улыбку. Элеонор на секунду задержала дыхание, что не осталось незамеченным для Луи, но почему же у него не возникло ответного чувства? Она определенно была привлекательна с этими длинными вьющимися каштановыми волосами и пронзительными зелеными глазами, нахальной улыбкой и ямочками на – нет, у Элеонор карие глаза, и точно нет ямочек. Луи пару раз моргнул, не понимая, куда его занесло. — Я буду ждать с нетерпением, Элеонор. Правда. 

Бледные щеки девушки вспыхнули, очевидно, она была польщена. 

— Я тоже, что ж, оставлю тебя наедине с твоим наказанием. Надеюсь, ученики не доставят тебе в этом году много хлопот. — Легко засмеялась Элеонор и, помахав рукой на прощание, развернулась и вышла как раз в тот момент, когда близнецы переступили порог класса, с любопытством рассматривая Луи. 

Томлинсон почувствовал, как его сердце ускорило ритм, когда мальчики вошли внутрь, держась за руки. Мейсон лишь на мгновение отпустил руку брата, чтобы прикрыть дверь, в ту же секунду вновь легко переплетая пальцы с Гарри. 

— Зачем она приходила? — спросил младший, свободной рукой указывая на закрытую дверь. 

— Кто, Элеонор? 

Гарри закатил глаза. 

— Нет, швабра половая. Да, Мисс Колдер, — мальчик особым тоном выделил ее имя, переводя взгляд на Мейсона. Хотя брат продолжал смотреть на Луи. 

— Просто представилась и пригласила меня, — начал Луи, но Мейсон опередил его. 

— Пообедать? Да, неудивительно, — расцепив руки, они с братом сели за парту, которую заняли еще сегодня утром, пока до Луи доходил смысл слов Мейсона. 

— И что это значит? — спросил учитель, скептически поднимая брови. 

— А то, что Мисс Колдер клеится к каждому новому мужику в нашей школе, — со смешком ответил ученик. Луи широко распахнул глаза в абсолютном шоке от услышанных слов. 

— Ты не должен так говорить об учителе. 

— Значит, мы так же не должны говорить о том, что ты чертовски привлекателен в этих брюках, — усмехнулся Гарри, игриво улыбаясь. Луи покраснел. 

— Нет, ни в коем случае не должны! — прикрикнул учитель. Он глубоко вздохнул, когда осознал, что позволил себе повысить голос. Они всего лишь ученики, напомнил он себе. Все под контролем. — Мальчики, вы остались после уроков из-за вашего непозволительного поведения, которое, я надеюсь, прекратится. У меня нет оснований доводить ваше дело до директора, — спокойно сказал Томлинсон. 

Близнецы пожали плечами, украдкой переглядываясь друг с другом. Луи снова вздохнул, потирая переносицу. Он знал этих ребят три дня, а они уже намертво засели в его сознании. И не только в нем, произнес тихий голос в голове, а перед глазами непроизвольно пронеслись картинки утра предыдущего дня. 

— Так каково же наше наказание, Луи? — спросил Гарри, невинно хлопая ресничками. Учитель перевел взгляд на пухлые, слегка надутые губы, насыщенный розовый цвет которых буквально насмехался над ним. Луи едва сдержал стон; как два мальчика могут быть настолько привлекательны? 

— Мистер Томлинсон, — небрежно поправил он ученика. — И я хочу, чтобы… — голос Луи притих, а сам учитель бегло осматривал комнату. Ведь он преподавал всего лишь второй день; вопреки его планам, отмывать было нечего. Его взгляд остановился на окне, за которым только что начался дождь. 

— Чтобы? — повторил Мейсон. Он и его близнец внимательно смотрели на Луи, который слегка выпал из реальности. 

— Чтобы вы написали эссе на тему, почему говорить учителям неуместные слова — плохо, — ответил Луи с места. Он снова сосредоточил свое внимание на близнецах, которые смотрели на него с одинаковыми ухмылками на губах. Томлинсон провел рукой по волосам, прежде чем сел за стол. 

— На сколько слов? — спросил Гарри, выискивая в рюкзаке тетрадь для себя и Мейсона. 

— Не знаю, пусть будет до конца урока, — он пренебрежительно махнул рукой, переключая внимание на свой ноутбук. Экран засветился, как только Луи провел пальцами по воображаемой мышке. Открылся документ, отображающий планы на первый урок актерского мастерства. Усталая улыбка исказила лицо Луи. Они всего лишь ученики, повторил он. Все под контролем. 

— Мы тебя возбуждаем? — внезапно Мейсон оказался прямо перед его столом. Удивительно, но Гарри все также сидел за партой, делая записи в тетради. 

Луи перевел взгляд на мальчика, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. 

— Сядь на место, Мейсон, и дописывай эссе. 

— Ответь на вопрос, и я уйду, — ученик небрежно склонился над столом Луи. 

— Нет. 

— Нет, не возбуждаем или нет, ты не ответишь? — Гарри встал рядом со своим близнецом. 

— Я не отвечу, — Луи скрестил руки на груди. 

— Ты считаешь нас привлекательными. По глазам вижу, — заметил Мейсон, слегка наклонив голову. Мужчина изо всех сил старался сохранить маску безразличия на своем лице. 

— Уверяю вас, мальчики, что я стопроцентный натурал. И, как ваш учитель, я должен… — Луи прервал смех двух братьев. 

— Ты не должен лгать, — проговорил Гарри в перерывах между смешками. Луи резко поднялся с места, заставляя близнецов отступить на пару шагов назад. 

— С меня хватит, — взбешенный шатен изо всех сил старался не обращать внимания на румянец на щеках и покрасневшие кончики ушей. — В кабинет директора, — в подтверждении своих слов он указал рукой на дверь. Близнецы смотрели друг на друга, не двигаясь, и, прежде чем Луи смог понять, что происходит, они соединили свои губы вместе. Томлинсон отчетливо видел, как ресницы младшего опустились на щеки. 

— Я… что? — ошеломленно выдохнул учитель. Гарри прижался ближе к своему близнецу, плавно ведя рукой по талии Мейсона вниз, дразня и проскальзывая под его толстовку. Мальчики оторвались друг от друга лишь на мгновение, снова горячо соприкасаясь губами. А завороженный Луи наблюдал за открывшейся перед ним картиной со смесью шока, отвращения и неподдельного восхищения на лице. Гарри сделал пару шагов назад, прижимая Мейсона спиной к доске. Его рука непрерывно касалась подтянутого живота брата под одеждой, от чего старший парень подавался вперед, требуя большего. 

— Прекратите, — сдавленным шепотом потребовал Луи. Он откашлялся и предпринял еще одну попытку заговорить. — Ребята, прекратите немедленно, — все же не так требовательно, как он ожидал, но Луи вздохнул с облегчением, когда близнецы оторвались друг от друга. — Какого черта вы творите? 

Гарри повернул голову в сторону учителя, а его глаза загорелись возбуждением. 

— Что теперь скажешь? — Луи осторожно и неотрывно смотрел на Гарри и его близнеца, словно боялся, что если он отвернется, то они подойдут ближе. 

— Что я скажу? Насчет чего?! 

Мейсон повернулся, чтобы прошептать что-то брату на ушко. Одна лишь картина перешептывающихся близнецов заставила пульс Луи ускорить свой ритм. Гарри перевел взгляд на ширинку Луи. 

— Ты не прав, Мейс, — саркастично заключил парень, хватая брата за руку. — Он самый натуральный натурал, — с этими словами он потянул близнеца обратно к парте. Луи смотрел на них, чувствуя очевидный и неловкий стояк в штанах, явно привлекший внимание Стайлсов. Он не думал, что стоит говорить что-то еще, поэтому просто рухнул на свой стул. 

Все зашло слишком далеко, размышлял Луи, я должен донести до директора; перевести мальчиков в другой класс. Что угодно, лишь бы прекратить эту пытку. Луи запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть в потолок, надеясь найти там ответ. Почему он до сих пор ничего не сделал? Что мешает ему привлечь внимание к ситуации? 

Это касается не только потери работы, заключил Луи. Он был абсолютно точно уверен, что директор встанет на его сторону. К тому же, слово взрослого учителя против парочки проблемных подростков. Так что же останавливало его? 

Тебе нравится это, проговорила дьявольская сторона Луи. Искушение, соблазн, похоть, запреты, все; ему нравилось это. Что-то тянуло к этим близнецам с неимоверной силой, удерживая на месте, и не позволяя этому делу выйти за пределы его кабинета. 

Он сложил руки на столе, упираясь в них подбородком, чтобы наблюдать за мальчиками. Больше они не обращали на него внимания, увлеченные своим заданием. Луи видел, как Мейсон наклонился, чтобы прочитать записи Гарри и указать на несколько ошибок. Младший из близнецов благодарно улыбнулся, исправляя оплошность. Ответная улыбка брата была лучезарной, искрящейся, красивой. Гарри ласково взъерошил волосы своей старшей копии, и Луи почувствовал, как вся его злость и обида незаметно растворились. Близнецы так невинно касались друг друга, что сердце мужчины таяло от нежности. 

Он знал, что это неправильно, все это. Но в тот момент, когда лучезарные улыбки оказались адресованы ему, у Луи перехватило дыхание. Три дня, прошло всего лишь три дня, и учитель понимал, что его ожидает гораздо большее. И он с нетерпением ждал этого. 

*** 

Эссе были полнейшим дерьмом. Луи, свернувшись калачиком под одеялом, лежал на диване, держа в одной руке чашку крепкого дымящегося чая, а в другой — первую страницу эссе Мейсона. Конечно, они написали все по плану, но в содержании не хватало аргументов. Практически весь листок был заполнен текстом. В нем был смысл; они не считали, что говорить неуместные слова учителям — это что-то плохое. Но эта парочка также не думала, что целовать своего брата-близнеца — это плохо. 

Луи мог почувствовать, как его тело реагирует на воспоминание о самом горячем и, наверное, самом странном моменте в его жизни. Отложив листок, учитель обернул обе ладони вокруг чашки с чаем, медленно наслаждаясь вкусом и ароматом горячего напитка. Он закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на насыщенном сочетании букета из всевозможных трав, прижал кружку к подбородку и задумчиво глубоко вздохнул. 

Последнее, что было нужно Луи, это повторение предыдущего утра. Как учитель, он не имеет права дрочить на двух своих учеников, прижимающих друг друга к классной доске, бездумно целующихся и пробирающихся руками под одежду дру… 

Внезапно Луи услышал сигнал своего телефона. Рукой он каким-то образом нашарил в кармане устройство и увидел, что на экране мигало входящее сообщение от Стэна, его старого друга. 

Нажав на несколько клавиш, Луи открыл текст. 

как работка: ) хх 

Луи улыбнулся, прикидывая, как кратко можно описать сложившуюся с близнецами ситуацию. Но, не желая, чтобы брови его друга подлетели к потолку, он просто ответил: 

сойдет, как сам? Х 

Он кинул телефон на диван рядом с собой и потянулся за пультом, чтобы увеличить громкость какой-то развлекательной передачи, которая уже час шла по кабельному телевидению. Бессмысленные, дешевые сплетни, но Луи любил их. Спустя десять минут пришел ответ от Стэна. 

заплесневел до мозга костей 

хреново слышать. Хочешь приехать в Лондон и напиться, а? 

Луи закрыл сообщения. Конечно, он пошутил; приехать из Донкастера в Лондон для того, чтобы провести несколько часов с другом, было бы очень неразумно. 

дразнишься, засранец хх 

Ответ Стэна спустя несколько минут заставил Луи рассмеяться. 

скучаешь по мне, да? : ) 

сильнее, чем ты думаешь 

Что-то в сообщении Стэна обеспокоило Луи. Он снова перечитал короткое предложение. Ни смайликов, ни поцелуйчиков, ни типичных шуточек. Мужчина подумал даже вернуться к другу в Донкастер. Они вместе прошли через многое. Школа, семьи, пьянки, вечеринки. Однажды они напились так сильно, что решили на время завязать с подобными развлечениями. Ханна еще долго поддразнивала их по этому поводу. Они со Стэном всегда были близки, так что Луи чувствовал, что что-то не так. Не способный выразить все свое беспокойство через текст сообщения, он отправил короткое: 

позвонишь? 

Луи выключил телевизор, ожидая звонка от Стэна. Но вместе этого пришло оповещение о новом сообщении. 

хаха может завтра: ) 

Нахмурившись, Луи засунул телефон обратно в карман. Если Стэн не хотел с ним разговаривать, то почему же он написал первым? Томлинсон подождет, может, его друг напишет что-то еще. Если нет, значит, Луи обязательно завтра позвонит Стэну. Сидя в своей теперь тихой квартире, вспоминая о его друзьях из Донкастера, Луи первый раз за все время почувствовал себя по-настоящему одиноким. 

В свою первую ночь в городе, которая привела к огромной драме с близнецами Стайлс, молодой мужчина был слишком занят, чтобы размышлять о том, насколько сильно он одинок. Легкий ветерок скользнул в комнату сквозь открытые окна и прошелся холодком по позвоночнику Луи. Может быть, стоит сходить выпить, плевать, что завтра на уроки. 

Нет, вклинилась здравомыслящая сторона мужчина, идти с похмельем в школу, где учится парочка дьявольских манипуляторов, не самая лучшая идея. 

Он мог позвонить Элеонор. Вероятно, ее номер был записан в журнале учителей. Но нет, это была не самая лучшая идея. Тоска по дому обрушилась внезапной волной на Луи точно так же, как крупные капли дождя на асфальт за окном. 

Если бы он был в Донкастере, то парой быстрых сообщений договорился бы с Ханной, они бы вместе заехали за Стэном и еще парочкой друзей, а потом отправились куда-нибудь повеселиться. Танцевали бы под дождем в парке, напились бы в местном баре, или в последнюю минуту бы решили пойти к Ханне домой и устроить вечеринку. 

Луи поставил чашку с чаем, стоя около окна с одеялом, обернутым вокруг его плеч. Несмотря на вовсю хлещущий ливень, он даже не потрудился закрыть окно, без интереса разглядывая лондонские улицы. Все будет хорошо, пообещал он себе. Он заведет друзей, может быть, встретит кого-нибудь, и тогда все будет хорошо. Луи еще сильнее укутался в одеяло. 

Сквозь непрерывную дробь дождя, учитель услышал отзвуки музыки. Уверенный в своем предположении, он прислушался и смог различить плавную мелодию гитарных струн где-то рядом. 

— Эй? — произнес Луи, теряясь в серой дымке. Сумасшествие. Звуки гитары резко прекратились. 

— Ой, там кто-то есть? — отозвался голос. 

— Эм, да, я услышал музыку? — неуверенно ответил Луи. 

— Ты где, чувак? — последовал приглушенный шумом дождя вопрос. 

— В своей квартире, — ответил Томлинсон, думая, что разговаривать с незнакомцем не самая лучшая идея. Ничего страшного, решил он. Нужно подружиться с кем-то. 

— Я тоже. Погоди, ты мой сосед что ли? — Луи отдаленно услышал, как окно с шумом захлопнулось. Через несколько минут в дверь его квартиры постучались, от чего он подскочил на месте. Мужчина поспешил открыть гостю, по пути сбрасывая с себя фланелевое одеяло. Открыв дверь, он встретился с глазами цвета имбиря, гитарой в руках незнакомца и хищной улыбкой на лице. 

— Ты умеешь петь? Мне бы хотелось спеть дуэтом, — сказал мужчина, дружелюбно протягивая Луи руку для приветствия. Не увидев в лице новоиспеченного соседа ничего, кроме добродушия и легкости, Томлинсон вложил свою ладошку в чужую, гораздо большую, чем его собственная. 

— Немного. Но я не Айзек Слэйд*, — ответил Луи, пожимая руку рыжеволосого парня. 

— The Fray? Отличный вкус, приятель. Меня зовуд Эд. Эд Ширан. 

— Луи. Луи Томлинсон, — отозвался в той же манере учитель, прежде чем незнакомец самовольно прошел внутрь его квартиры. 

*** 

Эд просидел до поздней ночи; извинившись только тогда, когда узнал, что его новый друг — учитель, и ему завтра рано вставать на занятия. Жизнь Луи в Лондоне осветил рыжеволосый музыкант, поэтому неделя, казалось, должна пройти быстро. 

На следующий после происшествия с близнецами день, он пошел пообедать с Элеонор, было крайне неловко, но они пообещали друг другу иногда выпивать по чашечке кофе месте. Луи ничего не мог с собой поделать, когда сознание отбрасывало его на день назад, к близнецам и их словам о его сексуальной ориентации. Он может и не быть геем, но и абсолютный натурал из него никакой, решил Луи. Любого бы натурала привлекла высокая брюнетка. 

Другая история была с близнецами. Он виделся с ними три раза за день: английский, драма и ежедневная отработка после уроков. Они, казалось, вели себя прилично, но это подействовало на Луи совершенно не так, как он ожидал. Вместо того, чтобы увлечение мальчиками свелось на нет, ведь сами близнецы, видимо, потеряли к нему интерес, оно увеличивалось в геометрической прогрессии. Зачастую учитель замечал за собой, что пристально наблюдает за парочкой кудрявых парней, впечатывая в память каждое их движение. 

За ними было очаровательно наблюдать, отметил Луи спустя несколько дней. То, как мальчики взаимодействовали друг с другом, словно слаженные части одного целого, завораживали старшего мужчину. Как будто магниты; если подвинулся один, его движение в точности повторит другой. И их потребность в вечном контакте друг с другом также не могла не гипнотизировать. Часто это были мимолетные движения: соприкосновения пальцев на кончике карандаша или легкий толчок ногой под партой. Луи много раз замечал их, держащихся за руки, и эти простые касания, которые, как близнецы думали, никто не замечает, окончательно пленили его. 

Он понял, что зашел слишком далеко, на третий день в школе. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, рассуждал он, так почему же так тяжело? Посмотрите, до чего он дошел. Когда неделя подошла к концу, и он увидел, как пара кудрявых макушек выходит за дверь его кабинета, Луи ничего не мог поделать с вырвавшемся из груди вздохом разочарования. 

Несколько секунд спустя знакомые лица оказались в дверном проеме. 

— До скорой встречи, Лу, — отозвались близнецы, внезапно посмотрев на него тем самым развратным взглядом. Гарри едва сдерживал улыбку, когда Мейсон подмигнул. Они быстро развернулись и ушли, оставляя Луи наедине со своими мыслями о резком, пусть и недолгом, возрождении к нему интереса.

========== Chapter 7 ==========

— Итак, вам обоим кто-то нравится, да? — спросила Даниэль, делая глоток белого шоколада мокко и вопросительно приподнимая брови. В ответ последовали короткие кивки близнецов, сидящих напротив нее. — Но вы не скажете, кто она? Или он, я ведь знаю, что вы на два фронта успеваете. 

— Он, — ответил Гарри, придвигая свой напиток к брату, чтобы он сделал глоток из тонкой трубочки. — И нет, не скажем. Там и без этого все сложно. — Мейсон усмехнулся выбору слов близнеца, затем кончиком языка убрав сливки с уголков рта. 

Даниэль пожала плечами, задумчиво поднеся кружку к губам. Она поочередно смотрела на близнецов, затем еще раз пожала плечами и опустила кофе на стол. 

— Так-так, — сказала она, — становится трудновато. 

Мейсон улыбнулся, погладив ладонь девушки. 

— Ладно-ладно, мы посвятим тебя в наш секрет, но, Дани, затем нам придется тебя убить. — Девушка рассмеялась, скинув ладонь парня со своей руки. 

— Я почти уверена, что Лиам и Зейн уже в курсе, — предположила она. 

— И Найл. И всё. Ну и, мне кажется, он тоже близок к разгадке, — ответил Гарри, прежде чем его губы коснулись соломинки. 

— Я даже и не знаю; кажется, мы ему слишком тонко намекали, — ответил Мейсон, слегка улыбаясь. Гарри закатил глаза, и оба близнеца знали, что тонкими намеками там и не пахло. Даниэль закинула ногу на другую, посмотрев на парней так, будто тоже поняла, о чем они. 

— Будьте к нему снисходительны. Помню я последнего человека, который вам обоим понравился. 

Мейсон притворно-жалобно покачал головой. 

— Бедняжка, не смог вынести удвоенного внимания. 

— Ему нужно было знать, что двое — лучше, чем один, — добавил Гарри, с громким звуком допивая напиток брата. Братья посмотрели друг на друга и ухмыльнулись. 

Даниэль сморщила носик. 

— Даже не хочу знать, какой скрытый сексуально-домогательский подтекст несет ваш диалог. — Близнецы одновременно рассмеялись, осматривая остальных посетителей. — Боже, вы такие странные, зачем я вообще позвала вас? — Она драматично закатила глаза и намотала кудрявую прядь на указательный палец. 

— Ты ведь любишь нас, — счастливо пролепетали парни. Даниэль лишь кивнула. Она вспомнила, когда впервые увидела их. Как и многие девушки ее возраста, она была покорена их яркой харизмой и несправедливо, как она сама считала, привлекательной внешностью. Но, в конце концов, они стали очень даже хорошими друзьями. Не такими, конечно, близкими, как Зейн и Лиам, но она прекрасно знала, что из девушек она была им ближе всех. 

— Думаю, блондиночкам на углу стоит дать шанс полюбить вас, — предложила она, кивнув на один из столиков. — Они так и смотрят на меня своим убивающим взглядом, с тех пор как зашли сюда. 

Близнецы повернулись на креслах по направлению, указанном Даниэль, и две светловолосые девушки захихикали, сразу же отворачиваясь и перешептываясь. 

— Кажется, нам нужно сделать что-нибудь такое, что бы они начали бурно обсуждать, да, Дани? — спросил Мейсон у девушки, сохраняя невинный взгляд. 

— Как хотите. Только, пожалуйста, не надо со мной целоваться. Помнится мне, как вы в клубе накликали, точнее, нагубехали огромные проблемы на мою задницу. Больше не хочу такого, заранее спасибо, — строго сказала брюнетка. 

— Хочешь сказать, мы плохо целуемся? — намеренно громко спросил Гарри. Внимание девушек было обратно привлечено к троице, и Мейсон улыбнулся брату. 

— Лично я обижен, Даниэль. Могу точно сказать, что Гарри превосходно целуется, — положив руку на плечо брата, ухмыльнулся Мейсон. 

— И Мейс тоже. И вообще, ночью ты не возражала даже, — добавил младший, подмигивая подруге, будучи уверенным, что девушки глазеют на них. 

— Вы что творите? — прошипела Даниэль, слегка улыбаясь. 

— Учим девочек уважать наших друзей, — прошептал Гарри. — Однако уверяю тебя, Даниэль, в нашем тройничке лучше всех целуешься ты. Согласен, Мейс? 

— Несомненно. Ты лучшая. Мы любим тебя, Дани. — Мейсон послал ей воздушный поцелуй, пока Дани с огромной улыбкой смотрела за их плечи. 

— О да, тоже люблю вас, пиздюки. Смотрите. — Она вновь указала на девушек, громко топающих своими высокими каблуками к выходу. Они, казалось, готовы были подойти к столику друзей, но, после их громкого разговора, передумали, покидая магазинчик. 

— Победа! — крикнули близнецы, дав друг другу «пять». 

Даниэль рассмеялась. 

— Вы по-прежнему пиздюки, — сказала она, наклоняясь, чтобы стукнуться ладонями с парнями. 

— Но мы твои пиздюки. 

— Разумеется, — Дани быстро взглянула на часы на своем запястье. – Ну, ребята, было классно потусить с вами, но мне пора на танцы. — Она встала, перекинув сумочку через плечо и беря стаканчик с кофе. 

— Уже? — пожаловался Гарри, они с Мейсоном встали, собираясь проводить подругу. 

Даниэль улыбнулась, подходя к каждому близнецу. 

— Ну, мы проторчали тут полтора часа почти. Занятия начинаются в одиннадцать, так что мне повезет, если я не опоздаю. — Покинув кафе и сев в машину Даниэль, близнецы попросили отвезти их к Зейну. Они собирались развести его на клуб этим вечером, так что целый день им лучше провести с ним. 

— Убедитесь, чтобы он не свалил с кем-нибудь без вас, — посоветовала Даниэль, когда мальчики вышли. 

— Ну, знаешь, в прошлый раз это очень даже хорошо закончилось, — задумчиво сказал Мейсон, на что Гарри понимающе улыбнулся. Они оба помахали Даниэль, и она уехала. 

Заметив машину Лиама, припаркованную около дома Зейна, близнецы улыбнулись. 

— Кажется, он ее починил, — прокомментировал Гарри. 

— Кажется, он сегодня идет с нами, — завершил Мейсон, и улыбка Гарри выросла. Вообще, Лиам не очень уж и любил все эти тусовки. Однако, они знали, что с помощью Зейна у них совершенно точно получится уговорить Пейна на вечерние приключения. 

Гарри взял ладонь брата в свою, а тот переплел их пальцы, слегка сжимая руку близнеца. Переступив через порог дома, парни услышали громкий заливистый смех. Братья переглянулись: очевидно, Найл окончательно был принят в их компанию, если уж Зейн и Лиам тусуются с ним не по принуждению, а по своему собственному желанию. Ну, а почему бы и нет, вообще-то? Найл, наверное, самый приятный из всех, кто пытался подружиться с ними. 

Мальчики поприветствовали маму Зейна, прежде чем увидеться с друзьями. 

— Ну, все, вечеринку можно считать открытой, — провозгласил Мейсон, с братом подходя к парням, сидящим на полу. 

— Если ты, конечно, имеешь ввиду домашковечеринку, — ответил Лиам, перелистывая страницу в учебнике. 

Близнецы скривились, ожидая подтверждения от Зейна, на что тот пожал плечами и что-то накарябал в тетрадке на коленях. 

— Фу, вы все такие скучные, — заметил Гарри. Мейсон присел на пол, скрестив ноги, и Гарри неосознанно принял это за приглашение, удобно устраиваясь на коленях брата. — Что именно делаете? 

— Конспектируем параграф по истории, — ответил Найл, показывая тетрадь близнецам. На листах были изображены крохотные человечки, и Стайлсы, улыбнувшись другу, сделали вывод, что на бумаге разворачивается война. 

— Чур, я первый списываю все у Найла, — отозвался Мейсон, зарабатывая шутливый удар по бедру от Гарри. 

Найл сморщил нос, громко смеясь, и близнецы улыбнулись в ответ. 

— Нужна помощь? — добавил Гарри. — Мы могли бы пойти в футбик погонять. После недели нашего дежурства, наши с Мейсом руки чешутся, чтобы надрать вам задницы. 

— Кто ж виноват, что дежурство для вас предпочтительней всего, а? — заметил Зейн, переворачивая страницу в учебнике Лиама. Близнецы показали языки другу. 

— Но на самом деле, мне кажется, погода не лучшая, — предположил Лиам, прикладывая карандаш к подбородку. Он вытянул шею, заглядывая в записи Найла, а затем добавил что-то в свои. Лиам улыбнулся, похлопав блондина по плечу, на что тот удовлетворенно кивнул. 

— Зануда, — одновременно пробормотали близнецы. 

— Ой, — внезапно оживился Найл, поглядывая то на близнецов, то на Зейна, — если дождь собирается, кажется, вам как обычно нужно поехать в клуб, да? — Зейн ухмыльнулся Найлу. 

— Думаешь, хорошая идея? 

— Зато я не думаю, что шторм как-то заставит людей не идти в бары. Ничто не удержит уставшего бизнесмена от бутылочки виски, — объяснил Гарри. 

— Так вы теперь по бизнесменам? — поинтересовался Лиам, на что младший закатил глаза. 

— У нас кинк на учителей, — гордо парировал Мейсон. Близнец рассмеялся, легко поцеловав брата в щеку. 

— Несомненно. 

— Почему я не мог найти нормальных друзей? — простонал Найл, качая головой. 

— Ну, у тебя есть мы, вообще-то, — пожал плечами Лиам, указывая на себя и Зейна. Малик широко улыбнулся, с нежностью посмотрев на всех, кроме близнецов. 

— Ну вы и ублюдки неблагодарные, — сказал Мейсон, к удивлению Гарри, поднимая близнеца на руки. — Мы сваливаем. 

— Ну, блять, Мейсон, поставь меня на пол, — смеясь, ответил младший, ерзая в объятьях брата. Несколько неловко было, когда старший поворачивался, длинными ногами брата задевая книги, сразу же летящие с полок на пол, под громкие протесты Малика. 

В конце концов, близнецы согласились сделать домашнее задание по истории, только при условии, что после Зейн будет унижен Найлом в ФИФА. И даже Лиаму, честно говоря, не терпелось увидеть это. Вечер прошел быстро, благодаря вкусной приготовленной мамой Зейна еде и просмотру фильма, после чего было уже достаточно поздно, чтобы идти в клуб. Как они и ожидали, уговорить Лиама присоединиться к ним оказалось нетрудно; Найлу тоже было предложено поехать и занять последнее место в машине Малика, на что блондин сначала отказался, поскольку у него все еще не было поддельных документов, что означало табу на алкоголь. Однако близнецы смогли уболтать и его, уверив, что они с этим разберутся. 

Сменив одежду (они же должны выглядеть идеально для возможного флирта в клубе), все пятеро отправились на поиски подходящего бара или клуба. В первых трех было недостаточно много людей, выпивки или музыки, а в четвертый близнецы буквально влюбились, только завидев его. Даже с достаточного расстояния был слышен гром басов, сотрясающий стекла ближайших зданий. 

Если они пройдут беспрепятственно, то этот клуб станет, наверняка, самым лучшим. 

Лиам недоверчиво оглядел толпу, все еще сомневающийся, заметив людей с проколотыми носами, ушами и губами, и с татуировками на губах. Рядом с ним, приподняв бровь на его бормотание о недоверии таким людям, стоял Зейн с сережкой в ухе и недоделанном «рукавом» из татуировок на руке. 

Потребовалось немного убеждений от Найла и близнецов, чтобы Лиам, громко выдохнув, встал в очередь. Согласившись встретиться в закусочной через несколько домов, ребята потерялись в толпе ожидающих. И когда они все-таки дошли до дверей, охранник даже не попросил у них документы, лишь оглядев пятерых привлекательных парней и подмигнув им. Найл нервно улыбнулся, Лиам лишь закатил глаза, а Зейн подтолкнул блондина ко входу. 

Мальчики явно не были готовы к интерьеру клуба. Невысокий потолок был напрочь лишен яркого света, отражающегося от плотно прижимающихся друг к другу людей на танцполе, и единственным, освещенным неоновыми огоньками и полосками, во всем здании оказался бар. Очень громкая музыка проникала глубоко в вены, ее вибрация словно становилась биением их сердец. Близнецы взволнованно вздохнули. Этот вечер обещал быть веселым. 

Найл с жадным взглядом указал Зейну на бар. Лиам пить не собирался, поскольку ему явно придется доставить всех пьянющих парней домой, но это все равно не остановило его от того, чтобы поплестись за друзьями в алкогольную зону. Близнецы остались на танцполе, наблюдая за неловкими движениями влажных от пота тел под неразличимую песню. 

Беззвучно, Мейсон потянул брата туда, и они оба протиснулись прямо в центр площадки, получив несколько заинтересованных взглядов в основном от девушек, но и от парней тоже. Проигнорировав их, старший парень прижал близнеца к себе. Они танцевали вызывающе, прижимаясь бедрами друг к другу. Гарри осторожно положил ладони на плечи брата, на что Мейсон, проведя пальцами от лопаток до поясницы, сжал бедра брата. Они привлекали внимание, и мигающие огни устремились на них. 

Вскоре их соблазняющие движения действительно привели к успеху. К ним подошли двое мужчин, пытаясь их разделить. Мужчина повыше, блондин с темными карими глазами, пальцами сжал запястья Гарри, притянув его к себе. 

Мейсон остался танцевать с мужчиной с каштановыми волосами, яркими голубыми глазами и убийственно-большими бицепсами. Стайлсы коротко посмотрели друг на друга, удовлетворенные происходящим. Обернувшись, они одновременно прижались задницами к широким бедрам партнеров, не разрывая друг с другом зрительного контакта и делая тягучие, возбуждающие мужчин движения, заставляя их прижимать ближе к себе и утыкаться носами в тонкие шеи. Итак, их спор начался. 

Они танцевали для себя. Каждое движение бедер, рельефность подтянутых тел, интимные прикосновения, они все идеально повторяли друг за другом, словно были разделенным одним целым. Песни сменялись, следующие мужчины прижимались к их задницам, невозможные сопротивляться их сильному магнетизму. Парни и девушки танцевали с ними, но близнецы, время от времени, прижимались друг к другу, когда делали перерывы и выпивали коктейли. 

Парни практически прошли весь танцпол, танцуя со всеми подряд. Они даже были близко к безликому ди-джею, наблюдая за его работой. Следующая группа мужчин оглядывала их, надеясь на танец. Вместо этого, мальчиков привели к мрачной стене, где парочки скрывались в тенях клуба. Мокрые от пота, близнецы посмотрели друг на друга, следом обращая внимание на желания мужчин. 

Губы на губах, руки на коже. Стайлсы не смущались проводить время вот так, с незнакомцами в клубах, прекрасно зная, что без согласия брата дальше поцелуев дело не пойдет. Они, может, и не выходили из клубов с кучей новых номеров поклонников на одну ночь в контактах телефонов, однако хотя бы один, да не смог устоять, чтобы протиснуть клочок бумаги под их ремни. Поэтому глупо было бы ожидать, что с таким образом жизни парни были девственниками. 

Однако мальчики не могли уходить не вместе с кем-то, но никто еще не хотел брать их обоих с собой. Братья всегда хотели все делить между собой. 

Возвращая внимание к мужчине, который жадно кусал его губы, Гарри каким-то образом нашел ладонь Мейсона. Он был в одних только джинсах, черная рубашка была нещадно откинута на пол. Он сжал руку Гарри, и его рубашка тоже была расстегнута. Младший боролся со смехом, когда жестковатые волосы мужчины защекотали его шею, пока он оставлял небольшой засос. Мейсон покусывал ключицы парня напротив, отпустив руку брата и погладив торс партнера. 

Но когда темноволосый незнакомец Гарри начал игриво залезать под его узкие джинсы, младший испуганно посмотрел на брата. Долго ждать ответного взгляда не пришлось, и Мейсон, буквально выхватив близнеца из рук мужчины, прижал Гарри к себе. Незнакомцы пробормотали что-то похожее на извинения, отдав рубашку Стайлсу, и, засмеявшись над поведением братьев, ушли. 

— Боже, Мейс, прекрасное место, — прокричал Гарри брату, и музыка стала сильнее, когда они вышли из тени коридора. 

— Думаю, эти двое хотели трахнуть нас прямо у стены, — ответил Мейсон, легко смеясь, притянув брата ближе к себе, словно защищая. — Так что вовремя мы от них отделались. — Его голос низкий от возбуждения, старший прижался губами к подбородку брата. 

— Ну, давай тогда других найдем? Заодно и выпьем, да? — пробормотал Гарри; Мейсон легкими поцелуями сделал влажную дорожку от его шеи до ключиц. Младший рассмеялся, ощущения от его прикосновений были гораздо лучше, чем от того мужчины. — Накидаемся прямо сейчас, — заметил Гарри, оставаясь все еще в адекватном состоянии от губ брата. Они направились к бару, немного дезориентированные из-за плотно прижатых друг к другу танцующих тел. Быстро показав документы, подростки получили крепкие напитки, взглядом ища в толпе знакомые лица. 

Их поиски оказались безрезультатны, поэтому они небрежно потягивали напитки из стаканчиков. 

— А сколько времени? — спросил Гарри, сделав внушительный глоток обжигающей жидкости. Мейсон нахмурился, пытаясь разглядеть часы на руке. 

— Понятия не имею, — честно ответил он, попробовав использовать слабый неоновый свет для подсветки. — Блять. 

— Что такое? — испуганно посмотрел на него брат. 

— Уже поздно, очень поздно. Не скажу, сколько точно, но нам лучше сваливать. 

— Уверен? — лениво спросил младший. Он хотел остаться, наконец-то найдя место, действительно понравившееся ему. Басы нещадно давили на голову, посылая вибрации по огромному гладкому полу под их конверсами. 

Мейсон мягко прижался губами к губам брата. 

— Уверен. — Поэтому они оба направились к выходу из бара. К их огорчению, на улице нещадно лил дождь, собирающийся еще днем и несущий за собой шторм. 

— Где та закусочная? — прокричал Мейсон, стараясь пересилить смешение звуков клуба и проливного дождя, руками пытаясь прикрыть глаза от крупных капель, его уже трясло от пронизывающего холода, и тело, казалось, промерзло до самих костей. Гарри испуганно оглядел улицу. Простонав, он понял, что совершенно не имеет понятия, куда идти, поскольку из-за приятного волнения перед походом в клуб даже не слушали друзей. 

— Пиздец, — пробормотал он, мысленно благодаря самого себя за то, что взял пальто, которое теперь свисало с его плеч, закрывая все еще расстегнутую рубашку. У Мейсона дела обстояли хуже: грязная рубашка все еще оставалась в его руках, а пальто было накинуто на обнаженное тело. 

Раскаты грома подтолкнули старшего брата к решению, и он улыбнулся: 

— Подкинем монетку? 

Гарри закатил глаза и необдуманно пошел вниз по улице. Мейсон последовал за ним, догоняя брата. Они шли молча, становилось все холоднее, дождь касался каждой ниточки их одежды, подбираясь к каждому миллиметру кожи. Близнецы инстинктивно прижались друг к другу, желая сохранить тепло. 

— Она ведь не так далеко была, нет? — усомнился Гарри, прерываемый громким стуком капель и раскатов грома. 

— Я вообще не в курсе, — ответил Мейс нахмурившись. Он быстро моргал, смахивая капельки с длинных ресниц. — Повернем? — Парни направились в противоположном направлении, но, пройдя достаточно длинный путь и все еще не найдя нужного заведения, они запаниковали. 

— Может, позвоним кому? — предположил Мейсон. 

— Сначала лучше в клуб вернуться. Не хочу, чтобы наши телефоны промокли и все такое, — ответил он, когда рядом, прямо по грязной луже, на высокой скорости проехала машина, окатив их холодной водой. 

— Ублюдок! — зло крикнули они в след автомобилю. Простояв еще какое-то время на углу улицы, мальчики переглянулись, измученно улыбнувшись. Клубы пара слетали с их бледных губ, а кожа уже давно покрылась неприятными мурашками. 

Безмолвно, они оба направились обратно к клубу, касаясь друг друга руками. 

Окончательно промокшие до нитки, братья продолжали свой путь, когда свет ярких фар прорезал темноту узкой улицы перед ними. 

— Гарри? Мейсон? — знакомый голос водителя окликнул их. 

— Эй, Луи, — дрожа, выдохнули они. 

— Классная погодка, да? — добавил Мейс, слегка улыбаясь и громко стуча зубами. Неуверенность промелькнула на лице Луи, и он задумчиво закусил нижнюю губу. 

— Кто-нибудь вас довезет до дома? — через секунду спросил он. 

— Ага, если найдем. Мы договорились встретиться в закусочной, но, кажется, забыли, где она находится, — объяснил Гарри, сжимая руку брата. Мейсон улыбнулся, приобнимая трясущегося близнеца за плечи. 

— Так вас подбросить? — небрежно спросил он, и уже через мгновение близнецы заметили, как он сожалел о сказанном. 

— Да, — хором ответили они, намеренно сильнее дрожа. 

Луи прикрыл глаза, сам себе наверняка не веря, что предложил это. 

— Залезайте тогда, — сказал он, и братьям не нужно повторять дважды. И только когда до близнецов дошло, что везет он их не в закусочную, а прямо к себе домой, они не проронили ни слова. — Дам вам сухую одежду, и вы согреетесь, — сказал Луи, скорее, себе, чем мальчикам. Две пары зеленых глаз уставились в его широко-распахнутые и невинные голубые. Он глубоко вздохнул, фокусируясь на дороге. Картинки их первой встречи ненароком всплыли в воображении. 

Гарри вытащил телефон, быстро набирая смс Лиаму, Зейну и Найлу: 

нас подвезут. кажется, будет весело;) хх

========== Chapter 8 ==========  
Руки Луи никак не могли разобраться с ключами от темной квартиры, пока вспышки молнии освещали окно холла. Он слышал, как позади него стучали зубы близнецов, которых он пригласил к себе, и — о Боже! — как падали капли воды с их одежды. Наконец, они с облегчением вздохнули, потому что дверь со скрипом открылась, и они вошли в, надо надеяться, более теплое место обитания Луи. 

Тот шагнул первым, лишь немного намокший из-за дороги от машины до квартиры, по сравнению с крайне печальным состоянием братьев. Луи мгновенно направился к кондиционеру и включил режим самого сильного нагрева помещения, зная, что будет сожалеть о будущих счетах за электроэнергию. Что угодно, только чтобы согнать эту бледность со щек близнецов. Луи обернулся и увидел, что они стояли недалеко от входа, смущенно переминаясь с одной ноги на другую. Гарри обернул руки вокруг себя, немного наклонившись к брату. Мейсон, все еще неловко сжимая промокшую насквозь рубашку, держал руку на талии брата. Близнецы стояли молча, и тишину нарушали лишь раскаты грома. 

Луи потребовались все силы, чтобы оторвать взгляд от обнаженных торсов братьев. Несмотря на то, что они были на год младше ребят из своей параллели, они уже обладали очерченными мускулами, которые сейчас перекатывались под гусиной кожей. Вместо этого он опустил взгляд на их мокрые, грязные конверсы. 

— Не стесняйтесь, снимайте обувь и кидайте тут, на полу, — предложил он беспричинно низким голосом. Луи снял бини с головы и нервно прочесал мокрые волосы, скидывая свою обувь. Это происходило на самом деле. Те самые мальчики, которые были звездами его самых горячих фантазий, находились прямо там, где Луи хотел. 

Братья повиновались его указанию, снимая хлюпающую обувь вместе с носками. Теперь босиком, но все еще не сухие; мозг Луи постепенно перегружался, пока тот обдумывал все способы согреть близнецов. 

— Ждите здесь, я принесу сухую одежду и пару полотенец, хорошо? — Луи бросился в свою комнату, шепотом бормоча проклятия. В его квартире были два его ученика. К тому же полуголые. И весьма привлекательные. Брюнет простонал, перерывая ящики комода в поисках пары пижамных фланелевых штанов; после чего он ринулся к шкафу, вытаскивая два белых джемпера, на пару размеров больше обычного, надеясь, что они подойдут близнецам. Держа одежду в руках, Луи вернулся в прихожую, обнаружив, что братья не сдвинулись со своих мест у двери. 

Луи понял, что в спешке не взял полотенца, и, оставив одежду на спинке дивана, направился за ними в кладовую. Когда он вернулся, Гарри уже снял мокрую рубашку, и близнецы уже занимались пуговицами и молниями на своих джинсах. Луи почувствовал, что его щеки безнадежно покраснели, и он понадеялся, что это осталось незамеченным. 

— Не хотите переодеться в ванной, или в комнате, или… — Луи осекся, так как братья уже выскальзывали из своих джинсов и протягивали руки за полотенцами. Ухмылки на одинаковых лицах начали тускнеть, и Луи понял, что румянец они не заметили. Бросая полотенце каждому близнецу, он не мог не смотреть, как они себя вытирают. Пока они тщательно терли свои темные кудряшки теплой тканью, Луи представлял, каково было бы провести пальцами по этим влажным завиткам. Наблюдая за переодевающимися в его вещи братьями Стайлс как за самой обычной вещью в мире, парень с неверием моргал, чувствуя, как дрожит его тело. 

— Спасибо, — нежно произнес Гарри в сторону Луи. Тот прочитал подлинную благодарность на лицах обоих парней, и его сердце пропустило удар. Томлинсон кивнул, пытаясь не зацикливаться на том, как же до боли красиво эти двое выглядели в теплой одежде. Вместо этого он размышлял над тем, что ему удалось подобрать подходящие вещи: темно-зеленые штаны для Гарри и красные для Мейсона. 

— Итак, — встряхнул волосы Мейсон, что, несомненно, привело к каплям воды во всех направлениях, — красиво у тебя тут. 

Близнецы как будто игнорировали все пересеченные ими границы. 

— Спасибо, — на автомате ответил Луи. — Это еще не все, но я доделаю. 

Гарри играл с одной отделившейся ниткой рукава своего свитера, и Луи приходилось бороться с желанием подойти и обнять парня из-за его очаровательности и невинности, которые выражались даже в таком простом жесте. 

Удар грома заставил близнецов подпрыгнуть и отойти от дивана, на шаг приблизившись к преподавателю. Внезапно решив, что не помешало бы показать хорошего хозяина, Луи вспомнил, что близнецы, несмотря на смену одежды, наверняка продрогли до костей. 

— Кофе или чай, парни? 

Гарри посмотрел на Мейсона, кусающего нижнюю губу. Эти двое не смотрели на него, но в тот же момент Луи казалось, что их огромные зеленые глаза проникают в самую душу. 

— У тебя, случаем, не найдется горячего шоколада? — улыбка, сопровождавшая эти слова Мейсона, могла расплавить сердце кого угодно, и Луи, зная, что где-нибудь, когда-нибудь кто-то почувствует это на себе, засмеялся, чувствуя, в какую неприятность он попал. 

— Думаю, Лотти положила мне немного; наверное, даже вполне достаточно, — ответил Луи, неуверенно улыбаясь. Ему нужно было окончательно принять тот факт, что это происходит на самом деле, чтобы обрести контроль над ситуацией. Парни мгновенно нахмурились. Что-то, что он сказал, было не так. 

— Лотти? — одновременно отозвались братья с толикой боли в голосах. Решив, что он раздувает из мухи слона, Луи не обратил на это внимания и вошел в маленькую кухню. 

— Ага, моя сестра, — ответил он сквозь дверной проем. Возможно, он ошибается, но Луи мог поклясться, что услышал вздохи облегчения. 

— При следующей встрече передай ей, что мы безумно благодарны ей за горячий шоколад, — сказал Гарри, и на этот раз его голос был гораздо ближе. Конечно же, близнецы снова стояли возле двери, наблюдая за действиями Луи на кухне. Он изо всех сил старался игнорировать чужое присутствие, но когда он развернулся с двумя кружками в руках, он едва не врезался в две одетые в белые толстовки фигуры. 

Луи отодвинулся назад, неловко задев локтем край стола. Игривые взгляды мгновенно стали обеспокоенными, едва заметив, что Луи вздрогнул. Тот избавился от этих взглядов, развернувшись и поставив кружки, пока чайник с молоком разогревался. 

— Когда мама делала шоколад, она брала воду, — заметил Мейсон, прислоняясь к стене. То, каким нежным стал его взгляд, напомнило Луи, насколько он старше близнецов. Гарри улыбнулся, разделив с братом его мысли. 

— В семье Томлинсонов используют молоко. Вкус более сладкий и богатый, — засиял Луи, вспоминая множество холодных зимних ночей, когда он с сестрами ждал, пока молоко нагреется до нужной температуры. Все девочки толпились около Луи, толкая друг друга острыми локтями, чтобы получить первую кружку. Джей учила его, как все сделать правильно, и это была одной из вещей в готовке, которыми Луи гордился. 

Он насыпал по три щедрых ложки какао-порошка из пачки Лотти в каждую из кружек. 

— Ты не будешь, Луи? — спросил Гарри и, не дождавшись ответа, вытащил из шкафчика большую синюю кружку. Он поставил ее рядом с другими, все еще находясь около Томлинсона. 

Гарри гордо улыбнулся и наклонился еще ближе. Луи высыпал еще порошка в новую кружку, взглянув на парня. Левая ямочка на щеке глубже, пронеслось в голове Луи, и он прикусил язык, чтобы очистить мысли. 

— Спасибо, Хаз, — пробормотал он. Лицо мальчика просияло, что сделало ямочку еще глубже, и Луи осознал свою ошибку. Он подхватил прозвище Мейсона, которое он использовал всю неделю. В школе это всегда было «Гарри», но сейчас остановить свой язык Луи не успел. 

С другой стороны оживился Мейсон. 

— Хаз, да? Тогда и меня можешь звать просто Мейс, — поддразнил школьник, касаясь босой ступней ноги Луи. Старший не успел подумать, была ли цель у этого контакта, потому что молоко уже закипело. Спасенный от возможной неловкости от близости к братьям и шторма в собственной голове, Луи отступил, чтобы снять чайник с плиты. С помощью подставки он донес горячую посудину до столешницы. Гарри и Мейсон автоматически разошлись в стороны, не желая быть ошпаренными. 

Луи аккуратно разлил жидкость по кружкам. Когда в каждой было одинаковое количество, он вернул чайник на плиту. Взяв ложки, Луи раздал их братьям, и вместе с ним приступил к смешиванию молока и какао-порошка. Улыбка осветила лицо Луи, вновь погрузившегося в воспоминания. Он так давно не пил горячий шоколад! 

Мейсон уже хотел сделать пробный глоток, но Луи неодобрительно покачал головой. Он дотронулся до руки парня, чтобы остановить его. 

— Не хватает последнего штриха, — объяснил Томлинсон. Он обошел вокруг Гарри, чтобы добраться до холодильника, достал банку сгущенки и, подумав, направился к ящику со специями, выудив из него коробочку с корицей. 

Он поставил все, что достал, на стол, рядом с сидящими с кружками в руках близнецами. Не дожидаясь их одобрения, Луи насыпал по горстке корицы в каждую из дымящихся кружек. Он заметил, что мальчики сжимают ладони вокруг теплых кружек довольно долго. Совершенно неблагоразумный взрыв привязанности расцвел в груди Луи при взгляде на уже розовые щеки братьев. Тогда он налил немного сгущенного молока в кружки, чтобы добавить калорий и охладить напиток. 

— Вот теперь можно пить, — произнес Луи, немного преувеличенно взмахнув рукой. Близнецы рассмеялись, перехватив взгляд преподавателя, прежде чем дать губам коснуться горячей жидкости. Если одновременные стоны удовольствия что-то и значили, то только то, что горячий шоколад пришелся им по нраву. Луи не мог убрать выражение гордости со своего лица. Он взял в руки свои стаканчик и сделал большой глоток, почувствовав, как жидкость спускается вниз по телу, согревая его. 

Луи взял свою кружку в руки и вышел из кухни, на секунду задержавшись возле дверного проема, чтобы захватить пачку ванильных бисквитов, лежащую на полке. 

— А теперь идем, — сказал он. Близнецы с кружками в руках удачно встали со своих мест вслед за Луи. Тот подумал, сколько должно пройти времени, чтобы он начал чувствовать себя виноватым. Он же только помог им согреться, рассуждал Луи. Они совсем скоро уйдут, так что все в порядке. 

Близнецы шли перед ним, быстро, но аккуратно, чтобы не разлить драгоценную жидкость. Они, не колеблясь, приземлились на диван, поджав длинные ноги под себя. 

— Жаль, у тебя нет зефирок, — мягким тоном пожаловался Гарри. Луи оставил свою кружку и пакет с бисквитами на краю стола, решив, что наступила та самая ночь, когда можно достать ужасные синие шерстяные одеяла, которые мама положила ему с собой. Сгибаясь, чтобы ухватить кончик темно-синей материи, торчащей из коробки в углу комнаты, Луи чувствовал, что две пары глаз пристально наблюдают за каждым его движением. 

Он вернулся к близнецам и, почти не размышляя над своими действиями, сел между ними, распределяя одеяла. Наклонившись вперед, Луи забрал не только свою еду, но и пульт. Переключая каналы, парень посмотрел в каждую сторону. У близнецов были одинаковые улыбки, в которых под теплой невинностью скрывалось что-то темное. Сглотнув под этими пристальными взглядами, Луи почувствовал острую потребность установить границы. 

— Вы можете остаться, пока не допьете какао, — пробормотал он. Конечно, ему хотелось сказать гораздо больше. Он хотел подтвердить, что не будет никаких прикосновений, никаких взглядов, никакого флирта, но слова застряли в горле, когда эти два тела прижались к нему с обеих сторон. Парень с каждой стороны, он не мог создать еще больше напряжения. 

— Это поможет быстрее согреться, да? — промурлыкал Мейсон, двигаясь еще ближе. Гарри лишь согласно кивнул. 

— Это неправильно, мальчики, — ответил Луи с тяжелым вздохом. — Я просто должен был дать вам полотенце, минуту на согревание и затем отправить своей дорогой. 

Появившаяся на лицах близнецов обида в виде дразнящее-торчащих надутых губ сказала Луи, как он несправедлив. 

— Но ты же счастлив, верно? — вопрос Гарри застал Луи врасплох. — С нами, — объяснил он. — Ты не хочешь, чтобы мы уходили. — Парень посмотрел на Луи сквозь до-зависти-длинные ресницы своими прекрасными, слишком прекрасными глазами. 

Луи закрыл свои и откинулся назад, положив голову на спинку дивана, чтобы больше не пересекаться взглядом ни с одним из парней. 

— Я не знаю, чего я хочу, Гарри, — со всей честностью ответил Луи. Отбросив в сторону все предосторожности, он продолжил. – Все, чего я должен хотеть — это доставить вас домой в целости и сохранности, как ваш учитель. Ваш учитель! .. — Луи простонал, заканчивая свою мини-речь, которая должна была помочь расставить все точки над «и», но в итоге еще больше запутала его. 

— Забудь о том, что ты учитель, — хриплый голос Мейсона, растягивающего слова, внезапно оказался прямо у уха Луи. — Чего ты хочешь как мужчина? — Луи почувствовал какое-то прикосновение и обнаружил руку Гарри, слабо сжимающую его собственную. 

— И не пытайся нести чушь, что ты натурал, — пробормотал Гарри, забирая из ладони Луи его кружку и оставляя ее на столе рядом со своей и брата. — Честно, нас это не волнует, мы просто хотим знать, хочешь ли ты этого так же сильно, как мы. 

Возможно, это было тепло толстых маминых одеял и двух тел близнецов, плотно прижатых к его. Возможно, это было влияние какао с корицей, оставившего на сознании след, но когда он почувствовал мягкие, осторожные губы, прижимающиеся к его, разум Луи покинул его, оставив лишь пустое пространство, заполненное осознанием самого факта поцелуя. Его рука нырнула в темные, вьющиеся волосы, прижимая голову мальчика ближе, углубляя поцелуй. Другие губы немедленно нашли свое место на шее учителя, и прежде, чем он смог понять, что делает, он переплел свои пальцы с чьей-то горячей рукой. 

Действительность объединилась с фантазиями, посещавшими его всю последнюю неделю. Его пальцы, запутавшиеся в волосах Гарри, сжимающего в кулаке его рубашку. Мейсон, со всей силы втягивающий кожу на его шее. Рука, поглаживающая его по плечу. Что-то глубоко в подсознании Луи кричало стойстойстой, но это заглушалось острой необходимостью большебольшебольше. Больше губ зеленоглазого мальчика, больше прикосновений его близнеца, больше веса Гарри на его коленях. Его рука, наконец, покинула волосы младшего и спустилась на его нижнюю часть шеи. Прикосновение Мейсона больше не чувствовались на плече, его рука спустилась к бедру Луи, и тот почувствовал наливающийся на нежной коже синяк в месте, где побывали губы зеленоглазого. 

Яркая вспышка с улицы, сопровождающаяся звонким раскатом грома, вернула Луи в его тело. Мгновенно открывшиеся голубые глаза встретили перед собой полного наслаждения Гарри, склонившегося над учителем. Луи оттолкнул руку Мейсона и спихнул с себя младшего, приложив немного больше силы, чем следовало, по мнению последнего. 

Луи вскочил на ноги, в отвращении проводя тыльной стороной ладони по еще влажным губам. Не желая рисковать и поворачиваться назад, чтобы увидеть лица, полные шока и, возможно, боли, Луи направился прямиком в спальню, зайдя в комнату и громко хлопнув дверью. Что, черт возьми, он только что сделал? 

~***~ 

Хлопок двери оказался еще громче последовавшего за ним удара грома. Гарри и Мейсон встретились взглядами, в которых читалась растерянность. Такое происходило крайне редко, чтобы им отказывали, тем более если они так желали. Гарри провел языком по губам, все еще сладким от вкуса Луи. Он проигнорировал боль в пульсирующей лодыжке, встретившейся с журнальным столиком, когда Луи откинул парня. Мейсон, напротив, нахмурился, видя напряженное лицо брата. 

Он привстал, облокотившись о ручку дивана, и попытался всмотреться в темный коридор. Не наблюдая признаков возвращения Луи, Мейсон встал и подал руку брату. 

— К нужному времени он будет готов, Хаз, — успокоил близнец старшего, помогая тому встать. 

— Не знаю, Мейс. Это все в принципе неправильно. В смысле, он наш учитель… — Мейсон прервал брата глубоким поцелуем, ощущая власть над близнецом, но затем мягко взял лицо Гарри в ладони. Когда Мейсон отодвинулся, на лице брата сияла ошеломленная улыбка. — У тебя есть прекрасный способ заставить меня замолчать. 

— Это то, ради чего существуют братья. Давай попробуем позвонить Зейну? — предложил Мейсон. Гарри кивнул, и братья взяли свои напитки, решив, что такое волшебное какао не должно пропадать из-за неудачного момента. Не желая больше беспокоить учителя, они решили покинуть его зону комфорта, тихо приняв решение в пользу ветреной лестничной площадки. Свою еще влажную одежду братья оставили у Луи, отдав ему право распоряжения, раз у них уже были его вещи. 

Потягивая напитки в тишине возле двери Луи, Гарри наблюдал за пальцами Мейсона, проворно набирающими на клавиатуре телефона номер их друга. Каждый раз абонент был занят. Такими же напрасными оказались попытки дозвониться до Лиама или Найла. 

— Такси? — мрачно предложил Гарри. Мейсон пожал плечами и кивнул.  
— После какао? — Гарри согласно засмеялся. Оба облокотились назад и сплели длинные ноги вместе. Гарри устроил голову на плече Мейсона, и братья чередовали глотки теплого напитка. Теплота квартиры Луи слишком быстро растворялась в холодном воздухе, и они замедлили потребление единственного источника тепла в их руках. 

Расстроенные неудачей, близнецы не чувствовали потребности в разговоре. Звон батареи и рев ветра – все, что можно было услышать в темном холле. Тишина и холод заставляли братьев еще ближе двигаться друг к другу. Когда какао закончилось, ни один не захотел выйти на улицу, чтобы поймать такси. Оставив пустые чашки у стены, близнецы просто стояли на месте. Оно было забавным, они знали, это ожидание. Их ловкость по нахождению выхода из самых странных ситуаций, казалось, исчерпала себя. 

Собираясь на выход из защищаемого от ветра пространства, чтобы поймать такси и отправиться обратно к Зейну, близнецы удивились, увидев быстро открывшуюся дверь квартиры Луи. Брюнет в спешке натягивал пальто и шляпу. Он сразу пошел налево, к лифту, на котором троица добралась до жилища, так и не заметив близнецов. Затем, решив, что лифт слишком медленный, Луи повернул к лестнице. Он наткнулся на съежившихся на полу мальчиков, и что-то в его диком взгляде смягчилось. 

— Никто не выдержит этот шторм, — произнес Луи голосом лишь на чуть-чуть выше шепота. — Вернетесь обратно? 

Лица близнецов осветились слабыми улыбками, и они встали на ноги. Гарри вздрогнул, слишком сильно опершись на поврежденную ногу, и заметил, как поморщился Луи. Он протянул руку Гарри, и хотя тот не нуждался в этом, бессознательно вложил свою ладонь в ладонь Луи. Мейсон кивнул брату и проследовал за ними в тепло квартиры, держа в руках кружки. 

Все трое автоматически вернулись на диван, в ласковые объятия одеял. Никто ничего не произнес. С отсутствующей улыбкой Гарри осознал, что Луи все еще держит его за руку, слегка поглаживая кожу большим пальцем. 

— Вы никому об этом не скажете. Никогда, — шелковистый голос Луи превратился в тишину. Он выключил весь свет, его лицо освещал лишь экран телевизора с погодной сводкой. Близнецы молчали, зная, что голубоглазый еще не закончил. — Вы больше не выкинете со мной ничего подобного. Я был уставший. Это была ошибка, действия без здравого смысла. 

— Но ничего не было! — произнес Мейсон со слабыми оттенками слез в голосе. — У нас же не было се… 

— И ничего подобного не будет. Я ваш учитель. Почему вы не можете осознать, что это неправильно? — чуть ли не умолял Луи, отпустив руку Гарри, чтобы прижать свои ладони к голове. 

— Но никто не узнает, — предложил младший. Луи ничего не ответил, переведя взгляд с Мейсона на Гарри, он простонал, еще глубже зарывая пальцы в свои волосы. 

— Вы не заговорите об этом, — повторил он, не отвечая на вопрос Гарри (но и не отрицая его слова, как заметил Мейсон). — А сейчас — спальня по коридору направо. Вы с Мейсоном можете спать на кровати. Я останусь на диване. 

Глаза близнецов расширились. Они покачали головами, говоря, что на диване им будет удобно. Луи вздохнул, зная, что с братьями будет тяжело. Переключая каналы, останавливаясь на «Титанике» и отрегулировав громкость так, чтобы можно было смотреть, Луи хотел заставить их уйти. Однако сильные руки схватили его за предплечья и потащили в обратном от телевизора направлении. Слишком уставший и истощенный, Луи не стал спорить и схватил синие одеяла. 

~***~ 

— Я никогда не отпущу! — шептала Кейт Уинслет Леонардо, так похожему на сосульку, когда Луи почувствовал теплое дыхание Мейсона на голой коже своего предплечья. Мальчик спал, положив голову ему на плечо, и учитель подумал, что так спать ему не очень удобно. Однако мирно сопящий парень опроверг это предположение. 

Гарри использовал колени Луи как подушку, и, учитывая, что сегодня один раз он уже оттолкнул его, ему не захотелось делать то же самое еще раз. Парень заснул задолго до своего брата, даже не увидев столкновения обреченного судна с айсбергом. 

Это был всего лишь поцелуй, твердила здравомыслящая часть Луи. Снова это не произойдет. 

Гарри во сне бормотал что-то неопределенное, его рука сжимала ткань штанов Луи, будто в поисках комфорта. Мейсон прижался к нему крепче, ткнув носом в плечо. Когда Луи выключил телевизор и устроился удобнее, но так, чтобы не разбудить спящих близнецов, он осознал, что солгал. Смотря вниз, на тела юных Стайлсов, Луи улыбнулся, заметив взъерошенные волосы и простые, лишенные привычной обольстительности, лица. 

Мало того, он отчаянно хотел поцеловать каждого из братьев, это была бессмысленная, но невероятно сильная потребность, цепко засевшая где-то на закоулках сознания. Эти мысли Луи задвинул до утра. Единственной вещью, имеющей значение прямо сейчас, в этот момент, был сон, полный горячих прикосновений и осторожных объятий.

========== Chapter 9 ==========  
Невыносимая духота и непривычная тяжесть чужих тел по обе стороны от Луи заставили его проснуться еще до того, как первый луч восходящего солнца скользнул сквозь окно по дивану, на котором он заснул. Почему он не в кровати? Мышцы шеи неприятно тянуло после ночи в неудобной позе на диване, а тело полностью онемело. Когда Луи рискнул пошевелить руками, то с удивлением почувствовал крепкую хватку на своем плече. 

Мужчина повернул голову направо, а глаза расширились от шока, когда он увидел копну кудрявых волос, мирно покоящихся на его руке, и чужое тело, прижимающееся к нему так, словно от этого зависела вся жизнь. Мейсон, отметил Луи. Стайлс сжимал его руку, а движение под прикрытыми веками говорило о том, что мальчику снился сон. Луи, резко повернув голову налево, увидел размеренно вздымающуюся спину спящего Гарри. Мальчик расслаблено свернулся на коленях учителя, приоткрытыми губами касаясь внутренней стороны его бедра. 

Луи сглотнул. Он находился определенно в компрометирующей позе, прижатый с двух сторон своими учениками. Тихий вздох одного из близнецов, казалось, успокоил нервного преподавателя. Все тревоги подождут до утра. Мальчики проснутся, и он отвезет их домой. Проблема решена. 

Гарри застонал, его рука, на которой до этого покоилась кудрявая голова, невинно скользнула в опасной близости от бедра учителя. Глаза Луи расширились, a сам он заерзал. Когда же Томлинсон выпрямился, надеясь разбудить братьев, Мейсон неодобрительно заворчал. 

— Еще пять минут, — прохрипел он сломанным после нескольких часов сна голосом. 

— Ммм, — промычал Гарри, проснувшийся от голоса своего близнеца. Он, казалось, еще в полусне мечтательно прошептал. - Луи, пожалуйста. — Учитель удивленно повел бровями. Что же такого снилось младшему Стайлсу? 

Увидев, как Мейсон снова уютно устроился на его плече, Луи невольно вспомнил свои подростковые годы. Это было не так уж и давно, молодому мужчине была прекрасно знакома способность мгновенно проваливаться в сон. Вообще-то он мог заснуть под звуки будильника, крики сестер и стук в дверь его матери. 

— Боже, Лу, — пробормотал Гарри, сильнее сжимая пальцами ткань штанов Луи. Как бы он не старался убедить себя в обратном, учителя заводил очевидный сексуальный сон мальчика. Когда Луи снова взглянул на Гарри, тот перевернулся, так что больше не касался Томлинсона затылком. Прекрасно, теперь Луи наблюдал за тем, как язык Стайлса скользнул по губам, а веки задрожали от картинки во сне. И все бы ничего, вот только растущее возбуждение в штанах было слишком очевидным. Отвратительно грешный стон, который слетел с приоткрытых губ Гарри, стал последней каплей. 

— Доброе утро, мальчики! — почти закричал Луи. Он почувствовал легкий толчок в бедро, когда Гарри очнулся ото сна. Мейсон уткнулся в его плечо, словно не хотел возвращаться в жестокую реальность. 

— Бля, где я? — пробурчал младший из близнецов, и Луи не смог сдержать улыбки. Пока глубокие зеленые глаза пытались сосредоточиться на его лице, в них читалась полнейшая растерянность. – Луи? — От осознания лицо мальчика исказилось в ленивой усмешке, что довольно сильно встревожило Луи. Борясь с желанием сделать что-то из ряда вон выходящее — например, стереть поцелуем улыбку с лица Гарри — Луи положил руку на плечо своего ученика, бережно покачивая его. 

— Да, да, а теперь просыпайся. У меня куча дел, а еще я понятия не имею, который сейчас час, — объяснял Луи сонному мальчику. Гарри закатил глаза и, слава богу, принял сидячее положение. Мужчина изо всех сил старался не пялиться на открытый участок кожи мальчика над поясом пижамных штанов Луи, когда Стайлс, зевая, потянулся вверх. 

— Можно еще поспать? Сейчас только девять или около того, — отозвался Мейсон с другой стороны. Луи переключил свое внимание на старшего близнеца, который глубоко вздохнул, — Ты так приятно пахнешь, Лу, — тихо отметил мальчик. 

— Ты просто бредишь после сна, Мейс, — ответил Луи, тряся за плечо Стайлса, который рассмеялся, услышав слова учителя или свое прозвище, Томлинсон не мог сказать наверняка. 

— Нет, он прав, — согласился Гарри, сладко зевая. — Ты всегда прекрасно пахнешь. Я ведь уже говорил об этом, да? — Луи знал, что мальчик говорил о той записке в первый школьный день. Когда он уже забудет об этих злосчастных бумажках? 

— Не начинай снова, Гарри, — просто ответил Луи, резко отталкиваясь от Мейсона, чтобы подняться на ноги. Одеяло, которое окутывало его теплом, оказалось на полу. Встав с дивана, Луи захватил три пустых кружки и двинулся прямиком на кухню. Он чувствовал себя невероятно разбитым после сна в неудобной позе рядом с близнецами. Луи покачал головой, когда над кружками закружило облако пара от горячей воды. То, что мальчики делали с ним, а что он сделал для них, господи, ведь прошла всего неделя! 

Пока Томлинсон старался отмыть три несчастные чашки, он умудрился ошпариться несколько раз. Луи проклинал все на свете, понимая, что причиной его растерянности были мальчики в соседней комнате. Может быть, такова карма, рассуждал молодой учитель. Он провел ночь в квартире со своими учениками, так что заслуживает крайней степени ожога. Луи решил, что неплохо было бы принять душ, потому что заснул он в той же самой одежде, в которой проходил весь день. Отвратительно. Вопрос: достаточно ли он доверяет близнецам, чтобы оставить их без присмотра в собственной квартире? 

Луи резко приложился ладонью ко лбу. Ответом послужило уверенное и вопящее «нет». Это все равно, что позволить им пригласить самих себя присоединиться к нему в душе. Пока эта идея не зажила отдельно от мозга — действительно, моральные принципы казались Луи все туманнее, тогда как фантазия набирала обороты — он решил скорее отправить близнецов домой. 

Мужчина поплелся обратно в гостиную, стараясь успокоиться и привести в норму температуру тела, прежде чем окажется лицом к лицу со Стайлсами. Картина, которую он увидел, была явно тем, что ожидалось. 

Близнецы соединили губы в страстном поцелуе, руками изучая тела друг друга, и пошло оттягивая волосы назад. Оба свитера оказались отброшены в сторону, от чего мальчики соприкасались голыми подтянутыми торсами. С закрытыми глазами и выражением одинакового наслаждения на лицах; для Луи было практически невозможно их остановить, если бы не двусмысленно влажные от естественной смазки пижамные штаны. Томлинсон никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что оказался в недавнем пошлом сне Гарри, пока наблюдал за целующимися братьями. Когда рука младшего скользнула под пояс красных штанов Мейсона, на что тот одобрительно вздохнул, Луи решил, что пора прекращать представление. 

Первый, второй раз прочистил он горло. 

— Мальчики! — повысил голос учитель, смущенный собственным сломанным тоном, но, учитывая его состояние. Близнецы перевели взгляды на фигуру Луи, а их припухшие губы расползлись в одинаковых ехидных улыбках. 

— Третьим будешь? — поддразнил Мейсон, выгнув бровь. Томлинсон буквально чувствовал, как начинает краснеть. 

— О чем я вам вчера говорил? — выдохнул мужчина. Эта ежедневная проверка его выдержки порядком выматывала. 

— Так мы и не пытаемся повторить прошлую ночь, — в унисон ответили братья. Судя по скучающим выражениям на их лицах, они не восприняли слова всерьез. 

Но все же, Гарри промурлыкал: 

— Лу, отличный новый день. Всего один маленький поцелуй. Никто не узнает. — Мейсон сжал руку Гарри, привлекая внимание к себе. Близнецы переглянулись, и это было настолько интимно, что Луи захотелось отвернуться. Чуть-чуть. 

— Накиньте что-нибудь на себя, и, давайте, ребята, домой? – Луи, в конце концов, оторвал взгляд от завораживающей и безрассудной парочки, чтобы найти свою шапочку. Если ему не суждено принять душ сегодня, то он легко прикроет волосы бини, пока будет отвозить близнецов. Он нашел свою шапку за диваном, легкий светлый джемпер и солнечные очки, потому что на улице было достаточно… ярко. 

Когда он снова взглянул на диван, то увидел, что ребята надели свои узкие джинсы, но наверх белые свитеры Луи. Он пожал плечами, стараясь контролировать мысли о том, что делали близнецы. 

— Вы готовы? — спросил он, когда парни застегнули штаны и собрали всю свою одежду. 

— Думаю, да, — пробормотал Гарри с досадой в голосе. 

Не обращая внимания на вид угрюмого подростка, Луи весело прошел мимо мальчиков, чтобы захватить ключи и кошелек, бросив громкое: 

— Тогда, вперед! — он был полон решимости не допустить загадке по имени близнецы-Стайлс разрушить его планы на воскресенье. Позже Луи позвонит Стэну по Скайпу, как и обещал, но до тех пор он был полностью свободным, несмотря на бессовестную ложь близнецам сегодня утром. 

Идущие по обе стороны от него близнецы, когда они проходили парк, держались подозрительно тихо. Луи списал это на то, что подростки не очень-то любят вставать с кровати по утрам. К тому же, они определенно казались бодрыми, когда настойчиво целовали друг друга. Честно говоря, ему стоит носить те специальные браслеты, чтобы одергивать себя каждый раз, когда его мысли перейдут на темную сторону. Дойдя до машины, Луи сильно удивился тому, что Гарри сел на пассажирское сиденье рядом с ним, а брата оставил одного позади. 

Увидев замешательство на лице Луи, младший Стайлс тепло улыбнулся. 

— Легче указывать направление, м? — пояснил он. Луи кивнул, заметив, что взгляд Гарри задержался на его губах. Он включил двигатель, и машина тронулась с места. Все должно быть просто. Быстро доехать до дома близнецов, высадить их, и Луи сможет спокойно потратить остаток воскресенья на бездельничество в одиночку. Громкие звуки урчания в животах перебили мелодию по радио. Луи подумал, что может продолжать ехать дальше; ведь мальчики не жаловались и не просили остановиться, чтобы перекусить. Честно говоря, его немного шокировало воцарившееся во время поездки молчание. Конечно, так ему было легче сосредоточиться на дороге и не приходилось каждые две минуты приводить дыхание в норму. Может, благодаря этому Луи обнаружил, что сворачивает на дорогу, которую мальчики не называли в маршруте. 

— Я знаю здесь небольшую закусочную, на Клайн Стрит, — объяснил Луи, увидев нахмуренное лицо Гарри. — Я был здесь с другом прошлым воскресеньем, они потрясающе готовят яйца, — Томлинсон зачарованно смотрел на то, как лицо Гарри засветилось, и он поспешил обменяться с братом восторженным взглядом. 

— Прекрасно, — подтвердил Мейсон, на что его желудок снова заурчал от голода. 

— А вы не должны позвонить? Семье? Друзьям? Тому, кто переживает о вашем местонахождении? — добавил Луи, кажется, внезапно осознавший, сколько времени отняли у него близнецы. Гарри пожал плечами и достал телефон, чтобы отправить пару сообщений. 

— Все нормально, — заявил он, когда они припарковались у небольшого ресторанчика. — Мама думает, что мы с Зейном. — Луи почему-то был безумно благодарен за то, что Стайлс не упомянул его в переписке с родителями. 

— Знаешь, — серьезно начал Мейсон, — мы понимаем, что ты готов пересечь многие границы ради нас, Луи. В смысле, завтракать со своими учениками — вряд ли дело нормальное. Но еще мы понимаем, что ты хочешь этого так же чертовски сильно, твои глаза говорят сами за себя. 

Луи сглотнул, готовый отрицать все утверждения мальчика. 

— И мы понимаем, что мы знакомы всего лишь неделю, — вступил Гарри. - Но, пожалуйста, скажи, что тоже чувствуешь это влечение? Такое довольно трудно игнорировать. Звучит глупо, но, Луи, мы просто хотим попробовать. Не выйдет, так не выйдет. Просто зайти чуточку дальше, Лу, почему бы и нет? — умолял Гарри, и что-то в его тоне задело Луи в самое сердце. 

— Потому что я ваш учитель, — монотонно ответил он, не в силах заглянуть в прекрасные зеленые глаза. 

— Никому не нужно знать, — аккуратно уточнил Мейсон. Луи мог сказать, что мальчики сейчас выглядели куда старше и разумнее, чем накануне их попыток соблазнить его. Да, хотел ответить он. Я чувствую влечение. Да, я хочу попробовать. Да, я готов перейти ради вaс все границы, но его голос сорвался. Он не мог, так ведь? 

— Посмотрим, — закончил Луи, разрезав давящую на всех троих тишину. Выходя из машины, Томлинсон старался не смотреть на близнецов, но заметил, как лицо Гарри посветлело. Искра надежды загорелась в зеленых глазах, и Луи был не в состоянии погасить ее. Вид счастливых братьев производил на него странный эффект, он просто должен продолжать делать это, делать их счастливыми, тогда все будет хорошо, он уверен. 

Мальчики последовали за ним в кафе. Приятная блондинка с ослепительной улыбкой прощебетала: 

— Сколько вас? 

— Столик на троих, пожалуйста, — ответил Луи, быстро оглядывая остальных посетителей. Он даже не был уверен, кого искал: директора? Мать близнецов, которую в глаза не видел? Не суть, но учитель не заметил никого подозрительного, когда официантка провела их к столику, раздавая меню. 

Когда они были здесь вместе с Эдом, их обслуживал приятный официант с милой улыбкой и отличным чувством юмора. К сожалению, эта женщина положила глаз не только на Луи, но и на двух близнецов. Учитель сел напротив них, поэтому оставалось только наблюдать за тем, как мальчики подмигивали блондинке из-за меню. Конечно же, это не ревность вспыхнула в Луи, когда официантка наклонилась ближе к Мейсону, и тот начал что-то шептать ей на ухо. И, безусловно, он не хотел выдрать волосы этой блондинке, которая теперь прижалась непозволительно близко к Гарри, а его губы практически касались мочки ее уха. Определенно нет, он ведь учитель. 

Женщина усмехнулась и выпрямилась, прежде чем уйти за кофе. Луи гораздо больше любил чай, нежели кофе, но, к своему огромному сожалению, пришел к выводу, что если еда в этом ресторане была изумительной, то чай оказался отвратительным. 

Томлинсон был приятно удивлен тем, насколько легко было разговаривать с Гарри и Мейсоном, ведь прежде они обсуждали только школу и непонятное влечение между ними. Оказалось, что их музыкальные вкусы практически совпадали, хотя вопрос о Coldplay и The Fray так и остался открытым. Дальнейший разговор зашел об общей любви к футболу, пока они отпивали кофе из чашек и ждали свои заказы. К счастью, во мнении о лучшей команде они сошлись. 

Еду наконец-то принесли, и троицу окутала уютная тишина, прерываемая счастливыми вздохами и бормотанием комплиментов сквозь набитые рты. Луи все время счастливо улыбался, совсем забыв про все свои отговорки и предупреждения. На середине укуса, Луи ненавязчиво коснулся лодыжки Гарри под столом, от чего мальчик чуть не подавился. Томлинсон звонко рассмеялся, после чего Мейсон дал ему «пять». Честно говоря, их окутывала настолько уютная атмосфера, словно они были наедине. Воображаемый пузырь отгораживал их компанию от неприятного внешнего мира. 

Снова подошла официантка. Луи уже напрягся в ожидании очередного очевидного флирта, но вместо этого она лишь подмигнула. 

— Как свидание, мальчики? — спросила она, от чего мужчина чуть не поперхнулся. 

— Прекрасно, вот только Лу больше нравятся The Fray. Может, мы сможем договориться на втором свидании, — просто ответил Мейсон, дерзко поглядывая на Луи. 

— Не знаю, Мейс, — подхватил Гарри. — Думаю, стоит расширить наш кругозор. Открыть новые границы музыкальных горизонтов, а? — близнецы на пару с официанткой громко рассмеялись, пока Луи пялился на них в абсолютно шокировано. 

Казалось, хуже уже и быть не могло, но знакомый женский голос окликнул его со спины. Мужчине даже не обернулся посмотреть, кто это, по округленным глазам близнецов сразу догадываясь о личности женщины. Элеонор снова пропела тоненьким голоском «Луи?», когда стук каблуков стал громче. Через пару мгновений перед ним уже стояла, лучезарно улыбаясь, невысокая брюнетка. 

— Оу, это ты! 

На несколько секунд показалось, что она совсем не заметила компанию Томлинсона. Может, нескромная фигура официантки загораживала вид, а может, Элеонор просто смотрела только на Луи. Как только блондинка, взяв в руки три пустые чашки, отошла от столика, перед Элеонор предстала вся картина. Мягкие черты ее лица исказились в замешательстве, когда она нахмурила лоб. 

— Здравствуйте, Мисс Колдер, — сказали мальчики в унисон. Несмотря на очевидное удивление, парни легко вернулись к своей привычной манере разговора, даже помахали бывшему учителю. Они, должно быть, понимали, как неловко выглядели со стороны, но предпочли не обращать на это внимания. 

— Мальчики? — ответила Элеонор, повышая голос в конце фразы. Точнее, вопрос был адресован скорее Луи. Учитель как мог, старался выдать очаровательную улыбку. 

— Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, Элеонор, — сказал Луи, лихорадочно вспоминая курс актерского мастерства в институте. — Я просто занимался со Стайлсами. Кажется, они слегка отстали после первой недели. — Умоляющий взгляд голубых глаз судорожно метнулся к близнецам. Он молился, чтобы они не выкинули что-нибудь в своем репертуаре и с пониманием отнеслись к человеку, со стороны которого было очень великодушно накормить их завтраком. 

— Вы же знаете нас, Мисс Колдер, — начал Гарри, слегка кивая в сторону Луи. — Мы никогда не успевали за школьной программой. 

— Мистер Томлинсон хочет попробовать устный метод обучения, — добавил Мейсон, когда заметил, что взгляд Элеонор скользнул по столу, где, конечно же, не было учебников. — Он думает, что, возможно, на слух мы воспринимаем информацию лучше, — Гарри кивнул в знак согласия. – Да, Мистер Томлинсон? — в заключении Мейсон перевел взгляд на Луи. Мужчине в порыве благодарности за такой невероятно разумный ответ, захотелось расцеловать обоих мальчиков. 

Вместо этого он повернулся к Элеонор с уже более уверенной улыбкой на лице. 

— Да, да, точно. Один мой близкий друг учился только устно, вообще не воспринимал тексты учебников, — согласился Луи, —, а близнецы свободны только утром. Так что я подумал, мы могли бы встретиться и обсудить «Суровое испытание». Опрос в понедельник, и все такое. — Элеонор кивнула и вежливо улыбнулась Луи. 

— Так мило с твоей стороны, — прощебетала брюнетка. — Удачи вам с опросом, мальчики. — Она взглянула на близнецов. Затем, чуть покраснев, снова переключила все свое внимание на Луи. 

— Может, мы с тобой как-нибудь тоже выберемся сюда позавтракать, а? В прошлый раз было неплохо, и ты обещал мне встретиться снова, — сказала Элеонор. Неприятное чувство вины скрутило желудок Томлинсона. Как бы хороша она не была, он просто не мог перестать думать о том, что в ней чего-то не хватало: небрежно уложенных кудрявых волос, искрящихся зеленых глаз, широкой улыбки. В ней не хватало Стайлсов. Когда он обещал ей встречу, то не имел никакого намерения действительно проводить с ней время. Теперь Луи оказался в ловушке, поэтому просто рассеяно кивнул. 

— Оу, прекрасно, удачной учебы! — воскликнула Элеонор и удалилась. 

Луи шумно выдохнул, поймав себя на том, что смотрит на близнецов с невыразимой благодарностью. Вот только он явно не ожидал увидеть в ответ две дерзкие, развязные ухмылки. Учитель еле поборол желание закатить глаза; почему мальчики так быстро сменили настроение? 

— Ну и что теперь? — с опаской спросил Луи. Близнецы тихо рассмеялись, наклоняясь ближе. 

Они подождали, пока Томлинсон тоже не придвинется к ним так, что их лбы практически касались друг друга. 

— А теперь, Лу, ты наш должник.

========== Chapter 10 ==========  
Мейсон беспокойно постукивал карандашом по щеке, напряженно вчитываясь в вопросы контрольной работы перед ним. Не то чтобы он не читал «Суровое испытание» (пп: пьеса Артура Миллера); он вообще-то читал его, но кое-что (кое-кто, на самом деле) отвлекало его. Одна из причин отвлечения сидела рядом, нервно постукивая ногой по полу под партой. Мейсон улыбнулся, сопротивляясь с искушением разглядывать своего волнующегося брата. По крайней мере, не один он облажается. 

Другая причина отвлечения сидела в начале кабинета, взглядом прикованная к экрану компьютера. Мейсон на секунду посмотрел на Луи, закусившего свою нижнюю губу. Он заерзал, возвращая свое внимание к листку на парте. Его взгляд скользнул по несложным вопросам, которые, наверняка, приведут его к не очень хорошей оценке, на что парень поморщился. 

На самом деле, Луи, правда, пытался устно разобрать с мальчиками вопросы по книге, пока они ехали домой. Тем не менее, постепенно их разговор перешел к теме о «долге», и близнецы сказали, что подумают над его «оплатой». Мужчина возмущенно выдохнул, раздраженно смотря на прижавшихся друг к другу близнецов, сидящих на заднем сидении. Затем он сменил тему их разговора обратно к школе и их занятиям, поэтому братья решили, что к тесту, в принципе, можно не готовиться. 

Они читали друг другу, когда приехали домой, особо обращая внимания на те моменты в пьесе, которые подчеркнул Луи. Однако вместе парни никогда ничего не могли учить, поэтому их короткий «урок» перерос в наглядную инструкцию для разнообразия сексуального опыта Эбигейл и Джона* (пп: герои пьесы «Суровое испытание») в виде глубоких и настойчивых поцелуев от Гарри. И разве может Мейсон отказать ему? Запретные отношения в «Суровом испытании» породили совершенно не предполагаемый разговор: так, близнецы до самой поздней ночи мечтательно обсуждали, что больше всего они любят в Луи. 

Дополнением к этому оказалась их страстная нелюбовь к домашнему заданию вообще, поэтому вкрадчивый разбор пьесы, в данном случае, тоже пострадал. Они думали, что просто прочитать произведение будет достаточно, чтобы правильно ответить на все вопросы контрольной в понедельник. Но они ошиблись. 

Обведя случайные ответы в тесте и написав несколько предложений в заданиях с развернутым ответом, Мейсон первый из всего класса закончил работу. Гарри, в то же время, смотрел на черно-белый лист так, будто он написан на незнакомом ему языке, и затем проделал то же самое, что и брат. Он взглянул на старшего, и тот придвинулся ближе к нему, переплетая их пальцы. 

— Вчера вечером мы нашли занятие получше, чем готовиться к тесту, — прошептал Мейсон, на что Гарри свободной ладонью прикрыл рот, удерживаясь от смеха, и следом сжал пальцы брата. 

— Даниэль была права насчет нас, — мягкое дыхание и влажный прохладный кончик языка коснулись мочки уха Мейсона. — Мы завалим тест. — Старший вздрогнул, улыбаясь и оборачиваясь к Луи, оторвавшемуся от монитора и с интересом наблюдающему за близнецами. 

— Думаешь, нам нужно попросить Луи позаниматься с нами после уроков? — спросил Мейсон, легко подмигивая Томлинсону. Он был рад заметить, как щеки преподавателя порозовели: Луи так легко смутить. 

— Ну, зависит от того, говорим мы сейчас о «Суровом испытании», или… — ответил Гарри, заметив флирт брата и тоже смотря на учителя. И, убедившись, что никто из учеников не обратил внимания на их перешептывания, Гарри мягко поцеловал Мейсона за ушком. Тяжелый выдох брата от его касаний и реакция Луи удовлетворили младшего, поэтому Гарри продолжил спускаться трепетными поцелуями по шее близнеца. 

Мейсон глубоко вздохнул, подставляя кожу губам брата. 

— Конечно же, нет, — пробормотал он. 

— Если вы закончили контрольную, прошу вас сидеть тихо, спасибо, — резко объявил Луи, когда Гарри начал легко посасывать шею Мейсона. Мальчики расселись, внимательно смотря в сторону преподавателя, а мужчина, в свою очередь, некомфортно ерзал на своем стуле, уставившись на братьев. Они оба подмигнули ему, и Луи перевел взгляд на стол. 

— Какой восхитительный, — пробормотал Гарри, громко выдыхая, Мейсон кивнул, опираясь подбородком на ладонь и смотря на Луи. Младший сжал его руку, прежде чем отпустить. Даниэль, сидевшая перед Гарри, встала, чтобы отнести лист преподавателю; она всегда была прилежной ученицей. 

— Ты, правда, только что сказал, что мистер Томлинсон — восхитительный? — мягко прошептала она, садясь на свое место. На лице Гарри появилась хитрая улыбка, и он наклонился к подруге, чтобы никто не услышал его. 

— А ты так не думаешь? — сказал он, кивнув на Луи. Учитель надел очки и читал книгу. Мысленно Гарри сбежал из реальности, представляя, как запускает пальцы в мягкие волосы Луи, портя его идеальную укладку, срывает очки, откидывая их в сторону. Мальчик вздрогнул, пальцами вцепляясь в край стола. 

Даниэль повернулась к нему лицом. Она приподняла брови, заметив внимательный взгляд Гарри, направленный на учителя, и его мертвую хватку на парте. 

— Думаю, он достаточно привлекательный для тех, кто постарше. Я же предпочитаю кого-нибудь моего возраста, знаете ли. И… все-таки восхитительный? — прошептала она. 

Гарри пожал плечами, оглядывая Мейсона, покусывающего нижнюю губу. Эти очки совершенно точно сводили его с ума. 

— Разумеется. Только потому, что он взрослый мужчина, не делает его менее прекрасным. 

— Вы оба придурки, — усмехнувшись, заключила она, отворачиваясь от мальчиков. Если бы только она слышала, что они обсуждали до этого. Близнецы перекидывались записками, в деталях описывая, что бы они делали, оставшись наедине с Луи, будь кабинет свободен от учеников, их одноклассников. К концу урока, у них обоих слегка покраснели щеки, и, кажется, выросла их сексуальная потребность. 

Заняв последние парты кабинета, мальчики наблюдали, как остальные ученики покидают класс. Они решили остаться после урока и оповестить преподавателя о возможном варианте оплаты его долга. 

Луи поднялся со своего места, убрав очки на голову, и, не заметив парней в конце кабинета, начал стирать с доски. Немного времени потребовалось парням, чтобы успокоиться. Поэтому, через минуту, Мейсон тихо покашлял. 

Вздрогнув, Луи повернулся на каблуках, встретившись взглядом с близнецами. Гарри сладко улыбался. 

— Итак, мы тут подумали и решили, как ты там вернешь свой долг. — Луи закатил глаза, явно ожидая худшего. 

Мейсон решительно посмотрел на него, ухмыльнувшись. 

— Пригласи нас на свидание, Луи? — Он склонил голову, а Луи возвел взгляд к потолку: конечно же, он думал об этом. 

— Мы ждем ответ, Лу. Урок начинается через пару минут, — напомнил Гарри, поднимаясь. Мейсон повторил за ним, и они оба подошли к учителю. 

— А вы думали о последствиях? Если что-то пойдет не так? Я не просто ваш учитель. Я старше вас на несколько лет. Лет, не месяцев. И, я уверен, вы прекрасно знаете, что это противозаконно с моей профессией делать с вами… все, — настаивал Луи, убив всю ночь на адекватные аргументы. Лица близнецов буквально засветились, и учитель простонал: его слова, конечно же, прошли мимо их ушей. 

— Пожалуйста? — сказал Мейсон, обнимая брата за талию. — Всего лишь одно свидание. 

— Думал, тот завтрак и был нашим единственным свиданием. По крайней мере, официантка, благодаря вам, в этом уверена, — покачав головой, попытался пошутить Луи. Он знал, что проиграет им. Он просто старался тянуть время. 

Гарри широко улыбнулся, опираясь на Мейсона. 

— Что если мы скажем, что оставим тебя в покое, если все пройдет плохо? — предложил он, а Луи переводил взгляд между двумя парами одинаковых зеленых глаз. Братьям по шестнадцать, он выяснил это, заглянув в их личные дела. В его двадцать два года (а еще он их учитель, черт возьми), это, на самом деле, незаконно. И с точки зрения морали это, конечно, тоже было неправильно. Он может просто сходить с ними на «свидание», все испортить, а потом избавиться от проблемных близнецов. 

— Ладно, хорошо, — угрюмо пробормотал Луи, прежде чем смог отговорить самого себя. То, как обрадовались близнецы, заставило сердце преподавателя виновато дрогнуть в груди. Он делает это для работы и репутации, напоминал он себе, когда парни крепко обняли его. 

Объятья были короткими, но теплыми, и мальчики отошли от преподавателя, взглянув на него и пожелав хорошего дня. Ни Гарри, ни Мейсон, конечно, не упустили из виду, как щеки преподавателя покраснели, и он опустил свой взгляд. Близнецы дали друг другу «пять», спешно выходя из кабинета. 

Усевшись на свои места позади Лиама и Найла на математике, братья наклонились, постучав по плечу брюнета. 

— Угадай, что мы только что сделали? — прошептал Гарри на ухо другу. Лиам наклонил голову, с интересом отклоняясь назад, ближе к парню, призывая его продолжать. 

— Мы пригласили Луи на свидание, — закончил Мейсон достаточно громко, чтобы оба друга услышали. Быстрого взгляда на одноклассников хватило, чтобы понять, что никто из них не отреагировал на громкий выдох Лиама и писк Найла. 

— Что вы сделали? — недоверчиво спросил блондин, полностью повернувшись к ухмыляющемуся Мейсону. Их учитель, к счастью, не обращала должного внимания на четверку, слишком увлеченная объяснением. Мейсон самодовольно улыбался, кивая брату ответить. 

— Пригласили Луи на свидание, — повторил он, ошеломляя Найла и Лиама. Лиам напрягся, все еще смотря перед собой, пока Найл не мог определиться с эмоциями, которые должны появиться на его лице, поэтому озадаченно переводил взгляд. — Мы однажды помогли ему, так что теперь он нам должен, — добавил Гарри, проводя кончиком языка по губам. 

— Вашу же мать! — приглушенно воскликнул Найл: кажется, по душе ирландцу пришлось веселье, нежели недоумение, поэтому он захихикал. Мейсон улыбнулся, прижимаясь ногой к бедру брата, выражая одобрение. 

— Я этого не слышал, — прошептал Лиам больше себе, чем мальчикам. Близнецы еще не успели рассказать ему о ночевке с Луи (на самом деле, они планировали осведомить его как раз на обеде). Изначально они собирались встретиться с друзьями в воскресенье, после встречи с Луи, но усталость взяла верх, и они уснули днем, проснувшись только к ужину и способные для домашней работы и объятий с поцелуями. Затем наступила ночь, и парнями снова овладел глубокий сон. Теперь, благодаря реакции Лиама, братья были еще больше взволнованы их скорым рассказом о ночевке. Конечно, по своей природе, они должны были поделиться всеми деталями, но, учитывая данное ими слово Луи, про поцелуй они решили умолчать. 

— Итак, Лиам, мы тебе все еще должны что-то? За то, что ты нас подвез той ночью? — поддразнил Мейсон, хитро ухмыляясь. Если это вообще было возможным, Лиам напрягся еще сильнее. И поскольку близнецы не могли видеть его лицо, они представляли его широко распахнутые глаза, приоткрытый рот и в целом выраженный шок. Беззвучная истерика охватила Найла, заставив его прижать обе ладони ко рту. 

— Нет, — сдавленно произнес Лиам. — Пожалуйста, не надо. — И близнецы уже не сдерживали своего смеха. 

— Но тебе будет так хорошо, Ли, — начал Гарри, наклоняясь к другу и губами задевая его ухо. — Луи понравилось, как мы его отблагодарили. — Найл, не сдерживая себя, захохотал во весь голос, привлекая внимание всех одноклассников к их четверке. Потеряв момент, близнецы откинулись на спинки стульев, а Лиам, кажется, покраснел. 

— Я что-то смешное сказала? — раздраженно спросила учитель. Лиам покачал головой, пока остальные парни молчали. — Если уж то, о чем вы говорите, важнее Математического анализа, расскажите нам, вместе посмеемся. — Лиам повернулся к друзьям, беспомощно оглядывая их. 

Мейсон поднял руку, привлекая внимание. 

— Мы разговаривали об одолжениях. Мы с Гарри очень любим делать одолжения. — Он кивнул на близнеца, и они оба улыбнулись своей знаменитой победной улыбкой. Шепот и смешки прошлись по классу, дав понять, что не совсем приличный подтекст фразы был понят одноклассниками. Несколько учеников даже подмигнули близнецам. Однако, учитывая возраст преподавателя, шутку она не поняла и свое внимание полностью перевела на доску. 

— Твоя замена «минета» на «одолжение» не была так тонка, — шепнул Найл, когда одноклассники окончательно отвернулись. Близнецы наигранно непонимающе уставились на него, и Найл хихикнул. — Придурки, — и вернулся к написанию конспекта. 

~***~ 

— Охрененски, — подытожил Зейн, ударившись кулачками с Гарри, а потом и с Мейсоном. — Пиздец как охренененски. Переночевать дома у учителя? Через неделю после знакомства? Да пожалуйста! — Мальчики гордо кивнули. 

— Ага, это еще не все, — пробормотал Лиам, еще немного нервничая о произошедшем на уроке. Мейсон сжал плечо друга, притягивая его к себе. 

— Не будь букой, Ли. Мы ведь и тебе то же самое предложили! — дразнился Мейсон, громко и мокро поцеловав в щеку Лиама, который сразу же с отвращением натянул рукав толстовки посильнее и вытер лицо. Гарри положил ладонь на бедро брата, придвигаясь к нему ближе и привлекая внимание. Мейсон прижался к близнецу и обнял его. 

— Но, на самом деле, вы, эм, как бы… — Найл пытался заставить себя задать вопрос напрямую, но лишь густо покраснел, поэтому, не придумав ничего лучше, взял банан и сделал однозначные движения головой и губами. Близнецы рассмеялись: они знали, за что полюбили его с первой встречи. По крайней мере, он не был такой же монашкой, как Лиам. 

— Не, — ответил Гарри, сжимая ладонь на ноге Мейсона. — Немного пообнимались, на самом деле. Он предложил нам сухую одежду и горячий шоколад. И кто мы такие, чтобы отказывать учителю? Потом мы просто все вместе случайно уснули, так что ничего такого не было, да? 

Зейн ухмыльнулся. 

— Обидно, да? Знаю, как сильно ты хочешь отсосать ему. — Глаза Лиама широко распахнулись. Они вообще-то обычно не разговаривали на такие темы, особенно в школе, особенно за столом, когда все едят. И, конечно же, именно в этот момент Даниэль решила присоединиться к ним. Поставив поднос на стол, она внимательно осмотрела всех парней. 

— Итак, кто и кому очень сильно хочет отсосать? — спросила она, изогнув бровь. 

— Лиам хочет отсосать Найлу, — спешно ответил Мейсон, прежде чем Зейн смог рот открыть. Близнецы рассмеялись, заметив покрасневшие щеки обоих, ни в чем невиноватых парней, пока Зейн тихо сидел, казалось, совершенно отстраненный от этой ситуации. 

— Притворюсь, что это шутка, — решила Дани, садясь рядом с Найлом и хватая его чипсы. 

— Эй! — запротестовал блондин. — Я их ел! 

— Если с Лиамом все хорошо пойдет, то не это ты есть будешь, ох далеко не это, — улыбаясь, сострил Гарри. Найл, раскрасневшийся еще больше, пересекся взглядом с Лиамом. Лиам покачал головой, отгоняя ассоциации, связанные с комментариями близнецов. Он нервно стучал пальцами по столу, совершенно отвлеченный от обеда, переведя взгляд с голубых глаз Найла на карие, почти черные глаза Зейна. Он внимательно смотрел на него, прежде чем обратить внимание на Найла. 

— Кстати, нам ведь задали проект по естествознанию! — с энтузиазмом перевел тему блондин. Он подтолкнул Зейна, и тот благодарно улыбнулся ему. Что-то неладное происходило между этими тремя, близнецы чувствовали, но не думали об этом слишком много, удрученные напоминанием о домашнем задании. 

Даниэль внимательно осматривала их несколько секунд, затем украв еще одну чипсину у Найла, и встала. 

— Я не с вами, — сказала она, разворачиваясь к другому столику, — похотливые ублюдки. — Гарри мог поклясться, что слышал, как она пробормотала оскорбление, но, кажется, никто больше не заметил. Он легко захихикал, прошептав это на ухо брату. 

— Работа в группе? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Зейн. Блондин кивнул, сморщив нос. Кажется, он не был удовлетворен своим партнером по проекту. 

— Зейн? — близнецы повернулись к другу, единственному, кто был с ними в одном классе по этому предмету. 

— Конечно, я с вами, пиздюки, — улыбнулся он, и братья удовлетворенно выдохнули. 

— Вы его еще не сделали даже, — заметил Лиам. Мейсон шутливо толкнул его в плечо. 

\- Фу, Ли, ты такой грубиян. 

Лиам закатил глаза. 

— Вообще-то, вы мне тут задолжали за последние часы смущения, — ответил он, и друзья заулыбались. 

~***~ 

Скукота урока изобразительных искусств в сравнении с живостью занятий драмы с Луи удручала мальчиков. Они отстукивали карандашами ритм по старой деревянной поверхности их рабочих мест, под столом поглаживая бедра друг друга. Им нужно было изобразить человека. Конечно, они оба выбрали Луи, но самое настойчивое воспоминание из его внешности — ноги, одетые в обтягивающие красные джинсы, которые он так любил носить. 

Пожав плечами, парни посмотрели на одноклассников. Они заметили, как Лиам и Найл наклонились, рассматривая работы друг друга. Найл что-то дорисовывал Лиаму, пока губы брюнета растянулись в широкой улыбке. Близнецы тепло улыбнулись друзьям, счастливые, что парни стали так близки друг к другу. 

Зейн тоже следил взглядом за парой друзей. Блондинка, сидевшая рядом с ним, постукивала его по плечу, привлекая внимание, но он лишь зло оттолкнул ее ладонь, нагнувшись и сосредоточившись над холстом. Зейн, в отличие от Стайлсов, был достаточно талантливым, поэтому они даже не были удивлены тому, что он не отрывался от работы в течение десяти минут, пока они разглядывали класс. 

В конце концов, учитель поймал их на ничегонеделании и сильно постучал концом указки по их парте. Братья раздраженно выдохнули и, придвинув холсты, сделали вид, будто они заняты. Через пару минут Гарри написал: 

сходим к Луи после урока? 

конечно, — ответил Мейсон. 

Он улыбнулся брату, прежде чем взять тонкую кисточку и опустить ее в васильковый цвет, проведя несколько тонких линий. Гарри одобрительно кивнул, прослеживая элементы гардероба Луи на рисунке. 

С этого момента урок тянулся мучительно долго, мальчики добавили лишь несколько бессмысленных линий. Они почти облегченно вскрикнули, когда звонок, наконец-то, прозвенел. Полностью готовые соскочить со своих мест и нестись в кабинет Луи, близнецы неожиданно встретили тело, перегородившее их путь. 

Это была та самая блондинка, сидевшая с Зейном; ее имя Перри. Она улыбнулась им, и выражение ее лица показывало, что ей что-то нужно от них. Она не была особо популярна, но у нее была группа достаточно близких друзей. Она и близнецы были разделены разными кругами общения, поэтому они никогда не пересекались до этого момента. Сейчас же она разделяла братьев и Луи. 

— Привет, Гарри, Мейсон, — начала она, дружелюбная улыбка появилась на ее лице. — У меня будет вечеринка на этих выходных. Просто хотела пригласить вас, ребята, и ваших друзей. — Такого они не ожидали. Перри вообще не выглядела как человек, любящий такие вечеринки, на которых бывали близнецы. 

— Прямо-таки с алкоголем? — недоверчиво спросил Мейсон, смотря за спину девушки и замечая, как их друзья выходили из кабинета. 

— А, да, конечно, мои родители уезжают из города, — ответила она. Ну, это все объясняет. Перри решила воспользоваться отъездом родителей и собрать толпу. Что же, она выглядела миленькой девушкой, так почему бы и нет? 

— Мы, возможно, будем заняты, — резко ответил Гарри, заметив размышляющее выражение лица брата: у них все еще был шанс на свидание с Луи. — Но мы обязательно скажем друзьям о вечеринке в доме Эдвардс, да? И если наши планы провалятся, мы тоже придем, хорошо, милая? — Перри быстро кивнула и, думая, что близнецы не видят ее, показала большой палец друзьям, ждущим ее у двери. 

— Круто! Тогда увидимся, — счастливо ответила она и ушла. Не заметив присутствия Лиама, Зейна и Найла, близнецы решили пойти прямо к Луи. Собрав вещи, братья спустились по знакомым лестницам и прошли по длинным коридорам, стараясь сдержать нетерпеливые улыбки. 

До места они добрались достаточно быстро. Как только они подошли к кабинету, дверь открылась и вышла улыбающаяся Элеонор. Она не заметила братьев, сжимая охапку тетрадей и довольно прижимая ее к груди. Близнецы скептически оглядели ее, прежде чем зайти в класс. 

Преподаватель как раз убирал ноутбук в чехол. Посмотрев на вошедших и заметив братьев, Луи не смог не улыбнуться автоматически. Но, очевидно, вспомнив утро, он подавил свою улыбку. После свидания он точно должен отвергнуть их. 

— Итак, Лу, — начал Гарри, — проясним детали нашего свидания сейчас, или мы должны дать тебе наши номера? — Глаза Луи распахнулись, беспокойно смотря на коридор; преподаватель поспешил закрыть дверь за спинами близнецов. Они наблюдали за ним, довольные его реакцией. 

— Клянусь, вы оба меня в могилу сведете, — пробормотал он, пальцами зарываясь в свои волосы. Он совершил ошибку, закрыв на мгновение глаза, к своему удивлению почувствовав, как его обоих щек коснулись мягкие губы. Он распахнул глаза, переводя взгляд между близнецами и отходя от них на несколько шагов. 

— Но дверь же закрыта, — возмутился Мейсон, взяв ладонь Гарри в свою руку. 

— Я дам вам мой номер, — ответил Луи на вопрос Гарри, полностью игнорируя свои порозовевшие щеки из-за коротких поцелуев. — И если кто-нибудь спросит, то это только для помощи по учебе, окей? — Они кивнули, все еще ухмыляясь. — Может, сходим в пятницу? Что вы вообще хотите делать? 

— Ну, — Гарри задумчиво приложил указательный палец к губам, — мы любим фильмы. Можем даже попкорн купить. А еще мы говорили уже о еде. Ну или можно пойти в клуб? Мы с Мейсоном хорошо танцуем. 

— Удиви нас, Лу. Мы можем сделать и то, и другое, — добавил Мейсон, сжимая ладонь брата. Луи покачал головой, прибираясь на рабочем столе. Часть его все еще не могла поверить в то, что он собирается на свидание с учеником. И не с одним. С близнецами, которые любят ласкать друг друга. Луи подавил стон от картинок в голове. 

— Отправьте мне сообщения, чтобы у меня были ваши номера, — сказал он, отрывая клочок бумаги, на котором ранее написал свой номер. — И не злоупотребляйте им. — Мейсон протянул руку, чтобы взять бумажку. 

— Мы? Злоупотреблять? Да никогда, — Мейсон улыбнулся, отдавая номер Гарри, и младший автоматически прижался губами к губам брата, благодарно того целуя. Луи когда-нибудь вообще привыкнет к этому? Выглядит как красивый обман зрения. 

— Мы, правда, не можем дождаться, Лу, — сказал Гарри, вновь обращая внимание на учителя. Казалось, Луи даже совсем не удивился, когда мальчик нагнулся над столом, чтобы поцеловать его в уголок губ. 

— Хороший опыт, — честно ответил Луи. — А теперь, мальчики, идите. Я прекрасно знаю, что вам еще много домашней работы предстоит сделать, и, если ваш дерьмовый результат сегодняшним утром – все, на что вы способны, то вам лучше позаниматься еще. — Хитрая улыбка появилась на его лице, и близнецы заулыбались в ответ. 

— Мы занимаемся усерднее, только если знаем, что после этого нас ожидает хорошее поощрение, — сказал Гарри. 

— Имей это в виду в пятницу, — подмигнул Мейсон, и близнецы вышли. Луи тяжело выдохнул. Они на самом деле станут причиной его проблем.  
Комментарий к Chapter 10  
это все из-за меня и моей лени, прощения мне нет, я даже не пытаюсь оправдаться, но простите меня все равно, пожалуйста? х 

 

========== Chapter 11 ==========  
Вибрирующий в заднем кармане джинсов Гарри телефон был встречен недовольными вздохами братьев, и Мейсон уже хотел схватить устройство, отбросив его куда-нибудь подальше, чтобы спокойно продолжить объятия с близнецом, но Гарри, наклонившийся над братом, внимательно посмотрел на него. Мейсону не оставалось ничего, кроме как достать телефон. 

Посмотрев на экран, старший обрадовался, что все-таки достал устройство, иначе бы они пропустили ответное СМС от Луи. Они написали ему с телефона Гарри, чтобы уточнить детали свидания. Теперь, держа телефон над плечом брата, Мейсон с улыбкой читал сообщение. 

пятница. уедем сразу после школы. будьте готовы к долгой поездке и возьмите теплые вещи 

Мейсон показал текст Гарри, и тот довольно вздохнул. 

— Куда, по-твоему, он собирается везти нас? — взволнованно спросил парень. 

— Думаю, куда-то далеко; кто знает? — Мейсон положил телефон на кровать, возвращая руку в волосы Гарри. — Итак, на чем мы остановились? 

Гарри подался вперед, чтобы с новыми силами соединить их губы. Мейсон укусил брата за нижнюю губу, резким рывком за волосы на макушке прижимая его к себе. Гарри простонал, и Мейсон нетерпеливо провел свободной рукой по его груди. 

Несколько быстрых ударов в дверь заставили близнецов мгновенно разлететься по разным краям кровати. Они наклонились, чтобы поднять упавшие на пол учебники, когда в комнату зашла мама. 

Энн посмотрела на взъерошенных братьев немного удивленным взглядом. Гарри провел языком по губе, чтобы убедиться, что укус не кровоточил. 

— Ой, мам! — воскликнул Мейсон с быстро налепленной улыбкой, оторвав взгляд от близнеца. Она сложила руки на груди: разве она не говорила им прибраться в комнате? 

— Я просто хотела спросить, откуда взялись те два белых джемпера, в которых вы пришли; я достала их из стирки. Уверена, что не покупала их, — Энн держала в руках эту одежду, внимательно рассматривая ее. Она не могла понять, почему так осветились лица ее сыновей, когда она вернула им джемперы. 

— От школьного друга, — быстро ответил Гарри, прижимая толстовку Луи к груди. — Спасибо, что постирала, мам. 

Та проследила за взглядом, которым Мейсон обменялся с Гарри, словно они мысленно обсуждали какую-то тайну. Этот взгляд был для них привычен, и Энн, пожав плечами и напомнив об уборке, вернулась к отдыху. 

— Мам, — позвал Гарри, и Энн обернулась. 

— Да, милый? 

— Мы с Мейсом в пятницу собираемся кое-куда. Может быть, нас не будет дома; просто хотел, чтобы ты знала, — добавил Гарри, обаятельно улыбаясь. 

— Как обычно. Мои мальчики взрослеют, активно отдыхая на выходных. Весело провести время, дорогие, — ответила Энн и покинула комнату. 

— Это было опасно, Хаз, — вздохнул Мейсон, опускаясь на край кровати. Гарри забрал из его рук джемпер, и вместе со своим кинул на верх вешалки. Затем двинулся ближе, чтобы устроиться на коленях брата. 

— Она все еще не стала ясновидящей, Мейс, — произнес он, нежно целуя шею брата. Мейсон обвил руки вокруг талии брата, оставаясь немного напряженным. 

— А если она поймает нас в следующий раз? Мы вправду должны признаться ей, Хазза, — ответил Мейсон. Гарри продолжал оставлять дорожку из поцелуев, спускающуюся к ключице брата, оттягивая воротник рубашки в сторону, чтобы предоставить себе больше свободной кожи. 

— Ммм, — промычал Гарри, оставляя засос, — давай не будем. 

Мейсон запустил руки под рубашку близнеца и провел рукой вдоль позвоночника. Он глубоко вздохнул, притягивая Гарри ближе, пока тот занимался второй ключицей. 

Мейсон покусывал уже опухшую нижнюю губу. 

— Но, Гарри, — вздохнул он, проклиная ту часть своего мозга, которая заботилась о последствиях, — разве ты не считаешь, что она заслуживает знать, что ее сыновья трахаются? 

Гарри отодвинулся, хмуро взглянув на брата. 

— Ты, правда, хочешь сказать ей все так, в открытую? — Мейсон простонал, поглаживая спину Гарри. 

— Нет, я не знаю, — Мейсон нежно поцеловал Гарри в щеку. — Ты не хочешь быть с ней честным? 

— Хочу, но мы не можем, — мягко ответил Гарри. Он опустил глаза, позволяя лицу скрыться за густыми кудрями. — Это неправильно. — Он попытался сползти с коленей брата, но старший крепко его держал. 

— Нет, нет, Хазза, — Мейсон протянул руку, чтобы поднять лицо близнеца вверх. — Это нормально, что все так происходит. Мы не должны рассказывать ей, меня устраивает все как есть сейчас, — Мейсон пристально посмотрел в глаза брату. — Правда, Гарри. Просто я ненавижу скрывать свои чувства к тебе, особенно в своем же доме. 

Уголок рта Гарри поднялся в улыбке. 

— У нас есть собственная спальня, — игриво напомнил брату Гарри. Мейсон тоже улыбнулся, наклоняясь к драгоценному брату. Младший благодарно ответил на поцелуй, обнимая Мейсона за шею. Тот притянул близнеца к себе, скользя ногтями по его спине. Да, у них есть своя спальня, и они собирались использовать все ее преимущества. 

~***~ 

Школьные дни обычно тянулись невыносимо медленно. Такой медленный темп придавал близнецам, с нетерпением ждущим пятницы, еще больше волнения. Они беспокойно считали дни до того самого события, совершенно не обращая внимания на уроки. Фактически, единственными предметами, над которыми они даже постарались, были английский и драма, учителем которых, собственно, был Луи. 

Волнение о предстоящем заставляло близнецов усиленно учить строки шекспировской «Много шума из ничего». Оценки по другим предметам заметно пострадали из-за увлеченности новым учителем. 

Наконец наступила пятница. Близнецы встали заранее, чтобы загрузить теплые вещи в свои рюкзаки для подготовки к вечеру. Мейсон, подмигнув Гарри, бросил с собой несколько презервативов и смазку в боковой карман. Гарри рассмеялся, подходя к брату и целуя в знак одобрения. 

— Сегодняшний день будет тянуться невероятно долго, — произнес он, когда губы Мейсона отпустили его. 

— Ты уже говорил, — согласно простонал Мейсон. Беспокойство заставляло сердца братьев нервно и быстро биться все утро, пока они по-быстрому перекусили и вместе с Зейном доехали до школы. 

Их друг, чуть позже узнавший о назначенном свидании, всю дорогу дразнил их. 

— Вы как двенадцатилетние девочки, которые в первый раз влюбились, вы знаете? — говорил Зейн, хихикая. Одинаковые раздраженные взгляды долетели до него с задних сидений. 

— Нас ничего не сдерживает, чтобы сделать друг другу минеты в твоей машине, Зейн, — напомнил Мейсон брюнету. — Держи свою язвительность при себе, тогда посмотрим. 

— Я остановлюсь, — пригрозил Зейн. 

— Так как это задержит нас, ты попадешь в такую же неприятную ситуацию с учителями, как и мы, — продолжил Гарри. — К тому же, Лиам и Найл будут скучать по нам, — добавил он с ухмылкой. Зейн взглянул в зеркало заднего вида, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри. Брюнет включил радио погромче, так и не остановившись. 

Гарри победно прижался ближе к Мейсону. Губы брата коснулись его волос, и остальную часть пути они наслаждались предвкушением. 

Как-то, перед началом урока Луи, братья сидели у кабинета и обсуждали детали свидания. Оба отправили Луи сообщения с требованиями о больших подробностях, но ответом им являлось неопределенное: 

увидите;) 

Сейчас Луи вошел в класс и сразу заметил близнецов. Он не мог не улыбнуться в ответ на их радостное приветствие. Луи попытался задвинуть страх о вечере и братьях куда-нибудь подальше. Ему надо было всего лишь пройти через свидание, и затем их пути разойдутся. Только почему это уже не казалось такой хорошей идеей, как с самого начала? 

— Можешь дать еще какие-нибудь подсказки? — с надеждой спросил Гарри. Луи мягко рассмеялся и отрицательно покачал головой. Он все еще не мог свыкнуться с мыслью, что свидание с братьями Стайлс вот-вот станет действительностью. Несомненно, это была лишь секундная слабость, однако он собирался наслаждаться каждой минутой. 

— Нет, — ответил он, — сейчас начнется урок. 

Ученики начали заполнять комнату как раз на разочарованном стоне близнецов. Было ли их слишком много, чтобы попросить о еще нескольких секундах с невероятно горячим учителем? Найл коснулся плеч братьев, зная, что их сегодня ожидает. Усаживаясь рядом с Мейсоном, он наклонился, чтобы прошептать: 

— Сейчас только восемь часов! 

Мейсон рассмеялся, легко толкая блондина в плечо. 

Семь часов волнения и тихих перешептываний, и братья были уже практически вне себя. 

— Честно, как уроки могут быть такими скучными? — пожаловался Гарри, и Мейсон сочувственно погладил руку брата. Он тоже чувствовал подступающую головную боль от напряженных из-за приближающегося свидания нервов. 

— Мы могли бы сделать их более захватывающими, — промурлыкал Мейсон в ухо брата, ладонью касаясь его бедра. Гарри прикусил заднюю часть ладони, подпирающей его подбородок. Его брови в удивлении взлетели вверх; они не слишком часто показывали чувства вот так, публично. 

— Мейс, — вздохнул Гарри, позволив векам опуститься, — мы должны оставить это для Лу. 

Рука Мейсона еще раз на прощание сжала бедро Гарри и вернулась на место. Он был прав; все это ожидание вызвало в обоих огромную сексуальную неудовлетворенность, и восполнить пробелы они должны только с Луи. Он заслужил внимание близнецов. 

— Сегодня будет прекрасный вечер, — согласился Мейсон. 

— Если он когда-нибудь наступит, — сказал его брат, взглянув на часы. Гарри оглядел кабинет, чтобы посмотреть на лица друзей. Все три пары глаз были направлены на них, излучая заинтересованность и веселье. Гнев и раздраженность Гарри, положившего голову на сложенные на парте руки, привлекли их внимание. 

Фактически, большая часть класса отвлеклась на вспышку Гарри. Его щеки вспыхнули. Мейсон нежно улыбнулся брату, взъерошив его волосы. Братский жест заставил обернувшихся учеников умилиться. 

— Вернитесь к работе! — потребовал учитель, и момент пропал. Часы, жестко отмеряя каждую минуту, наконец, достигли нужной отметки, и оглушающий звонок оповестил о свободе. Близнецы мгновенно вскочили со своих мест, чтобы ринуться к кабинету Луи. Он не говорил, что им обязательно встречать его там, но этот вывод напрашивался сам собой. 

Внезапно перед ними материализовался Зейн. 

— Не так быстро, — ухмыльнулся он, вытянув руки так, чтобы удержать братьев на месте. — Теперь я знаю, что у вас свидание, но я просто хочу, чтобы вы знали: если вам понадобится водитель или что-то пойдет не так, я здесь. 

— Кто ты, наша мамочка? — шутливо откинул в сторону руку брюнета Мейсон. 

— Нет, наша мамочка — Лиам, — пошутил Гарри, указывая на приближающегося парня. 

— Я все слышал, — негодующе ответил Лиам. — И Зейн абсолютно прав; будьте осторожны, ладно? — близнецы заинтересованно посмотрели на друзей. 

— Серьезно? — удивился Мейсон. — Свидания с парнями у нас уже не первый раз вообще-то. — К счастью, в классе больше никого не осталось, не считая учителя, которому определенно не нужно было слышать о личной жизни его учеников. 

— Но с двадцатидвухлетним, к тому же преподающим в нашей школе — в первый, — присоединился Зейн к словам Лиама. — Очень многое может пойти не так и привести к печальным последствиям для вас троих. 

— Мы бы сказали быть осторожным и мистеру Томлинсону, если бы он не был, знаете, нашим учителем, — с поклоном вступил в разговор Найл. 

— Точно. И не слишком разочаровывайтесь, если все не будет столь гладко. Если не принимать во внимание всякие мелочи, то у вас будет идеальное свидание, — с улыбкой завершил Лиам. Эта подлинная забота заставила близнецов немедленно устроить групповые обнимашки. 

— Спасибо, друзья, — от сердца поблагодарил Гарри. 

— Обращайтесь, — ответили парни. — Хотя позже с вас подробности, да? — со смехом добавил Зейн. 

— Конечно, — согласился Мейсон, уже оттесняя Гарри к двери. — Для чего же еще друзья нужны? 

После парни уже бежали по коридору, чтобы поскорее встретиться с их учителем-для-свидания. Остановившись около шкафчиков, они вытащили наружу рюкзаки с теплой одеждой. Проходя сквозь дверной проем, парни с потрясением поняли, что в кабинете никого нет. Одинаковые хмурые взгляды прошлись по пустому помещению. В углу доски, где Луи написал их имена, Гарри заметил прикрепленный листок. 

Приближаясь к доске, Мейсон с силой сорвал бумажку. 

«Выходите к машине. Я припарковался позади школы, хотя, думаю, к этому времени вы уже знаете, как выглядит моя машина. Луи» 

Мейсон повернул записку, написанную милым почерком преподавателя, так, чтобы брат тоже мог прочитать. Хмурый взгляд мгновенно исчез, уступив место счастливому. И правда, это имело смысл. Свидание должно пройти подальше от любопытных глаз, и два ученика, выходящие вместе с учителем, наверняка привлекли бы лишнее внимание в коридоре. 

Взявшись за руки, Мейсон и Гарри вместе покинули кабинет и здание школы. В последнее время погода выдалась хорошая, солнце ослабляло уже надоевший мороз, и парни даже сняли пальто. Это не означало, что они им больше не нужны, потому что им все еще нужно было быть готовыми к таинственному плану Томлинсона. 

Они, конечно же, помнили, как выглядит машина Луи. Занимая время пути, близнецы выглядывали его на водительском сидении. Одна рука плотно обхватывала руль, пальцы нервно барабанили. Другая рука свисала с открытого окна. Он кусал губы, и это заставило коленки братьев задрожать. Ох, что бы они сделали ради одного прикосновения этих губ! 

Голубые глаза бросили взгляд в их сторону прежде, чем близнецы успели подумать об этом. Луи, слабо улыбнувшись, быстро оглядел пространство вокруг машины. Ему не хотелось, чтобы появились свидетели того, как два ученика садятся в его машину. 

Гарри махнул рукой, Мейсон подмигнул. Луи поудобнее уселся на своем месте, прежде чем пустить братьев внутрь. Сейчас или никогда. 

Когда близнецы сели назад, они молчали несколько минут. Рука Гарри, не обхватывающая ладонь Мейсона, сжимала ткань обивки сидения. Вторая рука Мейсона лежала на его колене, пока автомобиль покидал территорию школы. Луи так же ничего не говорил, он сосредоточил свое внимание на каждом ученике и преподавателе вокруг здания. 

Все трое могли чувствовать напряжение, витавшее в салоне каждый раз, когда какой-то человек оказывался рядом. Им хватило бы взгляда на заднее сидение, чтобы появились подозрения. Даже обычное, развязное поведение близнецов не облегчило бы ситуацию. 

Как только вокруг не осталось людей, близнецы сразу дернулись вперед, касаясь руками места впереди. 

— Когда мы выходим, Лу? — спросил Гарри. 

— Долго ехать? 

— Это было очень сложно. 

Отпустив дыхание, которое ему пришлось задержать на словах Гарри, Луи позволил себе немного расслабиться. 

— Это было абсолютно нелепо, — тихо пробормотал учителя, смотря на дорогу. — Вы понимаете это, да? 

Со стороны близнецов донеслись звуки неохотного согласия. 

— Но разве ты не взволнован? — вопрос Гарри казался таким невинным, что Луи не сдержал улыбки. 

— Полагаю, да, — просто ответил он. Луи был вознагражден маленькой ямочкой на щеке младшего Стайлса. Из-за такой мелочи его румянец стал еще ярче, и Луи заставил себя смотреть только на дорогу. 

Близнецы устроились на своих местах, вновь взявшись за руки. 

— Спасибо за это, Луи, — произнес Мейсон со счастливой улыбкой. — Будет весело. Мы прекрасно ведем себя на свиданиях, правда. — Луи улыбнулся. Он не сомневался, что так и есть, и сказал об этом братьям. 

Луи немного наклонился вниз, чтобы достать из коробки CD-диск, засовывая его в проигрыватель. Близнецы удивились, услышав вступительные ноты одной из их любимых песен Coldplay из динамиков. 

— Я оказал им больше внимания с нашего разговора, — произнес Луи, немного увеличивая громкость. - Это, конечно, не The Fray, но музыка достойная. Я был на их концерте, кстати. 

Близнецы ответили вместе со словами Криса Мартина. На припеве к их хору присоединился Луи, и сердца братьев так же запели от восторга. Он сделал это для них. Не было никакого другого объяснения, почему он купил этот диск. 

Поездка была долгой, как и предупреждал Луи. Собственно, парни против не были. Когда музыка закончилась, они начали расспрашивать учителя о нем. Это был более личный разговор, нежели на обеде, но Луи на удивление говорил открыто. Ему нравилось говорить о своей семье, о друзьях в Донкастере, и о жизни, которую он создал здесь, в Лондоне — жизни, находящейся под угрозой из-за его восхищения зеленоглазыми близнецами, но эту часть он тактично пропустил. 

Братьям, с их стороны, очень нравилось слушать Луи. Они кивали, задавали все новые вопросы, поглощая каждое сказанное Луи слово. Все, что он бы ни сказал, вызывало в них неподдельный интерес. Они были очарованы им, он – ими. 

Они хотели знать все, начиная от любимого цвета Луи («Постоянного цвета нет, сейчас, скорее всего, бледно-зеленый») и заканчивая мнением о городе («Намного больше, чем Донкастер, и очень живой; мне нравится»). К тому времени, как они въехали на автостоянку, прошло полтора часа вопросов, и Луи понял, что сам не узнал практически ничего нового о мальчиках, с которыми сейчас идет на свидание. 

— Я не понимаю, — произнес Гарри, выходя из машины и смотря на здание перед ним, — зачем нам нужна теплая одежда для катка внутри помещения? 

— Они не для катка, верно? — остановился Мейсон возле брата, взяв того за руку. 

— Нет, не для катка, — ответил Луи с теплой улыбкой. — Но это не единственное место, где мы сегодня будем. Пойдемте внутрь. 

С этими словами вернулось волнение. Это определенно будет долгая и стоящая того ночь рядом с Луи, они знали это.

========== Chapter 12 ==========  
На отполированном до блеска деревянном полу роликового катка отражались яркие огни, которые вспыхивали в такт незамысловатой попсовой песни. Диско-шар, неоновые стены и мерцающий свет, все это словно оживляло место, вместе с музыкой и разноцветными огнями. Люди катались по кругу, смеясь и как можно громче подпевая новому хиту. Между близнецами и основной массой заведения ощущалась заметная разница; они просто веселились, но не будучи пьяными в хлам, и определенно менее возбужденные. 

Мейсон и Гарри держали свои ролики в руках, пристально оглядывая просторный каток. Их взгляд остановился на огромном экране, на котором чередовались отрывки из музыкального клипа и съемки людей из зала. Экран демонстрировал сладко целующуюся парочку в дальнем углу катка, девушка с забранными в длинный хвост волосами прижималась к своему более высокому парню. Близнецы усмехнулись; парочки иногда такие забавные. 

Луи расположился недалеко от них на скамейке. 

— Вы же не собираетесь пойти и присоединиться к ним? — спросил он, приподнимая бровь, когда они повернулись к нему. 

— Возможно, — пожал плечами Гарри. 

— Эта компашка не для нас, — добавил Мейсон, потянув Гарри за руку, так что они оказались прямо перед лавочкой, на которой сидел Луи. 

— Готов поспорить, это было бы весело, — парировал Луи, скрестив руки. 

— А ты что? Не пойдешь? — Гарри присел рядом с Луи, отпуская руку Мейсона, чтобы тот смог устроиться с другой стороны от учителя. 

— Покатайся с нами, Лу? — канючил Мейсон, выпячивая нижнюю губу. Луи покачал головой, впервые не сделав поправку на счет своего имени; к тому же, они были далеко от города. Никто не знал, что он их учитель. 

— Может, позже. А вы двое, давайте, вперед, — ответил он. Его задача на сегодняшнем свидании состояла в том, чтобы мальчики хорошо провели время. Вышло так, что нежелание кататься вылилось в миссию по поддержанию приятной атмосферы на свидании. Не то чтобы он плохо катался, просто ему не хотелось быть самым старым на этой площадке; в толпе в основном крутились молодые люди, примерно одного возраста с близнецами. 

— У нас тут свидание втроем, — пожаловался Гарри, толкая Луи в плечо. — А не только для нас с Мейсом, в курсе, да? 

Гарри сказал это достаточно громко для того, чтобы Луи забеспокоился. Они, может, и далеко от города, но он все еще боялся быть осужденным за свидание одновременно с двумя молодыми близнецами. Луи быстро оглядел людей, которые находились неподалеку от них. Они не услышали или просто не обратили внимания, сосредоточенные на снующих вокруг людях, которые счастливо смеялись. 

— Мгм, — нечленораздельно ответил Луи. Мейсон снял свою обувь и пытался натянуть ролики. Учитель тут же воспрял духом, довольный тем, что хотя бы один из близнецов на его стороне. Мальчик слева от него изо всех сил пытался зашнуровать свои коньки, возясь с отверстиями для шнуровки. В голову Луи пришла блестящая идея, как заставить Гарри присоединиться к своему брату, и он ехидно усмехнулся. 

— Дай-ка я помогу, — произнес он, сползая на пол прямо напротив Мейсона. Смотря мальчику прямо в глаза сквозь длинные ресницы, Луи провел рукой вниз от колена до самой щиколотки, предлагая помочь со шнурками. Глаза Мейсона расширились, а сам он перестал возиться с роликами, вцепившись руками в край скамейки. — Это не так уж и трудно, — добавил Луи, мягко улыбаясь. 

Изящными пальцами Луи в два счета зашнуровал ролики. Все это время Мейсон не отрывал пристального взгляда от учителя, расположившегося у него между колен. Гарри нахмурился, неуверенно посматривая то на Луи, то на Мейсона. Костяшки на пальцах мальчика побелели, когда он сильнее вцепился в край скамейки, его мысли определенно свернули не на ту дорожку. Луи мог бы заниматься делами куда полезнее, стоя на коленях перед школьником. 

Гарри коснулся руки Мейсона, сжимая ее, чтобы привлечь внимание брата. Близнец взглянул на него. Мейсон удивился, увидев в зеленых глазах Гарри бушующую ревность. Младший брат многозначительно облизнул нижнюю губу, взглядом указывая в направлении Луи. 

— Мои тоже, — сказал Гарри учителю, пододвигая ноги в одних носках ближе к Луи, который все еще сидел на корточках перед его братом. Луи ухмыльнулся, усаживаясь перед Гарри. Никаких любимчиков, Луи также заботливо и аккуратно зашнуровал его ролики. Рука Гарри все также лежала поверх руки Мейсона, сжимая ее. Томлинсон из-под челки взглянул на мальчика, от чего тот покраснел. Брюнет нашел это очень забавным; обычно у него из-за близнецов розовели щеки, никак не наоборот. Луи нравилась такая смена ролей. 

— Все, — сказал учитель, поднимаясь на ноги. Близнецы так и остались сидеть на скамейке, глядя на него с нечитаемыми выражениями на лицах. Луи на секунду потерялся в широко распахнутых, обрамленных густыми ресницами зеленых глазах, которые с интересом оглядывали его фигуру. Их переплетенные пальцы напряглись; кажется, мальчики думали об одном. Это было одно из тех непринужденных движений, которое учитель заметил еще в классе; у этих двоих своя уникальная связь. 

Заиграла песня с отдающимся в висках битом, и погас свет. Вращающиеся цветные огни мелькали на полу. Мейсон медленно поднялся на ноги, потянув Гарри за собой. 

— Обещай, что покатаешься с нами? — спросил Мейсон, осторожно ставя одну ногу на пол. Наблюдая за тем, как Гарри пододвинулся ближе к брату, слегка неуклюже стоя на роликах, Луи чувствовал, как уверенность медленно покидает его. 

— Обещаю, — отвечает Томлинсон. Он не собирался сегодня нарезать круги по площадке, а теперь он обещал близнецам покататься с ними; свидание, напомнил он себе. Все обретает смысл, когда Луи видит их счастливые лица. По крайней мере, они весело проведут этот вечер, прежде чем он скажет им, что ничего между ними не выйдет. 

Луи застонал, благодарный за то, что близнецы уже отошли от бортика, полу катясь, полу шагая, по гладкому полу катка. Они обернулись, жестами призывая Луи присоединиться к ним. Он ответил улыбкой и кивнул. Размышления могут подождать; он должен наслаждаться сегодняшним днем. 

Близнецы двинулись по блестящей поверхности, плотно сжимая руки между друг другом. Луи не должен был удивляться, что на мальчиков обращали внимание, пока они лениво катались по кругу. В конце концов, они были непростительно очаровательными близнецами, держащимися друг за друга так, словно от этого зависела их жизнь. Луи подавил смешок, когда Гарри слегка споткнулся. Мейсон свободной рукой быстро схватил брата за локоть, на что младший близнец благодарно улыбнулся. 

Луи облокотился на неоново-зеленую часть стены рядом с той частью катка, на которой он стоял. Он напрягся, чтобы заметить близнецов далеко на другой стороне площадки. У них определенно не было большого опыта в катании, так что большинство времени они просто с любопытством разглядывали парней и девушек. 

К тому времени, когда они снова оказались рядом с Луи, их с интересом провожали взглядом несколько подростков, громко подпевающих песни Кэти Перри, явно стараясь привлечь их внимание. Мальчики, в свою очередь, совсем не замечали хихикающих девушек, вместо этого махая руками и улыбаясь в сторону Луи. 

Томлинсон улыбнулся в ответ, облокотившись на самый край. Мальчики подъехали ближе, останавливаясь и сталкиваясь носами роликов с бортиком. Они хихикнули; в любом случае, внимание Луи приковала группа девушек, которая следовала за ними по пятам. Они смотрели на Луи с осуждением и какой-то ревностью во взгляде, так что он наклонился ближе к мальчикам. 

Он не совсем отдавал себе отчет в том, что ведет себя как подросток, но смех, который он получил в награду, когда шутливо потрепал обоих парней по голове, вышиб все мысли из головы учителя. 

— Лу, ты так горячо смотришься около этой стены, — выдохнул Гарри в ухо Луи, игриво прикусывая мочку. Стараясь не дрожать, молодой учитель отодвинулся от него. 

Рука Мейсона поймала Луи за плечо, притягивая мужчину обратно. 

— Ты бы научил нас кататься, а то мы немного неудачники, — несмотря на невинность предложения, лицом Мейсон зарылся в шею Луи, и все оказалось гораздо интимнее. 

Томлинсон постарался отвлечься от мальчиков низким, нервным смешком: 

— Конечно, позже. 

Песня сменилась, и мальчики удалились, игриво подмигивая учителю. Луи покачал головой, на этот раз его смех звучал гораздо естественнее. Он помахал им, осматривая довольно большую толпу на катке. Близнецов было легко отыскать среди общей массы по одежде и сравнительно высокому росту. 

Они не отъехали слишком далеко, когда Гарри внезапно охнул и, путаясь в ногах и отпуская руку Мейсона, чтобы не утащить его за собой, упал на отполированный пол. Мейсон неловко притормозил, немедленно наклоняясь, чтобы помочь близнецу. Он быстро взглянул на Луи, чтобы убедиться в том, что он смотрит, после чего повел бровями, как бы говоря «говорил же, неудачники». 

Гарри рассмеялся, от чего напряженный и обеспокоенный Луи расслабился. Старший близнец помог брату подняться на ноги, оба парня слегка неуклюже покачивались. Мейсон провел рукой по плечам брата и вниз по груди, якобы смахивая пыль с Гарри, хотя пол был идеально чистым. 

Даже с такого расстояния Луи заметил, что на щеках Гарри расцвел милый румянец. Сперва Луи подумал, что это от смущения, но когда Гарри поймал оба запястья Мейсона в свои руки, притягивая брата ближе, Луи понял, что вагончик тронулся. 

Они ведь не станут ничего делать на людях, да? Представление в школе было только для него; все в порядке. Сейчас совершенно другая ситуация. За близнецами уже зачарованно наблюдала пара человек. Им не нужно было видеть, как братья целуют друг друга до сбившегося дыхания. 

Луи разрывался между желанием просто стоять и смотреть и потребностью пойти остановить их — последний вариант предложило здравомыслящее полушарие его мозга, которое всегда просыпается в самые неподходящие моменты. Луи обнаружил, протискиваясь сквозь группу болтливых школьников, что уже на половине пути к прокату роликовых коньков. 

Он сообщил мужчине за прилавком размер своей обуви и, держа ролики в руке, молодой учитель вернулся туда, где легкомысленно оставил двух парней, предоставленных самим себе. Они переместились к стене, непринужденно прислонившись к ней. Широкие ухмылки расползлись на их одинаковых лицах, когда они увидели, как Луи зашнуровывает свои ролики. Внезапно голову Томлинсона посетила мысль о том, что все это была одна большая уловка, чтобы затащить его на каток, но когда он притормозил около близнецов, неожиданно твердо стоя на ногах, это его уже не волновало. Луи был в окружении, которые с охотой подхватили его под обе руки. 

Они двигались синхронно, временами даже попадая в темп музыки. Гарри оживился, и Мейсон слегка нагнулся вперед рядом с Луи, чтобы улыбнуться брату. Это было странное развлечение, нарезать круги по полу. Но это включало в себя легкие касания пальцев и пару милых мальчишек по обе стороны от него. 

Луи чувствовал малейшее их колебание. Оба близнеца придвинулись ближе, чтобы не раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, пока переступали с одной ноги на другую. Мальчики благодарно улыбнулись Луи. Они не разговаривали друг с другом, в любом случае, музыка заглушала любые слова. 

Когда они поворачивали на очередной круг по деревянному полу, Луи мельком взглянул на большой экран. Музыкальный клип закончился, и он нашел себя, смотрящим прямо в камеру, с близнецами рядом с ним. Вместо того, чтобы смутиться или разволноваться, Луи слегка качнул головой в направлении экрана, указывая на него мальчикам, чтобы отвлечь их от разглядывания пола. 

Близнецы весело рассмеялись, притормаживая вместе с Луи. Внезапно он почувствовал две пары губ, прижимающихся к его щекам. Хоровое «оооу» послышалось откуда-то за спиной, так же, как и несколько смешков. Луи мог видеть, как мило выглядели мальчики, когда поцеловали его в щеки. Изображение на экране переключилось, и учитель улыбнулся. 

— Вы такие любители внимания, — упрекнул их Луи, когда они вновь продолжили движение. 

— Еще скажи, что тебе это не нравится, — с вызовом ответил Мейсон, игриво ударяя Томлинсона куда-то под ребра. Учитель слегка оступился, застигнутый врасплох. Он бы утянул за собой и близнецов, если бы Гарри не скользнул вверх по его руке, удерживая, благодаря разнице в росте. 

— Ну и кому теперь нужна помощь? — воскликнул Гарри, слегка поворачиваясь, чтобы обернуть руки вокруг талии Луи. Мейсон последовал его примеру, так они и покатились втроем дальше. 

Они провели еще несколько часов на катке, участвуя в каких-то местных конкурсах и быстро перекусив. Луи посоветовал им не наедаться, потому что есть еще одно место, в которое он собрался сводить парней. Так что после пары крендельков, троица покинула каток. Солнце уже зашло за горизонт, от чего слегка похолодало. 

Гарри и Мейсон как можно ближе прижались к Луи, так же, как и на деревянном полу катка, пока шли по пути к машине. Они расположились на заднем сидении, вытаскивая теплые вещи из своих рюкзаков, пока Луи усаживался на место водителя. Томлинсон улыбнулся, когда увидел в зеркало заднего вида двух близнецов, прижимающихся друг к другу. 

— До следующей остановки совсем чуть-чуть, — сказал он, выворачивая не улицу. 

— А куда мы едем? — спросил Гарри, положив одну руку на спинку кресла Луи, а вторую на место пассажира. Мейсон облокотился на плечо брата, тоже с нетерпением желая узнать ответ. 

— Увидите. 

— Знаешь, — задумчиво начал Мейсон, — мне нравится это в тебе. 

Луи повел бровью, переводя взгляд на близнецов. 

— М? Что именно? 

— То, что ты не боишься ошибиться. Ты куда беззаботнее, чем мы думали, Луи, — ответил Гарри, — Я тоже это заметил. 

— Да, — добавил старший близнец, — Этот Луи посылает на хуй все законы общества. 

— Ну, я бы не зашел настолько далеко, — с толикой сомнения ответил Луи. Он не хотел отрицать сказанные мальчиками слова; он действительно чувствовал себя куда расслабленнее, находясь вдалеке от города. Мейсон потрепал его за плечо и откинулся назад, как бы говоря, что он может зайти настолько далеко. 

Луи не солгал, когда сказал, что до места назначения совсем немного. Он свернул в траву, вглядываясь в темноту ночи. Мальчики выглянули из окна, надеясь понять, где они находятся. Когда Луи вырулил на ровный асфальт прямо перед огромный экраном, который раньше проигрывал рекламу, все встало на свои места. 

— Автокинотеатр? — восхищенно воскликнули оба близнеца (пп: кинотеатр под открытым небом, рассчитанный на показ фильмов для зрителей, находящихся в автомобилях). Луи просто кивнул, гордый собой. Ему всегда нравилась идея просмотра фильмов под звездным небом, но в огромной семье это было практически невозможно. К тому же, мальчики, вероятнее всего, уснут после десяти минут фильма. 

— Поскольку я глубоко сомневаюсь в том, что вы оба жаждите сидеть на заднем сидении и толкать друг друга, чтобы увидеть фильм, я подумал, что мы все трое можем устроиться на капоте, да? Поэтому я и взял теплые вещи, — самодовольно объявил Луи. Он потянулся за парой перчаток, что лежала на переднем сидении. Близнецы кивнули ему, спрашивая, что они будут смотреть, можно ли сходить за едой и другие бесполезные, но полные энтузиазма вопросы. 

Луи кивнул на предложение о покупке еды, отправляя их с деньгами, пока они любовались своей теплой одеждой. Он занял себя выуживанием одеял и оставшихся вещей из багажника. Стояла обычная английская ночь; холод обволакивал все вокруг, и к этому невозможно было подготовиться. 

Он разложил бордовое одеяло на капоте своей машины, защищая их задницы от ледяного холода металла. Близнецы вскоре вернулись, неся большую упаковку попкорна и еще несколько пачек сладостей в своих больших руках. Луи вскочил с импровизированного сидения, протягивая руки на встречу Стайлсам, забирая половину продуктов, чтобы они смогли забраться на капот. 

Несколько минут ушли на то, чтобы усесться и, наконец, все три парня расположились на капоте машины. Луи укрыл их одеялом, предупреждая Мейсона о том, чтобы тот не испачкал сырным соусом теплый плед из овечьей шкуры. Он рассмеялся в ответ, конечно же, пододвигаясь ближе к учителю. 

— Мы смотрим «Бриолин», — ответил Луи на их ранее заданный вопрос. На экране перестала мелькать реклама, и сейчас на нем прокручивались ролики фильмов, которые покажут на старом маленьком проекторе. Место было заполнено автомобилями, большинство водителей которых предпочли остаться в тепле своих транспортных средств. Тем не менее, некоторые последовали примеру Луи и сидели на разных частях своих машин. 

Томлинсон влюбился в то, как веки Гарри затрепетали, когда на экране показались титры начинающегося фильма. Он обожал момент, когда Мейсон прижался к его бедру, привлекая внимание. 

— Мы ни разу его не видели, — прошептал он, когда Луи повернул голову в его сторону. Учитель улыбнулся, переключая внимание на экран. 

— Из-за этого фильма мне захотелось пойти на актерское мастерство, — мягко объяснил он, когда началось само кино. — Надеюсь, вы поймете, почему. 

Оба близнеца улыбнулись ему и поджали губы. Они наслаждались фильмом в относительной тишине, изредка бормоча вопросы или саркастичные комментарии. Луи расслабился в туманном тепле двух мальчиков, которые, казалось, были все ближе и ближе. Голова Гарри первая легла на его плечо нежно и нерешительно. Когда Луи не оттолкнул его, Мейсон последовал примеру брата.  
Честно говоря, учитель не до конца понимал, что делает, когда прижал обоих мальчиков ближе к себе, притянув их за талию. Они счастливо выдохнули в ответ. 

Когда сюжет фильма начал постепенно развиваться, и близнецы заметили обжимающиеся парочки в своих машинах, они очнулись от полусонного состояния. Замерев, парни с интересом смотрели на экран. Мальчики находились так близко, что Луи почувствовал их напряжение. Джон Траволта небрежно флиртовал и не скрывал то, как дальше будут развиваться события в фильме. 

Луи прикусил нижнюю губу, дожидаясь, пока эта сцена подойдет к концу, ведь они вообще-то находились на открытом показе. 

— Хорошее кино, — прокомментировал Гарри своим низким голосом. 

— Мгм, — практически промурлыкал Мейсон в согласие, после чего положил руку на лицо Луи, заставляя того повернуть голову. 

Луи, не отрывая взгляда, смотрел на Мейсона: его губы сжались в тонкую линию, взгляд скользил по губам Томлинсона, когда он нервно сглотнул. Мальчика потрясло то, что Луи поднял руку, чтобы осторожно коснуться губ Мейсона. Он честно не мог справиться с тем, как свет от большого экрана падал на лицо школьника — так соблазнительно — и в сочетании с хорошим настроением, оставшимся после их свидания на катке, Луи готов был сделать что угодно. 

Веки учителя затрепетали, когда он приблизился для поцелуя, ладонью легко касаясь шеи Мейсона. Мальчик дрожал, определенно не из-за холода, потому что их окружал ореол тепла. Губы Мейсона двигались синхронно с губами учителя в неожиданном, страстном поцелуе. 

Беспомощное хныканье позади Луи заставило его разорвать поцелуй. Позволяя руке невесомо коснуться кожи Мейсона под футболкой, учитель повернулся в сторону позабытого близнеца, утягивая его в поцелуй. Справедливо, подумал Луи, когда Гарри прикусил его нижнюю губу. Никаких любимчиков. 

Поцелуй с Гарри оказался неожиданно грубым, мальчик рвано дышал в губы Луи. Это было невероятно горячо, отметил Томлинсон. Свободной рукой он зарылся в темные кудри младшего из близнецов. Мейсон тоже не остался без внимания, второй рукой Луи любовно водил по его груди. 

После продолжительного поцелуя, Мейсон скользну рукой между ними, чтобы притянуть учителя к себе. Гарри, не желавший оставаться в стороне, прижался губами к шее молодого мужчины, оставляя маленькие отметины, которые наверняка превратятся в синяки. 

Луи окончательно забылся; наслаждаясь моментом, вдали от городских забот, Томлинсон позволил себе целовать Стайлсов так, как он себе воображал. Еда, одеяла и прочие вещи, лежащие на капоте машины, потерялись среди сладких, грубых и томных поцелуев. 

Они также забыли об окружавших их людях, пока не услышали пронзительный гудок машины позади них. 

— Можно потише?! — Послышался недовольный возглас со стороны водителя, и Луи отстранился, скользя языком по нижней губе Гарри. Незаметно для самой троицы, они издавали довольные вздохи, которые, напротив, не остались без внимания остальных зрителей кино. 

Неловко, но все трое взяли себя в руки. Луи, едва дыша, переводил взгляд с одного близнеца на другого, они же, в свою очередь, посмотрев на учителя, взглянули друг на друга. Когда учитель заметил их привычные ухмылки, в его голове промелькнула мысль: что я только что сделал? 

Все-таки, они продолжили смотреть фильм в тишине, расположив головы на плечах мужчины настолько невинно, что он просто не мог не обратить внимания на этот жест. Поздней ночью показ закончился, и Луи устроил засыпавших мальчиков на заднем сидении, старательно игнорируя тот факт, что их губы выглядели слегка припухшими. Он выбросил мусор в неподалеку стоящий контейнер и занял место водителя. 

Луи собирался было спросить их мнение о фильме, деликатно избегая темы о поцелуе, но увидел, что оба брата уже спали, откинувшись на сидение. Он любовно улыбнулся. 

Свидание прошло вполне успешно, размышлял он на пути обратно к городу. Они все повеселились — это слово, казалось, не подходило, учитывая поцелуи в самом конце. Жаль, мысли Луи помрачнели, в следующий раз он должен будет сказать им, что все было не настолько хорошо. Что угодно, лишь бы сохранить работу… да? Они пообещали оставить его в покое, и, к сожалению, только так он защитит свое будущее, которое собирался построить в Лондоне. 

Будущее, в котором нет места свиданиям с прекрасными близнецами Стайлсами, которые так мило посапывали на заднем сидении его машин


	2. 13 - 24

========== Chapter 13 ==========

Луи проснулся с чувством тяжелого каменного отягощения в душе. Его телефон вибрировал, очевидно, из-за сообщений близнецов, которых вчера он сонно довез прямо до порога их дома. Он уткнулся лицом в подушку, громко гортанно простонав. Почему они такие неотразимые?

Прошлой ночью Луи имел удовольствие будить успевших задремать от их поездки близнецов; они смотрели на него мутным взглядом, сонно улыбаясь.

— Свидание было идеальным, — признался Гарри, принимая руку Луи, чтобы выйти из машины.

Однако Луи опасливо поглядывал на дверь их дома, пропуская слова мальчика мимо ушей. Последнее, что ему нужно было той ночью, так это мама близнецов, стоящая на пороге и спрашивающая, почему ее сыновья были со взрослым мужчиной, не говоря уже о том, что он их учитель.

Мейсон нахмурился, выходя из машины.

— Но мы хотели остаться у тебя, — пробормотал он. — Именно это и предполагалось. – Луи, все-таки обративший на них внимание, подавил в себе желание попасться на уловки мальчика. Он пытался не думать, как оставляет на бледной шее багровые засосы, когда голова Мейсона устало опустилась на плечо брата, открывая вид на молочную кожу.

Сегодня будет это, — угрюмо подумал Луи. Вот только это не совсем то, что ожидали близнецы. Нет, сегодня — конец всему, что у них было, того, что утром громкой вибрацией разбудило Луи.

Мальчики ушли сразу же, как только коротко поцеловали в губы своего учителя, довольствуясь хотя бы этим. Луи хотел большего, целовать их дольше, глубже, прекрасно зная, что это их последний поцелуй не только сегодня, а вообще.

Луи сжал кулаки, сильнее зарываясь лицом в мягкую подушку.

— Похуй, — прорычал он, окончательно отказываясь ото сна и скидывая подушку с кровати. Он перевернулся на спину, хватая вибрирующий телефон и пролистывая сообщения, громко выдыхая.

встретимся на выходных? хх М

скучаю по тебе Хх Г

Два сообщения будто осуждающе смотрели на него, напоминая о ближайшем разрыве с близнецами. Он уже решил, что поговорит с ними лично в кабинете после занятий. Луи надеялся, что стены школы будут напоминать ему, что он делает это исходя из моральных принципов. Он также надеялся, что близнецы примут эту новость достаточно стойко, не забывая, где они находятся.

Да кого он обманывает? Луи уже пытался подготовить себя к подавленным выражениям на их лицах мальчиков, которых он и так безнадежно близко подпустил к своему сердцу. Пытался, но потерпел поражение.

занят, прости

Отправил Луи Мейсону. Он колебался пару секунд, прежде чем открыть диалог с Гарри. Неуверенный, что ответить, Луи уставился на экран, затем легко коснулся его подушечками пальцев.

тоже скучаю х

Отправил он Гарри. Что еще он мог сказать ему? К тому же, очевидно, если Мейсон получил ответ, то Гарри тоже ждал реакции на свое сообщение. Он не мог расстаться с ними по смс, было бы кошмарно со стороны Луи поступить с ними так.

Луи выдохнул, покачав головой. Он сделает это для своей работы, для своего благополучия.

Тем не менее, близнецы ответили, когда Луи завтракал. Он был слегка взволнован: у каждого сообщения был явный намек на флирт, заставляя преподавателя улыбаться и делать короткие глотки из кружки.

Они переписывались целый день. Пока сообщения становились все более настойчивыми, Луи не мог не дать волю своему воображению. Воспоминания прошедшего вечера согревали его изнутри, и преподаватель даже думал, что могло бы быть, если бы Стайлсы не были его учениками.

Также он думал о том, что ему нужно прекратить отвечать Гарри и Мейсону. Однако он ведь просто подведет их к этому разговору. Наступит понедельник, и все их недоотношения будут окончательно разорваны.

Вечер сменился ночью, а Луи все продолжал переписываться с близнецами.

ты же говорил, что занят сегодня, а сам переписывался целый день;) М

Луи закатил глаза: конечно же, ему все еще нужно было сходить в магазин, убраться дома, поговорить с друзьями.

меня отвлекали одни близнецы хх

Это правда. К сожалению, это означало только то, что он будет занят в воскресение больше обычного, потому что субботу он только что благополучно пробездельничал.

мы можем прийти к тебе завтра? Ххх Г

Такое ощущение, что Гарри прочитал его мысли. Луи простонал. Неразумная часть его разума подталкивала написать в ответ короткое «да», но Луи, покачав головой, отложил телефон и открыл ноутбук. Ему, совершенно точно, нужно отвлечься.

Он открыл «Скайп», удовлетворенно замечая зелененький кружочек под аватаркой Стэна. Луи позвонил своему давнему другу, после двух длинных гудков наблюдая на экране знакомое лицо. Друг приветливо помахал, улыбаясь.

— Эй, Лу. Давно не виделись, — притворно обижаясь, сказал Стэн.

— Тоже скучал по тебе, друг, — ответил Луи.

— Вот знаешь же, что я скучаю по тебе, пиздюк. Что же заставило тебя позвонить? Обычно, я звоню, — ответил парень. А ведь он прав. С тех пор, как Луи переехал из дома, они переписывались, однако обычно Стэн звонил в «Скайпе» первым. Это стало привычкой: Луи обычно занят, но если Стэн просит его поговорить, он появляется у ноутбука в мгновении ока. Луи всегда волновался о своем друге, но тема их первого разговора больше не поднималась, да и Стэн выглядел достаточно счастливым.

— Просто хотел отвлечься, пока мои мысли не зашли не в то русло, — честно ответил Луи. Глаза Стэна расширились, и он склонил голову.

— У моего друга грязные мыслишки об Элеонор или как там ее? — шокировано спросил он. Луи говорил ему о своей коллеге. Однако он упустил ту часть, где упоминается, что он в ней не заинтересован вообще, так что Стэн, ожидаемо, мог сделать вывод, что между ними что-то есть. Он также упоминал и близнецов, но только из-за того, что они своими шалостями создают проблемы на уроках.

— Нет-нет, — заверил Луи, покачав головой. — Я был на свидании вчера, на самом деле. Не с Элеонор. — Стэн наклонился, сцепив руки в замок.

— Кто она? Как все прошло? Вы с ней переспали? — даже такой надежный друг как Стэн не может знать все о сексуальной жизни его друга.

Луи нервно оглядел комнату. Он знает Стэна всю свою жизнь, но почему-то все равно одергивает себя. Как Стэн воспримет новость о том, что его друг не совсем натурал? Он сам едва смирился с этой мыслью.

— Ну же, не стесняйся, — Стэн, видимо приняв его колебания за смущение, мягко подталкивал его.

— Стэн, — начал Луи, глубоко вздохнув, — это не она. — Стэн застыл, позволяя предложению повиснуть в тишине. Он немного выпрямился, а на лице появилось смущение.

— Что?

— Я был на свидании с парнем, Стэн. Думаю, — Луи не мог смотреть на экран, не желая увидеть раздражение на лице друга. — Думаю, я гей. Или би. Я не знаю, короче, но мне нравятся парни.

— Уверен? — голос Стэна был мягким, а тон нечитаемым. У Луи не было выбора, поэтому он посмотрел на изображение на экране, достаточно хорошо зная друга, чтобы понять его мысли по выражению лица. Однако взгляд голубых глаз не заметил на нем осуждения.

Он лишь кивнул, предполагая, что друг и так все понял. Затем, к удивлению Луи, на лице Стэна появилась улыбка.

— Я тоже, — ответил он через секунду. Такого Луи не ожидал. Он почувствовал, как приподнимаются его брови, когда услышал смех Стэна. – Что? Я уже давно знаю это, Лу. Гораздо раньше, чем ты.

Сразу же все встало на свои места: Стэн, опирающийся на высокого незнакомца во время одной из их вечеринок, пока Луи не утянул его домой; отлынивания Стэна от приглашений девушек на свидания; долгие и мягкие объятия Стэна и Луи, когда они были пьяными очень давно.

— Боже мой, — пробормотал Луи. Почему он не замечал этого раньше? Стэн же заерзал.

— Это ведь не проблема, да? – Луи, почувствовав страх в его словах, поднял голову.

— Господи, конечно, нет, — незамедлительно ответил он. — Я просто понимаю, каким идиотом был, раз не замечал раньше. Какой же я прекрасный друг. — Улыбка вернулась на лицо Стэна, и он облокотился на спинку, слегка пошатнув камеру.

— Все в порядке. Я совсем недавно начал говорить об этом людям, так что только ты, Ханна и мама знают, — объяснил он. Тот факт, что Стэн доверял ему, согревало его сердце, поэтому он был даже рад, что раскрылся ему тоже. Так что теперь он может объяснить своему другу все.

— Итак, есть еще кое-что, что ты должен знать, — начал Луи, слабо улыбаясь. Стэн изогнул бровь. — Помнишь близнецов, про которых я постоянно говорю? Те проблемные мальчики. — Стэн кивнул. — Вот с ними я вчера и был на свидании.

Рот друга приоткрылся.

— С обоими?! Со своими учениками?! — его тон, однако, не был грубым или осуждающим, но благословения Луи точно не ждал. Он не мог не засмеяться от такой реакции. Вот почему Стэн был его лучшим другом.

— На самом деле, очень трудная ситуация, — серьезно объяснял он, —, но скоро все закончится. — Луи громко и разочарованно выдохнул.

— Но ты этого не хочешь, — нахмурившись, заключил Стэн. Это был не вопрос, а утверждение. Это правда, и Луи это понимает. Он не хочет, но должен.

— Они мои ученики, и если я не хочу потерять работу, то это больше не может продолжаться. Плюс встречаться сразу с двумя парнями — не самое мудрое решение вообще, — ответил Луи.

Стэн пожал плечами.

— Звучит забавно, как по мне. Но да, работа, законы и все такое. Но давай не будем о грустном. Как прошло свидание?

Луи, радуясь смене темы разговора, окунулся в истории о близнецах, ясно дав понять Стэну, что он чувствует к ним. Друг же внимательно слушал, иногда посмеиваясь. Потребовался час, чтобы рассказать все детали их странных отношений, и Луи совершенно забыл о том, что они неправильные. У Томлинсона создавалось впечатление, будто он рассказывает другу об обычном свидании, и это помогало.

Пока Луи разговаривал по Скайпу, мальчики написали ему пару сообщений. Томлинсон прочитал их Стэну, спрашивая его мнение, как ответить, чтобы это не выглядело как флирт.

Их разговор продолжался до поздней ночи, как в далекие времена, еще до того, как Луи переехал. Томлинсон пожелал близнецам спокойной ночи, предупреждая, что завтра будет слишком занят, чтобы переписываться с ними. Ему нужно порвать с ними, он должен это сделать.

В конце концов, Луи попрощался и со Стэном тоже.

— Лу? — начал друг, прежде чем Томлинсон закрыл окошко с Скайпом.

— М? — Луи зевнул, прикрывая рот ладонью.

— Спасибо. Что рассказал мне. Уверен, вся эта ситуация выматывает тебя, — ответил Стэн, устало улыбаясь.

— Конечно.

— И спасибо за все в целом, — загадочно добавил он. — Знаю, ты примешь правильное решение с этими Стайлсами. Делай то, что сделает тебя счастливым, хорошо?

Луи кивнул, махнув другу на прощанье, и завершил звонок. Слова Стэна застряли у него в голове на всю ночь и на следующий день. Делай то, что сделает тебя счастливым. И что ему делать?

Он сдержал свое обещание и не переписывался целый день с мальчиками как в субботу, лишь предупредив их, что он, правда, занят весь день. (Он ведь ради приличия должен был сказать им это, да?) Так что этот день оказался гораздо продуктивнее, и уже вечером Луи сидел в кресле Эда, его соседа-композитора, с которым он подружился. Все мысли о близнецах отошли на второй план, с ними он разберется завтра в школе.

Однако когда наступило «завтра в школе», Луи все еще не был готов к судьбоносному разговору. Все утро, пока он перелистывал тесты с хорошими оценками – где, к его удивлению, оказались и листы близнецов — пальцами барабаня по столу, он ожидал прихода мальчиков на первый урок.

Ученики заполняли кабинет, и в тот момент, когда милые дьяволята Стайлсы перешагнули порог, атмосфера в классе сразу изменилась. Появилось какое-то напряжение, когда взгляд голубых глаз встретился с двумя одинаковыми взглядами зеленых; мальчики легко улыбнулись, и сердце преподавателя хотело вырваться из груди.

На протяжении всего урока, Луи не мог оторвать взгляд от притягательных мальчиков за последней партой. Они касались друг друга щиколотками, и Луи был абсолютно очарован этим уютным движением. К счастью, никто из учеников не заметил, как он завис, наблюдая за близнецами, которым он так скоро скажет об «ужасном» свидании и их разрыве.

Урок пролетел незаметно, результаты контрольной розданы, и дата финального теста по «Суровому испытанию» назначена. Луи подошел к последней парте, отдавая листы близнецам, уже готовым уходить.

— Можем увидеться после уроков, мальчики? — шепотом спросил преподаватель. Его нервный тон явно был неверно растолкован близнецами, поэтому они лишь подмигнули ему и кивнули.

Через минуту мальчики вышли, а Луи сидел за своим столом. Он лбом уткнулся в скрещенные на столе руки, обреченно простонав. Почему все это происходит с ним?

Луи даже не мог сосредоточиться целый день, и ожидание скручивало его желудок. У него не было аппетита в обед, поэтому он провел большой перерыв в своем кабинете в полном одиночестве. Он не мог есть, не уверенный, что потом его не вывернет в туалете. Разрыв с близнецами потратил много его нервных клеток. Конечно, это вынужденные меры, но сможет ли Луи выдержать полностью разочарованные лица мальчиков?

Пытаясь отвлечься, Луи направил всю свою энергию на планирование выступления «Ромео и Джульетты». Эта пьеса классическая, конечно, но преподаватель подумал, что что-то простое будет неплохо смотреться в их программе. Вторая половина его дня была полностью свободна, и к тому времени, как прозвенел звонок с последнего урока, он сделал абсолютно все для следующего занятия драмкружка. И абсолютно ничего для предстоящего разговора с близнецами.

Раньше, чем Луи хотелось бы, мальчики, держась за руки, неторопливо зашли в кабинет. Томлинсон заметил, что близнецы впервые были одеты в футболки с греховно-глубоким вырезом, открывающими вид на их тонкую молочную кожу на острых ключицах. Луи с трудом сдержал стон, готовый слететь с его губ из-за разыгравшегося воображения.

Их улыбки, когда они приблизились к учителю, плотно закрывая за собой дверь, были очаровательными. Конечно, они же не знали, что преподаватель собирается сделать. Сердце Луи гулко и быстро застучало, вина распространялась по всему его телу с каждым вздохом.

— Мальчики, — нерешительно начал он, постепенно наполняя комнату напряжением, — буду честным с вами.

Близнецы остановились, от любопытства наклонив головы. Они были болезненно милыми, и сердце Луи разрывалось. Он просто хотел запустить пальцы в их кудрявые локоны, спадающие обоим мальчикам на глаза, и наслаждаться их шелковистостью на ладонях.

— Лу? — настойчиво подталкивал Гарри, заметив продолжительную паузу, и воображение Луи только дичало.

У него во рту пересохло, и страх сильно давил на его плечи. На лицах учеников прослеживалось замешательство, будто бы они действительно ожидали конца.

— Насчет нашего свидания, — дрожащим голосом начал Луи. Этого больше не повторится. Достаточно простое объяснение. Он в голове рассматривал несколько вариантов того, что сказать дальше. Но во всех его вариантах был одинаковый исход: мальчики, вылетающие из кабинета, их злость, их глаза полные слез. Но ведь Луи спокойно мог ссылаться на их договор, который, кстати, предложил сам Гарри, ну, что если Томлинсону свидание не понравится, то они просто отстают от преподавателя.

У него не было аргументов, конечно же. Потому что их свидание было идеальным. Однако, Луи уверен, ему не составит большого труда соврать, как ему не понравилось, учитывая его опыт актерского мастерства. Только чтобы выйти сухим из этих запретных отношений.

Чего Луи не ожидал, так это преобладания его нелогичной части мозга, выступающей в противоположном направлении.

— Насчет нашего свидания, — автоматически повторил он, и его разум кричал, пытался достучаться до него, и… — Повторим как-нибудь? Когда вы свободны?

ЧТО ЗА ХУЙНЯ?!

На лицах близнецов появились улыбки, и Луи почувствовал обволакивающие объятия обоих мальчиков, отличающиеся от объятий, когда Луи согласился на их первое свидание. Сейчас они прижимались близко к нему, слегка однозначно потираясь бедрами об учителя. Однако поцелуи, коснувшиеся его щек, были мягкими и сладкими.

Луи, тем временем, мысленно ругал себя. С каких это пор спонтанные инстинкты берут и выкидывают в окно его разумную сторону разума, просто чтобы сделать близнецов невозможно счастливыми? Конечно, он не может проигнорировать тот факт, что счастье разливается и по его телу тоже, но разве он не собирался покончить с этими отношениями? Он планировал это целый день, вообще-то.

— Мы свободны каждые выходные, — ответил Гарри, отходя от учителя и улыбаясь.

— Каждый день, на самом деле, но ты, скорее всего, не захочешь идти на долгое свидание перед школой, да? — добавил Мейсон.

Луи прерывисто кивнул, уже все же склоняясь к субботе, полностью противореча своему здравому рассудку. Им как будто манипулировали какие-то высшие силы, однако это только подстегнуло близнецов к дальнейшим репликам.

— Пятница нам тоже идеально подходит, — сказал Гарри, беря руку Луи в обе свои ладони. Этот жест был таким интимным, и сердце Луи пропустило удар; не из-за вины, а из-за нахлынувшей нежности.

— Твои свидания потрясающие, — добавил Мейсон, приобнимая брата за плечи. Если бы кто-нибудь зашел в класс в этот момент, они были бы шокированы проявлением близости учеников со своим молодым учителем. Однако не так шокированы, если бы они прошли на секунду позже, когда оба мальчика поочередно легко поцеловали Луи в губы, намекая на большее в субботу.

Преподаватель еще долго стоял ошарашенным после того, как ученики вышли из кабинета. Они, конечно, не хотели, но Лиам, их друг, который часто подвозит их до дома, ясно дал понять, что не собирается ждать их вечность.

Откинув голову назад и зажмурившись от внезапного света ярких лампочек на потолке, Луи громко выдохнул.

— Что я, блять, наделал?

========== Chapter 14 ==========

Весь день Луи пытался разобраться, какое чувство внутри него преобладает над другим: ненависть к самому себе из-за неспособности отказать братьям Стайлс или волнение из-за возможности еще одного свидания с прекрасным дуэтом. Пока он сидел в одиночестве в своей квартире ночью того понедельника, разрабатывая финальные тесты, улыбка не сходила с его лица.

Конечно же, он думал о близнецах. После того заваленного теста их оценки заметно ползли вверх, и пока Луи думал, что это происходит благодаря его стилю обучения, у учителя зарождалось чувство, что все дело в начавшихся между ними странных отношениях. Мальчикам больше не надо было прикладывать большие усилия для — лучше и не скажешь — совращения Луи, поэтому у них было больше времени, чтобы уделить внимание учебе.

Несмотря на это, близнецы все еще иногда игрались, с помощью привычных выходок пытаясь привлечь внимание учителя. Нервируя Луи, они, очевидно, хорошо проводили время, хотя самого преподавателя это невероятно раздражало.

Проверив написанный текст и уже собираясь пораньше прийти в театральную студию, Луи вспомнил, что обещал посвятить Стэна в новости отношений с братьями Стайлс. Даже не вспоминая о Скайпе, Луи достал телефон и набрал знакомый номер.

Один гудок — и радостное приветствие Стэна уже летело по воздуху.

— Да, Лу!

Луи чуть ли не хихикал, чувствуя, как ему передаются настроение и энергия друга.

— Просто звоню сказать, что ты дружишь с абсолютно неадекватным глупым человеком, — улыбаясь, произнес он.

— Оу, — заинтересованно ответил Стэн, — я думал, чтобы стать учителем, человек должен быть достаточно умен.

Луи пожал плечами, хотя очевидно, что весь смысл этого движения пропал из-за невозможности его передачи через сотовую связь.

— Тогда с социально неадаптированным.

— Объясни.

— Помнишь тех близнецов? — произнес Луи, и голос его был уже не таким веселым.

— Нет, не помню, — ответил Стэн, надеясь поднять другу настроение.

— В общем, я мог согласиться или не согласиться на еще одно свидание, — продолжал Луи, словно не заметив, что Стэн что-то говорит. Короткий смех на том конце провода звучал ободряюще.

— Круто, Лу! Перебори уже себя, — искренне поддержал Стэн. Глаза Луи расширились, ибо он ожидал совершенно другого ответа.

— Как мой лучший друг, ты должен был сказать мне, какой я недалекий идиот. Скажи мне прийти прямо к ним и отказаться, — мягко ругался Луи. Стэн засмеялся, и Томлинсон явственно увидел, как тот крутит головой.

— Как твой лучший друг, советую тебе прийти к ним и втрахать их в кровать, — парировал Стэн, все еще приглушенно смеясь. Луи мог почувствовать, насколько у него красное лицо.

— Замолчи, мудак, — бросил Томлинсон, его уши так же покраснели, и мысли понеслись быстрее рассудка.

— Боже, Лу, я знаю, чего ты хочешь, — вкрадчиво ответил Стэн.

— Надеюсь. Зачем же мне еще звонить, — вздохнул Луи.

— Если серьезно, — уже спокойным тоном продолжил Стэн, — думаю, вам стоит сходить на свидание еще раз. Честно, просто думай, что это обычные отношения. Просто не доходи до секса, как сложно бы это ни было. Конечно, это незаконно, пока ты не попробуешь и не будешь просто наслаждаться ими.

Луи думал о словах друга. Напряженно вздохнув, Луи поудобнее устроился на диване, не отнимая трубку от уха.

— Ты не представляешь, Стэн, как это будет сложно. И это не игра слов.

Тот тихо засмеялся.

— Попытка не пытка. Просто заставь их подождать до выпускного и все такое. Точно, Луи, предложи им шикарный подарок на окончание года! — вновь вернулся Стэн к шутливому тону.

Луи вздохнул, все еще рассуждая по поводу предложения.

— Прощай, Стэн, — преувеличенно произнес Томлинсон. Его друг воспротивился, обещая, что с этого момента будет вести себя хорошо. – Не, мне действительно нужно идти. И мы увидимся. Я подумаю над твоими словами.

— Держи меня в курсе, — ответил Стэн, и, попрощавшись, оба друга закончили разговор.

Стэн хотел, чтобы они просто встречались, без сексуальных отношений? Призрачный шанс, особенно учитывая братьев Стайлс, которые просто умоляют о посещении его штанов и, несомненно, уже были в штанах друг друга. Луи закусил нижнюю губу. Однако стоило попытаться. Он ведь уже согласился на следующее свидание, верно?

Луи бросил телефон на журнальный столик и закрыл глаза. Ему показалось, что прошло не больше минуты, но на самом деле было иначе. Несколько секунд спустя он уже спал, во сне наблюдая за двумя любимыми студентами (потому что ему необходимо было встретиться с этим лицом к лицу).

Просыпаясь с уже знакомой болью в ноющих мышцах шеи, Луи резко вспомнил ту ночь, когда близнецы спали с ним. Это был их первый поцелуй, с нежностью подумал Томлинсон. Как будто зная, его телефон мигнул оповещением о новом СМС. Все еще моргая из-за быстрого пробуждения, Луи протянул руку, чтобы коснуться экрана. Улыбка осветила лицо Томлинсона, когда в графе «отправитель» он прочитал имя Гарри.

проснись и пой, соня: ) 

Луи не ответил сразу, но сообщение приятно согрело его внутри. Взгляд Луи переместился в угол экрана, где показывалось время.

— Черт, — прошептал он, нарушив тишину в квартире. Так же, как и в первый день преподавания в новой школе, Томлинсон опаздывал. По пути в свою комнату, учитель бросил быстрый взгляд в зеркало. Луи выглядел как полное недоразумение.

Простонав, он схватил бини, лежащую возле ножки кровати, где он оставил ее прошлым вечером. Сегодня не было времени для душа. Молодой учитель, настолько быстро, насколько это вообще было возможно, нашел более-менее презентабельную одежду.

Не обращая внимания на необходимость в завтраке, Луи выбежал из здания и сел в свой автомобиль. Время на путь было потрачено на продумывание плана урока. К счастью, это было повторение. Ничего нового они проходить не должны, что значило меньше стресса для одного дня. Следующую книгу он оставил на другой день.

Снова возвращаясь в свой первый день, Луи ворвался в класс спустя несколько минут после звонка на урок.

— Хей, мистер Томлинсон, — взмахнул рукой Найл, переводя взгляд с учителя на близнецов.

Мальчики подозрительно улыбались, хотя Луи уже постепенно привыкал к этому. Для него не осталось незамеченным, как взгляды зеленых глаз проводили его к рабочему месту. Посередине деревянного стола гордо лежало красное яблоко. Оно особо выделялось среди кучи листков, документов и папок.

— Люди до сих пор оставляют яблоки на столах? — поддразнила Дани Гарри, подтолкнув его локтем. Несколько рядом сидящих ребят рассмеялись, явно развлеченные утренней выходкой любимых близнецов.

— Думаю, это мило, — язвительно ответил Гарри, немного подняв голову. Он оглядел окружающие его лица с улыбкой победителя и рассмеялся, услышав возгласы согласия. Его очарование не могло оставить никого равнодушным.

Мейсон небрежно откинулся назад и пересекся взглядом с Луи. Тот взял яблоко в ладонь и подбросил вверх.

— Спасибо, — спокойно произнес Томлинсон, не выдавая горящего интереса.

— Не за что, — синхронно ответили близнецы, за чем последовал тихий смех их одноклассников. Остальные восприняли это как шутку, жест, не выходящий за рамки простых отношений учителя и ученика. Как отметила Дани, все, в общем, выглядело спокойно, только вот мальчики посылали Луи такие взгляды, которые давно уже нельзя было назвать невинными.

За неимением времени на дальнейшее взаимодействие с яблоком, Луи отложил его в сторону, но так, чтобы весь остальной класс мог хорошо его видеть. Он начал урок, всеми силами пытаясь более не отвлекаться на близнецов.

~***~

— Это было абсолютно идеально, — Гарри выплескивал душу Зейну, Найлу и Лиаму в столовой. — Он смотрел на нас практически весь урок.

— Серьезно, яблоко? — подняв бровь, спросил Лиам.

— Подумайте об этом со стороны учителя-практиканта. Адам и Ева, яблоко искушения. Запретный плод (пп: Forbidden apple в оригинале, хах) и все такое, — гордо ответил Мейсон, скрестив руки на груди. Рука брата на его плече пододвинула его поближе к себе.

— Уверен, Луи осознал все тайное значение фрукта, — улыбаясь, закатил глаза Зейн.

— Даже и не знаю, Зи. Он учитель английского, — Найл качнул головой в сторону близнецов.

— И театрального мастерства. Возможно, он мог понять даже больше, чем было заложено. — Лиам внимательно посмотрел на блондина и улыбнулся, когда Найл зачерпнул горсть сладкой кукурузы.

Зейн безразлично пожал плечами.

— В любом случае, это хорошее яблоко, не зря же он демонстрировал его весь урок. — Близнецы, со все еще сияющими лицами, посмотрели друг на друга. Зейн покачал головой. — Вы все еще как двенадцатилетние девочки во время первой влюбленности.

— Неправда! — надулся Гарри. — Двенадцатилетние девочки явно не думают о том, как бы медленно снять всю одежду зубами…

— Приятного аппетита мне, спасибо. Вы вообще-то о нашем учителе говорите, — произнес Лиам громче, чем надо было. Он не подумал, кто может проходить мимо их стола в этот момент.

— О каком учителе вы говорите, Лиам? — к сожалению, знакомый голос Элеонор Колдер раздался позади подавившегося брюнета. Щеки Пейна вспыхнули, и он несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, так и не начав говорить.

— Он говорил, какой же прекрасный у нас Луи, — ответил Мейсон. Он увидел, как расширились зрачки учителя, когда она услышала это имя, и Гарри толкнул брата под ребра.

— Независимо от количества дополнительных занятий, — холодно ответила Элеонор, — для вас он по-прежнему мистер Томлинсон.

Реагируя на ее строгий тон, Гарри выпрямился.

— Но Лу разрешает нам звать его по имени, когда мы у него дома, — напряженно, но более уверенным тоном произнес он. Элеонор замолчала, встретившись острым взглядом с парнем.

— Вы ходите к нему? — сдержанно спросила она.

Лиам мотал головой, Найл водил пальцем по шее, пытаясь остановить разошедшихся мальчиков, Зейн заинтересованно смотрел на происходящее. Мейсон посмотрел на брата и с усмешкой кивнул.

— Ну, думаю, это было только один раз, но скоро мы повторим. Нам нужна помощь, — сказал он с невинными, как у оленя, глазами.

— И Луи прекрасный учитель, — с довольным вздохом добавил Гарри. Если бы их сейчас кто-то подслушивал, то братья бы немедленно стали всеобщими любимчиками по дыханию с сексуальным напряжением.

— Я хорошо осведомлена о мастерстве мистера Томлинсона как учителя, — с запинанием проговорила Колдер, — но для вас будет лучше называть его именно так в стенах этой школы. Приятного аппетита, мальчики. — Повернувшись на пятках, худая брюнетка отошла от их стола. Другие три парня, служившие фоном для беседы между близнецами и учителем, выдохнули.

— Вы в своем уме? — тихо прошептал Лиам, не рискуя вновь говорить в голос.

— Что? Она первая начала, — пожаловался Мейсон, прикусив нижнюю губу.

— Детский сад какой-то, — вздохнул Лиам и повернулся к Зейну и Найлу, ища в них поддержку. Зейн согласно кивнул, а Найл оглянулся, удостоверившись, что рядом никого нет.

— Вы ведь не думаете, что у Луи будут проблемы из-за нас, да? — спросил Гарри, уверенный тон испарился из его голоса. Его нервный взгляд пытался поймать направление, куда ушла Элеонор. Она была уже на пути к Луи, был уверен зеленоглазый.

— Она намекнет на это, — убежденно ответил Найл, —, но сомневаюсь, что она прямым текстом скажет. Судя по всему, она хочет его.

Близнецы с отвращением поморщились. Сама идея Луи с женщиной, тем более с этой старой математичкой, определенно была наипротивнейшей.

— У нее на вас, парни, ничего нет, — небрежно прокомментировал Зейн. Лиам и Найл посмотрели на него с нечитабельным выражением на лицах. Близнецы благодаря лести приободрились и бросили в сторону парня несколько развязных подмигиваний.

— Если когда-нибудь захочешь присоединиться, сообщи, — поддразнил Мейсон, касаясь бедра Гарри своим. Тот стягивал чипсы с подноса Лиама, пока этого не заметил Найл. Младший так же поднял голову, кивнул парню с черными волосами и облизнул губы с явным сексуальным посылом.

— Серьезно? Я все еще ем, — раздраженно откликнулся Лиам. Найл засмеялся, и другие парни присоединились к нему. Хотелось надеяться, что Луи избежит гнева коллеги.

~***~

— Тук-тук, — отчетливый женский голос прощебетал за закрытой дверью кабинета Луи. Тот непонимающе нахмурился.

— Войдите? — нерешительно ответил учитель, проглотив часть школьного обеда. Ручка двери повернулась, дверь распахнулась, и на пороге показалась Элеонор. Луи мгновенно создал на своем лице поддельную очаровательную улыбку.

— Ты стал не так часто приходить к нам на общий обед, — отметила девушка, приближаясь к столу. Вина проснулась где-то в районе живота Луи. В свете его испытания с близнецами он стал уклоняться от обеда с Элеонор и другими учителями, как и от некоторых других привычных вещей. — Я уж подумала, что мы напугали тебя, — продолжила Колдер со сладкой улыбкой. Элеонор поставила свой ланч на край стола Луи, рядом с красным яблоком.

— Нет, нет, — уверил ее Томлинсон, включая в себе ту часть характера, которая стремилась поддерживать мир со всеми. — Я просто был немного занят, дорогая. — Улыбка Элеонор еще больше расширилась, угрожая подпортить ее лицо.

— Знаешь, я могла бы помочь, — предложила девушка, усаживаясь за парту перед столом учителя. — У меня уже есть опыт.

— Как долго ты уже преподаешь? Вряд ли очень долго, выглядишь очень молодо, — произнес Луи, не думая о том, что только что косвенно спросил о ее возрасте — по словам матери, это не самый лучший вопрос для девушки. К счастью, застенчивая, но прямолинейная девушка приняла это за комплимент.

— Ну, когда я говорю об опыте, я имею в виду несколько лет. Мне двадцать шесть, — беспечно ответила она. Луи кивнул, не чувствуя, что есть какая-то особая разница в возрасте. Однако это было меньше, чем его разница с кое-какими близнецами.

— Как раз собирался проверить первый тест, — произнес Луи и пожал плечами. — Их много, если учесть основные занятия и драмкружок.

— О, — Элеонор взволнованно скрестила тонкие руки, — и как там дела?

Эль непреднамеренно подняла любимую тему Луи, и у него появился шанс показать всю свою страсть к этому занятию. Он не заботился о реакции Элеонор; театр был его увлечением, и он мог говорить о нем вечность.

Обед уже почти закончился к тому времени, как Луи закончил свою воспевающую речь о Шекспире, с немного преувеличенным, по его мнению, вкладом, но все равно легендарном. Элеонор просто кивала, периодически подъедая салат из свой тарелки.

— Эй, — произнесла она, когда Луи замолчал, — близнецы рассказали мне кое-что интересное. — Это вызвало у Томлинсона интерес, и он наклонился вперед.

— Что же?

— Ты приводил их к себе? — спросила девушка. Луи поморщился, задумываясь, в каком контексте они преподнесли эту информацию. Он решил, что самым безопасным способом выкрутиться будет ложь.

— О, нет, — ответил Луи, - они, наверное, просто пошутили. Эти двое еще те обманщики, — он рассмеялся, но смех получился неестественным, искусственным.

Ответная улыбка Элеонор была сияющей, она соответствовала ее негромкому смеху. Вина, которая на время обеда уже успокоилась, вновь побеспокоила Луи: он нравился девушке, из-за свидания с которой был бы счастлив любой другой мужчина.

— Дополнительные у нас были только в публичны местах, — добавил Луи, надеясь, что подобный оторванный кусок фразы не покажется странным. Колдер, как и раньше, ничего не заподозрила.

— Хорошо во всем разобраться, — кивнула она, собрала оставшуюся еду и убрала ее в сумку. – О, кстати, я хотела спросить, можешь ли ты сделать мне одолжение, — добавила она с надеждой. Луи неопределенно подумал, сколько олухов повелось на ее улыбку. Олухов, не фантазирующих о других мужчинах.

— Конечно, спрашивай.

— Я вхожу в волонтерскую организацию, и мы иногда устраиваем своеобразные вечера сбора денег для малоимущих учеников. В этом нет ничего такого, но некоторые считают, что я, как один из основателей, должна подавать пример, и поэтому мне нужно пригласить кого-то. Не мог бы ты выручить меня и пойти со мной? — румянец, поднимавшийся от шеи, явственно говорил Луи, что она приглашает его на свидание.

Мог он ответить «нет» и остаться ей просто другом среди учительского коллектива? Или, что еще более важно, мог он ответить «нет» и не выглядеть тем, кто не поддерживает обучение «непривилегированных»?

Это просто ужин, чему он может навредить?

— Конечно, Эль. Пришли мне по электронной почте подробности. Тебе уже наверняка пора к ученикам, но звучит это просто прекрасно, - Луи, соглашаясь, просто пожал плечами, стараясь не показать излишних эмоций и не дать намек, что это действительно свидание. Она просто попросила друга, сможет ли он ее выручить, и именно в это Луи собирался верить.

Когда Элеонор свободной рукой сжала его, Луи понял, что ему надо сделать пункт «мы просто друзья» очевидным.

— Ты мой спаситель, честно, Лу, — улыбнулась девушка спустя секунду. Что-то в том, как она произнесла его имя, заставило его нахмуриться.

— Луи, — поправил он почти на автомате. Элеонор, уже на выходе, развернулась, и ее коричневые локоны встряхнулись.

— Мм?

— Я не поклонник прозвищ, — солгал Луи.

— Интересно. Скоро увидимся, Луи, — с улыбкой ответила Элеонор. Интересно.

========== Chapter 15 ==========

Луи не слишком удивился, когда близнецы заявились на прослушивание в среду. Казалось, они пользовались любой возможностью провести время с Луи на уроках и после них. Они даже пришли на внеклассовые занятия вместе с отстающими друзьями, чтобы подготовиться к тесту по «Суровому испытанию», который будет в пятницу.

Всякое присутствие близнецов непроизвольно напоминало Луи об их прошедшем свидании и о грядущем на выходных. Он был в предвкушении, даже слишком. Слова Стэна вселили в него веру. Возможно, он сможет поддерживать отношения с близнецами. Сама идея встречаться с двумя близнецами слегка не вписывается в общепринятые рамки, но пока под их отношениями не скрывался какой-то сексуальный подтекст, он не нарушал никаких законов. Он может сохранить работу, а это важнее всего, да?

— Но, — легко начал Мейсон, поднимая взгляд вверх. Луи засмотрелся на привлекательную линию челюсти мальчика, когда тот сделал пару шагов вперед. — Что за свет мелькает в том окне? Там золотой восток; Джульетта — солнце! — Мейсон перевел взгляд на Луи, слегка меняясь в выражении лица. От теплоты и искренности, с которыми мальчик проговаривал строки, учитель поежился в своем мягком кресле.

— Завистницу-луну убей, о, солнце, — Гарри, подхватывая слова брата, сделал шаг вперед. — Она от зависти бледна, больна, что ты, ее служанка, стала краше. — Он ухмыльнулся Луи и подмигнул. И, Господь Всевышний, за что Томлинсон рассматривает именно их кандидатуры на роль Ромео.

— Завистливой хозяйке не служи, весталки сбрось зеленую одежду: из всех людей ее шуты лишь носят, — процитировал Мейсон. Его игра была настолько естественной, что Луи с легкостью бы поверил в то, что для мальчика обычное дело — говорить на языке Шекспира. Гарри читал нараспев, слегка переигрывая, но его эмоции все расставляли по местам. К тому же, бонусом к нему прилагалось милейшее личико, которое затмевало все недочеты.

— Мой господин, любовь моя! О, знал бы, кто он! — Гарри слегка кивнул в сторону Луи. Учитель почувствовал, как, против его воли, на щеках заалел румянец. Комната погрузилась в тишину, и близнец улыбнулись постановщику.

— Она, а не он, — вяло исправил Луи. Гарри засмеялся, нежно прижимаясь к боку брата.

— Упс, — захихикал младший близнец, и Томлинсон солгал бы, если бы сказал, что-то, как Гарри уткнулся носом в шею старшего брата, не самая очаровательная вещь на свете.

— Ну и как мы? — спросил Мейсон, обнимая брата за талию. Луи было довольно сложно сконцентрироваться на разговоре и близнецах.

— Очень хорошо, мальчики, — кивнул учитель. — Но вы же понимаете, как тяжело будет впихнуть вас обоих в шоу, да? — Гарри отпрянул от шеи Мейсона с легкой улыбкой.

— Конечно, не бывает одинаковых персонажей. Думаю, что я просто буду дублером Мейсона, — прокомментировал мальчик, счастливо кивая. Рукой Мейсон одновременно собственнически и любовно прижимал брата к себе. В воображении Луи тут же всплыла картина, как он сам также сжимает талии близнецов и притягивает ближе. Они сделали из него отвратительного собственника.

— В таком случае, — продолжил учитель, изо всех сил стараясь оставаться в реальности. — Наверное, я смогу что-нибудь сделать. — Прежде, чем он смог продолжить, близнецы оказались близ него.

— До воскресенья так долго, — захныкал Мейсон, обрывая Луи на полуслове, когда тот хотел продолжить разговор. Гарри согласно кивнул, переводя взгляд обрамленных густыми ресницами зеленых глаз на молодого учителя.

Всякие попытки направить разговор в другое русло разбежались по разным уголкам его сознания. Луи не мог не согласиться с близнецами: для него воскресенье тоже казалось недосягаемым. Парочка, из-за которой в классе постоянно витало сексуальное напряжение, с грязными фантазиями об учителе английского, была идеальным уравнением, ведущим к ошибке.

Луи проводил открытое прослушивание на Ромео и Джульетту, что означало кучку учеников, ждущих снаружи. Учеников, которые в любую минуту могли открыть дверь и увидеть стоящего слишком близко к своим подопечным учителя. Но они почти не касались друг друга с пятницы и до среды. Сейчас Луи отчетливо понимал, что каждая клеточка его тела очарована магией близнецов, он с легкостью признался себе в том, что заинтересованных взглядов мальчиков, которыми они одаривали его на уроках, было не достаточно.

Луи бережно коснулся рукой щеки Гарри. Мальчик наклонил голову, прижимаясь ближе к ладони учителя.

— Может, пойдем прямо сейчас? — проворковал Гарри.

Луи покачал головой. «Прямо сейчас» он учитель. Хотя мысль об этом не остановила его, когда он провел кончиками пальцев вниз к шее Гарри, но помогла ему не забыть об обязанностях как постановщика спектакля.

— Терпение, — предупредил Луи, чувствуя власть над мальчиком, стоящим перед ним. Теперь он контролировал обоих близнецов, потому что они хотели прикоснуться к нему так же сильно, как и он почувствовать их прикосновения. Томлинсон видел, как Мейсона пробивала дрожь от желания протянуть руку и коснуться, как в глазах Стайлса загорелась ревность к собственному младшему брату.

Луи решил принять правила игры и проверить, как далеко можно зайти с таким уровнем контроля над мальчиками, а яркие искры в зеленых глазах Мейсона только распыляли желание. Он слегка приобнял Гарри за шею своей холодной рукой.

Быстро оглянув все двери и окна в студии, Луи прильнул ближе к Гарри.

— Ты должен проявить терпение, да, Хазза? — низко прошептал Луи. Гарри задрожал, рукой сжимая ладонь Мейсона. Он отрешенно и невнятно кивнул. Учитель самодовольно заметил, что в ответ Мейсон сильнее сжал руку брата, буквально умоляя о внимании.

Решив, что поблизости никого нет, Луи чуть ближе придвинулся к Гарри, шепча ему в губы:

— Ведь до этого момента мы все терпели, верно? — на одном дыхании произнес он. Мальчик перед ним шумно втянул воздух, от чего сердце Луи забилось быстрее.

— Луи, — низко проговорил Мейсон. Костяшки на его пальцах побелели, так сильно он сжимал руку своего брата. Казалось, еще секунда, и он бросится на Луи.

— Хммм? — медленно протянул Луи. Теперь он отыгрывался за все выходки близнецов, пытавшихся выбить из колеи учителя. Взгляд Гарри заворожено следил за движением губ Луи. Он совсем не чувствовал железной хватки своего брата.

— Блять, Луи, посмотри на меня, — сквозь зубы прошипел Мейсон. Томлинсон немного отодвинулся, чтобы взглянуть на другого мальчика; между тем, внезапно, Гарри осмелел и коснулся губами губ учителя. Луи обвил руками шею Стайлса, утопая в поцелуе. Раздраженный вздох Мейсона растворился в воздухе, когда свободную руку Гарри аккуратно положил на миниатюрную спину учителя.

Луи не позволил себе долгого поцелуя. В конце концов, ему все еще предстояли полтора часа прослушиваний и целая ночь их анализа. Он слишком скоро отстранился, из-за чего младший мальчик разочарованно захныкал.

— Тише, — предупредил Луи, жестом указывая на дверь. — И нет, — продолжил он, отвечая на предыдущий вопрос Гарри. — Прямо сейчас мы не пойдем. До воскресенья не так уж и долго.

Оба близнеца раздраженно простонали.

— Поторопилось бы оно, — пробурчал Мейсон, отпустив ладонь Гарри и скрестив руки на груди. Младший Стайлс все еще держался за Луи, поэтому, воспользовался возможностью и прислонился лбом к учителю.

Дыхание Луи сбилось, и он начинал терять контроль. Теперь Гарри не давал Томлинсону то, чего он хотел, находясь дразнящее близко от его губ. Луи не мог поддаться; не мог проиграть.

— Еще пару дней, — прошептал учитель. Он не хотел этого признавать, но когда на лице Гарри заиграла привычная улыбка, Томлинсон почувствовал подозрительную дрожь в коленях, мысленно благодаря сильную руку своего ученика, которой он все еще приобнимал его за спиной.

— Ты такой милый, Лу, — проговорил Гарри себе под нос. Луи почувствовал, как щеки начали розоветь. От внезапного стука в дверь цвет с розового сменился на алый. Он отошел от близнецов и схватил свою папку со стола, повернувшись вокруг своей оси, Луи посмотрел на дверь.

— Минутку! — отозвался он, чувствуя, как сердце забилось в бешеном ритме. Гарри стоял к Мейсону спиной, а руки брата любовно сжимали его талию. Губами Гарри что-то шептал мальчику на ухо, от чего разочарование практически исчезло с лица старшего брата. Повернувшись, Луи умоляюще посмотрел на парочку. Мейсон слегка улыбнулся, расцепляя руки, чтобы забрать копии сценария, который они с Гарри получили.

Протянув руку учителю, Мейсон отдал бумаги. Гарри все еще цеплялся за своего старшего брата, вместе с ним подходя к закрытой двери. В тот момент, когда Гарри потянулся рукой к дверной ручке, Мейсон высвободился из заботливых объятий брата. Он направился прямо к Луи, удивляя мужчину мгновенной скоростью.

Прежде чем учитель смог понять, что происходит, Стайлс накрыл его губы своими. Большими ладоням он держал его лицо, словно в чаше, решительно целуя, их тела разделяли только папки с бумагами, которые Луи прижимал к груди. Учитель не мог бороться с собой; ему слишком нравилось то, как Мейсон покусывал его нижнюю губу, когда он углубил поцелуй. Дыхание школьника сбилось, пока он жадно целовал учителя.

— Мейс, — позвал Гарри, которого брат оставил около входной двери. Дверная ручка поворачивалась, и тело младшего Стайлса пробила нервная дрожь. — Мистер Томлинсон, — попробовал еще раз он, когда брат ему не ответил. Услышав свое полное имя, Луи оторвался от поцелуя. Две пары глаз уставились на обеспокоенное лицо Гарри. Дверь открылась, и Мейсон резко отпрял от тела Луи.

Голова одно из их одноклассников, который, несомненно, пришел на прослушивание, показалась в дверном проеме.

— Мистер Томлинсон, я тут уже давно, — сказал студент, с любопытством оглядывая присутствующих в комнате. Губы Луи были, очевидно, припухшими от укусов, а Мейсон слишком неловко шаркал ногой по полу.

Гарри взял ситуацию под контроль, отойдя от первоначального страха быть пойманным.

— Эй, Нельсон, мы как раз закончили. Да, Мейс? — вежливо проговорил он.

Мейсон кивнул.

— Спасибо за прослушивание, Мистер Томлинсон. Думаю, спектакль будет потрясающий, — он подошел к брату, незаметно послав ему благодарную улыбку.

Луи посмотрел мальчикам в след, одобрительно кивнув, как только его мозг снова смог функционировать после, казалось бы, простого прикосновения к губам.

— Если не нужно будет кому-то перезвонить, то список вывешу сегодня вечером, — опомнившись, отозвался Луи. Смех парочки донесся до его ушей с другой стороны двери, пока Нельсон готовился к прослушиванию.

Луи прекрасно понимал, что не нужно будет никому перезванивать. Он уже нашел своего Ромео.

***

С того момента, как Луи согласился пообедать с Элеонор, брюнетка казалась все настойчивее. Молодой преподаватель снова обедал в учительской; однако, он зачастую находил себя сидящим вместе с преподавательским составом. Но Элеонор указывала ему на уединенный столик, где они могли бы поесть только вдвоем.

Луи пару раз подумывал вежливо ей отказать, сославшись на желание завести друзей среди коллег. Но вежливый и галантный человечек в его голове не позволил ему сделать этого; к тому же, он не мог отрицать того факта, что внимание с ее стороны было очень даже лестно.

С ней было приятно говорить. И если бы она так очевидно не флиртовала большую половину времени, Луи даже подумал бы о том, что с ней неплохо провести время вне школы, как с другом.

Каждый день Луи находил себя за столом напротив улыбающегося учителя. Она ела свой салат, оживленно разговаривая, иногда задавая Луи вопросы. Хотя, скорее, это было похоже на то, что Элеонор просто необходимо заполнить тишину бесполезной информацией.

Большинство их разговоров сводилось к благотворительному ужину. Он планировался в воскресный вечер, и Элеонор постоянно изводила себя мыслями об организации, сценарии и других мелких деталях вечера. Луи, в свою очередь, уверял ее в том, что все пройдет без сучка без задоринки. Она, как правило, не верила его словам, вновь и вновь возвращаясь к мыслям о вечеринке.

Несмотря на все ожидания, Луи безумно боялся воскресенья.

***

Четверг сопровождался непрерывным обсуждением списка ролей в «Ромео и Джульетте». Мейсон, конечно же, получил роль Ромео, а миловидная девушка играла Джульетту. Гарри, в свою очередь, был дублером Мейсона. Несмотря на это, младший близнец был чем-то расстроен, судя по его настроению в классе. Мейсон попытался поговорить с ним с помощью их прикосновений, но его брат будто бы находился в другом мире. Он вжался в стул, жестом указывая куда-то в сторону доски, будто там действительно была важная информация.

На удивление Луи и Мейсона, Гарри не вышел из класса вместе со своим братом, когда урок закончился. Задержавшись у входа, он посмотрел на своего учителя.

— Иди, Мейс, — бросил он в сторону брата, возвращаясь в класс.

— Что-то не так, Гарри? Я думал, ты будешь счастлив получить ту роль, которую хотел, — начал Луи, предполагая, что подавленное настроение Гарри связанно с расстановкой ролей в спектакле.

Стайлс медленно покачал голове, приближаясь к Луи, когда дверь закрылась.

— Сколько, Луи? — спросил он без всяких предисловий. Томлинсон в замешательстве наклонил голову, и прежде, чем мальчик успел подойти слишком близко, положил руку ему на плечо. — Сколько раз Ромео целует Джульетту?

Невинность, отразившаяся на юношеском лице, когда их взгляды встретились, заставила внутренности Луи расплавиться и стечь куда-то вниз. Гарри смотрел на него, мягко говоря, с неловкостью во взгляде; его явно смущала мысль о брате, целующим губы какой-то девушки. Он нервно покусывал зубами нижнюю губу в ожидании неизбежного ответа.

— Оу, Гарри, — тихо вздохнул Луи, борясь с искушением притянуть мальчика в объятия. — По сценарию, ты же знаешь, что там практически постельная сцена?

Зеленые глаза широко распахнулись, и испуганный всхлип сорвался с покусанных губ Гарри.

— Не переживай, Хазза, — нежно утешал Луи, — Таков Шекспир. Ты его хотя бы читал?

Гарри иронически ухмыльнулся.

— Должны были, но у нас с Мейсоном есть занятия поинтереснее, — ответил он. Улыбка исчезла, когда его мысли вернулись к актерской карьере брата.

— Я постараюсь держать все в рамках приличия. Мы же не хотим спугнуть спонсоров нашего спектакля, — объяснил Луи, поддаваясь искушению и притягивая мальчика в объятия. — Минимум поцелуев, да?

Гарри сжал талию Луи в ответ. Учитель почувствовал вздох мальчика, который доверительно прижимался к его груди.

— Спасибо, Бу, — счастливо прошептал он, отстраняясь только для того, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Луи с искренней благодарностью. Томлинсон подумал о том, что беспокойство по поводу нескольких поцелуев на сцене казалось безнадежно очаровательным.

— Пошли отсюда, — Луи бережно отстранил от себя тело ученика, — твой брат, наверное, чувствует себя ужасно потерянным. — Гарри приоткрыл рот в удивленном «о», не подумав о том, что он упустил успех своего брата. Быстро кивнув, Стайлс собрал свои вещи и вылетел из класса, последний раз благодарно глядя на Луи.

***

Тест намечался в пятницу. Луи, желая сохранить свои моральные ценности как учителя, отказал близнецам, когда те просили его позаниматься с ними в ночь перед уроком. Он прекрасно понимал, что учиться явно не получится, и что на самом деле всем нужно просто хорошенько выспаться и восполнить материал самостоятельно.

Теперь, расхаживая между парт под предлогом поиска шпаргалок, Луи с трудом подавлял в себе желание заглянуть в ответы близнецов. Он так сильно хотел, чтобы мальчики получили хорошие оценки, особенно учитывая странный ход его мыслей в четверг.

Однако Луи так и не заглянул в их работы. Они не списывали; это все, что ему нужно знать.

Остаток дня прошел словно в забытье, мысли молодого учителя то и дело возвращались к Стайлсам, будоража воображение. В голове всплывали картинки той ночи, когда он лежал один на своей огромной кровати в одних боксерах. Думать о мальчиках в сексуальном плане неправильно, но это не означает, что он не может развлекать себя мыслями, находясь в одиночестве своего кабинета.

Наконец наступило воскресенье. У них были планы на ночь, близнецы как-то говорили Луи об их любимых клубах. Теперь настала их очередь планировать свидание, так они решили с последней встречи. Из-за стресса на работе Луи решил, что позволить близнецам контролировать не самая плохая идея. Ему нужно было немного времени и личного пространства, чтобы снова прийти в себя.

Вынужденный занять себя чем-то, мужчина начал разгребать кучу работы по постановке спектакля. После быстрого звонка Стэну и рассказа о том, как прекрасно не бояться осуждения со стороны, учитель принялся проверять тесты. Он определенно не смог бы проверить их все, но стоило хотя бы начать.

И снова Луи боролся с желанием достать две особенные работы, которые прожигали дыру в его кожаном портфеле. Вместо этого он остановился на листке с подписью «Лиам Пейн» и взялся за проверку. Луи составил тест по категориям: нужно было не просто выбрать ответ, работа включала в себя часть с коротким ответом и развернутое эссе. Его Луи разбил на три подпункта, каждый из которых оценивался отдельно.

Впечатленный успехом Лиама, Луи проверял работы до самого вечера, поклявшись убраться и выполнить оставшиеся дела на следующий день. Время прошло быстро, быстрее, чем думал Луи. Он еще не наткнулся на работы близнецов, но, может быть, это и к лучшему.

Было бы неловко идти на свидание, зная, что они провалили экзамен. Но с другой стороны, он мог бы начать свидание с хороших новостей.

В любом случае, Луи погрузился в чтение эссе Перри, когда раздался резкий звонок, эхом отразившийся от стен коридора. Озадаченный учитель направился к двери квартиры. Взглянув в глазок, Луи ожидал увидеть что угодно, но никак не заплаканное лицо своей коллеги Элеонор.

— Пожалуйста, Луи, будь дома, — она зашмыгала носом, готовая постучать в дверь, если звонок не сработал. Не понимая, какого черта она пришла, мужчина приоткрыл дверь. Она благодарно посмотрела него покрасневшими глазами.

Луи машинально посмотрел по сторонам, прежде чем обнять ее за плечи и впустить внутрь квартиры.

— Что случилось, Эль? — Мягко спросил он.

— Жизнь случилась! — буквально заныла она. Он заметил, что впервые она была при параде. Милое винтажное платье в комплекте с туфлями и лакированным поясом не сочеталось с образом девушки, которая готова была выломать дверь в квартиру Луи. — Приглашения на ужин напечатали неправильно! Ты должен пойти со мной!

— Я одет не для благотворительного ужина, — беспомощно пробурчал он, похлопывая ее по хрупкому плечу.

— Ты отлично выглядишь, просто потрясающе, — быстро проговорила она, вытирая глаза. — Гости прибудут в течение двух часов, — угнетенно продолжила Элеонор. — Пожалуйста, Луи, помоги мне. Мне нужно позвонить и заказать еду, расставить столы и, — она была на грани истерики, когда Томлинсон осознал, что ищет ключи.

— Так, Эль, успокойся. Мы все сделаем, обещаю, — решительно заявил мужчина. Женщина снова заплакала, нервно расшагивая по полу.

Хватая свой более-менее приличный пиджак, чтобы прикрыть полосатую футболку и плечи Элеонор заодно — она, казалось, слегка приободрилась — он повел женщину к машине.

— Мы все исправим, — повторял он как мантру.

Второпях Луи забыл две очень важные вещи. Во-первых, проверить время, потому что его свидание с близнецами начиналось через час. А вторая забытая вещь помогла бы избежать первой, потому что его телефон остался лежать на кофейном столике, в темноте квартире оповещающий о новом сообщении.

скорее бы увидеть тебя, лу. гарри и мейсон.

========== Chapter 16 ==========

Организация благотворительного ужина потребовала от Луи больше сил, чем он ожидал. Конечно, основная часть свалившегося бремени состояла в том, чтобы успокоить (как он и обещал) Элеонор. Множество звонков, споров, физического труда (например, расставить столы по всему залу) и завершение украшения навалилось на Луи, как только он вышел за порог своего дома.

Элеонор, по-прежнему закутанная в его куртку, удобно устроилась в мягком кресле у стены. Она бы, может, и помогла, если бы Луи попросил ее, однако преподавательница лишь наблюдала и не мешалась.

Луи удалось договориться о доставке почти всей еды, кроме огромного торта, который будет готов лишь на следующий день. К счастью, остальные блюда не пострадали. Томлинсон объявил об этом взволнованной Элеонор, на что та лишь вяло улыбнулась. Что-то будто согревало сердце Томлинсона: он всегда любил помогать нуждающимся людям.

К тому времени, как гости стали прибывать, Луи наносил последние штрихи, ставя украшения на средину столов, которые он переставил. Уже не было времени, чтобы сделать те необычные композиции из цветов, запланированные Элеонор, но Луи сделал все, что только смог из имеющегося материала. В конце концов, все выглядело простенько, но со вкусом: нежные лепестки небрежно обрамляли одиноко стоящие свечи на каждом столике. Совмещение строгой классики и утонченной элегантности. Луи гордился собой.

Его эго вовсю ликовало из-за очевидного успеха в спасении ужина, и, улыбнувшись, Луи подошел к Элеонор. В ту же минуту он заметил большие красивые часы позади нее, и улыбка мгновенно спала с его лица. Свидание с близнецами. Он очень, очень сильно опоздал.

Элеонор поднялась, слегка стукнув каблуками по керамическому полу. Луи скользнул ладонью в карман в поисках телефона: по крайней мере, он может позвонить близнецам, извиниться, загладить свою вину и перенести свидание на лучшее время в ближайшее будущее. Вместо желаемого аппарата его пальцы нащупали лишь пустоту кармана. Он даже вывернул их, но там все еще было пусто.

Его отчаянный взгляд встретился со взглядом Элеонор. Она уже значительно успокоилась и даже поправила макияж, пока Луи решал ее проблемы. Сейчас же она наклонила голову, безмолвно интересуясь, что же такое потерял Томлинсон, что заставило его так волноваться.

Не желая беспокоить девушку, которую он и так долго успокаивал, Луи постарался скрыть свои эмоции за более нейтральной маской на лице, сократив расстояние между собой и брюнеткой.

— Что-то случилось? — спросила она, скорее всего, заметив беспокойное выражение прежде.

Луи сомневался, можно ли попросить ее телефон. Конечно, после всего, что он для нее сделал, она ему, вообще-то, немного должна. Но, опять же, готов ли он рискнуть позвонить ученикам с телефона другого учителя? Разговор может быть где-то там записан, даже если он знает, как удалить номер после звонка, но часть Луи все еще не хотела так рисковать.

— Пропустил один важный звонок, — честно ответил он. Лицо Элеонор как-то немного побледнело, и мужчина сразу же отрицательно покачал головой. — Не для ужина. Личный телефонный звонок. — После этого, она улыбнулась.

— Оу, тогда… — она открыла свою сумочку, явно ища в ней телефон.

Кажется, сердце Луи на секунду остановилось от волнения, и он покачал головой.

— Все в порядке, Элеонор, правда. Тебе лучше уделить больше внимания ужину. Нам лучше уделить больше внимания ужину.

Он может позвонить им с таксофона, если уж придется. Эта мысль немного успокоила Луи, и он согнул руку в локте, призывая Элеонор схватиться за него, и повел коллегу к собирающимся гостям.

Непринужденные разговоры, приятная музыка и вкусная еда почти отвлекли Луи от его неприятной ситуации. Почти. Весь вечер мысли преподавателя были обращены к близнецам: что ни сейчас делают? что они подумают? как с ними связаться?

Легкий смех Элеонор и остальных гостей, сидящих за их столиком, привлекли внимание Луи снова. Ладонь преподавательницы опустилась на пальцы Луи.

— Почему барабанишь пальцами, Лу? — мягко спросила она. — Ты уже даже меня заставляешь нервничать! — Все за их столиком вновь рассмеялись, скорее всего, от алкоголя в их крови.

Луи натянуто улыбнулся. Это дурацкое желание угодить людям и быть полезным — единственное, что заставило остаться Томлинсона на ужине. Его мама действительно хорошо воспитала его; он всего лишь хотел, чтобы близнецы не пострадали от этого.

— Просто рад находиться здесь, милая, — легко ответил он. Луи заметил, как порозовели щеки Элеонор, прежде чем отвернуться и заглянуть в окно. Томлинсон заметил, как верхушки деревьев загибаются под порывом сильного ветра, ломая на них ветки и сгущая тучи над городом.

Все, определенно, идет не по плану.

~***~

— Чёрт… возьми, — яростно прошептал Мейсон, ненавидя клубы пара, слетающие с его губ. Он облокотился на каменную стену дома, стоящего по соседству с их. Крепко обняв себя руками и застегнув все пуговицы на пальто, мальчик всеми силами пытался сражаться с холодом ветреной ночи.

— Клянусь, Мейс, он придет, — уверял его Гарри, постукивая зубами от мороза. Его кожа приобрела пугающий бледный оттенок, а губы стали чуть синеватыми. Тем не менее, он стоял на краю тротуара, дальше от чуть защищенного участка Мейсона. Порывы сильного ветра выбили несколько прядей из аккуратной укладки младшего.

Они оба хотели выглядеть сегодня лучше, чем обычно. В конце концов, Луи всегда был безупречным, так почему бы им не постараться выглядеть подобающе ему хотя бы на этом свидании?

Эта ночь должна была быть веселой: танцы, смех, может, немного выпивки, если Луи не становился слишком строгим к выполнению законов. Надев свою лучшую одежду, близнецы знали, что они произведут впечатление на посетителей клуба. Все взгляды будут прикованы к их привлекательному дуэту и умопомрачительному сопровождающему.

Сейчас же Мейсон очень сильно сожалел об их решении. Пусть они и были достаточно умны, чтобы захватить с собой пальто, парни ошибочно предполагали, что их заберут своевременно. Предполагая, что большую часть ночи они будут в тепле — неважно, в тепле быстрых танцев, в тепле близости Луи или в тепле плена хорошего алкоголя — мальчики остановили свой выбор на футболках с большим вырезом, оголяющим их красивые ключицы и удивительно мягкую молочную кожу.

Будучи в одних только узких джинсах и «Конверсах», мальчики безумно замерзли, на углу улицы дожидаясь прибытия их партнера. Луи не отвечал им, однако они обсудили время их свидания до этого. Он относился к типу пунктуальных людей, что подразумевает под собой, что они все вместе давно должны были быть на пути к пункту назначения.

— Его нет, Хаз, — выплевывает Мейсон, когда очередной порыв ветра настигает его и брата. Тихий ответ Гарри был едва ли слышен за шумом, а Мейсон отчаянно сопротивлялся раздражению, готовому выплеснуться из его тела.

— Он просто опаздывает, — более уверенно и громче ответил близнец. — Застрял в «пробке» из-за ужасной погоды. — Гарри для уверенности кивнул, чуть сильнее обнимая себя.

— Напомни, почему мы не могли подождать дома? — спросил Мейсон, закусывая нижнюю губу, чтобы его зубы не стучали от холода.

Гарри выдохнул, на секунду отводя взгляд от дороги и посмотрев на брата.

— Из-за мамы, — обыденно сказал он. Мейсон должен был признать, что его брат прав. Когда их мама узнала, что они собираются на свидание, она предупреждала их о погоде и не отходила ни на шаг, пока они не вышли за порог. Если бы Луи приехал вовремя, им бы не только пришлось объяснить, почему они оба идут на свидание с одним и тем же человеком, так еще и их разница в возрасте не избежала бы внимания материнского инстинкта.

Также они не отрицают возможности, что она бы узнала, что Луи их учитель. Конечно, они не встречались раньше, но Энн из тех родителей, кто постоянно следит за школьным расписанием ее любимых сыновей. Конечно, там наверняка есть фотография Луи, ну, и его лицо достаточно запоминающееся.

— Который час? — осторожно спросил Гарри, чуть менее уверенный, чем минуту назад.

— Около одиннадцати, — ответил Мейсон, подзывая близнеца к себе.

— Пиздец, — прошептал Гарри, подходя к Мейсону. Старший брат обхватил дрожащее тело Гарри, пряча его в комфорте своих объятий. Гарри прижался крепче, удрученно выдыхая. Луи опаздывал уже на два часа. Луи просто игнорировал их.

Необъяснимая ярость возросла в подсознании Мейсона, когда он подумал о причинах. Нет, Луи точно не мог забыть о них. Должно быть, это все было спланировано. В противном случае, он уверен, учитель ответил бы на все смс, которые братья отправили ему. Он бы прослушал их сообщения на голосовой почте, даже если не смог ответить на их звонки. Это все точно заранее спланировано.

Прижимая Гарри к себе и чувствуя, как дрожь прошла через все тело брата, Мейсон ухмыльнулся.

— Как он нас наебал, посмотрите-ка, — прошипел он.

— Нет, — протестующее прохныкал Гарри, выдыхая в шею Мейсона, надеясь усмирить его гнев.

Мейсон покачал головой, рукой поглаживая спину Гарри.

— Мы не должны оправдывать его, Хаз. Разве это не выглядит как гребанная шутка? Разве он не преподал нам урок? Блять. Он ведь учитель, ради Бога. Учителя извлекают пользу из уроков. — Мейсон знал, что Гарри не нравится, как звучит его тон. Он также знал, что ему не нравилось то, что он говорил. Гарри привык видеть в людях только хорошее.

Даже тот факт, что Гарри не подтвердил это вслух, Мейсон все равно знал.

Во всяком случае, если не случился какой-то непредвиденный инцидент — автомобильная авария или ограбление, например, — оправданий двухчасовому опозданию нет. Два часа вполне достаточно, чтобы найти способ позвонить, даже если что-то и случилось.

— Но, Мейсон, — Гарри заикался, и в его голосе было столько грусти, что сердце Мейсона невольно пропустило удар, — что это значит? — Братский инстинкт старшего отчего-то не позволил ему ответить. Мейсон лишь крепко обнял брата, ненавидя то, как он отчаянно сжимал его талию. Гарри хотел, чтобы близнец уверил его, что все будет хорошо.

Однако он не мог сказать этого: он просто не хотел врать своему брату.

— Я не знаю, Хаз, — пробормотал он, и на его плечах вдруг образовался свинцовый груз. Их жестко обманули, и от этого становилось больнее.

Гарри прижался лбом к плечу своего брата, тяжело выдыхая и образовывая облако пара вокруг них. Старший обнял брата покрепче, словно защищая. Их тела были настолько близки друг к другу, что Мейсон почувствовал, как за минуту дыхание Гарри стало сбивчивым.

— Он бы не поступил так, что-то случилось, — прошептал он; Мейсон гордился тем, что маленькая часть его гордости могла перебить шок и боль. Но несмотря на его сильную часть, Гарри все еще отчаянно нуждался в своем брате. — Ненавижу, — тихо выдохнул Гарри, снова вздрагивая от холода.

— Мы разберемся во всем, — заверил его Мейсон, стараясь побороть любое проявление боли в его голосе. — Мы с тобой обязательно разберемся.

Гарри кивнул, однако Мейсон заметил, как он быстро заморгал: признак того, что младший готов заплакать.

— Хочешь поехать к Зейну? Или куда-нибудь еще? Мы можем выпить, — предложил Мейсон, сжимая брата в своих объятьях. Младший кивнул, а его кудряшки развевались на ветру.

Мейсон напоследок крепче обнял его, чтобы они оба могли пойти к Зейну. Даже не удостоившись написать ему сообщение о том, что скоро придут. Зейн всегда будет с ними, в то время как кое-кто нет.

~***~

Беспокойство помешало Луи действительно наслаждаться ужином, когда все это переросло в псевдо бальные танцы. Каждый раз, когда он пытался найти оправдание и улизнуть в поисках таксофона, Элеонор делала обиженную мордашку. Ей необязательно этого знать, но ее надутые губы и грустный взгляд — единственное, что удерживало Луи там.  
В конце концов, под предлогом выйти в уборную, он покинул ужин. Было уже слишком поздно, он давным-давно должен был забрать близнецов. Луи ворвался в туалет, и гортанный стон сразу же соскользнул с его губ. Мужчина, покидающий уборную, странно посмотрел на него, но Луи умело проигнорировал взгляд.

Пальцами сжав края раковины, Луи зажмурился. Ему нужно разработать план действий. Очевидно, близнецы расстроены из-за него. Но он ведь не виноват, верно? Конечно же, у него должен быть шанс все объяснить им.

Луи нахмурился.

И как же это будет выглядеть? Привет, мальчики. Простите, что пропустил наше свидание, но мне пришлось провести этот вечер с Элеонор. Я бы позвонил вам, чтобы все отменить, но я забыл телефон. Пока.

Он бы, скорее всего, гораздо тактичнее описал часть с Элеонор; однако все это описание не звучало так, чтобы его действительно простили. Закусив губу, Луи открыл краны и опустил голову, подставляя лицо под брызги холодных капель. Ему даже все равно, если он случайно намочит свою футболку или костюм в целом. Все так неправильно.

Зная, что у него не так много времени, прежде чем вся афера с его отсутствием в зале раскроется, Луи покинул уборную и начал искать способ связаться с близнецами. К счастью, он проскользнул мимо зала так, что его никто не заметил. Ступая так быстро, как только можно, чтобы не привлечь внимания, Луи подошел к стойке на другом конце холла.

Парень, стоящий за ней, обернулся, наклонив голову и с интересом наблюдая за Луи. Глубоко вздохнув, Луи облокотился на стойку.

— Можно у вас попросить телефон? — спросил он, посмотрев по сторонам.

Молодой человек изогнул бровь, достав телефон из-под стойки и положив его перед Луи.

— Конечно, у нас вообще-то есть таксофон снаружи, — ответил он, кротко улыбаясь. — Кажется, у Вас безвыходное положение.

Луи благодарно кивнул парню, взяв телефон в руки. Набрав знакомый номер Мейсона, Томлинсон услышал только ряд гудков. Первый раз, и второй, и третий. Он тихо выдохнул, набирая номер снова, когда включилась голосовая почта. Этот серьезный разговор лучше оставить на личную встречу, однако он все равно оставил голосовое сообщение.

Мейсон снова не ответил, и Луи посмотрел на часы. Боже, уже так поздно. Он перестал набирать номер старшего близнеца, вместо этого вводя номер Гарри. Снова Луи ждал, задержав дыхание, пока совершался звонок. Нет ответа. Он три раза попытался позвонить Гарри, понимая, что оставить сообщение — единственный выход. Зная, что Гарри чаще проверяет свой телефон, Луи снова набрал его номер, поймав на себе разочарованный взгляд приближающейся Элеонор.

Она была не одна, окруженная мужчинами и женщинами.

— А вот и Лу! — громко провозгласила она. Луи пришлось сдержать громкий разочарованный стон и отменить вызов. Тихий голос из трубки не был достаточно громким, чтобы его услышали, прежде чем вызов был сброшен.

— Думаю, мы можем станцевать еще несколько раз? — спросила Элеонор, избегая очевидные вопросы: почему Луи в холле и кому это он звонит так поздно.

Так что, в конце концов, Луи оказался в социальном водовороте мероприятия, абсолютно не имея шансов, чтобы извиниться перед мальчиками.

~***~

— Не смей отвечать на звонок! — прошипел Зейн, ногой отодвигая телефон Мейсона на кофейном столике перед диваном, на котором они сидели. Гарри надулся, протягивая руку к устройству.

— Но, Зейн, — грустно протянул он, алкоголь не исправил его плохого настроения. — Это, скорее всего, Луи.

Мейсон выдохнул, открывая бутылку пива. Он знал, что для них Зейн — идеальная компания, поэтому он очень надеялся, что настроение Гарри гораздо улучшится в течение ночи. Они могли бы погрустить завтра.

— Конечно, Хаз, — сонно пробормотал Мейсон. — Ты, правда, хочешь говорить с человеком, который оставил нас одних на морозе, даже не удосужившись написать смс? Ты, правда, хочешь услышать его жалкие оправдания?

Гарри нахмурился, а его рука все еще тянулась к телефону.

— Гарри, я пытаюсь защитить тебя, — тон Мейсона мягкий, и он взял другую руку младшего и сжал ее. Гарри склонил голову к брату, встречаясь с взглядом зеленых глаз. Он раздраженно и устало выдохнул.

Телефон перестал разрывать тишину комнаты. Близнецы задержали взгляды друг на друге, легкое напряжение повисло между ними.

— Что если что-то случилось? Что если ему плохо? — спросил Гарри, склонившись к своему телефону, который лежал рядом с Мейсоном. Нога Зейна прервала движение его руки.

— Не настолько плохо, чтобы не звонить вам в такой поздний час, — зевая, сказал Мейсон.

— Он оставил, но ты не ответишь. Так что потом узнаем, что там случилось, — добавил Зейн, кивнув и опираясь на Мейсона.

Глаза Гарри сузились то ли на слова парней, то ли на их взаимодействие, Мейсон не мог сказать точно. В любом случае, он откинулся на спинку дивана. Он вел себя все еще угрюмо, приподнимая бутылку пива к губам.

— Если бы только вы разрешили мне послушать его, — пробормотал Гарри, водя горлышком бутылки по губам.

Мейсон не мог не закатить глаза, прежде чем подвинуться ближе. Он знал, что отказать трудно. Еще труднее будет прийти в понедельник, когда им придется встретиться с Луи лицом к лицу. Но Мейсон, идя к Зейну, хотел сбежать от тяжести этой ситуации хотя бы на немного. Приятное расслабление от алкоголя и тепла тела Зейна сделали свое дело со старшим близнецом.

Но вот с Гарри все по-другому.

Телефон Мейсона звонил еще несколько раз, на каждый из которых Гарри обвиняющим взглядом смотрел на подвыпивших парней. Зейн бормотал какую-то историю о первом разе, когда выпивал Лиам, и даже оскорбительно громкая мелодия рингтона Мейсона его не остановила. Сам Мейсон же, кажется, балансировал между реальностью и сном.

Когда настала очередь телефона Гарри звонить, младшему близнецу сдерживать себя стало еще труднее. Мейсон уже лег головой на грудь Зейна, который прикрыл глаза и накрыл телефон Гарри своей ногой.

Каждый раз, когда он звонил, Гарри анализировал реакцию обоих парней, прижавшихся друг к другу. Казалось, что они не собирались двигаться в ближайшее время. Наверное, Гарри мог бы сделать свой ход.

Телефон звонил в пятый раз, ноты «Sweet Disposition» слишком громко разносились по комнате. Не желая разбудить брата и друга, хотя они не выглядели так, будто проснутся в ближайшее время, Гарри тихо наклонился. Рукой аккуратно проскользнув под ногу Зейна, Гарри пальцами нащупал аппарат. Он зажал его в руке, счастливо улыбнувшись.

Когда он взглянул на экран и заметил незнакомый номер, улыбка на его лице чуть померкла. Однако этот номер звонил и Мейсону, и Гарри. Это, должно быть, Луи. Гарри прижал телефон к груди, а в его горле будто ком встал.

Луи кинул его и Мейсона. Сейчас он звонил и, как сказал Мейсон, скорее всего, собирался оправдываться и извиняться. У них обоих уже был опыт с ненадежными людьми, которые пользовались ими, а затем извинялись. И Гарри, кажется, чаще попадался на эту удочку. К тому же, представляя печальную мордашку Луи, как Гарри может отказать ему?

Пока он смотрел на мигающий экран, а мелодия раздавалась по всей комнате, в его голове мысли переплетались между собой.

Он действительно ответит? Что он скажет? Что Луи скажет?

Рингтон приближался к концу. Звонок скоро прервется на голосовую почту. Зажмурившись и приняв решение быть храбрым близнецом хотя бы однажды, Гарри ответил на звонок и прижал телефон к уху.

— Лу? — прошептал он, стараясь быть тихим, чтобы ни Мейсон, ни Зейн не услышали.

— А вот и Лу! — очень веселый, очень женский и очень не-Луи голос Элеонор Колдер достиг уха Гарри. Он почти уронил телефон от шока. У него во рту пересохло, и он почти слышал, как его сердце быстро-быстро стучит, гулом отдаваясь в голове.

— Л. Лу? — попытался он снова, его голос был чуть громче шепота. Звонок прервался. Гарри продолжал прижимать телефон к уху, лишь желая, чтобы мысли в его голове стали чуть тише и совсем покинули ее.

Гарри сильно закусил нижнюю губу, и еще чуть-чуть — и он почувствует привкус крови. Луи был с Элеонор. Он должен был быть на свидании с ними, но он был с ней. Гарри почувствовал, как его глаза наполняются слезами, а сердце падает в пятки. Гарри так сильно хотел заплакать. Луи был с Элеонор вместо него. Вместо них.

Нет, он гордый близнец, подумал Гарри.

Он провел несколько минут в тишине, изредка глотая пиво, в другой руке все еще держа телефон, надеясь, что Луи вновь позвонит и все объяснит. Скажет, что он понятия не имеет, о каком неизвестном номере говорит Гарри; он просто зачитался книгой и случайно пропустил их свидание. Он извинится и пообещает, что при их следующей встрече обнимет Гарри крепко-крепко.

Но никто не позвонил, по крайней мере, пока Гарри мог бороться с сонливостью после выпитого алкоголя. Младший близнец заснул, свернувшись на противоположной стороне от парней, отчаянно сжимая телефон в обеих руках.

Он уже беспробудно спал, когда телефон вновь зазвонил, а лицо Луи и его номер появились на экране. Мейсон, алкоголь из крови которого уже немного испарился, проснулся из-за раздражающего звука. Он сонно предположил, что звонит телефон Гарри, и решил поставить его на беззвучный режим, чтобы вернуться ко сну.

Аккуратно вытянув его из рук брата, Мейсон усталым взглядом просканировал экран. Он почувствовал какой-то неприятный вес на своих плечах, узнавая улыбку Луи. Они сделали эту фотографии на первом свидании, и эта счастливая картинка никак не соответствовала образу их сегодняшней неудачи, поэтому Мейсон просто хотел кинуть телефон в стену.

Вместо этого он всего лишь отклонил звонок, поставив телефон на беззвучный режим и убрав его в карман. Он сделал то же самое со своим телефоном. Луи не отделается простой смс-кой или голосовым сообщением. Ему придется иметь дело со своей ошибкой и виной за то, какими сломленными были близнецы сегодня. И если это означает, что Мейсону придется препятствовать их общению с учителем-в-которого-они-влюблены, то так тому и быть.

 

========== Chapter 17 ==========

Воскресенье Луи было менее продуктивным, чем он запланировал. Его рука была практически приклеена к телефону, нажимая знакомые клавиши, чтобы звонить близнецам каждый раз, когда ему казалось, что прошло достаточно с прошлого звонка. Озабоченность мальчиками сделала простую работу по дому гораздо сложнее, поскольку его ум был полностью занят страданиями.

Не один раз он звонил каждому мальчику, и, как правило, попадал на голосовую почту. Они избегали его.

Луи думал, что не мог винить их. По их мнению, он оставил их совершенно без причины. Луи мог представить боль и злость, которые они почувствовали, он понимал это. Томлинсон, к счастью, никогда не испытывал такого, но знание романтических фильмов предоставило ему довольно четкое представление о предполагаемой реакции братьев.

Когда большая коробка мороженого и сопровождающее ее рыдание с экрана показались Луи чрезмерным, он напомнил себе, что Стайлсы все еще подростки и подвержены резким колебаниям настроения. Вряд ли они были на краю, но все-таки это было весьма болезненно.

Он оставил несколько сообщений на обоих номерах с просьбой перезвонить. Эта ситуация была не из тех, где все могут решить несколько слов, но стоило хоть немного прояснить дело.

В такой же мере поступали благодарственные сообщения и звонки от Элеонор. Она казалась слишком настойчивой по сравнению с прошлым вечером. Ее желание понравиться не смягчило попыток Луи игнорировать усилия брюнетки.

Молодой учитель вздохнул, наконец-то оставляя телефон на столике, чтобы приземлиться на диван. Он положил голову на подлокотник, безучастно, но пристально вглядываясь в потолок.

Из-за того, что он сделал мальчиков несчастными, он сам стал таким же. Больше, чем один раз, Луи обдумывал, как придет в их дом. Ему бы пришлось или ждать, когда они будут дома одни, или придумать какую-нибудь уловку, чтобы избежать подозрения. Томлинсон простонал; все это явно не было тем, чего он ожидал от первого года преподавания.

Луи знал, что одни размышления делу не помогут. Он встал, снова вздохнув, и протянул руку за телефоном. Вместо того, чтобы снова звонить кому-то из братьев, пальцы Луи нажали на экране иконку Стэна. Возможно, его беззаботный товарищ знал, что тут можно сделать.

Каждый гудок отдавался в ухе Томлинсона. Хорошая идея провалилась, так как парень на том конце провода не ответил. Радостный голос Стэна, направляющий звонящего к голосовой почте, неприятно резанул слух учителя, и он повесил трубку, не оставив сообщения.

Зная, что ничего в голову больше не придет, Луи схватил ключи. Ждать дома, пока близнецы ему ответят, ему не хотелось. Кинув ключи в задний карман, Луи направился в квартиру Эда. После нескольких коротких стуков дверь открылась. Облегченно вздохнув, Луи кивнул соседу, когда сделал первый шаг в его квартиру.

Эд скептично оглядел Томлинсона. Минуту тот проходил по помещению, взъерошивая волосы.

— Ты в порядке, друг? — полюбопытствовал Эд.

Луи на секунду остановился, понял, каким странным он казался из-за своих действий, спрятал руки за спиной и виновато посмотрел на друга.

— Не очень, — честно ответил он. Эд мягко улыбнулся.

— Хочешь чаю? — предложил сосед, понимающе кивнув. Луи, мысленно благодаря его за отсутствие допроса, выдохнул.

В то время как Эд был одним из немногих его друзей в Лондоне, Томлинсон понимал, что было гораздо лучше, если как можно меньше люде знали о его незаконном взаимодействии со студентами. Вряд ли, конечно, Эд стал бы что-то говорить или осуждать его, но Луи просто чувствовал, что это не та вещь, о которой надо знать многим людям.

Кроме того, некоторая часть Луи полагала, что если он будет говорить о милых, но знойных и греховно привлекательных парнях, которые игнорировали его, то он только еще больше расстроит себя.

Спустя несколько минут Эд вернулся, чтобы прислониться головой к дверному косяку между кухней и гостиной. Он скрестил руки, касаясь поверхности из белого дерева. Эд просто наблюдал за Луи, он был склонен узнавать о проблемах окружающих с помощью простых мелочей.

Через какое-то время, когда Луи уже нашел крайне интересным край своего потертого пуловера, Эд уже все понял.

— Проблемы в отношениях, — обнадеживающе улыбнулся он Луи. Тот знал, что он слишком хорош, чтобы быть удивленным.

— Что-то вроде того, — признал Томлинсон. Кулак Эда победно сжался, но не так, чтобы лишний раз задеть нервы соседа. Молодой учитель натянул рукава свитера на руки, тихо вздохнув. Лицо Эда смягчилось, и он приблизился к Луи.

— Ты можешь мне рассказать, — он уверяющее положил руку на плечо Томлинсона, но особой реакции не последовало. Единственное, чего хотел Луи, — это просто рухнуть на пол и рассказать, как же плохо и глупо он себя чувствовал. Вероятно, он бы не сдержал слез во время рассказа о близнецах, которые поймали в ловушку его сердце, из-за чего он был готов нарушить закон.

Глаза Луи расширились, когда он подумал, как будет все это говорить. Эд сжал его плечо, Томлинсон поднял голову, надеясь найти где-то на потолке правильный ответ. Рассказать все Стэну было тяжело, но он воспринял это лучше, чем мог.

Он не знал Эда так же хорошо; станет ли история о чем-то настолько неправильном крушением их дружбы?

— Лу, честно, — спокойно произнес Эд, — все хорошо.

Луи простонал, возвращаясь к тяжелым мыслям.

— В этом-то и проблема, все плохо. Все очень плохо. 

Эд нахмурился, все еще озадаченный. Но это не стало препятствием для теплых медвежьих объятий. Луи благодарно ответил, медленно вздохнув.

— Позволь мне начать с начала…

~***~

— Чем хочешь заняться, Хаз? — спросил Мейсон, пробегая пальцами по позвоночнику брата, пока они валялись на диване. Гарри мягко простонал, обняв близнеца еще крепче.

Они бездельничали весь день, с тех пор, как вернулись от Зейна. Похмелье Гарри было гораздо сильнее, чем у его брата, это было чем-то непередаваемым. Мейсон делал все, что в его силах, чтобы сконцентрировать мысли Гарри. Конечным результатом его усилий стал день перед телевизором с полным отсутствием движений.

Сначала обиженный Гарри лежал на противоположном конце дивана. За несколько часов младший Стайлс одумался и потянулся к покою в теплых объятиях брата. Теперь, лежа на Мейсоне, в его руках как в колыбели, Гарри чувствовал себя намного лучше, чем прошлой ночью.

Однако память о голосе Элеонор с другого конца провода не желала исчезать. Каждый раз, когда эта мысль напоминала о себе, Гарри напрягался и задерживал дыхание.

Мейсон, не зная точной причины страданий брата, сжимал Гарри еще крепче. Он что-то тихо бормотал, задевая носом ухо близнеца.

— Ничем, — Гарри растягивал слова, позволяя глазам закрыться, чтобы защититься от света. Ему действительно не стоило вступать в соревнование с братом и Зейном по количеству выпитых коктейлей и одерживать победу.

— Просто сообщи мне, когда, — ответил Мейсон, поправляя съехавший воротник рубашки Гарри.

Тот вздрогнул, потому что холодные пальцы близнеца коснулись оголенной кожи. Накрыв ладонь Мейсона собственной, Гарри провел его рукой вверх-вниз по своей груди.

Две пары зеленых глаз были полуприкрыты, Мейсон понял намек, который Гарри ему направил.

— Ммм, нашел, в конце концов, чем бы заняться?

Гарри пожал плечами, позволив брату самостоятельно контролировать движения, и он почувствовал прикосновения на своем предплечье. Несколько секунд близнецы в тишине наслаждались друг другом.

— Мейсон? — колеблясь, произнес Гарри, прерывая подобную трансу неподвижность.

— Да?

Гарри ответил не мгновенно. Казалось, он тщательно продумывает фразу.

— Где мой телефон?

Изменения в голосе парня говорили, что о чем бы он ни хотел спросить, это явно был не тот вопрос, который соскользнул с его губ.

Мейсон обрадовался, что Гарри смотрел в другую сторону, иначе он бы заметил виноватое выражение лица брата.

— Что?

— Я весь день не видел свой телефон, — объяснил Гарри. — Думал, может, ты знаешь, где он?

Кусая нижнюю губу, Мейсон быстро придумал ответ.

— Давай подумаем, я свой тоже с прошлой ночи не видел. Мы, должно быть, у Зейна оставили, не? — Мейсон прикрыл глаза, надеясь, что брат поверит этой наглой лжи. К счастью, похмелье парня мешало ему услышать ее в словах.

— Возможно, — вздохнул Гарри, прижимаясь обратно к телу близнеца. — Интересно, звонил ли Луи?

— Несомненно, — ответил Мейсон, мягко касаясь губами задней части шеи брата. Младший позволил нескольким почти хныкающим вздохам вылететь из его рта. — Не думай о нем, Хазза, — добавил он, — он того не стоит.

Гарри ничего не ответил, немного приподнявшись, чтобы поднять руку. Парень что-то грыз на своем пальце, бессмысленно вглядываясь в стену рядом с телевизором. «А вот и Лу. А вот и Лу.» Луи был с Элеонор. А должен быть с ними.

— Надо будет сегодня, чуть попозже, за телефонами сходить, — тем временем продолжал Мейсон, не заметив, что уже потерял слушателя. Одновременно с этим Мейсон пытался вспомнить, где именно в их комнате он спрятал телефоны. Он настроил их так, чтобы все звонки сразу направлялись в голосовую почту, и их местоположение осталось для Гарри неизвестным.

Гарри снова не ответил. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на пятне на стене, не обращая внимания на неинтересную программу по телевизору. Рука Мейсона снова задвигалась, на это раз по животу Гарри. Стараясь не отставать от брата, он выровнял дыхание в такт ему.

Унылые звуки телепередачи ушли на второй план, потому что старший позволил своим рукам свободно перемещаться по груди Гарри. Его пальцы щипнули соски младшего, и Мейсон удивился, потому что за этим не последовало никакой реакции, как хихиканье или дрожь. Мейс водил руками к поясу штанов Гарри и обратно, надеясь на хоть какой-то ответ.

Он проложил цепочку мягких поцелуев по шее Хаззы, вслушиваясь в его вздохи. Наконец, признание.

— Гарри, — пробормотал Мейсон куда-то ниже подбородка Гарри, с намеком прижимая к себе его нижнюю часть. Он вдохнул побольше свежего воздуха, наблюдая за меняющей цвет кожей младшего, и улыбнулся. — Повернешься? — нетерпеливо предложил Мейсон, облизывая губы. Гарри не пошевелился, все еще напрягая мышцы. — Давай, Хаз, я хочу видеть твое прекрасное лицо, — старший уткнулся носом в шею Гарри и покрыл все пространство поцелуями. Он слышал, как тот покорно вздохнул, немного сдвинувшись, словно пытаясь повернуться. Когда, наконец, Мейсон увидел лицо брата, его глаза не горели желанием. Нет, они были красными и опухшими. Гарри плакал.

Похотливое настроение Мейсона мгновенно растаяло.

— О, Хаз, — пробормотал он, лишая себя комфорта, но устраивая удобнее брата. Гарри спрятал лицо в толстовке близнеца.

— Прости, — печально прошептал Гарри. Мейсон положил руку на его голову.

— Нет, — ответил он, — нет, нет. Не извиняйся, Мишка Хаз. Это я должен извиняться, что не заметил. — И это было правдой. Мейсон позволил своему похмелью притупить остальные чувства, благодаря которым он интуитивно понимал, что творится в душе брата. Как он мог проигнорировать молчание Гарри?

— Мы можем, если ты хочешь, — продолжил Гарри, не обратив внимания на слова брата. Он провел пальцами вниз по туловищу близнеца.

Мейсон схватил руку Гарри и вернул ее на место. Свободной рукой он подхватил другую кисть брата и сжал обе руки между своими ладонями.

— Гарри Стайлс, посмотри на меня, — потребовал он немного дрогнувшим голосом. Гарри все еще выглядел потерянным, напряженно сжимая ноги, как бывает только когда он расстроен. Мейсон вздохнул. — Гарри, я знаю, что это причиняет боль. Я знаю, но ты не должен делать ничего такого, чтобы отвлечься. Мы можем поговорить, если хочешь.

— Что, ты просто скажешь мне, что он не важен? — Гарри поднял голову, яркие зеленые глаза встретили пристальный взгляд Мейсона. — Что он не стоит того? Что ж, он важен, Мейс. Он стоит того. Мне нравится он. Очень сильно нравится. Я думаю, учитывая время, что я люблю его.

Эмоции уже полностью завладели им, из глаз катились слезы. Голос Мейсона застрял где-то у него в горле.

— Не так, как я люблю тебя, — Гарри взглянул на брата, увидев боль в его глазах. — По крайней мере, я так не думаю. Просто было приятно осознавать, что ты нравишься кому-то, понимаешь? Он мог бы разделить нас, Мейс. Но он хотел быть с нами обоими.

— Я знаю, Гарри, — ответил Мейсон низким голосом. — Я просто… я говорил тебе все потому, что не хотел думать о нем. — Он склонил голову, чувствуя нарастающий интерес брата. — Ты не думаешь, что я чувствую то же самое? Я чувствовал это; я думал, у нас могло что-то получиться. Но я не хочу думать об этом, иначе тоже расстроюсь.

— Это всего лишь одно пропущенное свидание, — Гарри произнес вслух то, чем пытался облегчить свою боль. Мейсон покачал головой, грустно улыбнувшись, обнял брата и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Мы пройдем через испытание под именем Луи Томлинсон, потому что мы заслуживаем лучшего. Мы заслуживаем того, кто не пропускает свидания и не думает, что с нами все будет в порядке. Мы заслуживаем того, кто будет с нами по своему собственному желанию, а не по нашему принуждению. К сожалению, единственный способ поверить в это — продолжать повторять эти слова.

Гарри почувствовал поражение и обернул руки вокруг тела брата, чувствуя его дрожь.

— Мы действительно заслуживаем лучшего, — прошептал Гарри.

— Завтра мы поговорим с ним, — пообещал второй брат. — Он должен знать, что нас достала эта фигня.

Гарри кивнул, губами задев ключицу Мейсона. Старший близнец улыбнулся, коснувшись шеи брата. Будет здорово поговорить с ним. И они не дадут ему шанса. Каждый, кто причиняет ему и его брату такие мучения, сам должен испытать их.

~***~

Следующим утром Луи поднимался медленно. Незнакомые очертания квартиры Эдда, наконец, стали четкими. Луи сел, и его голова начала пульсировать в уже знакомом похмелье.

Молодой учитель весьма охотно рассказывал новому другу свою историю, однако скоро для продолжения потребовалось что-то крепкое. Эд быстро понял, как здорово развязывает язык алкоголь, которого у хозяина, к сожалению, было предостаточно.

Луи полностью посвятил Эда в ситуацию, прежде чем вырубиться на диване. Тогда он чувствовал себя хорошо, чего сейчас сказать уже нельзя. Понедельник, как нежеланный гость, уже приближался, и вчерашний вечер походил на ошибку.

Томлинсон не сделал всего запланированного на выходные. Главы пьесы уже были рассортированы, однако тесты все еще лежали нетронутыми в его портфеле.

Брюнет провел пальцами сквозь спутанные волосы, прежде чем бросить взгляд на настенные часы. Он не хотел опаздывать, подумал он, вставая на негнущиеся ноги. Быстро поблагодарив и попрощавшись в пустой квартире, Луи направился к своей прихожей, торопясь к любимому душу. Натянув серый полосатый свитер, черные брюки и серые Vans, Томлинсон почувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Он принял некоторые лекарства, чтобы привести свою голову в порядок. Сегодня Луи не мог думать о близнецах. Хотел бы он их увидеть — этих прекрасных, нежных школьников с кудрявыми волосами и широкими улыбками.

Сердце Луи потеплело. Он бы хотел объясниться. Конечно, они позволили бы ему все объяснить. Он бы сказал, что потерял счет времени, не упоминая Элеонор.

К тому времени, как Луи покинул здание, он убедил себя, что все прошло бы без запинки. Он бы дал мальчикам самое краткое из объяснений, попросил бы прощения и назначил другое хорошее свидание: хороший ужин в необычном ресторане и, возможно, даже немного крепких напитков.

Пока он их не увидел, Луи рассуждал, нужно ли добавлять ложь в разговор через СМС. До этого он избегал объяснений через телефон, боясь, что они будут слишком безэмоциональными. Однако, если это самый лучший способ, можно ли воспользоваться им?

Луи был оптимистично настроен и с нетерпением ждал встречи с близнецами. Но он не ожидал увидеть близнецов возле его стола.

Лампы были выключены, только серый туман от слабо льющегося из окон света подсвечивал их фигуры. Гарри полностью сидел на столе, поджав ноги; Мейсон, прислонившись к столу, подбрасывал вверх яблоко.

— Луи, — произнес старший близнец, нарушив тишину.

— О, привет, — мгновенно очнулся Луи, собираясь начать свой запланированный в машине разговор. — Слушайте, я могу объяснить.

От звука его голоса пара изумрудных взглядов посмотрела на него так, что ему захотелось замолчать. Их пристальные взгляды казались более темными и унылыми, чем обычно. Глаза Мейсона сузились, и он отодвинулся от стола. Его поза вызывала уважение. Несмотря на то как Луи уже изобразил себе их примирение, он уже успел потерять контроль.

— Где ты был? — прошипел Мейсон, приблизившись к Луи. — Ты думаешь, это забавно, назначать нам свидание и бросать нас? Ты думаешь, мы нуждались в этом уроке? Что следовать за учителем — это неправильно?

Луи шокировано открыл рот. Он уже был близок к своей речи, чтобы объяснить свое поведение, но Мейсон не дал ему шанса.

— Часы, Луи. Ты так и не позвонил за много часов. Мы ждали на улице, на холоде. Ждали тебя. И что? Чертов урок? Ну, поздравляю, мы кое-чему научились. — Голос Мейсона теперь был более низким, он пытался сохранить контроль. — Предатель. — Он бросил яблоко в сторону Луи. Учитель легко поймал его, все еще пребывая в шоке.

Гарри спрыгнул со стола. Низко держа голову, чтобы ненароком не взглянуть на Луи, он приблизился к нему.

— Если ты не хотел идти на свидание, ты мог просто сказать «нет». Мы бы поняли. — Его голос был полон глубокой грусти, в отличие от агрессивного Мейсона.

— Гарри, дай мне объяснить, — начал Луи, но парень коснулся пальцем его губ, чтобы заставить замолчать.

Мейсон вытянул шею, чтобы посмотреть в коридор. Гарри наклонился к уху Томлинсона, глубоко втянув носом запах.

— Надеюсь, тебе нравится трахать Элеонор, — прошептал он, и его голос сломался на женском имени. Неспособный оставаться больше возле учителя, Гарри отпрянул.

Он встретил Мейсона у дверей, и они вдвоем растворились в потоке хлынувших студентов. Луи, застывший на месте из-за таких разных, но все же разрушительных эмоций, смог сдвинуться с места. Он ринулся к двери.

— Гарри? Мейсон? — звал он в коридоре, но близнецов не было видно.

Из всех возможных вариантов развития событий такого душераздирающего итога он точно не ожидал. Он определенно не мог предположить, что братья будут знать об Элеонор. Глубоко вздохнув, Луи прислонился головой к косяку двери. Его глаза плотно закрылись, и ему удалось подавить свои эмоции как раз к первому звонку на урок. Его дыхание было прерывистым, и он чувствовал жжение в глазах.

Студенты прибывали, не задумываясь, что могли встретить или не встретить двух раздавленных горем близнецов. Несмотря на потребность войти в роль учителя, Луи не мог успокоить свой страх. В гневе он бросил яблоко в корзину для мусора, но попал немного выше.

Сила его броска взметнула бумаги на его столе. Он хотел близнецов назад, но теперь они отказались от него. И как, блять, теперь ему все исправлять?

========== Chapter 18 ==========

— Вы где были на английском? — прошептал Найл, когда оба близнеца плюхнулись на стулья в классе математики. Мейсон пожал плечами, не желая полушепотом объяснять произошедшее во время урока, который требовал их внимания.

— Не верится, что вы пропустили свой любимый урок, — добавил Лиам, укоризненно глядя на Гарри. Младший близнец рассеяно опустил взгляд на край своей футболки. Его зеленые глаза ни разу не взглянули на остальных, а лицо хранило выражения глубочайшего уныния. Внимательное нутро Лиама заметило грусть друга, и он обеспокоенно нахмурил брови. — Что такое, Хаз?

Мейсон придвинулся к нему, кладя руку на плечо, тем самым одним жестом обрывая допрос. Он кивнул в сторону учителя, открывая тетрадь и записывая вслед за лекцией. Лиам сконфуженно посмотрел на старшего из двух близнецов. Кудрявый парень, нахмурившись, покачал головой.

Они с Гарри весь первый урок просидели посередине футбольного поля. Было слегка прохладно — но не так холодно, как в воскресную ночь — так что они прижались друг к другу донельзя близко, делясь теплом. Гарри сидел неподвижно, выпавший из реальности. Мейсон понимал, что сейчас лучше не говорить о Луи или о словах, которые быстро шепнул Гарри их учителю.

С легкой настойчивостью он заботливо приобнял младшего близнеца, заставляя его прижаться к своему плечу. Мейсон тепло улыбнулся, поглаживая предплечье брата. Мальчик все также хранил молчание, безучастно глядя на здание школы.

Мейсона не тревожил пропуск урока, но неприятное чувство сдавливало грудь, стоило только взглянуть на своего подавленного брата. Он притянул Гарри ближе, не разрывая уютных объятий. Они провели час почти в полной тишине, в которой слышно было только дыхание близнецов и легкие дуновения ветра, путающегося в их волосах.

Теперь, сидя на уроке математики, Мейсон протянул руку, чтобы сжать бедро Гарри. По ходу лекции он все ближе сдвигал их стулья, старательно отгоняя беспокойства по поводу отсутствия хоть какой-нибудь реакции со стороны близнеца.

Лиам, постоянно переживающий друг, мельком поглядывал на парней с выражением, означающим тотальный допрос за ближайшим разговором. Мейсон проигнорировал взгляд, стараясь всем видом показать Лиаму, что было бы лучше оставить их в покое.

После окончания урока Лиам подошел к Найлу. Он что-то прошептал блондину на ухо так быстро, что медленно собирающие свои вещи близнецы не смогли расслышать. Компания прошла половину пути, после чего Пейн отправился на урок английского, а Найл продолжил шагать со Стайлсами в класс истории.

Хоран вклинился между двумя парнями, закинув им руки на плечи в надежде приободрить их.

— Вы же знаете, что можете рассказать нам все, мне и Лиаму. И Зейну тоже, — аккуратно начал он, переводя взгляд с одного брата на другого.

Понимая, что Гарри не собирался подавать голоса, Мейсон повернул голову в сторону Найла:

— Зейн уже в курсе, — отрезал он. Увидев, как в голубых глазах скользнула тень обиды, парень поспешил добавить: — Мы все расскажем вам на обеде, ладно? Такое не обсуждают в сообщениях или шепотом на уроках. Но не парьтесь так сильно.

— Агась, — понимающе кивнул Найл, а его лицо вновь засияло. Он переключился со старшего близнеца на Гарри, с новой долей беспокойства рассматривая притихшего парня. Все же стараясь сохранить непринужденный тон, он улыбнулся ему. — Выше нос, дружище, — легко подшутил Найл.

На лице Гарри не мелькнуло даже намека на внимание к добрым словам парня. Он почти замкнулся в себе, грустно заметил Мейсон. Младшему близнецу нужно гораздо больше времени, чтобы прийти в себя.

~***~

— Он кинул нас, — объяснил Мейсон, сдерживая обещание. — Гребанный Луи Томлинсон кинул нас. — В тоне его голоса слышалась горечь, и, возможно, говорил он чуть громче положенного, но Стайлс до сих пор злился. Лиам, надеясь успокоить друга, опустил руку на его плечо, так что Мейсон слегка остепенился.

— С его стороны было ошибкой не объясниться с вами, — поддержал брюнет, сжимая плечо Мейсона.

— Хрень в том, что он даже не попытался, когда мы встретились сегодня утром, — выдохнул кудрявый парень, качая головой. Он зачерпнул немного супа и тихо смаковал его.

— Вы говорили с ним? — Найл придвинулся ближе, глядя на Зейна, чтобы убедиться в том, что он уже осведомлен об этом. Парень только потряс головой, поворачиваясь в сторону близнецов с таким же интересом, как и блондин.

— Ну, мы должны были. Расставить точки и все такое.

— Так все кончено? — спросил Лиам, поочередно глядя на близнецов. Он заметил, как Гарри напрягся, сжимая вилку так сильно, что костяшки на его пальцах побелели.

— Думаю, да, — с грустью ответил Мейсон. Кончиками пальцев он заботливо коснулся запястья Гарри. Напряжение парня слегка ослабло.

— Он даже не сказал причину, вообще ничего? В сообщении хотя бы все по своим местам расставить? — спросил Зейн с видимым участием.

— Неа, во всех его сообщениях только просьба перезвонить. То же самое с голосовой почтой. Неважно, все, что он хотел сказать по телефону, он мог сказать сегодня утром, — ответил Мейсон.

— Так наши телефоны у тебя? — тихо проговорил Гарри. — Они были у тебя, и ты мне не сказал? — Его широко распахнутые глаза изучали лицо брата. Боль насквозь пронизывала его взгляд, пока он смотрел на Мейсона, и старший близнец наверняка знал, что сам тому причина.

Мейсон моргнул и приоткрыл рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-то в свое оправдание. Они собирались забрать телефоны у Зейна вчера; однако разделенная на двоих лень заставила кудрявых парней поднятья с дивана только к обеду, после чего они остаток дня провели за домашней работой. Мейсон не взял бы телефоны без ведома брата; его поймали.

— То есть, да. Они у меня, — честно признался он. — Они валялись выключенными дома.

— И когда ты их нашел? — продолжил младший близнец.

— Ну, сегодня утром, — ответил Мейсон, инстинктивно переводя взгляд на руки. Не стоило ему лгать. Гарри его близнец; он за милю чуял, если брат лгал. Зеленые глаза нахмурились, а рука потянулась в сторону Мейсона, освобождаясь от успокаивающих прикосновений брата.

— Отдай мне мой, — монотонно потребовал Гарри. Остальные парни с любопытством смотрели на сцену близнецов. Они никогда не видели отсутствия всякой любви между братьями, такой враждебности и холода в словах.

Не видя больше смысла увиливать, Мейсон запустил руку в задний карман и достал оттуда телефон, передавая его в руки ожидающего Гарри. Длинными пальцами мальчик схватил предмет, судорожно вздыхая.

— Я не голоден, — уныло проговорил он, вставая на ноги.

— Гарри! — окликнул его Мейсон, после того, как его брат и еще какой-то парень покинули кафетерий, на ходу откидывая поднос в соответствующее место. Несколько ближайших столиков оглянусь на отрешенного близнеца, так же пораженные его поведением, как Лиам, Найл и Зейн.

Мейсон стоял, тупо уставившись на двери, за которыми только что скрылся безучастный ко всем Гарри. Рука заботливо потянула его назад, заставив в конечном итоге присесть. Он посмотрел на Лиама, шокированно приоткрыв рот.

— Он просто расстроен, Мейс, — обнадеживающе предположил чувствительный брюнет. Мейсон медленно кивнул, словно весь груз сложившейся ситуации внезапно рухнул на его плечи. Он не только официально потерял Луи, но теперь еще и его собственный брат злится на него.

Внезапно Лиам хлопнул ладонью по столу.

— Нахуй все, — прошипел он. Стайлс успокаивающее водил по его костяшкам, пока другие два парня быстро переглянулись.

— Может, одному из нас пойти за ним? — предложил обеспокоенный Найл.

— Не стоит, — ответил Зейн, который знал парней куда лучше их новоявленного друга. — Если Гарри не хочет, чтобы его нашли, значит, так тому и быть. — Мейсон согласно кивнул.

— Он вернется, — тихо сказал Мейсон, больше убеждая в этом самого себя. Старший из близнецов сделает все, что сможет, для того, чтобы его младший брат как можно безболезненнее пережил это дерьмо. Им нужно преодолеть этот небольшой барьер, который возник после того, как они первый раз потеряли доверие друг к другу. — Он должен. Мы должны.

Его друзья за столом кивнули. Мейсон нежно улыбнулся, благодаря их за поддержку. Он вернулся к еде, отпуская руку Лиама. Каким-то образом, разговор снова завертелся вокруг футбола или чего-то такого, что не вызывало интереса у рассеянного парня.

Его мысли кружили вокруг Гарри, рисуя его, грустно бродящего по коридорам. Минуту спустя Мейсон оставил столик. Конечно, шансы найти своего близнеца крайне малы, но если кто-то и должен это сделать, то только он.

Мейсон искал брата в привычных для него местах: в туалете западного крыла, в углу библиотеки, бесхозном кабинете на втором этаже. Никаких следов младшего парня. Мейсон простонал, увеличив темп. Обеденное время скоро подойдет к концу, а гарантий того, что Гарри в его состоянии появится на оставшихся уроках, ни каких не было.

Когда Мейсон прошел мимо класса Луи, то заметил, что дверь была слегка приоткрыта. Он остановился, делая шаг назад, чтобы взглянуть на дверь. Из их разговора парень помнил, что Луи частенько обедает в тишине своего класса, но, все-таки, какой дурак будет есть в кромешной темноте? Рискуя оказаться в неловкой ситуации вместе с молодым учителем, Мейсон вздохнул и толкнул дверь. Он вошел внутрь, вглядываясь в полутень комнаты. В дальнем углу он заметил лицо Гарри, освещенное только экраном телефона. Слезы стекали к подбородку, а мокрые дорожки поблескивали в искусственном свете устройства.

— Ты удалил все его сообщения, — обвинил брата Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. — Голосовую почту тоже. Настолько все было плохо? Настолько, что я теперь и голоса его не услышу?

Мейсон тихо вздохнул, медленно приближаясь к обиженному парню.

— Ничего хорошего в этом тоже не было, Хаз. К тому же, ты будешь слышать его голос каждое утро ровно в восемь и со вторника по четверг на актерском мастерстве. И по тем же дням на репетициях. — Лицо Мейсона исказилось, когда он понял, насколько тяжело будет на деле избегать Луи. Почти невозможно не пересекаться с тем, чьего присутствия поневоле слишком много в их жизни.

Гарри, казалось, обдумывал слова Мейсона. Его глаза все еще были безжизненными, когда он посмотрел в окно. Он вздохнул, но старший близнец понимал, что лучше не прерывать процесс осмысления в голове брата.

Большой палец Гарри забегал по экрану, прежде чем небольшой источник света погас.

— Согласен, — грустно выдохнул он. Качая головой и вытирая глаза, Гарри встал перед партой. — Пошли на урок. — Мейсон на секунду задумался, после чего помотал головой.

Старший парень взял Гарри за руку.

— У нас еще есть время, — объяснил он, когда Гарри нерешительно коснулся рукой брата. Мейсон притянул парня ближе, пока усаживался на парту. Мальчик по обыкновению устроился на коленях брата, осторожно подогнув ноги.

— Спасибо, Мейс.

— Обращайся.

~***~

— Я уж начала беспокоиться о том, что ты меня избегаешь, — рассмеялась Элеонор, касаясь руки Луи. Молодой учитель натянул на лицо улыбку и покачал головой.

— Конечно, нет, вчера был трудный день. Несмотря на все мои старания, осталась еще куча тестов, — ответил он настолько дружелюбным тоном, насколько позволяло его подавленное состояние.

Элеонор вовсе не замечала его расстройства, счастливо болтая о том, как она до сих пор благодарна ему за помощь. Для нее он был героем, но Луи абсолютно наплевать.

— Может, как-нибудь повторим? — спросила она, а ее щечки мило покраснели. — В смысле не всю эту суматоху с организацией, а обед?

Луи почувствовал, что время будто остановилось. Прямо сейчас красивая молодая девушка открытым текстом приглашала его на свидание. Несколькими неделями ранее он бы ухватился за эту возможность. Неделями ранее его бы не беспокоил его статус холостяка; его бы не беспокоила его ориентация; тогда он еще не встретил близнецов.

Теперь он уже ни в чем не был уверен. Он совершил ошибку, возможно, не такую уж и страшную, но в последствие отразившуюся на всех аспектах его жизни. Все мысли Луи крутились только вокруг утреннего разговора с близнецами и шансов на прощение.

Томлинсон признавал, что конкретно облажался, но не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, как это можно исправить. От того, что он сейчас пойдет и расскажет им правду, станет только хуже. Скорее всего, Мейсон не догадывался об Элеонор, а Гарри был обижен на само его существование.

Возможно, ему просто нужно отвлечься, снова войти в колею. Он перебирался в Лондон не для того, чтобы запутаться в огромном клубке любовных отношений с двумя подростками. Элеонор могла бы стать этим отвлечением; она само воплощение нормальной жизни и типичных отношений с девушкой.

— С удовольствием, Эль, — против воли произнес Луи. Он должен забыть о близнецах, решил мужчина. Это будет трудно и совершенно противоположно тому, что он на самом деле хотел бы сделать, но так нужно. Все это время он был вынужден ставить отношения на первый план.

Луи хочет вернуть свою прежнюю жизнь. И если для этого необходимо засунуть подальше романтические чувства к двум очаровательным близнецам, то так тому и быть. Он вернется к тому времени, когда еще не был знаком с ними.

Элеонор восторженно наклонилась к нему, ожидая ответа.

— Извини, — проговорил Луи. — Что ты сказала?

— Оу, то, что в этот раз ты можешь сам назначить время и место, а? — Луи кивнул в подтверждение. Чувство вины слегка кольнуло его, когда он почувствовал облегчение, услышав звонок с обеда.

— Урок, — тупо объявила Элеонор. Луи тихо хихикнул, надеясь, что вышло правдоподобно. Их пути разошлись, и знакомое чувство страха, которое преследовало Луи еще с воскресенья, обрушилось на него с новой силой.

Мужчина в шоке уставился на распахнутую дверь. Свет был погашен, так что возможно уборщик решил начать работу пораньше. Луи позабыл о своем обеде, рукой стараясь нашарить выключатель на стене.

Прежде чем он достиг своей цели, мужчина краем уха уловил шорох, доносящийся из угла кабинета. Деля одну парту на двоих, близнецы Стайлс наслаждались обществом друг друга. Их губы соединялись не в похотливом, какой несколько раз наблюдал Луи, а в нежном и невинном поцелуе.

Если бы ему пришлось описывать увиденное, то он назвал бы этот жест самым уютным, милым и прекрасным из всего, что он видел. Его разум медленно разъедала ненависть к самому себе; ведь единственной причиной, по которой мальчики нуждались в утешении, являлась теперешняя, созданная им самим ситуация.

Рука Мейсона скользнула вдоль подбородка Гарри, заставляя брата сильнее отклонить голову. Две пары зеленых глаз трепетали под закрытыми веками, парни утопали в прикосновениях друг друга. На секунду, когда Гарри сильнее зажмурил глаза, Луи показалось, что мальчик, возможно, плакал.

Его собственное дыхание сбилось, и учитель пулей вылетел из класса. Он порывался вернуться назад, объясниться и извиниться, но во время вспомнил о данном ранее обещании. Он собирался двигаться дальше. Братьям достаточно друг друга, мужчина не нужен им. Их небольшое развлечение было приятно для обеих сторон, но на этом все.

Луи не знал, куда пойти. Его мысли невольно уносились к тем драгоценным временам, когда его губы также скользили по розовым губам близнецов. Сползая вниз по стене, Луи почувствовал под собой холодный пол. Мужчина сам не понимал, чего ждет, и как только студенты начали заполнять коридор, он почувствовал себя гораздо больше, чем просто неловко.

Когда близнецы вышли из класса, они обернулись и увидели сидящего на полу Луи. Легкое недоумение проскользнуло сквозь их привычные черты лица. Учитель заметил красные круги вокруг глаз Гарри; он точно плакал. Избавившись от предательского желания коснуться мальчиков, Луи поднялся на ноги.

Гарри отвернулся, ластясь ближе к Мейсону. Старший брат обернул руку вокруг его бедра, уводя обоих подальше от учителя, который разбил им сердце. Это обещание «покончить с близнецами» сдержать окажется гораздо труднее, чем Луи хотелось бы.

~***~

Дни шли, а дела лучше не становились. Мальчики пришли на урок английского следующим утром после их недо-расставания с Луи (ведь они не могут расстаться, если официально не встречались, да?). К тому же, вместо того, чтобы занять их обычные места впереди, мальчики поговорили с парой одноклассников и благополучно сели в конце класса.

Где же они были в тот злополучный день, когда Луи еще не знал, что станет их учителем. Но они старались делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Все уроки после вчерашнего дня близнецы не обращали на мужчину никакого внимания. Они снова вернулись в свой маленький мир, где один брат смотрел только на другого.

Даже когда Луи раздал их тесты по «Суровому испытанию» с, как и ожидалось, хорошими оценками, написанными красным маркером в верхнем правом углу листа, близнецы даже бровью не повели, смотря прямо в глаза учителю. Они только произнесли короткое «спасибо» и снова вернулись друг к другу.

Луи продал бы душу за то, чтобы узнать, как мальчики справляются. Насколько сильно он ненавидел это признавать, настолько же сильно он все еще беспокоился об их состоянии. Однажды, в конце недели, ему представился шанс, потому что Лиам слегка задержался после урока.

Луи подошел к парню, мысленно моля о том, чтобы он так отчаянно желал узнать о жизни близнецов, как это было на самом деле.

— Извини, Лиам? — решился он. Ученик повернулся, удивленно приподняв брови.

— Да, Мистер Томлинсон?

— Вы со Стайлсами друзья, так? — продолжил Луи, не обращая внимания на голос разума, который призывал его заткнуться. После того, как Лиам кивнул в подтверждении, Луи спросил. — Что с ними? Они кажутся подавленными последнее время.

Лиам, казалось, задумался на мгновенье, пока его мозг блуждал между вариантами ответа.

 — Не сочтите за грубость, Мистер Томлинсон, но я не думаю, что это вас касается. Как друзья, мы делаем все возможное, чтобы поддержать их. — Луи приоткрыл рот от удивления: надо признаться, он был разочарован.

Теперь Томлинсон понимал, что не стоит и спрашивать других парней, и ему оставалось просто наблюдать за близнецами. К сожалению, он видел, что мальчики, как ни в чем не бывало, разговаривают с друзьями и сверстниками. Единственным отличием была опустошенность в зеленых глазах, которая мелькала тогда, когда они были вынуждены посмотреть на своего учителя.

Довольно часто он сталкивался с этим пустым взглядом на уроках актерского мастерства. Мальчики забивались в угол, не желая помогать или участвовать в общем действии. Но это не означало, что остальные ученики тоже бездельничали; кружок пользовался успехом. Но Луи скучал по каждодневным игривым выходкам близнецов на его уроках.

Если честно, Луи слишком сильно скучал по близнецам.

В последние дни Томлинсон несколько раз обнаруживал себя в компании Элеонор и осознавал, как много исчезло из его жизни вместе с проклятыми братьями Стайлс: их длинные ноги в обтягивающих узких джинсах, плавно покачивающиеся около него, их дерзкие ухмылки, когда они буквально раздевали Луи глазами, огромные ладони, которые касались его везде, где было дозволенно.

И почти больно было осознавать то, как сильно Элеонор отличалась от близнецов. Чем больше он проводил с ней времени, тем отчетливее понимал, что абсолютно точно не заинтересован. Что абсолютно точно не натурал.

Даже легкий аромат духов, когда он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее в щечку — никогда не заходя дальше — вызывал у Луи головную боль.

Он не получал никакого удовольствия от прогулок с девушкой, которая, очевидно, была увлечена им, из-за чего чувствовал себя виноватым. Если бы не поддержка и советы Эда со Стэном, Луи бы точно впал в какую-нибудь глубокую депрессию.

По ходу приближения даты Ромео и Джульетты, Луи все больше окунался в работу, надеясь найти в ней спасение. Теперь у него была отговорка для Элеонор. У него так же было оправдание для близнецов, один из которых важно расхаживал по сцене, а другой следил за ним из первых рядов.

Ему потребовалось собрать в кулак все свое самообладание на репетициях, не только для того, чтобы правильно составлять слова в предложения, но и давать советы, когда Мейсон со всей серьезностью во взгляде смотрел на своего учителя. Луи сдерживался. Он должен был сдерживаться. Все ведь кончено, так?

 

========== Chapter 19 ==========

Недели планирования, репетиций, установок декораций и общего стресса будут показаны сегодня учениками на сцене школы, которая такого за всю свою жизнь и не видела. Это шоу определит все способности Луи как учителя, так что, да, это достаточно волнительно.

Луи судорожно вдохнул, опуская голову ближе к раковине в школьном туалете. Вода продолжала течь, и через несколько секунд Луи набрал немного теплой воды в ладони и плеснул ее себе в лицо.

Шум за спиной заставил Луи обернуться к двери уборной. Неблагоразумная часть его мозга лишь на секунду надеялась, что это были близнецы (ну, Луи не знал, что они собирались делать перед представлением, хотя воображение подкидывало ему очень интересные картинки).

Вместо этого взглядом Луи заметил тоже достаточно желанную фигуру. Радостный Стэн со скоростью света подлетел к нему, даря Луи желанные объятья.

— Так и думал, что ты тут. Но удивлен, что тебя не выворачивает прямо сейчас, дружище, — Стэн счастливо выдохнул, только крепче прижимая друга к себе. — Всегда был самым нервным.

Игнорируя дружеский подкол, Луи усилил хватку объятий.

— Что ты тут делаешь? Почему мне не позвонил? Или не сказал в «Скайпе»?

Стэн пожал плечами.

— Удивлен?

— Очень.

— Поэтому и не сказал, — Стэн отошел от него, явно довольный своим достижением. — Наша маленькая Донкастерская семья передает тебе «привет» и, боже, они все так хотели быть тут, Лу.

В груди Луи потеплело, часть его нервозности словно испарилась. Он, конечно, не ждал, что они все приедут в Лондон, однако знание того, что они думали о нем и желали удачи очень успокаивало. Он переписывался по электронной почте с Джей и иногда с Лотти и Физзи, откуда они и узнали про дату спектакля. Луи не удивится, если найдет несколько сообщений с пожеланиями удачи во входящих, когда придет домой.

— Спасибо, Стэн. И за то что приехал тоже. Это многое для меня значит. — Луи потянулся, чтобы снова заключить друга в объятья, но Стэн игриво оттолкнул его. Указывая на часы на запястье, Стэн внимательно посмотрел на Луи.

— Скоро начало, тебе лучше пойти и привести своих актеров в порядок. Особенно твоих Ромео. — Игривое настроение Стэна, может, и помогло бы немного расслабиться, но упоминание близнецов заставило Луи съежиться. Он рассказал другу о том, что их пути разошлись. Но Стэн всегда относился к серьезным ситуациям с юмором.

— Да, конечно, — пробормотал Луи, выходя за дверь вместе с другом. — Увидимся позже? — Стэн кивнул и, обняв Луи напоследок, зашел в актовый зал.

Луи же отправился за кулисы, где паникующие студенты ходили туда-сюда. Джульетта жаловалась на сломанные украшения для волос, у Меркуцио была короткая сабля, у аптекаря не хватало трав. Луи мягко улыбнулся: он был в своей стихии.

Эти небольшие критические ситуации были ловко предотвращены умелыми руками Луи, так что напряжение ослабло. Томлинсон был настолько занят, так что только за пятнадцать минут перед поднятием занавеса заметил мрачное настроение младшего из близнецов, вяло стоящего около столешницы. Он прислонился к стене, опираясь на нее одной ногой и скрестив руки на груди.

Луи позволил подумать себе, что одетый во все черное Стайлс выглядел намного сексуальнее, чем ему это дозволено. Его взгляд уперся в пол, но Луи был уверен, что черный цвет сделает эти прекрасные изумрудные глаза еще ярче.

— Как Ваши дела, брат? — в наигранно средневековом стиле прямо из-за спины Луи прозвучал голос Мейсона. — Ой, здравствуйте, мистер Томлинсон, — добавил близнец, словив взгляд преподавателя. — Эм, — неловко замялся он, — как я выгляжу?

Костюм Ромео прибыл самым последним, так что на заключительных репетициях все были в костюмах, кроме Стайлса. Сейчас же, видя его обтягивающим мускулистое тело мальчика, Луи думал, что это даже к лучшему: он бы умер уже тысячу раз, так и не дожив до премьеры собственного шоу.

Белая рубашка Мейсона идеально облегала его фигуру, рукава были чуть широкими, а вырез на шее слишком глубоким. Красный жилет был накинут поверх рубашки — мальчик сам выбрал его, а Луи всецело одобрил. Длинный ноги Мейсона обтягивали черные лосины, демонстрируя каждую мышцу. Небольшие туфли, очень похожие на обувь времен Шекспира, заканчивали его образ идеального Ромео.

Заметив внимательный взгляд Луи, Мейсон сделал манерно церемонный поклон. Мягкая черна шляпа, украшенная красным пером, была у него в руке.

— Идеально, — Луи удалось сохранить хоть чуточку профессионализма, сдержанно кивнув ученику. Вот кем был Мейсон: просто учеником. — Просто потрясающе.

Выпрямившись, Стайлс взглядом зеленых глаз уставился в голубые глаза Луи. У него перехватило дыхание, когда улыбка появилась на прекрасном лице мальчика. Впервые за несколько недель Луи мог точно сказать, что он выглядел счастливым. Может, Мейсон был так же увлечен этой пьесой, как и сам Луи, даже если очень много нервов на нее было потрачено.

Взгляд Мейсона через плечо Луи напомнил преподавателю о присутствии другого близнеца. Гарри все еще опирался на стену, а волосы спадали на его глаза. Извиняющееся посмотрев на Луи, Мейсон подошел к близнецу, разрушая ту атмосферу, возникшую между ним и Луи.

— Хаз, — пробормотал Мейсон на ухо брату. Ответ Гарри был неслышен Луи, но он поднял голову. Лицо мальчика было бледным, примерно как при их последнем разговоре в кабинете, и его взгляд был тусклым, поскольку направлен был не на Мейсона, а на Луи. — Гарри? — снова позвал Мейсон, возвращая внимание на себя. Они начали тихонько переговариваться, и Луи частично был рад тому, что они относятся к нему как к незнакомцу.

Небольшое взаимодействие с Мейсоном дало ему ощущение их первых встреч. Еще немного — и, преподаватель был бы даже не удивлен, Луи бы умолял их, стоя на коленях, о возвращении в его жизнь.

— Двенадцать минут, — напомнил им Луи, наблюдая, как Мейсон оперся руками на стену около головы Гарри.

— Ага, — пробормотал Мейсон. На лице Гарри появилась хитрая улыбка, хотя его взгляд оставался отстраненным. Он упивался видом своего потрясающего близнеца в этих прекрасных обтягивающих лосинах. Луи не мог винить его.

Последний раз взглянув на парочку, Луи совершил финальный обход по кулисам, проверив актеров. Все встретили его уверениями о готовности, и только парочку учеников пришлось успокаивать. Луи остановился на мгновение около двери, оттягивая момент, когда ему придется занять свое место. Он будет сидеть рядом с директором школы, смотря на свою долгую работу.

Время шло, и последние несколько минут перед шоу он потратил на проверку мелочей. Луи уже так гордился своими учениками.

Слегка взъерошенный Ромео прошел мимо него, и Луи хмыкнул. Он осознал, что сделал это достаточно громко, только когда Мейсон повернулся к нему. Мальчик подмигнул, указывая на свое пустое запястье и прогоняя учителя, как сделал это Стэн не так давно.

Луи кивнул, улыбаясь. Ну, Мейсон хотя бы был в хорошем настроении. Он дал мальчикам беззвучный совет и занял свое место, чувствуя себя гораздо лучше, чем в последние несколько дней.

~***~

Пьеса имела оглушительный успех, ну или Мейсону так казалось, когда он выходил на третий поклон. Все зрители с энтузиазмом хлопали, встав со своих мест. Мейсон принял на свой счет часть из этой похвалы, поскольку он играл одну из важных ролей в этой успешной школьной постановке. И если тихие комплименты Гарри на его коже до представления были правдой, что ж, он даже преуменьшает свою роль.

Стоя посреди сцены со своей Джульеттой, Мейсон взглядом нашел Гарри в зале. Он пообещал брату достать билеты на первые ряды, чтобы близнец не сидел где-то далеко от сцены.

— Я хочу посвятить мою игру тебе, любимый, — уверял его Мейсон.

Гарри закатил глаза. Встретившись с гордым взглядом своего сидящего в центре близнеца, Мейсон мог быть уверен, что выполнил свое обещание. Гарри аплодировал громче всех. Его глаза будто светились жизнью, чего не было уже достаточно давно.

Мейсон подмигнул Гарри, прежде чем окончательно покинуть сцену. За кулисами ученики кричали и поздравляли друг друга с грандиозным успехом. У всей актерской команды уже были планы на вечеринку, однако Стайлсы знали, куда они пойдут.

Зейн, Лиам и Найл согласились провести с близнецами вечер после шоу. Они достаточно зависали в клубах на прошлой неделе, чтобы инцидент с преподавателем замялся, но заткнуть их, говорящих о субботнем шоу, было нереально.

— Как думаешь, Хаз? — спросил Мейс в раздевалке, когда дверь открылась. — Может, мне стоит надеть эти леггинсы в клуб?

— Не думаю, что кто-то будет жаловаться. — Голос Луи заставил Мейсона немного подпрыгнуть. Быстрого взгляда в зеркало хватило, чтобы понять, что в дверном проеме стоит фигура его преподавателя.

— Оу, — Мейсон закусил нижнюю губу, вовремя останавливая себя от флирта с голубоглазым мужчиной. Вместо этого он бездумно перебирал вещи без необходимости.

— Ты всех затмил, — продолжил Луи, неловко стоя на пороге и не решаясь пройти вовнутрь.

Мейсон почувствовал вспышку гордости в груди, широко улыбнувшись. Он стоял немного выше, когда повернулся к Луи.

— Спасибо, — ответил он. — Было весело.

Луи кивнул, приятно удивленный дружеским отношением Мейсона к нему во время шоу и после него.

— А где Хаз… Гарри, то есть? — спросил Луи, исправляя сам себя.

Мейсон заметно погрустнел: Гарри любил, когда Луи использовал эту версию его имени.

— Наверное, переодевается где-то, — предположил Мейсон, пожав плечами.

— Вы не собираетесь на актерскую вечеринку, верно? — спросил Луи, уже заранее наверняка зная ответ.

— Не-а, — подтвердил Мейс, — мы идем в клуб.

Они оба услышали голоса других актеров, собирающихся переодеться в этой же раздевалке. Луи замялся, кивнув Мейсону.

— Будьте осторожнее, — сказал он. — Ты правда был звездой сегодня, Мейс.

Мейсон подавил свое горделивое эго, готовое вырваться из его тела. Он также остановил себя от того, чтобы подбежать и крепко обнять преподавателя. И прежде чем уйти, Луи повернулся и наградил Мейсона какой-то неопределенной улыбкой.

— И тебе правда стоит надеть эти легинсы.

Мейсон почувствовал, как его щеки заалели. До тех пор, пока он не встретился с Гарри. Зейн, Лиам и Найл тоже подошли к ним, разделяя с младшим близнецом наслаждением шоу. Встретив Мейсона, они все радостно переговаривались, заходя в здание, в котором планировали провести большую часть ночи.

И Мейсон, конечно, надел эти самые легинсы, о которых они с Луи говорили, и не мог не улыбаться, будто у них с голубоглазым учителем была одна шуточка на двоих.

~***~

Должным образом напившись, на этот раз Мейсон чувствовал приглашающие импульсы людей возле него. По мере уменьшения и увеличения толпы, его тело двигалось в непонятном ритме и танце, пока взгляд был прикован к фигуре Гарри, изящно двигающегося около темноволосого мужчины.

Другой мужчина, блондин, держал Гарри сзади, прижимаясь к его ягодицам. Мейсон мог практически слышать стоны наслаждения своего брата, когда незнакомец крепко сжимал его бедра. Губы Гарри то мягко, то дико целовали шею мужчины напротив, оставляя небольшие засосы.

Люди смотрели на них, и Мейсон не мог их обвинять. Гарри под влиянием алкоголя обожал устраивать шоу.

Мейсон, конечно же, чувствовал, как ревность съедает его изнутри, но Зейн буквально держал его, чтобы Стайлс не пошел и не сделал что-то глупое.

И не то чтобы люди не обращали внимания на Мейсона. Но старший близнец был словно чем-то озабочен. Гарри же часто пускал все на самотек, словно у него на уме что-то было.

Краем глаза Мейсон заметил Найла, уводящего Лиама с танцпола, очевидно ищущего место, чтобы поговорить о чем-то с ним, а не кричать на ухо. Зейн последовал сразу за ними, оставляя Мейсона одного наблюдать за Гарри.

Мужчина, который стоял за его спиной, ушел, позволяя Гарри полностью отдаться темноволосому мужчине напротив. Их бедра двигались в ритме басов, тела прижимались ближе друг к другу. Гарри стоял на носочках, губами прижимаясь к губам незнакомца.

Мейсон наблюдал за рукой мужчины, пробирающейся под рубашку брата. Он был уверен, что скоро весь зал увидит обнаженное тело парня, когда прошлый партнер Гарри прервал его вид.

— О, так ты переоделся, детка, — невнятно, но громко сказал блондин на ухо Мейсону, явно переборщив с алкоголем.

— Не-а, — Мейсон пытался объяснить, зная, что попытка будет бесполезной. Его руки дотронулись до плеч незнакомца, мягко удерживая того на месте. — Парень в черном — мой близнец.

— Конечно, — неверяще протянул блондин, рукам хватая Мейсона за бедра. — Эта одежда мне даже больше нравится. — Даже не собираясь танцевать, особенно зная, как хорошо двигается этот мужчина, Мейсон не жаловался на то, что его тело было прижато к телу незнакомца. — Так на чем мы там остановились?

Мейсон повернулся со скоростью, с которой не двигаются после принятия огромного количества алкоголя. Он полностью отвернулся от Гарри, позволяя себе хотя бы на секунду отвлечься от брата.

Почувствовав грудь, прижимающуюся к его спине, Мейсон наконец-то отпустил все свои зажимы. Поймав ритм движений старшего мужчины, парень решил устроить такое же потрясающее шоу, как и Гарри. Он позволил мужчине схватить его за запястья над головой, изящно двигая своим телом и трясь о бедра мужчины до тех пор, пока они оба не возбудились.

Мейсон понял, что если все станет чересчур для его брата, здравый смысл перебьет влияние алкогольной дымки, и он найдет Мейсона. Они никогда прежде не покидали клуб по отдельности до этого, Мейсону нет смысла волноваться.

Через несколько песен Мейсон просунул руку между их телами, пальцами поглаживая внушительную выпуклость в штанах мужчины. С сегодняшним прекрасным настроем Мейсон с радостью готов решить эту проблему, чьей причиной и стал он сам. Неважно, уедут ли они с Гарри к этому блондинчику, или просто уединятся с этим мужчиной за темным углом.

Хриплый шепот, приятно пахнущий клубникой, опалял ухо Мейсона, пока ладонь двигалась по всей длине члена мужчины. Он терялся в оглушающем шуме музыки, поэтому парень прижался ближе к мужчине и чуть отклонил голову назад.

— Поедем ко мне? — уже громче повторил блондин, его рука тем временем поглаживала растущую эрекцию мальчика. С громким стоном, Мейсон быстро кивнул.

— Давай я найду своего брата? Мы уходим только вместе, — объяснил Мейсон, гордясь тем, что смог сохранить самообладание даже в таком состоянии. Блондин кивнул, чуть сжав бедро Стайлса.

— Встретимся у бара через пять минут. — Мейсон только кивнул в ответ, направляясь на поиски Гарри. Он даже не думал, что брат мог далеко уйти. Маневрируя через танцоров, Мейсон все же не мог отыскать одетого во все черное близнеца. Он обошел весь танцпол, прежде чем понять, что парня тут нет.

Прибегая к крайним мерам, Мейсон обошел все темные уголки клуба, вглядываясь в лица парочек в компрометирующих позах. Но Гарри словно испарился.

Мейсон начинал паниковать. Он снова обошел все уголки здания, натолкнувшись на Зейна и Лиама, держащих очень сильно пьяного Найла под руки и извиняющееся улыбающихся.

— Вы не видели Гарри? — спросил Мейсон, чувствуя, как паника убивает его настроение.

— Давненько видели, — ответил Лиам, недоуменно хмуря брови.

— Погоди-ка, а он разве не ушел десять минут назад? — добавил Зейн, смотря на Лиама.

— Точно. А ты разве не должен быть с ним? Он сказал, вы вместе.

Глаза Мейсона расширились от ужаса. Лиам пожал плечами, нежно поправляя руку Найла на своем плече.

— Он сказал, что я с ним? Он ушел без меня? И наврал вам, чтобы скрыть это?! — голос Мейсона просто сочился ужасом. Его сердце стучало как бешенное, а все внутренности словно превратились в желе.

Найл простонал, пробормотав что-то нечленораздельное про «Зейн, братишечка ты мой».

— Слушай, — начал Зейн, поняв панику Мейсона, — давай мы сначала отвезем Найлера ко мне, а потом вернемся, чтобы найти Гарри, хорошо? Может, он все еще здесь. Не беспокойся так.

Зейн, может, и мыслил рационально, но Мейсон просто смотрел на то, как уходят его друзья. Потому что они не знают Гарри, как знает Мейсон. Зейн не чувствовал то настроение Гарри, которое буквально пропитывало стены клуба. Что-то случилось, и сейчас Гарри где-то с каким-то незнакомцем.

Мейсон выбежал из клуба, игнорируя крики мужчины, которого он с таким наслаждением дразнил. Он надеялся, что успеет попросить Зейна и Лиама подбросить его на машине, но те уже уехали, как только Мейсон появился на улице.

Позволив странному звуку, больше похожему на плач, слететь с губ, Мейсон пытался найти способ найти машину. Он, конечно, мог бы вызвать такси, но все его деньги были у Гарри (для безопасности, потому что Гарри всегда был достаточно ответственным близнецом). Прочесывая волосы пальцами, Мейсон пошел вниз по улице. Его разум подкидывал картинки, как на прошлой неделе они с Гарри шли по этой самой улице под дождем.

Решение нашлось мгновенно.

~***~

— Уверен, что не хочешь остаться у меня на ночь, Стэн? — предложил всегда гостеприимный Луи.

— Не-а, — ответил парень. — У меня есть деньги на хорошую комнату в отеле. Я, конечно, ничего против твоей квартиры не имею, но в ней нет этих маленьких пакетиков с мылом, так что… — Стэн крепко обнял Луи. — Поздравляю еще раз. Твои детки потрясающие. Ты с ними далеко пойдешь, я уверен.

Луи не знал, что ответить на похвалу, поэтому просто прижался к Стэну еще ближе.

— Спокойной ночи, Стэн. Зайди завтра перед отъездом.

— Конечно.

Они разошлись, и дверь хлопнула между ними. Луи буквально протанцевал до кресла, упав в него с громким счастливым выдохом. Вечер прошел просто потрясающе.

Громкий и быстрый стук в дверь даже не смог бы пробить эту блаженную атмосферу созданную Луи. Это просто Стэн вернулся, чтобы забрать что-то, что он забыл, или принять предложение Луи и потратить все деньги на выпивку вместо отеля.

Босиком Луи дошел до двери, и улыбка, предназначенная для обоих случаев, которые он предвидел, медленно спадала. То, что на пороге его дома оказался трясущийся от испуга ученик, немного ошарашило его.

— Лу, — заикался Мейсон, чьи губы тряслись от холода. — Он… там… — бормотал он.

— Мейсон, — Луи, чье хорошее настроение заметно угасло, успокаивающе положил ладони на плечи мальчика и завел его в дом.

— Он ушел с мужчиной. Как он мог? Мы договаривались, что никогда не уйдем по отдельности! — почти кричал Мейсон, пока слезы скатывались по его лицу.

— Гарри, — прошептал Луи, даже не нуждаясь в вопросе, о ком говорил Стайлс. Мейсон кивнул, успокаиваясь в теплых объятьях Луи.

— Помоги мне найти его? Пожалуйста? — прошептал мальчик. — Что-то случилось.

Луи отошел от Мейсона, только чтобы взять пальто для себя и ученика, протянув ему шапку и пару перчаток.

— Конечно, — ответил он, хватая ключи. — Мы найдем его.

Мейсон в ответ лишь всхлипнул.

========== Chapter 20 ==========

Проигнорировав слова Луи о ремне безопасности, Мейсон, сжавшись на переднем сидении, подтянул колени к груди. Пальто Луи служило подростку одеялом, в которое он завернулся, чтобы согреться. Он натянул шляпу, оставив перчатки Луи, которые он ему дал, в карманах.

Двигатель машины взревел, но Луи это не волновало, когда он выскочил из здания. Краем глаза он увидел Мейсона. Мальчик не двигался, только вздрагивал, всхлипывая.

Им нужно было найти Гарри как можно быстрее.

— Где ты видел его в последний раз, Мейсон? — спросил мальчика Луи, пока тот пристально смотрел в окно слева от водителя. Большие зеленые глаза, наполненные страхом, повернулись к Луи.

— В клубе, помнишь, где ты забрал нас, — ответил Мейсон. Луи мог услышать истерику в его голосе; он снова собирался заплакать. — Но он ушел с каким-то темноволосым парнем, который обнимал его.

Луи почувствовал, как напряглись его мышцы. Предположение о том, что губ Гарри могут касаться чьи-то чужие губы, пусть даже Мейсона, совершенно его не устраивало. Зная, что в этой ситуации стоит оставаться хладнокровным и разумным, Мейсон подталкивал Луи.

— Ты уверен, что стоит вмешиваться? Не думаю, что это что-то большее, чем просто одна ночь.

Лицо Мейсона исказилось от боли, он угрожающе выпятил нижнюю губу.

— Ты не понимаешь, Луи. Мы обещали никогда не бросать друг друга в клубе. Мы решили, что если кто-то оставляет другого, что-то явно не так. — Мейсон вздохнул. — Даже если бы я не хотел идти, даже если бы Гарри предупредил о том, что хочет уйти с тем человеком, я бы тоже был там. Ради Гарри.

Луи позволил себе внимательно посмотреть на серьезное лицо Мейсона. Он не понимал, как мальчик может быть таким снисходительным в своих требованиях к Гарри. Луи даже не был частью его личной жизни, и все же, несмотря на это, он был наполнен иррациональной ревностью из-за мыслей о Гарри с кем-то другим.

Мейсон в любом случае был ближе к Гарри, и он хотя бы проявлял беспокойство по поводу местонахождения брата, не заботясь о том, что он там делал.

— Мы найдем его, Мейс, — произнес Луи, когда ему удалось сконцентрироваться на дороге. На секунду замерев, он все же положил руку на бедро Мейсона. Он мог почувствовать вперившийся в него взгляд удивленных глаз.

Это всего лишь попытка успокоить, хотел объяснить Луи, ничего больше.

После его касания Мейсон опустил ногу, что позволило Луи удобнее расположить руку на все еще слишком облегающих джинсах. Учитель почувствовал, как пересохло у него во рту после пристального взгляда Мейсона.

Когда пальцы Мейса накрыли его собственные, холодная кожа коснулась его, горячей, Луи понял, что врал сам себе. Не только стремление успокоить мальчика стало поводом для его движений, что-то большее.

Он чувствовал, как его пальцы переплетаются с пальцами Мейсона. Это было так близко, совершенно не платонически, но Луи не возражал. Дрожащий мальчик не хотел быть один, и это не позволяло учителю убрать руку.

— Ты пытался звонить ему? — спросил Луи, повернув на улицу, где находился тот клуб. Мейсон кивнул, потянувшись к нагрудному карману свободной рукой.

— Я пробовал несколько раз, — ответил мальчик, сжимая руку Томлинсона, словно пытаясь сдержать свой голос на нужном уровне. — Он не ответил. — Краем глаза Луи увидел лицо Мейсона, подсвеченное экраном включившегося аппарата. Тот нервно кусал губы, вглядываясь в дисплей.

Луи почувствовал, как ногти впились в его ладонь, когда мальчик прижал телефон к уху. Напряженность Мейсона передавалась, и тишина в машине стала осязаемой, словно реагируя на телефонные гудки. Когда в трубке что-то щелкнуло, и Луи услышал голос Гарри, его сердце радостно отдалось сильным ударом. Мейсон, однако, нажал на кнопку и закончил звонок.

— Автоответчик, — ровным тихим голосом пояснил он. Телефон занял свое место в кармане рубашки, и Мейсон вернулся к окну.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Луи, борясь с желанием обнять мальчика и переводя взгляд на слабо освещенную улицу. — Есть ли возможность того, что ты знаешь того мужчину? Ты или Гарри раньше, эм, замечали его?

— Имеешь в виду, трахались ли мы раньше, да? — прямо спросил Мейсон; Луи мог услышать горькую усмешку в его голосе. — Нет, он мне совершенно незнаком.

Луи сжал бедро мальчика. Напряженный Мэйс немного расслабился.

Свободной рукой он еще крепче натянул вокруг себя пальто учителя. В автомобиле не было ничего, кроме тишины, оба пассажира находились в своих мыслях, сконцентрированных вокруг потерявшегося кудрявого парня.

— Ты должен позвонить маме? — спросил Луи, подходя к клубу. Он сумел заехать на парковку, держа руль одной рукой из-за нежелания прервать контакт с мальчиком. Мейсон состроил гримасу, пристально наблюдая за выходящими из помещения посетителями.

— Вообще она не знает… — ответил Мейсон через несколько секунд. Луи вопросительно поднял бровь.

— О чем?

Смех Мейса был мягким, приглушенным.

— Она думает, что мы смотрим фильм у Найла, — объяснил он. Луи понимающе кивнул. Еще раз пытаясь сосредоточиться, он прогнал в своей голове следующие шаги. Это было тяжело, подавленное настроение Мейсона так же передавалось учителю.

Проверка документов на входе заставила Луи начать действовать. Коснувшись губами костяшки пальца Стайлза, он отпустил его руку и мгновенно выскочил из машины. Мейсон дернулся, пытаясь так же выйти, но Луи жестом сказал ему оставаться на месте.

Он приблизился к большому человеку в темной одежде.

— Встаньте в очередь, — завозмущалось несколько человек. Луи бросил в их сторону жесткий испепеляющий взгляд; сейчас у него не было ни сил, ни желания слушать это дерьмо.

Реагируя на слова, Луи захотел выпятить грудь вперед. Он столкнулся с раздраженным взглядом глубоко посаженных темных глаз.

— Прошу прощения, — спокойным учительским голосом начал Томлинсон. Вышибала кивнул ему, чтобы он продолжил, явно недовольный собеседником. — Один мальчик пропал из этого клуба час или два назад, и я подумал, что вы могли бы знать, куда он направился.

— В обязанности клуба не входит слежка за каждым пьяным подростком, шляющимся здесь ночью, — ответил громила, потянувшись за документами следующего. Луи наклонился.

— Я понимаю; однако вам стоит помнить о запрете продажи алкоголя несовершеннолетним. В конце концов, ему было всего лишь шестнадцать, и вы пустили его в свое заведение. Думаю, нормальный охранник смог бы отличить подделку. Я прав? — Луи победно улыбнулся, пытаясь за улыбкой скрыть свою неуверенность.

Он видел, что глаза охранника в панике заметались. Скорее всего, именно он был на посту, когда Гарри пришел в клуб; Луи был готов поставить на это свои деньги, глядя на его лицо. Он вытащил рацию из заднего кармана.

— Дашь описание своего мальчика?

Замявшись из-за того, что охранник назвал Гарри его мальчиком, Луи замешкался на несколько секунд, прежде чем описать младшего Стайлза в меру своих сил. Он добавил, что он вряд ли переоделся, а так же сказал о человеке, с которым Гарри ушел.

Охранник теперь смотрел на Луи, словно от этого дела зависела вся его работа.

— И вы уверены, что он не ушел один? Пешком? Кто-то, кто выглядел так же, ушел той ночью.

Луи покачал головой.

— У Гарри, пропавшего мальчика, есть брат-близнец. Если вы помните его, значит, и Гарри узнаете.

Человек внимательно посмотрел на учителя, прежде чем передать его слова по рации. Луи следил за разговором, нервно покачиваясь на месте. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на ждущего в машине Мейсона. Тот смотрел на учителя полным надежды взглядом, что причинило Луи немного боли. Он отчаянно надеялся, что охранники смогут ему помочь, не только ради себя, но и ради Мейса.

— Кажется, Шон видел, как он уехал с тем человеком, — произнес мужчина с небольшим кивком. — Они сели в темно-красный внедорожник и направились на запад к Эджкомб.

— Что-то еще? — спросил Луи. — Номерной знак, точное время, место назначения? — мужчина покачал головой, отдавая документы кому-то из гостей. Луи вздохнул, он не мог ожидать многого. — Спасибо.

Он вернулся к машине несколько приободренный. Взгляд Мейсона все еще был оптимистичный, как будто Луи мог сказать ему точное местоположение брата.

— Они на Эджкомб, — произнес учитель, усаживаясь на место водителя. Мальчик с энтузиазмом кивнул.

— Это всего лишь одна улица, Мейс, — Луи почувствовал, что ему стоит добавить это, потому что взволнованное мерцание в глазах кудрявого может ничего не значить. — Звонил ему?

Мейсон кивнул, несколько успокоившись. Это не мешало вождению, и Луи вновь взял руку мальчика. Тот придвинулся ближе к окну, как только машина приблизилась к требуемой улице.

— Что если мы не найдем его? — мягко прошептал Мейсон, поглаживая пальцем ладонь Луи. — Что если он ранен, и мы не сможем его найти?

— Мы найдем его, — пообещал Томлинсон. — Звони. — Он не хотел, чтобы мысли Мейсона заполонили его собственную голову. Луи был старшим. Он собирался быть главным.

Рассматривая неожиданно оживленную улицу, не обращая внимания на яркие ослепляющие фары, Луи слушал гудки. Каждый звонок, после трех раз, начиналась тишина, а затем голос Гарри, иронично спрашивающий «оставите сообщение, да?»

После каждой попытки Луи чувствовал, как Мейсон обхватывал его ладонь. Он чувствовал, что волнение мальчика вернулось к нему, и даже прикосновения учителя не могли успокоить Стайлса. Слезы навернулись на его глаза, когда тишина началась сразу после двух щелчков.

— Хазза? — голос Мейсона сорвался. Тишина длилась несколько секунд, но два напряженных человека резко выдохнули, когда трубку повесили. Мейсон повернулся к Луи, удивленно и заинтересованно, и Томлинсон сразу же сказал мальчику повторить звонок. Мейс несколько раз моргнул, затем вновь набрал номер.

С взволнованным лицом мальчик приложил телефон к уху. На этот раз был лишь один щелчок, сразу после этого трубку подняли.

— Хаз, это ты?! — практически закричал Мейсон. Луи не мог услышать ничего с того конца провода, он понимал, что телефон будет тормозить в самую неподходящую минуту.

Мэйс включил на телефоне динамик, надеясь усилить любые звуки с той стороны. И, к удивлению Луи, до него донеслось прерывистое дыхание. Собственное дыхание Луи застряло где-то у него в горле. Неужели?..

— Хазза? Это ты? — повторил Мейсон.

— Мейс… — сломанный динамик донес тихий голос, и Томлинсон глубоко вздохнул.

— Гарри, о Боже, где ты? Не вешай трубку, пожалуйста! — второе предложение мальчик произнес быстро, как будто боялся, что связь с братом сейчас прервется.

— Мейсон, я сглупил. Я дурак. Можешь просто прийти и забрать меня? — Гарри уже определенно плакал, и сердце Луи болезненно сжалось. Мальчику было больно, и это ранило гораздо сильнее, чем полагалось.

— Где ты? Я приду, — ответил Мейсон сопящему брату. Луи хотелось забрать телефон у Стайлса, который к этому времени уже восстановил хрупкое равновесие внутри себя. Гарри был тем столбом, на который он мог положиться в сложный момент.

— Я не знаю. Я…остался на углу улицы, — ответил Гарри прерывистым из-за слез голосом.

— О господи, он оставил тебя снаружи? На холоде? — Мейсон был потрясен, причем небеспричинно. На улице было очень холодно, и температура все понижалась.

Тихий смех Гарри донесся из трубки.

— Все, что он хотел, это всего лишь быстрый перепихон, Мэйс. Я и не ожидал провожаний до двери и поцелуя на ночь, — тон мальчика был полон слез, несмотря на насмешливые слова.

— Это не означает, что ублюдок не должен убедиться, что ты в порядке, — прошипел Луи сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он не хотел говорить что-либо, пока идет разговор. Обнаружение Луи было бы неприятным, ему не хотелось беспокоить парня по телефону. Однако, к счастью или нет, включенный динамик раскрыл его.

— Л-Луи? Это ты? — голос Гарри предвещал новую волну слез. И да, странный, полный надежды голос Гарри острым ножом вонзился в сердце Луи.

— Он подвозит меня, — быстро объяснил Мейсон, словно не хотел, чтобы в голову его брату не пришли плохие мысли.

— Угол Эджкомб и Джеймс, — ответил Гарри, который, по-видимому, нашел указатель. Луи облегченно вздохнул. Они были рядом, лишь немного заторможены пробкой. — Луи, — колеблющимся голосом произнес Гарри, — скажи что-нибудь?

— Я здесь, Хаз, только оставайся здесь, — Луи бросил взгляд на Мейсона, чтобы убедиться, что разговор с другим Стайлсом — не такая уж плохая идея, но за облегчением и радостью на лице Мейса он не смог прочитать нужные ему эмоции.

— Лу, — словно выдавил из себя Гарри.

— Ты в порядке, Гарри? — Мейсон ежесекундно обеспокоенно подскакивал. — Скажи мне, он ранил тебя?

Гарри казался неспособным на ответ. Он издавал какие-то звуки, состоящие из всхлипываний и имени Луи. Теперь уже Мейсон собирался вернуться к первоначальной панике, и только рука Томлинсона не позволяла ему сделать это.

С каждым прерывистым вздохом Мейсона и приглушенным шмыганьем Гарри сердце Луи стучало все быстрее. В любом случае, он знал, что это было его виной. Что-то из происходящего могло быть предотвращено, если бы он не пытался вставать на этот гребаный путь и влезать в жизнь мальчиков. Если бы он был честен с ними с самого начала, они могли бы разобраться в себе и понять, что надо двигаться дальше.

Луи был полностью погружен в свои мысли, пока Мейсон что-то говорил по телефону, пытаясь успокоить брата.

Высокая фигура сидела на лавочке, освещенной одним тусклым фонарем, и Луи, увидев ее, притормозил, знаком указав Мэйсу отвлечься от разговора.

Конечно же, мальчик, сидящий возле указателя улицы Джеймс и обернувший свои длинные конечности вокруг себя, был Стайлсом. Машина еще не успела толком остановиться, когда Мейсон с криком «Гарри!» дернулся в сторону двери. Его голова смотрела в другую сторону, и освещение было слабым, так что Луи не мог прочитать эмоции на лице мальчика, когда он выскочил из автомобиля и ринулся к лавочке.

Мейсон мгновенно обнял брата, поглаживая руками его кудри и одновременно стараясь не потревожить мальчика. Луи остался в машине, решив не мешать их воссоединению. Гарри не казался слишком расположенным к общению с Луи, и учитель не хотел причинять еще больше боли только что найденному парню.

Он смотрел, как Гарри крепко обнимает Мейсона, пока руки второго лежали на его шее. Губы Мейса были возле уха брата, и Луи мог представить, как он шепчет ему что-то успокаивающее. Даже из машины он мог видеть, что Гарри бьет дрожь. Он понял, что нервно кусает губу.

Мейсон не отпускал Гарри, держа его в своих объятиях. Луи решил, что ему уже можно выйти и помочь дойти до машины. Он вышел из автомобиля и открыл дверь, осторожно поглядывая на братьев. Томлинсон быстро оглядел Гарри — насколько он мог — на предмет ранений.

— Луи, — выдохнул Гарри, как только он оказался вблизи машины, — это и правда ты. Он моргал, словно только что проснулся. Сейчас он очень напоминал младенца, так отчаянно нуждающегося в защите. Мейсон убаюкивал брата, обходя Луи и направляя его к открытой двери машины. Гарри прохныкал, когда Мейс отпустил его, чтобы посадить внутрь, но брат сразу же его обнял. Луи мягко закрыл дверь и двинулся к своему водительскому месту.

Учитель тронулся медленно, так, чтобы управлять автомобилем и одновременно смотреть на близнецов.

— Гарри, — тихо позвал Мейсон, — скажи мне, что произошло? Он что-то с тобой сделал?

Гарри тихо сопел, бросая быстрые взгляды на Луи. Ему все еще не верилось, что учитель рядом, и мальчик так смотрел на него, что Томлинсону думалось, что он боится его исчезновения.

— Нет, — ответил он наконец, сосредоточившись на Мейсоне, — но он хотел.

Крепче обняв брата, Мейсон нежно коснулся губами макушки Гарри.

— Почему ты ушел с ним, Хаз? Почему не сказал мне? — глаза Гарри закрылись, будто снова переживая все, что с ним было. Когда он открыл их, он сразу пристально посмотрел на Луи.

— Я больше не хотел чувствовать боль. Я думал… — он сглотнул, — я думал, что секс позволит мне почувствовать, что кто-то заботится обо мне. Словно я не один… — Гарри понизил голос и перевел взгляд в окно.

— О Боже, Гарри, — прошептал Луи.

Мейсон беспомощно посмотрел на учителя, вжимаясь в тело брата.

— Я здесь, Хаз. Я всегда был здесь.

Гарри мрачно засмеялся.

— Я знаю, Мейс. Но я попробовал нечто большее, — он неопределенно махнул головой в сторону переднего сиденья, — и я хотел этого. — Луи виновато зарделся.

— Ты мог сказать мне, Гарри. Я знаю, каково это. Я знаю, через что ты прошел. Я бы прошел, — голос Мэсона был тихим, слабым.

— Ты не знаешь, что я чувствую! Ты знал, что нас просто заменили? — взорвался Гарри. Он хотел продолжить, но Луи прервал его.

— Гарри, — Луи вздохнул, понизив тон, чтобы успокоить мальчика, но чтобы он еще слышал его, — ты не можешь быть заменен.

Мейсон смущенно переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Явный гнев в глазах Гарри заставил его обеспокоиться.

— Тогда какого черта ты был с Элеонор, когда должен был быть с нами? — воскликнул он, быстро моргая. Луи проигнорировал резкий вдох Мейсона; получается, Гарри не сказал ему.

 — Это было огромное недоразумение, — начал Луи, удивленный своим собственным тоном. — Я согласился на вечер с Элеонор, да, как друг. Это должно было быть после свидания. Все пошло не так, вечер передвинулся. Вот где я был, когда должен был быть с вами.

 — Почему ты не позвонил? — прошипел Гарри, наклоняясь вперед и обхватывая руками спинки обоих передних сидений, таким образом полностью исключая Мейсона из разговора.

— Я оставил свой телефон дома. Правда, Гарри, это была всего лишь ошибка. Когда я, наконец, остался один, когда я не пытался решить проблемы, было уже поздно. Я звонил и звонил. Трубку так и не подняли. — Луи ненавидел свой дрожащий голос. Независимо от того, что он говорил себе, им было больно.

— Один раз я поднял, — вздохнул Гарри, облокотившись на плечо Мейсона. Он вернулся на свое место, собираясь поделиться новой информацией с братом и огорченно выглядящим Луи за рулем. — И услышал голос Элеонор на другом конце провода. Ты знаешь, каково это было?

Луи кусал губы. Это объясняло вопрос, возникший у него с момента их разговора в понедельник. Гарри услышал Элеонор через телефон Луи; как больно могло ему быть, исходя из ситуации? Мог ли Луи честно признаться себе, что был бы спокоен, услышав кого-то чужого при звонке Гарри или Мейсону?

— Боже, Хаз, — произнес Мейсон, коснувшись плеча брата. Затем он перевел резкий взгляд на Луи. — И теперь вы встречаетесь?

Томлинсон вернулся к тем встречам и пикникам, в которых он участвовал вместе с Элеонор последние несколько недель. Это были «свидания», но он не думал, что они встречаются. Однако она думала иначе.

— Что-то типа того, — признал Луи. Он посмотрел в окно; начинало капать, типичная ночь в Лондоне. — Я бы хотел вернуть. Я бы хотел все вернуть.

Он не хотел говорить это вслух. Это просто вылетело из его рта, но это было правдой. Он бы не хотел недопонимания, не хотел этих недель тоски и несчастья, отделения от мальчиков. Он просто хотел видеть их улыбки.

— Вернуть что? — хмуро спросил Гарри.

Возможно, это была серьезность, с которой два брата смотрели с задних сидений. Возможно, это была вина и совесть. Возможно, это была просто усталость Луи, но он наконец-то решил высказать все в дождь.

— Все. Нет, не все, — Луи глубоко вздохнул. — Я приехал в Лондон, чтобы стать учителем театра. Преподавание английского стало дополнительным занятием, так получилось. Я не думал о том, чтобы влезать в какие-либо отношения, тем более с кем-то из своих учеников. Вы должны понять, как ужасно это смотрится со стороны. Но затем мы устроили свидание и, боже, это было самой забавной вещью с момента моего приезда. Это не давало мне права на мои действия, но позволило мне понять, что я действительно чего-то хочу. Вы не представляете, как сильно я хотел быть с вами двумя, как сильно я все еще хочу этого, если честно. Но после того, что произошло в субботу, я просто в растерянности. Я думал, как сделать так, чтобы всем было хорошо. Я не хотел больше бояться прослыть учителем-педофилом, влюбившимся даже не в одного, а в двух учеников. И вы вдвоем могли бы быть свободными, встречаться с другими. Безопаснее на расстоянии.

Луи перевел дыхание.

— Я был раздавлен. Я и сейчас раздавлен, и, думаю, было бы правильным сказать все это вам сейчас. Так что я хотел бы вернуть все, начиная с того разговора в понедельник. Я бы объяснил все тогда, извинился, попросил второй шанс. Я бы нормально принял предложение Элеонор и больше бы не ранил вас, словно избегая. Я знаю, сейчас уже слишком поздно, однако если есть хоть что-то, что я могу для вас сделать… — Луи позволил предложению раствориться в тишине автомобиля. Гарри и Мейсон выглядели потрясенно. Луи открыл свое сердце, и решение повисло в воздухе. Томлинсон задержал дыхание, прикрыв глаза.

— Еще не слишком поздно, — ответил Гарри, медленнее, чем раньше. Он протирал глаза, и, к удивлению Луи, насмешка показалась на его лице. Через секунду его губы уже касались губ Луи.

— Я думаю, я знаю идеальный способ, как ты можешь нам угодить, — спокойно добавил Мейсон. — Поехали к тебе?

Как будто Луи собирался сказать «нет».

========== Chapter 21 ==========

Превью: Мейсон-сутенер, Гарри-проституточка, Луи-сошедшийсума, 18+

Поблагодарим Ирину за горячую главу. 

И, кстати, осталось всего три главы ;)   
Луи внезапно напрягся, когда губы Гарри медленно целовали его. Рассудок оставил учителя, а глаза трепетно закрылись. Стараясь отогнать в сторону навязчивые вопросы о том, был ли он прощен, Луи сосредоточился на своих пальцах, запутавшихся в таких знакомых кудрях.

Когда мужчина почувствовал, как язык Гарри осторожно коснулся его губ, то охотно приоткрыл их, желая ощутить вкус мальчика; он чертовски скучал по нему.

Луи словно в тумане слышал обрывки фраз Мейсона. Однако чем больше он утопал в поцелуе между сидениями с младшим из близнецов, тем меньше Луи отдавал себе отчет о том, где он, и уж тем более о том, к каким нездоровым и необратимым последствиям приведет этот поцелуй.

— Господи, можно быстрее? — когда голос Мейсона превратился в нуждающийся стон, Луи внезапно вспомнил о присутствии второго близнеца. Он бережно надавил на плечи Гарри, чтобы разорвать поцелуй. Отсутствие языка Гарри во рту учителя слегка огорчило его, но ему удалось сосредоточить затуманенный взгляд на Мейсоне. — Твоя квартира. Сейчас же, — проговорил мальчик голосом, полным желания.

Зеленые, полные похоти глаза потемнели, и мальчик провел розовым языком по своим пухлым губам. Рука Мейсона блуждала по бедру младшего брата и сжимала обтянутую тугими джинсами кожу, пока он смотрел прямо в глаза Луи. Гарри, заключенный в дразнящие объятья своего брата, зашипел. Когда рука Мейсона двинулась вверх, полностью привлекая к себе внимание учителя, Гарри тихо выдохнул с облегчением.

Мейсон поймал взгляд Луи, бросая мужчине вызов. Его губы исказились в ухмылке, когда он, дразня, снова провел рукой вниз по ноге Гарри.

— Лу, — Гарри томно и громко простонал, — Поезжай.

Луи не нужно было повторять дважды. Он повернулся обратно к рулю, наобум выезжая с парковки. Двигатель громко урчал, пробуждая в Томлинсоне подростковое возбуждение, он намеревался уехать из клуба, но машина не двигалась с места. Спустя несколько секунд он понял, что все это время усиленно жал педаль тормоза. Возбужденные школьники на заднем сидении определенно пошатнули его разум.

Пока Луи мчался по дороге, нарушая правила дорожного движения и успокаивая себя тем, что сейчас не самое время думать о них, близнецы решили проверить способности Луи концентрироваться. Тайком посматривая в зеркало заднего вида, учитель наблюдал за парой кудрявых голов, двигающихся в унисон, когда мальчики соединили губы.

Он не поддавался, пока до его ушей не донесли обрывки фраз с заднего сидения, так что у Луи действительно начались проблемы. Он не слышал всего, но шепотом произнесенные фразы «хочу, чтобы он трахнул меня» и «отсосать ему» иногда достигали слуха учителя, от чего он с силой сжимал в руках руль до побелевших костяшек.

Желание взяло верх над разумом, когда губы Гарри оказались слишком близко к Луи. Если быть честным, желание взяло над ним верх в тот момент, когда рука Мейсона успокаивающе поглаживала бедро брата, а может и тогда, когда учитель впервые увидел мальчика в костюме Ромео. Но это не так уж важно, по крайней мере, не сегодня.

— Твою мать, — прошипел Луи на выдохе, когда очередной красный свет светофора преградил ему путь в квартиру. Пальцы учителя судорожно барабанили по кожаной обивке ремня, пока до его слуха доносились звуки поцелуев с заднего сидения. Несправедливо. Луи слышал вздохи, шуршание одежды, удивляясь тихим стонам, срывавшимся с податливых губ. Это была жестокая и невероятно возбуждающая пытка.

Смиловавшись, свет на светофоре сменился, и Луи с силой надавил на педаль газа. Никогда с его бедным автомобилем не обращались так грубо, подвеска пронзительно взвизгнула в негодовании, когда он завернул за угол к своему блоку. Пара соблазнительных зеленых глаз, во взглядах которых все еще каким-то образом отражалась невинность, встретилась с пронзительным взглядом Луи в зеркале.

Он был на пределе.

Припарковавшись на стоянке в месте, явно не принадлежащем ему, Томлинсон заглушил двигатель. Близнецы улыбнулись его спешке, каким-то образом обуздавшие возбуждение, чтобы взять ситуацию под контроль.

Если Луи вышел из машины, громко хлопнув дверью, не заботясь о ее сохранности, то близнецы плавно выскользнули из нее, переплетая пальцы и осторожно закрывая за собой дверь. Парочка прислонилась к автомобилю, утопая в телах друг друга так, что у учителя гулко застучало сердце в груди. Братья представляли собой странное сочетание юности и опыта; Луи потребовалось собрать всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы не взять их прямо здесь, прижав к холодному металлу.

Мужчина переминался с ноги на ногу, стоя перед лапавшими друг друга близнецами.

— Ради бога, — вздохнул он, жестом указывая следовать за ним, прежде чем пересек парковку на пути в свою квартиру. Луи даже не хватило терпения убедиться, шли ли за ним мальчики, если они хотели этого хотя бы на половину так же сильно, как и он сам, то были прямо за его спиной.

Конечно же, пока Луи ждал лифта, с обоих боков к нему прижимались два разгоряченных тела. Он чувствовал губы на своей шее, ключицах, в том интимном месте за ухом. Руки — каждого из близнецов — скользили по его спине вверх вниз, спускаясь к заднице. Иногда учитель чувствовал, как руки мальчиков сталкивались и на мгновение они переплетали пальцы, ему казался этот жест настолько интимным, что сердце начинало биться с удвоенной силой.

Луи украдкой посмотрел по сторонам в коридоре, чтобы убедиться в том, что соседи не увидят его, иначе они никогда не посмотрят на него, как прежде. Томлинсон улыбнулся, не заметив никого постороннего, и обвил руки вокруг талий обоих мальчиков. Он с особой осторожностью едва коснулся небольшой полоски привлекательной кожи, которая скрывалась под кромкой одежды.

Лифт прибыл не так быстро, как хотелось бы; возбудиться в общественном месте не входило в список желаний мужчины. Близнецы толкнули Луи в дальний угол, и, когда дверь закрылась, Мейсон наклонился и прижался губами к губам мужчины. Гарри был занят тем, что водил руками по груди Луи, вплотную прижимаясь к нему.

Мейсон полностью вел в поцелуе, подразнивая зубами губы учителя. Между телами оставалось места только для рук Гарри, который добрался до выпуклости в штанах Луи. Обжигая горячим дыханием, он судорожно шептал прямо в ухо сходившего с ума мужчины:

— Мы позаботимся о тебе, Лу. Тебе будет очень хорошо.

Откровенно говоря, когда губы Гарри коснулись мочки его уха, голос мальчика показался учителю словно из порно фильма. Рукой он искал контакта с младшим из близнецов, в конце концов зацепившись пальцем за одну из шлевок на поясе его чертовски узких джинсов. Луи резко притянул Гарри к себе, не оставляя миллиметра пространства между ними.

Мейсон улыбнулся в губы мужчине. Он отстранился, чтобы легко выдохнуть «возбужден?», на что Луи еле воздержался, чтобы по-детски не закатить глаза, потому что, блять, разве не видно?

Невозможно длинные пальцы поглаживали эрекцию мужчины, от чего он постоянно двигал бедрами напротив старшего Стайлса. Он был на пределе, чувствуя две пары рук, распалявших его, два рта, скользивших по каждому открытому участку его кожи, и два тела, крепко прижимавшихся к нему, при этом троица была все еще в одежде.

Двери лифта раскрылись, и, к удивлению всех троих, в проеме стоял курьер. Несмотря на раннее беспокойство Луи по поводу того, что его могут заметить, он радостно рассмеялся, весело откинув голову назад, когда схватил обоих близнецов за руки и буквально потащил за собой мимо ошеломленного работника.

Двое споткнулись, следуя за ним, тоже посмеиваясь над отвращением и неверием, отражавшимся на лице среднего возраста мужчины. Луи поторопил их к своей квартире. Он ненавидел то, что пришлось отпустить руку Мейсона, чтобы нашарить в заднем кармане небольшой плоский ключ. Стараясь восполнить потерю контакта с братом, Гарри усилил хватку, ногтями впиваясь в кожу Луи так, что определенно останутся отпечатки-полумесяцы.

Томлинсон никак не мог понять, почему его рука тряслась, когда он пытался открыть дверь. Вставить ключ в замок оказалось невероятно трудной задачей из-за дрожи, пробивавшей все его тело, на что Луи тихо ругался. Самодовольная и понимающая ухмылка Мейсона никак не помогала разрешить ситуацию. Однако бoльшая ладонь накрыла руку учителя, ключ повернулся в замочной скважине, замок легко щелкнул, и дверь открылась.

Запутавшись в собственных руках и ногах, все трое вторглись в квартиру Луи. Желая скорее найти Гарри, учитель включил свет во всех комнатах. Но это было неважно, потому что с того момента, как за ними захлопнулась дверь в квартире, Томлинсона не волновало ничего из окружавших его предметов.

Прикосновения, поцелуи и взгляды — все это заставляло накаляться нервы молодого мужчины, словно бушующий пожар в густом лесу. В какой-то момент пуговицы на его рубашке оказались расстегнуты, и он почувствовал холодные пальцы на своей разгоряченной коже.

Прежде, чем Луи смог понять, что произошло, он почувствовал задней частью ноги подлокотник дивана. Губы Гарри неохотно отстранились от его — или это был Мейсон? — и низкий голос скомандовал Томлинсону сесть.

Не слишком заморачиваясь по поводу собственной покорности, Луи подчинился и присел на мягкий подлокотник. Мейсон — на этот раз это определенно был он — притянул брата непозволительно близко к себе. Он осторожно провел рукой по слегка запутавшимся кудрям младшего мальчика. Каждое его движение было поразительно нежным, и Луи с интересом наклонился вперед.

— Сядь обратно и наслаждайся шоу, — насмешливо проговорил Мейсон, бросая проницательный взгляд в сторону учителя. Луи хотел спросить, что тот имел в виду, но старший брат прижался губами к Гарри. Мальчик был более чем отзывчив на действия Мейсона, обвив руки вокруг его шеи, чтобы притянуть ближе.

Луи, не моргая, завораженно смотрел вперед, в его памяти ненавязчиво всплывали картины того, как близнецы впервые провернули с ним этот трюк. Это, казалось, было одновременно далеко в прошлом и совсем недавно, как и множество других хороших воспоминаний. Он всеми силами старался подавить отчаянный стон, пока наблюдал, как ладонь Мейсона спускалась вниз к члену Гарри.

Когда Стайлс наклонил голову, подставляя шею под властные губы старшего брата, и выпустил тихий стон удовольствия, Луи обнаружил, как его собственная рука медленно подбирается к стояку в штанах.

Мальчики продолжили представление, Мейсон оставлял яркие засосы на коже Гарри, от чего младший парень судорожно похныкивал. Он прижался бедрами к старшему брату, и их тела идеально подходили друг другу, словно две половинки одного целого. Мейсон мельком взглянул на реакцию Луи и заметил, что старший мужчина запустил руку под пояс брюк и самозабвенно поглаживал себя.

Мейсон улыбнулся, ямочка на его щеке совсем не соответствовала мрачному взгляду, которым он одарил Луи.

— Хаз. Раздевайся, — небрежно скомандовал старший брат. Томлинсон услышал протестующий стон Гарри, когда Мейсон разорвал объятье и медленно зашагал в сторону учителя, неподвижно сидевшего на диване. Предупреждающий взгляд от старшего брата, и Гарри тут же принялся стаскивать рубашку, позволяя Луи наблюдать за собой из-за плеча Мейсона.

— А ты, — низким голосом обратился Стайлс к учителю. Рукой он легко ударил Луи по запястью, от чего губы брюнета в шоке сложились в букву «о», — не делай так.

Гарри быстро избавился от одежды и оказался рядом с Мейсоном полностью голый, обернув руки вокруг все еще одетого брата.

— Позволь нам позаботиться о тебе, Лу, — это было самое лучшее предложение на памяти Луи, так что он вытащил руку из-под пояса штанов и протянул ее к Гарри.

Младший мальчик лучезарно улыбнулся, и в краткий миг перед глазами учителя промелькнул возраст Гарри и Мейсона. Но его быстро сменил похотливый блеск в их зеленых глазах и слишком развратный жест, которым Мейсон подтолкнул Гарри за плечо в сторону Луи, пальцами впиваясь в гладкую кожу.

Мейсон подтолкнул брата и тот, вместо того, чтобы дотронуться до протянутой учителем руки, опустился перед ним на колени. Гарри с Луи вопросительно посмотрели на Мейсона, но мальчик только лукаво улыбнулся.

— Хочу увидеть, как он сосет твой член, перед тем как ты трахнешь его, — объяснил он, словно такие грязные слова были абсолютной нормой.

Луи сглотнул, во рту внезапно стало сухо. Все это было по-настоящему; опытные руки Гарри достали его член из джинсов и боксеров, заставляя столкнуться с холодным воздухом квартиры. Сейчас он почувствует эти грешные губы, мечты о которых прятались в самом дальнем уголке его сознания.

Гарри, в свою очередь, выглядел более чем довольным. Он смотрел на член Луи так, словно отсосать ему было всем, чего он когда-либо хотел. Его руки удерживали бедра учителя на месте, Гарри наклонился, чтобы сомкнуть губы на головке, вызывая толпу мурашек у сидящего брюнета.

Губы Мейсона растянулись в дьявольской улыбке, словно кукловод был доволен представлением. Он позволил Гарри с Луи насладиться несколькими минутами уединения, его брат усердно работал ртом, и Мейсон знал не понаслышке, что делал он это божественно. Парень упивался хлюпающими звуками, которые доносились от его близнеца, пальцами зарываясь в кудри мальчика в знак одобрения. Он ловил тихие вздохи Луи, зная, что мужчина старался сдерживаться изо всех сил.

Затем Мейсон встал на колени на подлокотник дивана рядом с Томлинсоном. Он соединил губы с Луи, который слегка приоткрыл свои губы от удовольствия. Руки Мейсона касались каждого доступного участка кожи Луи, снимая с его плеч рубашку, так что бесполезный предмет одежды сползал вниз по спине до тех пор, пока учитель не оказался полностью голым.

Мейсон стянул собственную футболку, скрестив руки на груди и подцепив край лишней на данный момент вещи. Он наклонил Луи в поцелуе, столкнувшись с ним грудью.

Мужчина громко простонал прямо в губы Мейсона, когда Гарри взял особенно глубоко. Луи ерзал на месте, всеми силами стараясь удержать бедра, потому что пока один гребанный язык идеально облизывал головку члена, другой бесцеремонно проникал в его рот. Если Луи когда-нибудь и сомневался в телепатии близнецов, то сейчас его вера возродилась.

Гарри послушно продолжал сосать член учителя, в то время как Луи раскрыл губы, чтобы впустить язык Мейсона. Это было неправильно, секс затуманил его разум, потому что Томлинсон был единственным на тот момент, кто получал удовольствие.

Одну руку он положил на затылок Гарри, подталкивая мальчика брать с каждым разом все больше. Другая — расположилась на груди Мейсона, играясь с соском. Когда парень коротко пискнул от удовольствия, кусая нижнюю губу Луи, мужчина понял, что нашел чувствительное место. Эту информацию он приберег до лучших времен.

Чувства Луи мгновенно растворились, когда его снова засосало в завораживающий водоворот слаженных движений близнецов. Он быстро опустил руку вниз к ширинке Мейсона и сжал, но в голове не было ни одной мысли, кроме как «больше, больше, больше» словно мантры.

Когда Гарри отстранился, по собственным эгоистичным причинам не давая ему кончить, Луи захныкал в губы Мейсона в знак протеста. Он решил, что должен взять дело в свои руки; близнецы лишь дразнились.

Мужчина отстранился от старшего близнеца и встал.

— Спальня, — скомандовал он, помогая Гарри подняться на ноги. В глазах обоих близнецов засверкало желание; они были такие податливые, от чего сердцебиение Луи в разы участилось.

Собственнически хватая Гарри за руку и чувствуя, что Мейсон идет следом, Луи повел мальчика в сторону спальни.

— Ох, — выдохнул Гарри, когда Луи рыкнул и толкнул на кровать, — Мейс, я забыл —

— Я взял, — перебил Мейсон, запрыгивая на кровать рядом с парочкой и держа в руке серебристый тюбик. Гарри улыбнулся брату, наклоняясь для поцелуя. Луи наблюдал за тем, как в поцелуе вспыхивала страсть, а абсолютно одинаковые руки исследовали абсолютно одинаковые тела. В его голове проскользнула мысль о том, что он никогда бы не позволил виду двух целующихся братьев заставить дрожать все его тело.

Ненавидя вмешиваться, но, не имея больше терпения ждать, пока близнецы закончат прелюдии, Луи провел руками вниз по телу Гарри, накрывая его ладони своими. Кончики пальцев скользнули по твердому члену, обхватывая головку, дразня. Свободной рукой Луи взял смазку и обмакнул в нее пальцы.

Внимание Гарри, точно так же, как и Мейсона, теперь полностью переключилось на учителя. Они обменялись быстрыми взглядами друг с другом, негласно соглашаясь с тем, что доминирующий Луи был словно божественное благословение.

— Не старайся слишком сильно подготовить меня, — прошептал Гарри на выдохе, когда Луи ввел в него первый палец. Брови Мейсона взлетели вверх; обычно его младшему брату одного было недостаточно. — Просто хочу почувствовать все.

Мальчик извивался, когда мужчина медленно двигал пальцем внутри него. Луи закончил с прелюдиями, но ощущение того, как тугое кольцо мышц сжалось вокруг его последней фаланги, сводило брюнета с ума.

Когда мужчина ввел второй палец, он встретился с прожигающим взглядом Мейсона.

— Когда я снова посмотрю на тебя, — сказал Луи голосом полным напряжения и желания, — на тебе уже не должно быть одежды. — Мейсон вздрогнул под пронзительным взглядом голубых глаз, наклоняясь к мужчине для быстрого поцелуя, прежде чем стащить с себя штаны.

— Трахни меня, Лу. Пожалуйста? — тихо прошептал Гарри, и Луи наклонился ближе к мальчику с улыбкой.

— Только после того, как твой брат присоединится, — заявил учитель, снова вводя пальцы в Гарри, от чего он удивленно вскрикнул. Мейсон подчинился, позволяя Луи провести уже скользкой рукой по своему возбужденному члену. Старший близнец простонал в знак одобрения.

— Луи, — хныкал Гарри, пытаясь сесть и покрыть кожу Луи поцелуями. Томлинсон посмотрел на Мейсона, ожидая, что парень протянет ему презерватив. Парень только покачал головой, широко улыбнувшись.

Вытащив пальцы из Гарри, Луи встал, сопровождаемый его тихими стонами. Он не мог сосредоточиться, вынужденный одной рукой поглаживать член Мейсона, а другой снова опустить Гарри на кровать. В конце концов, он сдался, надеясь, что старший близнец поймет, его необходимость использовать обе руки для того, чтобы прижать бедра Гарри обратно к матрасу.

Луи нагнулся, чтобы сладко поцеловать мальчика, прежде чем вошел в него. Гарри резко вдохнул, его веки мгновенно сомкнулись. Мейсон быстро наклонился над ним, оставляя успокаивающие поцелуи на каждом видимом участке его кожи. Луи не мог вообразить ничего лучше и приятнее, чем двигаться внутри Гарри, снова и снова растягивая тугие стенки.

Заметив сбившееся дыхание Стайлса, Луи поспешил похвалить его за то, каким хорошим мальчиком он был, как хорошо он принимал его член, на что Гарри выдавил неестественную улыбку.

Вскоре зеленые глаза широко распахнулись, и мальчик дал Луи знак двигаться. Войдя полностью, мужчина сделал осторожное движение назад, затем снова толкнулся обратно, громко простонав от удовольствия, ощущая, как жар проникает в каждую клеточку его тела.

Каждый всхлип и вздох Гарри еще больше распалял Луи, он ускорял темп под сладкие стоны одобрения. Мужчине нравилось наблюдать за искаженным смесью боли и удовольствия лицом мальчика, поглощенного страстью. Он был очарован каждым его выдохом, каждой бисеринкой пота, которая собиралась под копной растрепанных кудряшек.

Не меньше ему нравилось, как Мейсон смотрел на них. Он был словно везде, но вместе с тем не проявлял участия. Мальчик водил ладонями по спине Луи, ногтями оставляя красные полосы там, где руки Гарри сжимали его. Он скользнул рукой между их телами и сжал оставленный без внимания член младшего брата, зная, что это сведет его с ума. Мейсон целовал Гарри, открывая Луи прекрасный вид.

Пальцы старшего Стайлса, которые он неизвестно когда успел окунуть в смазку, недвусмысленно скользнули по заднице Луи, и мужчина понял, чего хотел мальчик. До этого момента Мейсон только поглаживал себя в такт толчкам учителя, слушая томные стоны и звуки шлепков кожи о кожу.

Теперь он ввел палец в Луи, заставляя его удивленно вздохнуть. Мейсон медленно, осторожно двигался внутри мужчины. Когда он добавил еще один палец, Томлинсон напрягся, прижимаясь ближе к Гарри и тихо шипя.

— Мейсон, я, — начал Луи, но Гарри заткнул его поцелуем.

— Он будет осторожен, я обещаю, — выдохнул младший близнец в промежутке между стонами. — Но тебе лучше поторопиться, я близко.

Луи чертовски льстило то, что мальчик был готов кончить после того, как к нему едва ли прикоснулись. Он и сам приближался к краю, испытав за эту ночь слишком много эмоций и исполнив свои самые сокровенные фантазии.

— Ладно, — согласился Луи, на что Мейсон улыбнулся, растягивая его пальцем. Это было странное ощущение — подумал он — чувствовать длинный и узкий палец мальчика внутри себя. Когда он добавил третий палец, то Луи пришлось максимум усилий для того, чтобы не кончить. Мальчик доставлял ему столько удовольствия лишь пальцами.

Учитель со всей силы сжал бедра Гарри так, что без сомнения останутся следы. Он извивался в руках Луи, прижимаясь возбужденным членом к его телу.

— Давай, Мейс, пожалуйста, — умолял мальчик.

Мейсон устроился сзади Луи, крепко схватившись за спину мужчины. Учитель потерял последнюю нить, связывающую его с реальностью, когда мальчик вошел в него.

Это было невероятное удовольствие — три тела, двигавшихся в идеальном ритме. Луи получал двойное удовольствие: с одной стороны он чувствовал невероятную тесноту Гарри, с другой глубокие толчки Мейсона.

Звуки секса — стоны, проклятья и вскрики удовольствия — раздавались в пустоте квартиры. Как и ожидалось, после присоединения к Луи и Гарри профессиональных навыков Мейсона, все трое были у края.

Гарри кончил первым, пачкая себя и торс Луи. Видя белесые полосы на подтянутом теле мальчика, учитель последовал за ним, задыхаясь от удовольствия. Мейсону ничего не оставалось. Он достиг оргазма с помощью собственной руки, кончив на дрожащую спину Луи.

Задыхаясь, троица рухнула в груду одеял на кровати Томлинсона. Никто не проронил ни слова, когда они естественно повалились друг на друга, Гарри умостился рядом с Луи, а Мейсон растянулся, обнимая их обоих.

Мужчина сгреб близнецов в охапку, нарочито касаясь кончиками пальцев потных тел. Он поочередно оставил на абсолютно одинаковых кудрявых головах поцелуй, мягко улыбаясь.

Прошло еще несколько минут тишины, прежде чем Гарри прошептал тихое «спасибо», хотя Луи так и не понял, за что именно мальчик был благодарен, но все же крепче обнял его и прижал к себе.

Учитель решил, что все вопросы подождут до завтрашнего дня. Сейчас гораздо важнее было слышать равномерное сердцебиение младшего Стайлса, которое постепенно восстанавливалось после бешеного ритма. Луи сосредоточился на ощущении медленного дыхания старшего мальчика на задней стороне своей шеи, когда тот провалился в дрему.

Находясь между двух теплых тел, прижимавшихся к нему, Томлинсон наконец-то почувствовал себя удовлетворенным. Мрачные мысли не терзали его разум, когда он тоже погрузился в заслуженный сон. Он был в окружении братьев Стайлс, мог любоваться ими, чувствовать их запах, все; и Луи не собирался терять это в ближайшем будущем. Все мир мог подождать до утра.

========== Chapter 22 ==========

Мягкое постукивание по плечу выудило Гарри из глубокого сна, в котором он пребывал.

— Хаз? Хазза, просыпайся! — знакомые требования Мейсона проникли в полусонное сознание младшего близнеца.

— Еще пять минуточек, — простонал Гарри, сильнее заворачиваясь в тепло уютного одеяла.

— Серьезно, Гарри, просыпайся, — взмолился Мейсон, уже сильнее пихая брата в плечо. — Он кинул нас, — слова близнеца были наполнены горечью, что не укрылось от его брата.

Расслабленное лицо Гарри вмиг стало хмурым.

— Он это кто? — протянул он, все еще наполовину находясь во сне. Понимание, что кто бы это ни был, но он заставил Мейсона волноваться, сподвигло Гарри открыть глаза. Он потер их своими кулаками, не сильно отличаясь от ребенка, который только что приятно дремал. Однако от света в комнате они все равно снова закрывались.

— Луи гребанный Томлинсон, вот кто, — коротко ответил Мейсон, убирая руки от брата.

Словно электрический разряд прошел через сонное тело Гарри, и он мгновенно открыл глаза на встречу солнечному свету. Луи кинул их? Снова?

Из-за реакции близнеца Мейсон положил свою ладонь на его плечо, нежно поглаживая кожу вдоль обнаженной спины.

— Ты искал его в квартире? — прошептал Гарри, медленно моргая. — Может, он просто на кухне, — с надеждой в голосе спрашивал Гарри, быстро моргая и ластясь под прикосновения брата.

— Я уже везде посмотрел, Хаз. Он ушел. Просто взял ключи и свалил, — Мейсон хотел, чтобы в его голосе не было так много злобы: ему все еще нужно было поддержать брата. Не очень весело просыпаться в пустой кровати и чувствовать себя брошенным.

— Но… это ведь его квартира, — возразил Гарри, поворачиваясь к брату. Мейсон словно видел страх и недоумение в широко распахнутых зеленых глазах Гарри с ноткой вымученности: прошлая ночь отложила отпечаток на обоих братьев.

— Я тоже ничего не понимаю, малыш, — выдохнул Мейсон, обнимая Гарри и прижимая его к своей груди. — Он просто чертов трус. — Гарри промычал свое согласие в кожу Мейсона, ища утешения в его руках. Правда, в душе Гарри все равно потихоньку разрушался.

Последние несколько недель были действительно тяжелыми, для него в большей степени. Этот безмолвный отказ Луи словно подкосил Стайлса. Гарри просто хотел чувствовать себя желанным кем-то помимо Мейсона.

Вот что обещал тот мужчина из клуба: Гарри мог быть желанным. Но все было каким-то неправильным. Черноволосый мужчина хотел только тело Гарри. Он не хотел объятий, шуток, которые бы понимали только они вдвоем, ленивых дней, свиданий на катке. Когда Гарри наконец-то понял, что просто переспать с незнакомцем — это не то, что ему нужно, было уже немного поздно.

Его губы были зажаты губами мужчины, бедра прижаты к сидению автомобиля, а руки проникали в боксеры Гарри. Он выдыхал, пока холодные пальцы обхватывали его член.

Гарри разорвал поцелуй, как только желание покинуть этот автомобиль овладело им. Между пошлыми словечками мужчины Гарри успел вымолвить лишь:

— Стой, я хочу остановиться.

Конечно же, его просьба была проигнорирована, даже наоборот: незнакомец как-то агрессивнее сжал его член, одновременно целуя шею.

Когда мужчина почти укусил его за бледную кожу, словно метя мальчика, Гарри быстро дернул незнакомца за запястье, громко прокричав:

— Я сказал, что хочу остановиться, блять.

Когда зубы чуть сжали его кожу, мужчина, слава богу, агрессивно откинулся на спинку кресла, смотря Гарри в глаза.

— Что за хуйня, мальчик? — спросил он хриплым от желания голосом.

— Я не… Я не могу этого сделать, — пробормотал Гарри. Часть его уверенности усмирилась под грозным взглядом мужчины, с которым он покинул клуб.

— Ты девственник что ли? — проворковал незнакомец, немного хищно улыбаясь. Он уже собирался словно накинуться на Гарри, облизывая губы, когда Стайлс быстро замотал головой.

— Уж точно нет, — признался он. — Я просто не хочу. — Он опустил часть о том, что он влюблен в собственного брата, которого бросил в клубе, и в мужчину, который приходится ему учителем. — Можешь отвезти меня в клуб? Пожалуйста?

Он заметил, как глаза мужчины потемнели от отвращения. Гарри постарался сделать выражение своего лица безразличным, учитывая, что его сердце выскакивало из груди от страха, но это, кажется, только разозлило незнакомца.

— Ну-ка свалил отсюда, — прорычал мужчина, перегибаясь через сидение Гарри и открывая ему дверь. Стайлс облегченно выдохнул. На секунду ему показалось, что мужчина хочет взять его несмотря ни на что, грубо трогая и целуя его. Конечно, он понятия не имел, ни где находится, ни как вернуться в клуб, но такой вариант завершения этой ситуации его более чем устраивал.

— Да, конечно, — закивал Гарри, выходя через открытую дверь. — Прости, приятель, — он почувствовал, что обязан это сказать, удостоив мужчину извиняющимся взглядом.

— Сраный динамщик, — проворчал мужчина, закатывая глаза. Гарри лишь выдохнул, ступая в холодную ночь улицы.

Позже Гарри понял, что одет совершенно не по погоде, когда холодный ветер, кусаясь, забирался под полы его пальто. Он даже не понял, когда или почему начал плакать. Он лишь почувствовал влагу на его щеках, а потом разум просто поддался эмоциям.

Наверное, кульминацией стали воспоминания о голубых глазах и мягких волосах учителя. Воспоминания о том, как Луи пропустил их свидание, Луи променял близнецов на Элеонор, Луи не рассказал им правду.

Хуже, чем приятные воспоминания о Луи, были только счастливые моменты, проскакивающиеся в его сознании: то, как улыбался Луи, то, как они смотрели «Титаник» в его квартире, то, как прошло их первое свидание и их первый поцелуй. Каждое причиняющее боль, но такое сладкое воспоминание в голове Гарри загоняло его в депрессию.

Всхлипывая и содрогаясь, Гарри почувствовал вибрацию в кармане джинс. Как же все-таки долго он провел в самобичевании, прислонившись спиной к стене грязного здания, жалея себя и не зная, как найти дорогу домой.

Несколько минут ему потребовалось взять себя в руки, чтобы наконец-то ответить на звонок брата. К тому моменту, как он очнулся от своих мыслей, он уже не знал, как далеко ушел, Мейсон сбросил звонок. Когда телефон зазвонил в следующий раз, Гарри мгновенно принял вызов и сломанным голосом ответил.

Гарри объяснил ситуацию в двух словах, не желая расстраивать брата подробностями. И когда он услышал волнующийся голос Луи, его колени подкосились, а сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди. Луи был там, Луи помогал Мейсону найти его. Концентрирование только на голосе Луи совершенно отключило разум Гарри.

Потом его все-таки отыскали, и после объяснений Луи, ночь приобрела оттенок страсти и желания, застилая прежние мысли Гарри и шаткости их положения.

И Гарри, и Мейсон думали, что теперь все наладилось. Луи окончательно выбрал их и преодолел свои принципы, позволяя сердцу выиграть над разумом. Все было идеально, все было правильным.

Но сейчас, лежа в огромной постели учителя и не видя его рядом с собой, близнецы думали, что все это было ложью. Луи пожалел о своем решении, оставив мальчиков здесь думать и умирать от обиды.

— Ну, он вообще-то мог сказать нам это в лицо, — нарушил тишину Мейсон, прерывая мысли Гарри. Ладонь старшего брата покоилась на талии младшего, прижимая его к себе. Гарри было комфортно чувствовать его прикосновения, но часть его хотела раз и навсегда сбежать из этой комнаты. Однако уют и комфорт выиграли, поэтому Гарри просто прижался к голой груди своего брата.

— Почему он ушел? — пробормотал Гарри, губами прижимаясь к теплой коже. — Почему он снова ушел от нас? — Он ненавидел то, как сломлено звучал его голос, как Мейсону нужно было гладить его по кудрям и шептать успокаивающие слова, пока он только сильнее прижимался к брату.

— Ладно, Хаз, нам нужно одеться, — Мейсон указал на груду одежды, лежащей около стены. Он собрал их, пока искал Луи по всей квартире. Гарри отрешенно кивнул, позволяя брату поднять его. Младший поморщился из-за боли во всем теле, пока натягивал боксеры. Ему все-таки не помешало бы сходить в душ.

Звук открывающейся входной двери прервал сборы мальчиков еще до того, как они надели всю одежду. Они оба напряглись, смотря друг на друга широко распахнутыми глазами от шока и замешательства. Луи серьезно думал, что они уже свалят?

— Который час? — прошептал Гарри, пока звуки из коридора эхом отдавались в пустоте квартиры.

— Совсем рано. Около девяти утра, я думаю. — Мейсон, одетый только в боксеры, тихонько подошел к двери, ухом прижимаясь к темной деревянной поверхности. — Он вернулся и идет сюда. — Лицо Мейсона озарилось улыбкой, чего он просто не смог сдержать. Гарри видел, как брат хотел открыть дверь и кинуться в объятия Луи, хотя сам Гарри был более задумчив и осторожен.

У него совсем не было времени, чтобы рассказать ход мыслей, потому что Луи уже открыл дверь спальной. Старший Стайлс как раз успел отпрыгнуть от двери, чтобы учитель, входя в комнату, случайно не пришиб его.

Невысокий брюнет выглядел гораздо более выспавшимся, чем близнецы. В его руках был разнос с картонными стаканчиками, наполненными свежесваренным кофе. И когда Гарри осенило, что же произошло, его лицо не сильно отличалось от удивленного лица брата.

 — Подумал, что вы будете голодными, мальчики, — объяснил Луи. Затем, взглядом указав на напитки, продолжил, — поэтому подумал, что немного кофеина хоть как-то решит нашу проблему?

Мейсон тепло улыбнулся и забрал разнос у Луи.

— Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты просто прекрасный? — честно признался он, быстро целуя Луи в щеку.

Гарри же стоял на месте, осматривая фигуру Луи. Он не верил, что мужчина все-таки не бросил их.

— Лу, — мягко выдохнул он, — мы думали, ты ушел. Бросил нас.

Из-за неподдельного страха в глазах мальчика улыбка Луи стала более мягкой и любящей; Гарри надеялся, что его сердце не растает.

— Боже, Гарри, мне так жаль. Я не думал, что вы проснетесь так рано после такой ночи. Думал, я удивлю вас, но, кажется, мне стоило оставить записку, — объяснил Луи, посмотрев на Мейсона и направляясь к Гарри.

Как только преподаватель приблизился, младший раскрыл свои руки, позволяя мужчине крепко обнять его.

— Нет, это ты извини, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Я должен больше доверять тебе, просто после всего, что произошло… — он затих, лицом зарываясь в мягкий белый свитер Луи.

— Гарри, — начал Мейсон, оставляя кофе на столике и подойдя к паре, — все нормально. Думаю, Луи согласится со мной: какое-то время нам будет страшно, придется учиться доверять друг другу и все такое, но… — Мейсон посмотрел на Луи и продолжил, — у нас ведь есть это время, верно?

Чуть отодвинувшись от Гарри, учитель посмотрел на обоих братьев. Их спутанные волосы и сонные мордашки вызывали такую теплоту в груди Луи, что единственным его желанием было прижать мальчиков к себе и никогда не отпускать. Но он лишь мягко улыбнулся.

— Конечно, оно у нас есть. Подождете минутку? — спросил он, усаживая Гарри на кровать. Когда Мейсон присел рядом с ним, Луи быстро вышел из комнаты. Он вернулся через мгновение с пакетом, пахнущим теплыми булочками. Вручив их старшему брату, Луи сел рядом с Гарри, наблюдая за обоими близнецами.

Он взял ладони младшего в свои руки, мягко сжимая.

— Я понимаю, что-то, что я сделал, было нечестным. Мороча вам головы, отрицая свои чувства и пытаясь убрать вас из своей жизни. Все это было неправильным, поэтому я понимаю, почему вы не доверяете мне. Обещаю, я все исправлю. Просто я решил… — Луи перевел дыхание, заметно расслабившись. — Я решил, что отныне мне пофиг на правила. Было очень сложно избавиться от вас, поэтому я просто забил. Не думаю, что после этой ночи я буду пробовать снова. Так что, нахер всю это фигню, думаю, мы должны дать нам шанс. — Луи отпустил одну руку Гарри, чтобы взять за руку и Мейсона. Луи было не совсем удобно, но ему было вообще-то все равно. — Мейсон, Гарри, вы будете со мной встречаться?

Гарри посмотрел на брата, приоткрыв рот от удивления. Мейсон же, казалось, засиял от слов Луи. Они смотрели друг на друга, словно беззвучно общаясь.

Как и подобает их братскому соглашению, первым заговорил Мейсон.

— Мы так хотим этого, Лу, — он отпустил руку учителя, прижимаясь к его боку. Гарри поступил также, положив голову на плечо преподавателя.

— Честно говоря, я и не надеялся, что ты предложишь это. Конечно, мы согласны, — добавил Гарри, широко улыбаясь. Луи же светился от счастья, обнимая братьев за талии. Он прижал их ближе к себе и тихо выдохнул.

После всего, что произошло, эти объятия были словно успокоительным для почти разбившегося сердца Гарри.

Мейсон достал одну из булочек и прижал ее к губам Луи, пачкая их сахаром. Он чувствовал, как потом мужчина улыбался в поцелуй, сжимая его талию и пальцами проходя по обнаженной коже. Гарри же мягко целовал шею Луи, ладонями касаясь боков брата.

Если бы не тепло их кожи, Гарри бы подумал, что это все — всего лишь сон. Младший уверен, что ни один из них не мог и подумать, что все закончится так прекрасно. Не после тех недель ожиданий и переживаний, что они окончательно потеряли интерес Луи.

В конце концов, Луи прервал поцелуй с Мейсоном. Он наклонился к Гарри, оставив короткий поцелуй на его губах, что несколько смутило мальчика.

— Расскажи, что случилось прошлой ночью, Хаз? Перед тем, как мы нашли тебя? — спросил Луи, мягко смотря на Гарри.

Стайлс дважды моргнул, а Мейсон кивнул, тоже желая узнать правду: он знал ровно столько же, сколько и Луи. Младший близнец глубоко вздохнул, в кучу собирая свои мысли. Он, конечно же, не особо хотел рассказывать все в подробностях, но учитывая новый статус их отношений, оба — и Луи, и Мейсон — заслуживали знать, что случилось с Гарри.

Так что Гарри просто рассказал, как есть. Он заметил, как глаза Луи потемнели после слов о том, как незнакомец выпроводил его из автомобиля. Стайлс уже почти поддался соблазну упустить часть о том, как он плакал, но ободряющие взгляды учителя и брата заставили его рассказать все ровно до того момента, как Луи и Мейсон нашли его.

В конце концов, старший близнец подполз к Гарри, обнимая того за шею и прижимая к себе, пока Луи держал его за руку и шептал слова ободрения.

В тот момент, когда мужчины, которых он любил больше всего в своей жизни, были рядом, Гарри понял, что его мысли об одиночестве прошлой ночью были такими глупыми. Он получил то, чего больше всего желал, и, черт возьми, он чувствовал себя восхитительно.

Гарри упивался этим чувством, пока не решил сфокусировать свое внимание на Луи.

— Так что, мы теперь можем официально называть тебя нашим мужчиной? — легко спросил он, переплетая пальцы с пальцами Мейсона.

— Кстати, да, можно ведь? — спросил старший, подбородком упираясь на плечо Гарри, очаровательно улыбаясь и хлопая ресницами.

Луи наблюдал за близнецами, а его щеки залил румянец. На самом деле, он не любил навешивать эти ярлыки. После бурной подростковой жизни Луи, когда он встречался с огромным количеством девушек и все они спрашивали, серьезны ли их отношения, эти слова практически не имели никакого значения. Луи всегда боялся этого большого шага в своей жизни.

Но тот факт, что близнецы — его первый опыт в отношениях с мужчинами, и так делал все очень странным. Однако Луи не мог отрицать, что он хотел бы быть для своих мальчиков целым миром. Он был так одержим этой мыслью. Они, скорее всего, никогда не смогут рассказать всем о своих отношениях — учитель, встречающийся со своими учениками, все еще не самая лучшая идея — но Луи хотел этих серьезных отношений.  
Так что Томлинсон просто закивал и обнял своих мальчиков. Все казалось таким уютным и правильным. Они повалились на кровать, легко смеясь и целуясь, наполняя комнату своей любовью. Луи, лежа между близнецами, обнимаясь и шутя о том, что они «стайлсовский сендвич».

Мейсон взял несколько пирожных из пакета и предложил их парням. Они же обратили все это в игру, делясь сладкими-сладкими «сахарными поцелуями».

В конце концов, Мейсон и Гарри посчитали нечестным то, что на Луи было очень много одежды, так что его джемпер и брюки полетели в угол комнаты. Пальцы близнецов сразу же коснулись теплой и приятной кожи преподавателя.

— Мы обсудим все позже, да? — пробормотал Луи, чувствуя, как Гарри целует и прикусывает кожу на его ключицах.

— М? — промычал мальчик, переводя взгляд на близнеца, который наблюдал за парнями.

— Ну, о том, кому мы можем рассказать о наших отношениях, о наших свиданиях и все такое, — объяснил Луи, его дыхание было прерывистым из-за губ Гарри и его маленьких засосах на шее учителя. — Вы же знаете, что все это должно оставаться в тайне. По крайней мере, до конца учебного года.

Мейсон закивал, улавливая смысл в словах Луи.

— Мы точно не можем сказать нашей маме, — добавил он. Младший парень лишь продолжал покусывать шею Луи, не обращая внимания на разговоры.

Конечно, им еще есть что обсудить, но, кажется, они могут сделать это позже. А пока что в их распоряжении целое утро, длительные поцелуи, разгоряченная кожа и кофе, остывающий на столике.  
Комментарий к Chapter 22  
пользуясь случаем хочу похвастаться своей первой татуировочкой xx  
https://www.instagram.com/p/BN1Q06TBRmQ/?taken-by=vikky.rabbits

========== Chapter 23 ==========

Гарри гордо сидел на переднем сидении машины Луи, аргументируя это тем, что во время вчерашних поисков Мейсон уже удостоился этой чести. Младший Стайлс пытался не подпрыгивать, потому что, говоря начистоту, его переполняло накрывающее с головой чувство счастья.

Он сидел в машине своего парня. На нем была куртка его парня. Он держал за руку своего парня.

Учитывая сияющую улыбку Мейсона на заднем сидении, ход его мыслей полностью совпадал с его братом. Парень периодически наклонялся вперед, чтобы оставить поцелуй на щеке Гарри или шее Луи. Это было нежно и заботливо, однако из-за смущения Луи, это усложняло ведение машины.

— И единственные люди, кому мы скажем, это близкие друзья, верно? — напомнил Луи после томного стона от поцелуя Мейсона, неожиданно закончившегося укусом, что едва не привело к дорожной аварии.

— Конечно, — прощебетал Гарри, сжав руку учителя. Нежные пальцы в ответ погладили его ладонь. Гарри не думал, что может улыбнуться еще сильнее, так, что его лицо едва не лопнуло. Мейсон практически вылез с заднего сидения, чтобы коснуться губами ключицы Луи. Хриплый стон Томлинсона вызвал мурашки по коже обоих близнецов. — Мы будем хорошими мальчиками, — прошептал старший брат.

Рука Луи вновь сжала ладонь Гарри, оставив круглые следы от ногтей. Гарри выдал тихий смешок, улыбнувшись нежному прикосновению Мейсона к своей щеке.

— Вы можете доказать мне это сейчас, чтобы я мог сосредоточиться на вождении? — слегка упрекнул Луи. Его щеки окрасились розовым, и его веки были полуприкрыты, словно от удовольствия. Мейсон восхищенно посмотрел на учителя, сдерживающего хриплые вздохи, довольно откинулся назад и сложил руки на груди.

— Это не смешно, — наигранно надулся Гарри, отвернувшись к окну. На его взгляд, они слишком быстро приближались к дому, и недовольство отразилось и на губах парня. — Луи, когда мы увидимся снова?

Рука учителя сжала ладонь парня слишком сильно, почти до боли, достаточно, чтобы зеленые глаза оторвались от пейзажа за стеклом и с удивлением уставились на профиль Луи.

— Сегодня вечером, у нас еще одно выступление с «Ромео и Джульеттой», — ответил Луи с улыбкой. Он знал, что это не тот ответ, которого ждал Гарри, и потому продолжил. — Мы можем прогуляться после этого, если у вас нет планов.

Гари оглянулся и посмотрел на брата. Мейсон пожал плечами, немного раздраженно.

— Мама приедет на сегодняшнее шоу. Она, вероятно, потащит нас куда-нибудь поесть после всего.

— Но мы можем отказать ей — мгновенно ответил Гарри, взволнованно наклоняясь к Луи. Тот закатил глаза, поцеловав парня в кончик носа, когда машина как раз остановилась из-за красного света. Он видел нетерпеливые сияющие глаза, и мальчик наклонился еще ближе, но Луи покачал головой.

— Нет, — произнес он, — вы должны провести время со своей мамой. Поверьте мне, у нас будет еще достаточно вечеров для свиданий, — с легкой улыбкой повернулся Луи к Гарри.

— Воскресенье? — спросил Мейсон. — После дневного спектакля?

Луи был сосредоточен на дороге, когда Гарри кивнул.

— Воскресенье, — согласился Луи. — Хотя мы должны быть более изворотливыми.

Мейсон коварно ухмыльнулся, представляя выражения лиц родителей и друзей, когда близнецы вылезут из машины Луи.

— Ужин, затем к тебе? — произнес Гарри, наклонившись к Мейсону за поцелуем.

— Ммм, — согласно промычал Луи; он благородно пытался игнорировать близкие жесты братьев и благополучно привезти их домой.

— Отлично, — одновременно ответили братья, радостно глядя на учителя.

Луи недоверчиво покачал головой. Не в первый раз за последние сутки он задумался, во что он себя втянул. Это было опасно и глупо, самонадеянно, и, в данный момент, незаконно. Однако Луи обдумал возможные варианты: или продолжить жить в страдании прошлых недель, или дать им шанс.

В течение всего времени, пока этим утром они были в кафе, Луи просто думал. Он думал о последствиях предыдущей ночи, думал о том, что повлечет за собой его решение об отношениях с близнецами, о том, насколько изменится его жизнь. В конечном итоге Томлинсон решил, что все неприятности стоят той невероятной связи, которую он чувствовал с близнецами.

Он смотрел на объекты своей привязанности, радостных и довольных, и все сомнения таяли. Учитель тоже спокойно вздохнул, погладив руку Гарри, которая все еще находилась в его собственной.

Ему пришлось убрать ладонь, когда машина подъехала к дому Стайлсов. Автомобиль наполнился тишиной, оба близнеца с неохотой смотрели наружу. Парни одновременно повернулись к водителю и уставились на него своими большими изумрудными глазами.

Тот почувствовал, как дыхание застряло у него в горле. Невинные глаза и немного приоткрытые губы могли подействовать так на любого. И любой в его положении пытался бы не обращать внимания на происходящее в машине.

Первым к губам Луи потянулся Мейсон, старший мальчик находился между двумя передними сидениями, и, соответственно, ближе. Рука парня обняла его за шею, кончики пальцев нетерпеливо царапали его кожу. Прежде чем прикрыть глаза, чтобы коснуться Мейсона, Луи заметил, что Гарри наклонился к ним.

Рука Гарри оказалась на бедре учителя, и тот почувствовал тяжесть тел мальчиков, когда они практически сели на него.

Затем Гарри придвинулся к коленям Луи. Томлинсон издал мягкий звук наслаждения, когда почувствовал, что язык парня отпускает его рот и прижимается к нижней губе. Руки Гарри бродили по груди Луи, прежде чем устроиться на шее преподавателя, там, где еще было свободно от рук Мейсона.

Луи чувствовал дрожь по всему телу, вплоть до кончиков пальцев. Одна его рука держала Мейсона за затылок, прижимая его к себе. Другая рука обвивалась вокруг талии Гарри, касаясь полосы оголенной кожи там, где заканчивался край одолженного джемпера.

Младший близнец уткнулся носом в шею учителя, счастливо вздохнув, прежде чем поцеловать ключицу учителя. Тот нервно вздрогнул, еще сильнее оголяя спину Гарри.

Ему все больше хотелось избавить мальчика от ненужной одежды, продолжая обнимать Мейсона, если бы не звук открывающейся двери, который Луи заметил краем сознания. Никто из близнецов, по-видимому, не заметил этого.

С неохотным толчком в плечо Мейсона, Луи развернулся вовремя, чтобы увидеть распахивающуюся дверь Стайлсов.

— Черт! — прошипел Луи, торопливо приводя себя и парней в порядок, чтобы они выглядели нормально перед матерью, у которой на лице уже начала проявляться паника.

Пока она приближалась, у Мейсона было достаточно времени, чтобы устроиться на заднем сидении, но Луи решил, что выражение на ее лице означало «я только что увидела, как мои сыновья-подростки обнимаются со своим учителем английского». Если бы Луи нужно было сделать предположение, он бы сказал, что она выглядела взволнованной и даже немного расслабившейся.

Однако было заметно, как расширились ее глаза, когда она увидела Гарри на коленях Луи. Парень бросил быстрый извиняющийся взгляд, прежде чем вздохнуть и вылезти из машины. Ему явно не хватало изящества, поскольку он практически выпал из салона, едва успев встать на ноги.

Даже учитывая несколько напряженную ситуацию, вызванную смущением Энн и ее скептическим взглядом, Мейсон на заднем сиденье хихикнул, что вызвало у Луи улыбку.

— Пассажирская дверь не работает! — инстинктивно крикнул Гарри, глядя на мать, надеясь на уверенную, но невинную улыбку. Даже учитывая то, что он стоял спиной к машине, Луи мог предположить, что он очень надеется, что Энн поверит его лжи.

— Ага! — конечно же, Мейсон поддержал брата, так же выбравшись из машины, хоть и с большей аккуратностью. — Бедному Л…мистеру Томлинсону нужна новая машина. Верно? — путался Мейсон в словах. Он пытался прочитать эмоции матери по ее лицу, надеясь понять, поняла ли она, что водителем машины был его учитель. Когда ее глаза вспыхнули с осознанием, он мгновенно переключился на полный студенческий тон.

Луи мог почувствовать, как его сердце бьется в унисон с братьями. Первый день их официальных отношений, а они уже должны притворяться и врать, что ничего нет. Это было для их блага, понимал Луи, и он вспомнил о своей самой авторитетной, профессиональной улыбке.

— Думаю, я помню вас, мистер Томлинсон. Вы курируете «Ромео и Джульетту»? — к облегчению Луи, женщина, по-видимому, купилась на сцену Гарри.

Луи кивнул.

— Виноват, — ответил он, надеясь, что это прозвучало очаровательно. Луи знал, что он должен покорить ее сердце, чтобы избежать вопроса, почему он подвозил двух учеников утром до дома. Близнецы, казалось, нашли второй смысл в его словах — он виноват в том, что был большим, чем просто учителем, — и они вновь захихикали.

Энн, к сожалению, не последовала надеждам Луи. Она задумчиво наклонила голову на одну сторону, сильнее затягивая пояс домашнего халата.

— И что же такого произошло вчера вечером, что вы привозите мне моих детей этим утром? — спросила она, затем повернулась в сыновьям. — Мальчики? Я переживала.

Мейсон закатил глаза, а Гарри фыркнул, раздраженно покачнувшись и перенеся вес с одной ноги на другую. В этот момент Луи еще раз осознал, как же парни молоды. Не разрешив себе остановиться на опасном для размышления моменте, он сосредоточился на словах мальчиков.

— Мы говорили тебе, что будем с Зейном и другими, — хныкающим голосом произнес Мейсон.

— Ты не должна была волноваться, — для полного эффекта добавил Гарри.

Энн сложила руки на груди и подняла бровь.

— Лиам и Зейн звонили мне вчера, они не знали, где вы двое блуждаете, — ответила она с резким взглядом. — Было довольно поздно, когда они спрашивали, дома ли вы. Вам повезло, что я знала, что вы слишком хороши, чтобы звонить копам.

Несколько рассеянные взгляды близнецов обрели некую виновность. Гарри кусал нижнюю губу, автоматически касаясь ладонью руки Мейсона. Парни повернулись назад, к Луи, надеясь на план Б.

Отодвигаясь от машины — просьба близнецов была благополучно услышана, — Луи остановился возле мальчиков, совершенно платонически положив руку на плечо Гарри.

— Думаю, я должен был позвонить вам, миссис Кокс, — начал Луи, радуясь, что изучил дела близнецов и запомнил фамилию. — Мальчики оставили своих друзей и отправились на встречу актеров. Я знаю, сперва они не намеревались, но они хотели сблизиться со своими коллегами. Так ведь?

— Да, — хором ответили Мейсон и Гарри, радостно подмигивая их учителю-ставшему-парнем.

— И они действительно должны были сообщить Зейну или Лиаму, — добавил Луи со строгим взглядом, обращенным к близнецам. — Однако праздник затянулся. Мальчики оплошали, я понимаю. Другие ребята также были там, так что они были не одни. Они не были на машине этим утром, и раз уж я живу недалеко, они позвонили мне.

Если бы Луи не боялся, что Энн заметит, то он бы скрестил пальцы с мольбой, что Энн во все поверит. История казалась вполне разумной, кроме, пожалуй, того момента, где они позвонили учителю, чтобы он их подвез. Томлинсон мог почувствовать, как напряглись мышцы Гарри под его рукой.

— Ну, — произнесла Энн, и благодарная улыбка осветила ее лицо, а часть усталости исчезла из глаз, — я прошу прощения, что они доставили вам беспокойство. Спасибо, что вернули их домой, Вы очень преданы своим актерам, и это прекрасно. Мальчики, скажите мистеру Томлинсону спасибо за то, что он помог вам этим утром и довез до дома, чтобы убедиться, что вы в порядке.

Луи позволил себе отпустить плечо Гарри, как только братья повернулись к нему. Довольные улыбки освещали их лица, пальцы были переплетены.

— Спасибо за помощь этим утром, — повторили братья слова своей матери. Затем, быстро переглянувшись, продолжили. — Мы должны Вам.

Молодой учитель решил не реагировать. Эти слова имели, и всегда будут иметь, двойной смысл.

— В следующий раз предупредите меня, хорошо? — сказала Энн своим сыновьям. Те согласно кивнули. — Хорошо, идите внутрь. Позвоните Зейну или кому-нибудь еще, сообщите, что с вами все хорошо. — Энн сопроводила парней в дом, на взгляд Луи, слишком быстро.

Он получил благодарную улыбку от Энн и несколько печальные от братьев, прежде чем они исчезли внутри. Луи немного подождал снаружи, в холодном утреннем тумане, просто улыбаясь воспоминаниям о мальчиках, согревших его сердце. Если бы они могли избежать подобных ситуаций, все могло быть хорошо.

***

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — мягко спросила Элеонор, оторвав взгляд от горячего напитка из Старбакса в ее руках. Луи вздохнул, уставившись в широкое окно, покрытое паром из-за разницы температур.

— Я просто думаю, что, независимо от всего, это не очень профессионально. — Луи буквально съежился; альтернатива, собственно, тоже не укладывалась в рамки профессиональности, но те отношения для него были ближе. — Это было здорово, Эль, честно. Я просто думаю, что мы должны это остановить.

— Мы оба взрослые люди; мы можем не обращать внимания на профессиональную этику, — протестующе ответила девушка, пытаясь дотянуться до руки Луи. Тот отодвинулся, приклеив вежливую улыбку к лицу.

— Прости, Элеонор. Но я должен быть более сконцентрированным на выступлении и моей работе, и я только сейчас осознаю, что поставить отношения выше всего этого я не смогу, — произнес Луи, презирая себя за ложь, которую говорил этой прекрасной молодой женщине напротив себя.

Томлинсон наблюдал за Элеонор, как та сжимает свои длинные пальцы.

— Думаю, я понимаю, — мягко ответила она. — Извини, если я слишком давила на тебя.  
Сердце Луи кольнуло.

— Эль, мне с тобой было замечательно. Любой парень был бы счастливчиком, заполучи он тебя.

— Тогда я не понимаю, — вздохнула Элеонор. Луи потер свои виски, сделав большой глоток обжигающе горячего чая. Он не знал, как ему ответить, не повторяя того, что он уже сказал. — У тебя есть кто-то еще? — спросила она после паузы.

Вопрос сбил Луи с толку. Он не ожидал, что девушка будет такой проницательной.

— Нет, конечно нет, — ответил он, надеясь, что Элеонор не заметила его секундного замешательства. — Я просто должен нормально закончить школьный год, чтобы не возникло никаких проблем.

— То есть отношения со мной были проблемой? — Луи мог слышать боль в ее голосе. Если он не прекратит говорить вещи, которые он даже произносить не хочет, то она начнет плакать.

— Встречаться с кем-то всегда проблема, в том или ином смысле, — ответил Луи так нежно, как только мог. Он потянулся и накрыл своей ладонью руку девушки. — Это ответственность перед другим человеком, обязательство проводить свободное время и тратить энергию на кого-то еще, помимо себя, заботиться об этом человеке, даже если для тебя это тяжело. Если честно, я даже не знаю, насколько хорошо я смог бы делать все это. Я немного эгоистичный человек, да и искушениям подвержен, понимаешь? — Луи криво улыбнулся. — Я не хочу подвергать этому тебя. И я знаю, что ты думаешь, что все было бы в порядке, но я гарантирую, что это все равно случилось бы. Каждый, кто собирается встречаться со мной, должен знать это, и каким-то образом терпеть меня, даже несмотря на этот эгоизм.

Или, возможно, из-за него, подумал Луи с подавленной улыбкой. Он все-таки был эгоистичным в своих отношениях с близнецами. Элеонор согласно кивала, сдерживая рвущиеся наружу слезы.

— Надеюсь, мы останемся друзьями? — добавил Луи, чувствуя, что это необходимо сказать.

Элеонор тихо засмеялась, не поднимая взгляда от своего стакана с напитком.

— Мне нужно время, — сказала она через несколько секунд, отдернув свою руку от Луи. Тот попытался не вздрогнуть, чувствуя себя совершенно беспомощным.

— Я понимаю, — ответил Луи, наблюдая, как девушка встает, все еще держа напиток в своей руке.

— Пока, Лу, — произнесла она, наконец пересекшись с ним взглядом. Он мог видеть, что она чувствует себя обманутой, чуть ли не преданной. И почему бы нет? Луи фактически довел ее до этой точки, затем оставив.

— Пока, — согласно кивнул Луи. Элеонор вышла из кафе.

***

Пять друзей устроились на кровати близнецов, собравшись в кучу конечностей, где практически невозможно было разобрать, где чье тело. Найл в стонах выражал свое недовольство относительно похмелья, положив голову на подушку около живота Зейна. Парень сочувственно погладил светлые волосы.

— Мы волновались о вас, — напомнил Лиам близнецам, когда кто-то из них задел его коленом. — Вы собираетесь рассказать нам, что произошло? — вопрос висел в воздухе, и близнецы пододвинулись ближе к своим друзьям, пытаясь скрыть освещающие их лица улыбки.

— Окей, — начал Гарри, приподнявшись и облокотившись на подушки. — Вы должны пообещать никому об этом не говорить. Никогда.

Мейсон кивнул, двигаясь так, чтобы положить голову возле груди брата.

— Мы бы заставили вас подписать договор кровью или что-то в этом роде, но это кажется слишком ужасным. — Найл хихикнул, но сразу же застонал, потому что голова отозвалась мучительной болью. Парень уткнулся в живот Зейна, Лиам успокоительно погладил Найла по плечу.

— Так или иначе, — продолжил Мейсон, — прошлой ночью Гарри потерялся. — Три согласных звука и смущенная улыбка одного из близнецов были ответом для парня. — Ну, я типа пошел к Луи и попросил его помочь.

Все ребята выглядели совершенно потрясенными. Гарри просто сиял.

— И когда мы нашли его, мы вернулись к Луи, — добавил Гарри. Мейсон мгновенно коснулся губами щеки брата.

— Вы что?.. — Лиам и Зейн воскликнули одновременно, потрясенным и шокированным тоном. Оба близнеца кивнули, двигаясь ближе друг к другу.

— Так что это значит? — немного хмуро продолжил Лиам.

— Он предложил нам официально встречаться. Мы не можем сказать об этом, но это действительно случилось! — Гарри не мог больше сдерживать свою энергию, всю радость, накопившуюся с утра.

Он нырнул вперед, неловко обнимаясь с Найлом и Лиамом одновременно. Забывая обо всех опасностях и вещах против этих отношений, мальчики были сражены счастьем Гарри, улыбаясь и смеясь вместе с ним. Мейсон также участвовал в групповых объятиях, чувствуя прикосновения к своей спине.

Каждый, конечно же, знал, что есть определенные риски; Гарри и Мейсон знали это лучше всех. Также они помнили, что ребята в любом случае прикроют им спины и помогут в сложной ситуации.

Это будет храниться в тайне — поцелуи, украденные после уроков, и иллюзорные свидания в конце учебного дня. Знание, что Луи может потерять свою работу или может случиться что-то куда хуже, если их поймают, обычно имело успокаивающий эффект на обычно безрассудных близнецов. Они будут осторожными; им надо ими быть.

Но они все равно были счастливы. Особенно когда переписывались с Луи спустя два часа. Остальная часть дня была занята блаженным ничегонеделаньем с их друзьями, пока они флиртовали с их новым парнем.

На другом конце провода, приготовив Стэна и Эда к своим новым отношениям, Луи просто сиял, печатая сообщения близнецам.

Наконец-то, он не чувствовал себя виноватым, проводя целый день в разговорах и флирте с мальчиками, Луи понимал, что сделал правильный выбор.

Луи не выдержал испытания искушением, и, черт возьми, он был рад, что сделал это.

========== Epilogue ==========

— Иисусе, — выдохнул Мейсон, глядя в зеркало. — Тебе верится, что это на самом деле происходит, потому что мне нет?

Гарри прижался к спине брата, осторожно положив подбородок на плечо, и обернул руки вокруг его талии, когда встретился с ним взглядом в отражении.

— Волнуешься? — стараясь успокоить расшатанные нервы близнеца, младший мальчик мягко улыбнулся.

Мейсон закатил глаза.

—Все совсем плохо, если я не понимаю: ты имеешь в виду выпускной бал или преимущества жизни после окончания школы?

Гарри вопросительно поднял бровь, а выражение его лица сменилось на притворную боль.

— Ведь ты мой брат, мой близнец, моя вторая половина. Что случилось с братской телепатией? — Он сдерживался как мог, но маска напускной серьезности раскололась от приступа дразнящего смеха мальчика. — Только не говори мне, что ты не хотел так же сильно, как и я провести ночь с Лу.

Улыбка скользнула по лицу Мейсона.

— Конечно, я хотел, Хазза, — мечтательно выдохнул он. Словно по сценарию раздался стук в дверь гримерной. Оба мальчика повернули головы в сторону гостя, и глаза их засверкали, когда они увидели изящную фигуру Луи, прислонившуюся к дверному проему.

Их без пяти минут бывший учитель выглядел впечатляюще в черном, застегнутом на все пуговицы, пиджаке и соответствующих строгих брюках. Он даже пренебрег привычными удобными кедами, отдав предпочтение в пользу начищенных до блеска кожаных, небрежно зашнурованных ботинок. Может его роль и заключалась только в слежении за порядком на танцах, но Луи выглядел хорошо, очень хорошо.

Его руки были скрещены на груди, пока он осматривал наполовину готовых близнецов.

— Я все думал, куда же вы двое пропали, — проговорил Луи, иронично усмехнувшись и позволив близнецам приблизиться. Гарри подошел первым, не заботясь о том, чтобы привычно оглянуться по сторонам, прежде чем крепко обнять его. Мейсон обхватил обоих длинными руками и почувствовал, как рука Луи оборачивается вокруг его талии.

— Как будто ты не знал, — промямлил Гарри в шею мужчины. Он мог практически увидеть в своем воображении понимающую улыбку Луи. Собираться троим в раздевалке, пока они в школе, стало для них своего рода традицией; хотя сегодня, когда в здании никого нет, вряд ли встречу можно назвать тайной.

Когда представление закончилось, спустя месяц успешных выступлений, комната совсем опустела. До весеннего мюзикла раздевалка стала прекрасным местом для быстрых поцелуев или личных разговоров во время учебного дня.

Даже во время сезона мюзикла — поразительно удачная постановка «Парней и Куколок» в этот раз с Гарри в главной роли — помещение пустовало практически все время.

Однажды они чуть не столкнулись с Дэнни, ответственным за костюмы, который решил проверить гардеробную вместо того, чтобы писать тест по химии. К счастью, учитель с учениками успели скользнуть в небольшой шкаф. В нем было слишком тесно и неудобно, а осознание того, что они соприкасаются каждой частичкой своего тела друг с другом, только возбуждало еще сильнее. Это никак не помогало улучшить ситуацию, скорее наоборот, все трое изнемогали от отчаяния в ожидании, пока посвистывающий парень уйдет.

Конечно же, однажды в комнату ворвался Найл в то время, когда Луи и Мейсон дрочили друг другу, а Гарри сидел между ними на коленях, обслуживая ртом обоих. (Они предпочитали заниматься сексом в квартире Луи, но иногда были не в силах сопротивляться желанию).

— Господи Иисусе! — воскликнул ирландец, рефлекторно закрывая глаза обеими руками. В первые несколько секунд Луи казался слишком напуганным тем, что был пойман со своими учениками. Он посмотрел на Мейсона и, увидев его успокаивающую улыбку, расслабился.

— Я, эм, я потерял застежку от подтяжек, — заикаясь, объяснил Найл. — Но я, наверное, в другой раз зайду, — он начал нервно посмеиваться, и вся троица заметила, как его лицо, прикрытое ладонями, вспыхнуло красным цветом.

Никогда не упускающий возможности поддразнить своего друга Мейсон ухмыльнулся, сильнее сжав руку на возбужденном члене Луи.

— Точно не хочешь присоединиться? — промурлыкал он, медленно водя рукой по всей длине.

— Точно нет, уебок! — выругался Найл, разочарованно опустив руки. В ту же секунду он пожалел о том, что сделал, потому что его взгляд упал между Луи и Мейсоном и скользнул на их руки.

Его щеки стали еще краснее, если такое возможно. Найл попятился обратно к выходу из комнаты, поспешно произнося:

— И, Гарри, раз ты на полу, если найдешь там застежку, то дай мне знать! — он громко захлопнул за собой дверь, и близнецов охватил приступ неконтролируемого смеха.

Луи пришлось укусить Мейсона за нижнюю губу, что утихомирить старшего близнеца, одновременно возвращая младшего к тому, чем он был занят до того, как их прервали. Не то чтобы они жаловались; братья любили, когда учитель доминировал.

В школе они часто использовали ласковые формы имен, с языков срывались милые прозвища вместо положенных обращений. И тот факт, что мальчики все еще как могли старались сбить Луи с толку на уроках английского и драмы, усугублял ситуацию до того, что другие ученики стали замечать.

Одна девушка даже в наглую обвинила близнецов в том, что они встречаются с Луи, когда Мейсон отказал ей в свидании. Они осторожно ушли от ответа, потому что врать им удавалось не особо хорошо, и Мейсон утверждал, что всего лишь заботился о чувствах брата. Гарри кивнул, сказав, что не в настроении для свиданий и Мейсон хороший человек, потому что не хотел, чтобы его близнец ревновал.

Каждую их встречу Луи одолевали новые сомнения, в противовес которых близнецы всегда находили аргументы (любые отношения не обходятся без мелких ссор). Обычно они заканчивали пламенным, страстным сексом. Учитель сделал пометку на том, чтобы ни одна ночь не оставила после себя неразрешенные вопросы; он очень заботился о близнецах.

Между тем, к несчетным занятиям любовью с их парнем, братья просто наслаждались компанией Луи, проводя с ним время. Он устраивал невероятные свидания, водя их по неизвестным местам, чтобы посмотреть фильмы, или на обычную прогулку по снежному парку ночью. Каждый раз был неповторимым и обычно сопровождался кучей объятий и поцелуев. Близнецы были очарованы.

Субботние и воскресные ночи у Лу в квартире — в идеале обе, если близнецам удавалось убедить маму в том, что они останутся у друзей — тоже были полны милых вещей, которые делают «парочки», а не только физическими контактами, подразумеваемыми под ночевкой.

И все же это были странные отношения; но именно поэтому все шло гладко.

Обе стороны старались никого не вмешивать в их весьма необычные отношения, кроме друзей, которые были в курсе. Если Эд, Стен, Лиам, Найл и Зейн еще могли понять трехсторонние отношения на словах, то другое дело их увидеть — случай с Найлом в раздевалке не в счет.

Мейсон и Гарри умоляли Луи дать им шанс летом. Какое, если не каникулы, время лучше всего подходит для того, чтобы их друзья привыкли к тому, что близнецы официально встречаются с Томлинсоном, особенно если тогда это будет вполне законно?

Все зависело от выпускного мальчиков и результатов их заключительных экзаменов. Отношения с учителем имели определенные преимущества, потому что оценки близнецов под конец учебного года заметно улучшились. Тесты были легкими, и мальчики не сомневались в том, что справились с ними, после чего обнаруживали себя в крепких поздравительных объятиях их учителя/парня.

— Вы в курсе, — ворчливо начал Луи, — что танцы скоро начнутся, а вы едва ли готовы.

Мальчики вывернулись из рук мужчины, обнимаясь друг с другом еще.

— Мы в процессе, — возразил Гарри. — Было бы куда разумнее приготовиться дома и встретиться на балу, но кое-кто настаивал, что он нас подвезет.

— Да, план хорош, почему мы не встретились у тебя дома? — добавил Мейсон, прижимаясь губами ко лбу Луи.

Смешок мужчины в ответ уже наводил на мысли о чем-то непристойном, а его последующие слова подтвердили догадку.

— Потому что если бы я увидел вас в этих костюмах тогда, то вряд ли мы бы вообще добрались до бала.

— А в чем проблема? — рассмеялся Гарри, прижимаясь ближе к Мейсону. Он чувствовал, как дрожь прошлась по телу его брата от близости и в одобрении слов Луи.

Луи закатил глаза, начиная застегивать пуговицы на белой рубашке Гарри ловкими пальцами.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы насладились последними моментами в школе. Будет справедливо, если вы проведете время с друзьями. Мой выпускной бал прошел на «ура».

— Мы хотим провести время и с тобой тоже, — вздохнул Мейсон, в тайне обожая тот факт, что руки учителя переключились на него в попытке завязать галстук-бабочку, в которой с треском провалились оба близнеца.

— И проведете. Сегодня, — Луи подмигнул, позволяя рукам задержаться на груди Мейсона. — К тому же, я покупаю вам обоим выпивку на выпускном, да? — Эти слова вызвали ехидную улыбку на лице одного близнеца и удушающие объятия от другого. Ведь такое имеет место быть на выпускном балу; в этом нет ничего неуместного.

Они чувствовали, что их отношения уже казались менее секретными. И не то чтобы они на танцах тянулись к Луи за поцелуем, нет, (только если перебор с алкоголем мог оправдать их действия), но тот факт, что учитель контролировал их, говорил сам за себя. Он не боялся быть пойманным; им позволялось быть более раскрепощенными.

Все трое сошлись на том, чтобы их не видели прибывающими вместе; в конце концов, любой следящий за порядком учитель или внимательный ученик (кроме Найла, Лиама и Зейна) мог принять это за намек на то, что до выпускного между ними было что-то большее и незаконное. Хотя не нужно было большого ума, чтобы понять, что у мальчиков в последнее время, когда мимо проходил мужчина с взъерошенными волосами, появлялись, как назвал это Лиам, сердечки в глазах.

Всего лишь одно слово от мнительного стукача — и Луи потерял бы работу и, скорее всего, больше никогда бы ее не получил, и рухнули бы все его мечты о театре. Но, пока секрет оставался секретом, все шло гладко, и близнецы были счастливы. Они гордились тем, что встречались с Луи (и друг с другом), и хотели рассказать об этом всему миру.

После того, как братья расправили и надели свои костюмы, они были готовы к выходу. Луи должным образом оценил своих мальчиков, подарив каждому глубокий поцелуй, который подразумевал многообещающее продолжение.

Поездка на машине к месту проведения бала была наполнена смехом близнецов и их громкими криками глупых строчек попсовых песен. Луи попытался утихомирить их, провозгласив, что карьера певцов им явно не светит.

Слишком очаровательные надутые губки Гарри и его милые похныкивания заставили Луи взять слова обратно, добавив, что близнецы несомненно будут иметь ошеломительный успех, если организуют дуэт. Он даже подпевал последнему хиту Кэти Перри. Окошки были опущены, и близнецы высунули из них головы, позволяя встречному ветру играть с их кудрями.

Луи рассмеялся, не посчитав нужным остановить их. Пункт назначения располагался далеко от города и любопытных, осуждающих взглядов. К тому же, он никак не мог сопротивляться, потому что Гарри и Мейсон были слишком идеальными с их ямочками на щеках и растрепанными на ветру волосами.

В конце концов, они прибыли к месту назначения, конечно же опоздав, ведь это близнецы. Луи уже давно понял, что пунктуальность не их конек.

Припарковавшись в стороне, близнецы вошли в великолепное здание, где проводился бал, вместе, рука об руку. Луи решил подождать пять минут, прежде чем последовать за ними. Они должны были приехать раньше, но немного лишнего времени с мальчиками стоило опоздания.

Ночь прошла весело, парни танцевали как сумасшедшие с тремя их лучшими друзьями, которые, как и они, согласились прийти на бал без пары. Девушки приглашали их на танец, но каждая получала вежливый отказ. Эта ночь была посвящена только им и их успешному окончанию школы, а не неуклюжим романтичным отношениям. К тому же, мальчики давно были вовлечены в одни, которые были куда интереснее.

Лиам ли слишком быстро крутил Найла во время медленного танца, близнецы ли пытались взгромоздить Зейна на плечи, или же все пятеро пытались станцевать ламбаду, и им было плевать, что никто не присоединился, они выжимали последнюю ночь как одноклассники до капли. Не было никакой уверенности в том, что каждый из них уедет в университет, но все-таки лучшие друзья хотели по полной насладиться этой ночью.

Пятерка решила отойти в угол комнаты, где стоял Луи. Учитель обеспечил всех алкоголем, как и обещал.

Гарри и Мейсон не стали показывать свои чувства в стенах этого здания, особенно после того, как Луи сказал, что будет следить за всеми учениками. Никаких поцелуев в щеку, никаких переплетенных пальцев.

Друзья, кажется, выглядели благодарными за то, что они не показывали своих чувств, а особенно Найл очень странно на них смотрел после того инцидента.

Близнецы надеялись, что у всех мальчиков за лето изменится мнение насчет их отношений. Они хотели, чтобы все вокруг знали, что они встречаются с самым прекрасным мужчиной уже больше полугода. Теперь, когда их отношения были более-менее законными и не отягощали этими формальностями вроде учителя-ученика, у них была долгожданная свобода.

И Луи им это доказал. После ночи танцев, близнецы, потные и уставшие, залезли на заднее сидение машины Томлинсона и задремали до самого прибытия в квартиру Луи. Они немедленно потребовали покушать совсем не здоровую еду и просмотр парочки фильмов.

Лежа между двумя близнецами, Луи обещал им, что их отношения будут менее скрытными. Хотя все еще было кое-что запретное: он сразу встречался с двумя братьями. И если они хотели остаться в этом городе, то им бы пришлось скрываться в квартире Луи и тщательно выбирать круг людей, которые могут знать о них (близнецы не были уверены о том, чтобы рассказать их семье, а вот Луи был уверен, что его родственники отнесутся к этому лояльно).

Все менялось к лучшему. Утомленные танцами, близнецы поблагодарили своего бывшего учителя за прекрасный учебный год. Их губы встретились в нежных поцелуях, пальцы переплелись, а квартира наполнилась комфортными звуками негромкого телевизора и тихого дыхания. Близнецы знали, что это — лучший подарок на выпускной. Лучший на всем свете.

 

Комментарий к Epilogue  
(ненавижу свой интернет прямо сейчас, потому что я так долго писала прощальную речь, а он просто взял и не сохранил) 

Итак! И мы, и автор благодарим вас за то, что были с нами до конца. Целый год у нас ушел, чтобы перевести эту милую и местами драматичную работу. 

От себя хочу поблагодарить Ирину и Елизавету за их потрясные главы и их поддержку. Мы с Ириной, конечно, иногда задерживали главы (за что извиняемся!), а вот Лизавета делала все в срок. 

У ФА есть и вторая часть, но она не закончена и последняя глава была аж в далеком 2013 году. Так что завершим этот фик на такой прекрасной ноте. 

Мы вас любим хх


End file.
